The Lonesome Wolf
by Animeak116
Summary: On hiatus for a long while. Sorry to those who stuck with me even baring my shitty grammar.
1. Prologue

"-So there you have it, Ace, That's why I did what I did. I was forced to anyway. It was that or the great beyond. Just know that your dad did what he had to do. If i ever wanted to see you and your mother again, you'll probably not recognize me. Sense I'll be. . . . well. . a robot and all. But I'll find you. . . . I promise."- the Journal of Cayde-6

He looked at the Sidearm a friend had given him before he drew his final breath. Or whatever a exo can call a breath. He sighed, deep in thought. Guardians, ghosts and civilians looked at him oddly, as he was sitting on a branch in the courtyard of the tower, many speculating why a guardian would ever come back to the tower with "him".

So they keep to themselves. Now no longer bothered to look at him. Some would argue that he's rather shy for those new who hadn't heard the rumors. But if you talk to him, it's rather the opposite. He wasn't shy in the slightest. Even Lord Shaxx knows, though doesn't speak much of it.

Much earlier, Tower, Last City, Earth.

He walked into the tower after a long month of doing patrol missions. It's normal for a guardian to be out in the field for a long time. After leaving the hanger and heading to the Vanguard, he noticed a fireteam in the middle of a meeting.

"Oh, pardon me for the intrusion, I'll just come back later." the Guardian said not wanting to disturb the meeting.

"No guardian. You to need to hear this. It's about a friend of yours." Ikora Ray said catching his attention.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, and simply stays put

"In any case, guardians, We've been trying to make contact with Guardian Summer Rose. But we can't seem to reach her. We sent her on a scouting mission about movement by the vex near Mercury. And the results were not pleasant." Commander Zavala said.

"In other words, Hunter Rose went missing while checking out something near Mercury, and its not pretty." Cayde said, as he pulled up the recording that the missing guardian sent before her disappearance.

A Vex construct the size of a moon was near Mercury. Which immediately caught his attention as he edged closer, because after the collapse Mercury no longer had moons. That is, until the object came into a better view. It was no longer a moon. It was a large vex looking construct. A hole in the middle. Eight arms came out of the circle of. Four shorter than the other. The hole in the middle was glowing a waterish blue. Standard color of Vex time gates. Thousands of thousands of various Vex surrounded it, some being enormous cyclops and hydra Vex that were probably planetary minds, others being smaller, much easier to kill units.

"So when can we save Hunter Rose?" The Titan asked.

"I'm sorry Frederick. But we cant send a search and rescue party till we can get through the blockade." Ikora replied.

Nodding, Frederick walked out of the vanguard meeting room, heading to his vault.

Present, Tower Courtyard, Last City, Earth

Putting away the side arm into his inventory, he looked to the skies, thinking about the Vex time gate.

"You know Fred, we can always see what Cayde is up to. Knowing him, he's probably trying to find a way to bring back Guardian Rose. Though it be behind the Vanguard's back." His Ghost told him in a young feminine voice.

"Naomi, I highly doubt that Cayde would go behind the Vanguards back again." Frederick replied to his Ghost.

Little did he know, Cayde was already had a plan in motion to get past the Vex fleet. And he wasn't invited to the party.

Housing Sector 117, The Last City

Fred came into the home labed by his family's last name. Opening the door, his spirit was lifted by the smell of a well cooked buffet, undoubtedly made by his granddaughter Daisy and his wife Violet. He made his way to the dining room.

Many people sat at the table. The fireplace was lit with children sitting by it for warmth on the cold night. Guardians of all classes, races, and non guardians of all races sat about his small home. It was full of comfort as he knew them all by name. Some of the women helped set up table and bring out the already prepared food. Roasts, Chicken, Pork, Beef, sides of soup, bread, steamed vegetables of various kinds, rice, it almost seemed endless as to what was on the table. Awoken, Exo, Human, all sitting about without a care in the world, content smiles on their faces.

Frederick looked at his wife, who finally sat down to catch a break after telling her granddaughter to watch the pie. Then they dug in. Plates passed about as well as silverware. It almost felt like a crime, knowing he had to bring up Summer's SOS and impromptu disappearance at a time like this. Where stories of great achievement and embarrassment were shared. Jokes and updates of the occasional family member arriving from the civilians pitching in.

He hugged his tired wife from behind the chair she sat on. The guests greeted him with a "welcome home" as Violet gave him a peck on the cheek. Frederick then talked about the lesson for the day out of his old book he had with him so long ago as people listened and continued there meal.

Some asked questions while others nodded at some assessments. Then eventually the clock struck ten the mortal families started to leave one by one, as they had work to do tomorrow morning. The guardians stayed, as to help wrap things up for the night, and to listen to Frederick a little bit before leaving for duty.

"I have news for everyone." He said with a stern tone to his voice, making sure everyone was gathered as he looked over the crowd. Not a single person missing. "Not of what I found in the book, but from the Tower itself." And thus, he quickly recounted the information he gathered from the Vanguard, the guardians listening in rapt attention. After the quick and brief story, a warlock raised his hand.

"So she disappeared beyond the gate?" said the warlock

"Not surprised that she'd get herself into a pickle like that. Hope she's alright." said a hunter named Taeko-3

"But what does that mean for us? I don't see how it can lead to us in trouble." Said a titan among the decent sized group.

"Well from the looks of it more patrols. Which means less time among each other." said another warlock, Rekum, who wore cryptarch robes in the recliner.

"Brothers and sisters. As Rekum has said, if are required to do more patrols due to the Vex blocking in Summer, then there are not enough of us that will be able to do police work around the city. Which of course leaves the children and non Guardian families vulnerable to attacks from within our fine city. Daisy was their first target many years ago. Even now, I've heard whispers from the Speakers most loyal followers that they plan in secret to rid of us like they did before the mass exodus." Said another warlock, Joshua, who wore Trials of Osiris combat robes.

"Indeed Brother Joshua." Said a hunter in agreement.

He then turned to Frederick.

"What do you think old friend?" the hunter asked Frederick.

"The Speaker has tried again and again to wipe us out in secret. The most zealous followers of the Traveler, however, are far too vocal for us not to hear them coming, so we managed to avoid their lynch mobs. We must be careful, eyes and ears open, as we've always been." He then stood up, walking around as he spoke.

"Remember, the Disciples and Paul have always faced hardships that were far worse than our plight. And they were under Roman authority. Which everyone knows were the masters of torcher. As well as the Jewish authorities." Frederick replied, his voice wavering from exhaustion.

"Remember, he's always watching us. Not a day goes by that he weeps for his children. Just remember that we must protect the others as they are mortal brothers and sisters. For now, let us pray that faith is strong for everyone."

They all nodded as they got up to leave. Frederick watched as one by one they left his home. Violet came up to him from behind and hugged him. Fred turns around and does the same.

"I'm tired love." she said with a yawning voice.

"Then sleep, Violet. I'll join you shortly." Frederick replied.

Violet nodded, and yawned into her hand as she left to the bedroom. He then looked out to the night sky. Sighing, he then closed the drapes, and headed to bed with his wife.


	2. Ch1 Beginnings

Many years ago after the Collapse, Village of Bethlehem, America, Earth

Frederick was but a small ten year old boy living in a village in America. He liked his home land and what it stood for in history. To say he was a patriot of his old, ruined homeland was an understatement. He and his friends would dress up as warriors of old holding NERF guns, and mimicking a firefight between each other. He read many stories of America's greatest fighting force, and what they have done alongside their other brothers in arms to achieve peace in the world at large and war. 

Now it is the time was a dark age of warlords that dominated the landscape. Using the powers the traveler to force any hidden village to be under there rule for "protection". Thankfully though most of those warlords are gone thanks to the Iron Lords. Nowadays, a new generation of Guardians follow the paths and morals of said Iron Lords have followed. Sometimes Frederick and his classmates pretended to have Guardians on their sides in their "pretend skirmishes" in US vs Terrorist games.

What he didn't expect next this day was drop ships coming from orbit. Several went away from the NLS rupture while one or two came down and landed in a clearing. The men of the village as well as young boys of fighting age went to get the children inside their homes. They Grabbed there weapons and some had armor as they went to fortify the side where the ships have landed.

Curiosity got the better of Frederick and came up to the line to see why his father was in a hurry to get ready for a fight. His questions to himself where soon answered as two people in purple clothing came out as well as two armed guards. Weapons point at both sides tense. Fingers ready to pull the trigger. Several people in overwatch positions aimed there sniper rifles at the guards. Ready to strike if any dare to kill there comrades.

What was different about these people where the fact that they had blue skin. And there was an energy that could be seen moving about their bodies.

"Please we come in peace. We would like to come and speak with your village leaders." the lead one in what looked like robes said.

The men and able bodied boys looked between each other.

"Then you have an audience. But any sign of force will be taken as a sign of aggression." Frederick's father said as he stood up.

The four blue men relaxed, thanking whatever deity they worship that the situation ended peacefully.

"Father what do they want? Are they Awoken to?" Frederick asked still in his pretend soldier outfit.

He knows what a Awoken is being half Awoken himself from his mother. But she was the only Awoken women in the village and every time he asked her about her family she said she would tell him about it when he was older. And not a "little light" still trying to find its way in the world.

"Don't worry about it son. I need to speak with the Mayor. Go and play with your friends 'little light'." his father said.

"Dad, why do you still call me by that nickname?" the young boy said.

"You're still young, and I'm your father." He then ruffled his hair a bit. "Besides, you'll always be my little man no matter what age you are." his father replied as he went to go speak with the Mayor.

"Hey Fred, you still gonna play!?" a random child yelled.

Frederick smiled, and went back to play.

00000

Seven days later

Frederick and his friends were chatting away as they waited for class to start. Rumors about the the Awoken that landed a week prior had riled up the village.

"Hey Fred?" the boy next to him asked.

"What is it James?" he asked.

"Do you think that these Awoken are tired of the Reef council? I mean isn't that why a small group of them left before this migration?" James asked.

"I don't know. That could be a possibility. I mean mom's family left the Reef because of the current Ruler is a tyrant." Frederick replied.

"What, did the current ruler do to make them think such?"

"Like I said, don't know. Grandma and Grandpa said the Queen went behind the backs of people too much, so they left here to do what any normal person wants."

"Alright class, before we get started I would like to introduce our new classmates today that just recently moved here. Come on children time to come in." The teacher said as she opened the door.

A group of Awoken children came in with there Reef style clothing because that was all they had before moving to earth. The boys had armor like the hunter guardian Cayde, mostly because the men were almost required to join the military very early on. 

One of them, however looked like he could care less about being here though. Something about him screamed, "Scratch my back and I break yours". As the girl Awoken introduced themselves, he also noticed that they had more leathery clothing than the boys. But that's when he saw her. A awoken girl with bright purple hair. Glowing blue eyes. Thin yet plump lips and most definitely out of all the Awoken girls. She let her natural beauty show in her far light blue skin rather than use makeup to hide who she was.

He realized he was staring and regained his thoughts. He saw his brother gawking at one of the students in the class. He also noticed that quite a few boys where in aw of the Awoken girls. Naturally the male students get a residential Gibbs slap to the back of the head by Friends, Siblings, jealous girls. Once the round and sound of slapping was done. The Awoken group of new students couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Even of Frederick's classmates laughed at the absurdity of a little under half of a mostly boy populated classroom getting slapped hard at the back of the head.

As soon as the laughter died down the Awoken children separated and was seated. Frederick couldn't help but blush as the girl he saw sat next to him. Luckily she nor did his brother James see it. If James did he would no doubt tease him about it until he got home. And even then it wouldn't stop there.

Luckily after the many hours of the teacher rambling. School was finally at lunch session. Taking his tray to a secluded table where he would eat alone. He started to eat his meal.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" said a female shy voice.

Frederick turned around and saw the same girl he was staring at and tried to suppress a blush.

"S-s-sure. I don't mind." Frederick replied.

Smiling softly the girl sat across from him. Placing her tray down and sitting. He couldn't help but take quick glances from her. She was also a bit shy and stealing glances from him too.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Frederick. Yours?" he asked in reply.

"Violet." she replied.

"Well welcome to Earth. I assume you're from the Reef?" he awkwardly asked, mentally cursing himself for asking such an obvious question.

"Yea actually. We landed in a clearing about a week ago. I kinda saw you playing with your friends when we came out of lightspeed." she replied.

They both blushed but eventually got it under control.

"So what Country am I in exactly. The pilot didn't necessarily say where we landed other than this village being called "Bethlehem"."

"Oh you're in Post Golden Age America. There's other villages here to in the different states as well but there really hidden."

"Oh."

"So how come you wear some sort of combat uniform?"

Violet instantly went silent. Frederick now knew he must have reached a sensitive topic that she doesn't want to talk about or he somehow offended her.

"It's complicated but also one of the few reasons why my family left the Reef."

"Oh sorry about bringing it up." he said solemnly.

"No its ok you didn't know." she replied.

Soon the bell rang and they all went back to class. After another few hours the children were released from school and went there respective homes. Frederick and his brother James came home.

"Mom we're home!" James called out.

"In the kitchen you two. And we have guests too, so behave yourselves!"

"Guests?" James questioned to his brother.

Frederick shrugged, and they entered the kitchen to find an awoken couple with Violet at the dinner table. Violet instantly tried to hide her flushed face as well as Frederick. However the adults caught this and the women could only smile. The man on the other hand looked displeased. James on the other hand was confused by their actions but left them be. Soon night time came, and Frederick and Violet where on his home roof top staring at the stars.

"So what's it like for everyday here?" Violet asked.

"Oh, we've got a central government. No politicians trying to grab all the power. They're the voice of the people. However, when boys turn eighteen we have a mandatory service for a few years. The girls choose." Frederick replied.

They looked up at the stars seeing the natural beauty of the night when the lights were off.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder why we're here?"

"Figuratively or literally?"

"Both maybe."

Taking a minute to think. He looked at her before looking back at the stars.

"I don't really know. My parents say its because a God made the world, and made us because he wanted friends. Well that's how my parents put it. But I don't really know. I mean there's things that we just won't understand. And some things we probably shouldn't try to understand or try to wrap our heads around. Because if darkness is all that's on the other side of what power that is evil then why use evil power for good when it corrupts all of your kind hearted nature."

He thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you're right. The Awoken of the Reef tread in a grey area, but sometimes I feel like something is wrong with the grey standing. As if some things shouldn't be sought after."

He takes a moment to pause. "So why did you leave the Reef?"

"The current Ruler of the Reef wasn't a proper leader. He's greedy, rude, arrogant, everything that your councils would despise. He never listens to the people. And raises taxes and hoards himself on his riches."

"I thought it was ruled over by a Queen?"

"Queen Mara stepped down to have a normal life for a time before she rules again. But Gadrun. Nothing is about him that our Queen lacked. Another reason is because the minute I turn twelve Awoken children are forced into a military academy and basically brainwashed into servitude of the king or Queen. When the ruler said if we didn't like it then where happy to leave but he will not provide or protect us. So we left. That is until he activated the docks Space shields to prevent the last ships from leaving my best friends where on that transport. I won't be able to see them again."

She turned to her side and hugged her knees to her chest. As if showing signs of how scared she is for her old friends. He props himself up with his elbows and looks at her. Her leathery uniform with the Reef symbol on the left shoulder visible as day. He heard her sniffle a bit as well.

"The final reason was that he prides himself with having a wife every six months. From 16 to 35. I... my parents couldn't allow that."

She held herself tighter. It was shortly after that she felt a hesitant arm wrap around her. She "eeped" when she felt Frederick's body come closer to hers. Her grip on her legs keeping them from leaving her chest left. Frederick also pulled her in tighter.

"Don't worry Violet. I won't let that happen to you." Frederick said.

She turned around and met him face to face. They both blushed heavily as they stared into each others eyes.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes. I promise." he replied.

She smiled as she wiped away her small tears. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. And heard the soft beating of his heart beat. It sounded like a soft drum in a relaxing tempo. Soon enough she was asleep in his arms. Even though her blush went away a pink hint was still there. Frederick on the other hand was panicking beyond belief.

Cautiously, he got up carrying her bridal style onto the roof. Which was proving to be difficult due to her armor like clothes. After entering the window to her temporary room. As he entered he felt her snuggling up to him to keep herself warm from the chilly night air. He then tried to place her down on her bed but she held on tighter.

"Please don't go..." She triedly said.

He was thinking about whether to comply or set her down and leave. But Five minutes later. He was in her bed as well and she snuggled up to him in her sleep. He'd thought he'd simply wait till she wasn't half asleep and leave her room to his. Though as the hours passed, he felt sleepy and with Violet still holding onto him tightly. He prayed to God that he'd wake up early to get out of her bed.

00000

He got up and turned to his left only to find Violet snuggled up next to him. He then turned his head to see his mother taking pictures non stop as well as Violet's mother, Kelsa. He then shrugged going back to sleep. Only as everything was being processed in his head, he opened his eyes frantically to see if it was all true what he saw. Sadly, and embarrassingly, it was all true.

"Oh come on." he thought to himself.

The two women walked away with so many photos to show around when they get to it. And talk about.

"I hate them so much." he muttered under his breath.

"Hate who?" said Violets tired half asleep voice.

She then got up and rubbed her tired eyes. After blinking a few moments she turned to the voice she answered to see it was Frederick. Shrugging, she got out of bed and stretched her back feeling all the pops. Turning slowly to her bed, she finally saw Frederick in her normal night time attire of a shirt and her undergarments. The dots slowly yet surely connected in her head.

"Eeeeeep!"

She then punched him out of her temporary room shouting "pervert" a dozen times before slamming the door. His body then came out of the imprint on the wall, and landed face first into the floor. and then the rest of his body came down as well.

"So." said his brother's voice. "When's the wedding?"

"Not another word." Frederick hissed back as he got up.

"Sorrrrrrrryyyyyy. I couldn't help but notice that your girlfriend was beating you like a dog. Who knew she liked beating her husband into submission?" James continued.

That is until he felt an uncomfortable force hit right between the legs by none other than Violet in her regular attire.

"It's not like that!" she yelled as her face had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

She walked away stomping her feet in embarrassment. Frederick turned to James who was holding his privates.

"Next time stop your wife from hitting my privates!" James replied in a high squeaky voice of pain.

"Duly not noted." he replied as he walked away. "And quit it with that."

00000

The two women giggled like school girls looking over the photos they took, sitting on the dining room table.

"It only took a day, and they're already in bed with each other." Kelsa said, looking at the photos.

They both heard footsteps and immediately went to cooking. Soon the children came down one by one starting with Violet. Then Frederick and James. The women continued to laugh at the kids expense. Cooking up some eggs, bacon, and biscuits. Soon the men came down and ate breakfast. Their father got up after eating his meal.

"That was great Naomi!!!!" Edward said with a hearty laugh. 

"Oh Ed you always liked my cooking." Naomi smiled.

"If only Davun and Vi would be more enthusiastic about my cooking like you and your husband." replied. 

Davun just glared at his wife, causing Violet to pout.

"Maybe if you didn't make a stew everyday, we wouldn't complain as much." Davun said. 

Everyone actually laughed at that. 

"Anyways I'm off to work. Come on Davun. I'll show you where the job applications can be filled out and get a job." Edward replied.

Davun just grumbled as he ate the last of his meal and muttered how his wife doesn't cook at all. As soon as they left the door. Frederick looked at the fishing polls near the door and looked to his brother. 

"Hey bro. Wanna go to the river and fish?" Frederick asked

He shook his head. "Jerome has me for the day." Was all he said as he walked away.

Frederick sighs, knowing the inevitable. He turns to Violet.

"Fish?"

"Sure." 

The women giggled in response, and the two sighed in irritation. Frederick picks up a bottle of water he has in a cooler, uncorks it, and begins to drink.

"Just don't make me a grandmother too soon Freddie!!"

Then Frederick did a spit-take, making sure he didn't hit anybody.

"MOM!!!!!" he shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop teasing you." Naomi replied smiling seeing her son walk out the door with a flushed face.

"I think there gonna marry young like we did." Kelsa said with a smile on her face.

"Ditto." 

00000

A hook with bait was flung into the air and landed a good distance from the small pier Fred and Violet where on. The water was crystal clear like a diamond polished by the finest crafters of Old America. He smiled as he sat down on the pier. Reeling the line in a little bit. He set down the poll and kept focus on the bait. Violet was trying to set the hook and line but was having a bit of trouble. Frederick saw her struggle and chuckled a little. Violet could only glare a bit. 

"Need some help?" Frederick asked

With a huff she passed the poll, hook and bit of fishing line and started to get the line in the hook. 

"So do you come and fish often?" Violet asked as she watched him put together the bait on the hook.

"Sometimes. Mainly when my family gets tired of chicken, pork, or beef. Or just for fun." Frederick smiled handing back the poll.

"So for food or game?" Violet asked, throwing the fishing hook into the river.

"Food." he replied. 

He then picked up the poll he used and ever so slowly reel back the bait on his hook a little bit. Violet just simply kept her eye on her line, taking in the scenery, and enjoying it. She eventually nods off a little, and catches herself from falling over much to her embarrassment. Though Frederick didn't notice this as she saw his line of sight. A fish was nearing his bait. He very sightly made it bob to catch the fishes attention. It then hooked itself onto the hook. 

Violet noticed that Frederick was very happy he caught it while bringing in the fish. At the sight of this, she couldn't help it but feel determined to catch one too. Once Frederick got the fish up, he quickly put it into the small cooler he brought with them and took the hook off the fish. 

"You know." She started. "It was quite dull in the Reef." 

"Nothing fun to do?" Frederick asked as he recasted his hook.

"Kind of… just it was so dull. And with all the stuff we did. There was… no joy on anyone's face. As if… we were all robots. But here… I feel happy. Like I was meant to be here. In this village at this time." 

She then blushed. "Sorry that sounds weird."

"This is just the first time you ever actually left your home, isn't it?" Frederick replied. 

Violet said nothing in response, continuing to focus on her hook.

"Hey," He puts a hand on her back. "It's perfectly fine. Sometimes a change in the scenery is what people need. After all, can't have a full life staying in one spot now can you?"

There was a small silence between them.

"Wanna take a walk?"

She smiled at him and nodded

"Sure." 

Unbeknownst to them, a small boy off in the distance was watching them, a hand curled into a fist.


	3. Ch 2 The Courage

A/N: sorry for the lack of edit updates I've been busy with life and the like so heres the new edit chapter

00000

Fred walked up the small stairs to the school house. Violet and James came up as well walking past the doors. The village started to boom as travelers and new Risen have arrived for safety, shelter, or a place to raise a family. The school house increased in size to. More students enrolled and the like. And most of them were but humble souls.

With the exception of one of them that is.

"Hey dweeb." Said a random boy

Frederick narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Takin, what a surprise. Weren't You on the stay away from me list?" Frederick replied

This made the boy named Takin in question just narrow his eyes with spite.

"Big words coming from a short fry." Takin stated

"Funny. I thought you were just the average asshole on the street. Turns out you're just a special breed of stupidity that wasn't raised right."

The beastly boy only huffed at Fred and the others and walked away.

"You know Fred you didn't have to acknowledge him." Violet said.

"But Violet, where's the fun of poking his power trip bubble?" Frederick replied however with a cheeky grin on his face

"Oh you're such a tease." Violet said as she playfully punched his shoulder

They went about their day. During science class Violet and Frederick where testing a chemical compound to see how it would react to ether.

"You sure this isn't explosive?" Violet asked

"Pretty sure. But hey if I'm wrong, it's in a controlled environment."

"Yet said environment also contains chemicals that could also react violently if the cases break." Violet deadpans.

"Relax. If something goes wrong just use someone as a human shield that's not me." Fred replied with a playful smile

The ether seed then evaporated into gas.

"Huh what's going on?" Vi stated.

"Hold on a sec."

Fred then pushed a gas collector button which sucked up the airborne anomaly. Thankfully when it came to science class each partner was in a separate cubicle that's resistant to everything. And thankfully it was all collected and stored into a container on the wall.

"What is it?"

"No clue Vi."

They then carefully pulled out the container and placed it on the table. The teacher then came by to see why the ether smoked screened there cubicle but was amazed at what Fred pulled out. But also eyed the small object in Freds tweezers.

"Looks like a Ether Seed. But there's something weird about it."

"Let me take care of those children." The teacher said.

Frederick then puts the odd sickly blue ether seeds into the containment canister and handed it to the teacher who promptly locks it away for further study. As class ended, he went to his locker to switch out his books. He then noticed that Takin was at Violet's locker.

"Come on girl why not ditch that loser and follow me out into town? We can get some food together." Takin said

Violet just went through her locker as if she didn't hear him.

"Oh come on, answer me or something!"

Violet paused before looking at him

"If I ever need a prick for a moving target for target practice you'd be the first to know." Violet replied before getting some papers into a folder.

Takin's eye twitched as he growls and walks away from her in defeat. Violet eyes him, suspicious of his motives.

During lunch Violet sat near her other friends who promptly questioned her why Takin was trying to get to her. While Frederick and his brother james did the same with their friends.

"Honestly Vi, you need to be a bit more obvious to him that you don't like him." said a girl.

"I don't know what to say Charlotte. I made it pretty clear to him with my retort." Violet replied while eating a chip.

"Seriously with all the guys you've been getting attention from this past year. Takin included. I would have thought Frederick asked you out already." said a Awoken girl

"It's not like that Sahdia." Violet replied with a blush on her face.

"That blush says otherwise~." Sahdia sang.

"So what!?"

"Oh you finally admitting you have feelings for him?" Charlotte replied.

This only prompted Violet's face to turn red with embarrassment.

"Look, I haven't made any moves have I?" Violet said. "He's just the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Kind, caring, sure we have our disagreements, but we're still best friends. Besides, men are dense as rocks."

"And there lies the problem Vi. Men ARE too dense for their own good. Freddie may be pretty smart thanks to his rather handsome old man, but like most of them he'll still overthink or pass it over." Said another girl.

"Ewww. That's repulsive Francesca" Replied everyone else.

"What, where do you think he gets his manly looks? His mother? I was joking about the crush." Francesca stated

Violet slammed her head into the table.

"Girl, you misunderstand. We very much like Freddie as a cool guy to hang out with, we're just pointing out stuff we noticed, and thought that you like him. After all he is the first guy friend you made." Sahdia replied

Turning her head to the side, Violet sighed

"Yeah guess so."

"Anyway, what's with your stalker?" Sahdia asked

"No clue."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Charlotte said as she once more watched Takin near them.

"Hey there babe. Want to hang out later?" The boy said as he was looking at her

Violet almost about ready to just give up and move she glares at him.

"NO. I'm not interested AT ALL. Now go away Takin."

"Oh come on, what does Mendez have that I don't?"

"The ability to stop or bug off when he knows he's ruining someone's day."

Takin said nothing and turned around, fists clenched.

"Seriously, what's his deal?" Violet thought as she saw him walk away.

While at Frederick's table, he and his brother were discussing what they were going to do for their lives.

"Apparently a Risen named Shaxx is looking for an apprentice. I've been thinking about taking it when I graduate. If it's still open by then." Frederick said to James.

"Yeah. Figures. You were always the gun nut in the family." James laments.

"You make it sound like it's all I ever think about."

"Well brother, you talk about guns a lot." James replied.

"I haven't even talked about a single firearm this week." Frederick deadpans

00000

Frederick walks besides Violet as they head to her house. Once they get to the porch Frederick waves goodbye to her and she does the same. He then walks down to the forge where Shaxx was. Opening the door he saw his father talking with a man in white, blue, and orange armor. Off to his left he saw several people hammering away at metal rods and putting them in a furnace. The man in the armor had two horns on his helmet. He then turned to Frederick.

"Ah, the new blood I see!" Shaxx said with a smile.

"Ah yes sir…" Frederick replied.

"Hmm…" Shaxx said as he sized him up, eventually shrugging. "Well not out of the ordinary. I will think on his apprenticeship Edward." Shaxx said.

"Thanks Shaxx. I'll see you around." Fred's father replied as he went out of the door. "Come on son."

Frederick promptly followed out the door. But he noticed that Takin was glaring at him from a lamppost. He just ignored it and walked on with his father.

00000

Frederick woke up at six in the morning. School didn't start till nine so Shaxx, the Risen who owns a blacksmithing and weapons shop started to physically train and combat train his apprentices at this time. Getting on his shoes he ran outside and started to head to Shaxx's shop. The Risen didn't like anyone to be late.

Frederick learned that the hard way on day three the year before. He failed to wake up for training and went to school. When he got back he found a absolutely livid hulking Titan in his living room. And after a night of very intense physical training time all the way till it was nine at night. Thankfully it only took one time for him to make sure he woke up on time for Shaxx's lessons otherwise his body couldn't handle the stress of doing that everyday.

He then walked right into Shaxx's shop. And there he stood. Watching the door as he entered to make sure no one slipped past him on being late. Frederick then sat down on a chair as the two waited for the others. Eventually the others came in and Shaxx started there work out training. Shaxx wanted them to do 200 sit ups or crunches, 100 push ups, and 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer mile run.

For any normal person would immediately start complaining about sore knees or shaky muscles. Buts after doing it for a year. It was getting a little bit easier for them to do. After that it was a hour of weapons training. Half an hour at the range. And half a hour on other combat skills such as hand to hand or sword training. Then once it was 8AM. They were free to go home. Shower gets some breakfast. And head off to school if your Fred's age. However if you were free of such a thing as school. You'd shower, eat, and immediately return to do whatever smithing lesson Shaxx had in store for the day.

While village's people looked at Shaxx's… unorthodox way of training, they could see the merits it holds. Making the boys or men stronger and more fit for battle if push comes to shove their village gets attacked. Though they would not suspect that a jealous person would do such a thing.

Violet noticed how the training affected Fred's body as well. Of course her mother would tease her about her going after Fred just by looks alone. But it was deeper than that actually. She saw that while her father was...passive when it came to it, she liked Frederick not just because of his toned handsome looks. But she couldn't help her feelings becoming just more. He was what any girl would want. Caring, kind, encouraging, wants the best for her and looks out for her. What more could someone want. And yet there she was during that time as just a friend, unable to gather the courage to take the step into it.

Takin woke up from his uncomfortable rack in the military barracks. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, he brushed his teeth and shaved his face in the bathroom before getting dressed. All he wanted to do was to make sure that the bridal price was paid. Never had he thought it be with his life eventually. Though with this once he finished the mission, he can take Violet from that pesky low life Frederick. Always the favored one, everyone never rooting for him. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone was going to find a way to get rid of him for trying to take the attention away from the bastard.

He didn't care though. He'd prove them all wrong. He started packing his hiking bag like everyone else. After prepping for about 20 minutes, he and everyone else went to the main hall for a brief about their mission. The talking was in murmurs for some time. After waiting for almost an hour, Jason Bourne came up and started the briefing.

"About a week ago our scouts have determined that this road is what a Fallen convoy is taking." He started as a map was placed up with a blue line for the Fallens route.

"So far they made some stops to rest but not many. This next stop is where we will hit them."

He pointed in a valley with the opposite hills where the forest is. Mostly for the use of cover.

"We leave in an hour to set up an ambush for when they arrive tomorrow."

With that they were dismissed. Taking up there packs weapons and ammo. They got on vehicles and mounted up. It took several hours but eventually they got to their destination. He helped unload there packs and equipment. Passing E-tools, (E-tool:Entrenching Tool), they started making their trenches and machine Gun nests for the ambush. They then started passing out ammo for the MG Nests. By the time they were done they were ready to go to sleep. Nightwatch was then set up. Going to a tent he fell asleep. But he had a dream though. And he didn't like it.

00000

He saw himself wickedly smiling at his opponent. The low life he hated the most, Frederick Mendez, was in his armor, battered and punctured. His hand was over a puncture in his armor. His other hand gripped his sword. Takin saw himself monologuing on and on how now Violet was his and that he will end his family line. Only he himself saw that reflection was ignoring the fact that Frederick was getting back up. He tried to turn around and finish him off, but it was far too late. Fredericks sword pierced his chest and out his back. His double struggled to breath. As the sword was pulled out of him. His double looked up to see Fredericks sword high in the air.

00000

Luckily he woke up on time sense he heard chatter near his tent. Getting up and getting in his gear on. He and his group set out to ambush the Fallen patrol route. He stood next to another person. His machine gun at the ready. Soon the patrol came in his sights. There trenches and MG nests littered the sides of the route. But as soon as the fallen came something was off. As if the Fallen had sensed their soon to be ambushers. They knew they were there. Everyone hoped that they didn't use shock charges to flush them out, fingers almost a hair's breadth from firing.

The Fallen quickly pulled out shock charges, but were unable to throw them as they were immediately shot. With the shock charges already activated they exploded killing any Fallen in its range. Everyone on all sides opened fired at the fallen.

"They knew we were here! How was that possible!" One shouted.

"It just went into a shit storm now!" another said.

Takin, with his hand cannon targeted the captains. Luckily his armor camouflage unit kept him hidden from them, otherwise he'd be a goner.

At some point, Jason called out to Takin, who then crawled to his position before out right sprinting it to Jason's fox hole.

"The operation went to shit now its survival! Take these ammo cans to Henderson, he ran out ammo for the MG get there dump the ammo hall ass back here!"

"Sir!"

Opening the ammo cans and taking the belts of ammo and wrapping it around his body he went through the trenches they dug keeping his head low. Occasionally coming up to fire at any Fallen that was about to kill someone to be unfortunate enough to pop up or one was to close for comfort. Eventually he did get to Henderson's machine gun nest.

"You called for an ammo resupply?" he called out to Henderson and his gunner.

"About time you got here! Quick, give us some covering fire while we reload the machine gun!"

Nodding he got on the dirt cover surrounding the fox hole, and opened fire on a squad of dregs, their bodies riddled with bullets as they fell. He reloaded his weapon as he made his way back to Jason, once the machine gun was loaded that is.

He sighs in relief, before issuing another order."I need you to get to Jackson's MG nest and help them out. Fallen are overrunning the position, and we're running out of time. Support them, and maybe we can still win this!"

Nodding he went through the trench lines switching to a shotgun. Killing a few dregs he eventually found Jackson's MG nest. Getting next to them he fires with his hand cannon again.

"The hell are you doing here kid?"

"Heard you guys need an extra gun."

It felt like hours for Takin. Between the ammo resupplies for there MG nests and shooting to keep himself alive. It was tiring work for the young 15 year old. His arms felt like jelly carrying his weapon in his hands and shoulders felt heavy. But he couldn't stop. If he stopped now when everyone was counting on him for ammo. The day turns to night but the sky was light through the bullets that flew through the air. Eventually the shooting died down.

"Accountability!" Jason shouted

"Alpha checking in no wounded."

"Beta checking in we have a graze but nothing serious."

"Delta checking in we have grazed shoulder but were good."

"This is hard point Charlie here where good let's check the stash the fallen where grabbing then get the hell out of here."

They noticed on the other side that the Fallen were raising a white flag. However their demands were.

"Humans! We propose a deal to avoid any more needless bloodshed on both sides!" A Fallen shouted.

"What do you think Jason?" Said one of the squad leaders.

"I don't trust them." Jason replied.

Taking a look through his binoculars. He saw that the Fallen where hiding behind there land vehicle's.

"FALLEN!" Takin said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "WE ACCEPT YOUR DEAL!" Takin shouted with a wicked smile on his face.

"Takin, what the hell?!"

"SEND OUT YOUR BEST CHAMPION, AND WE WILL DO THE SAME. IF OUR CHAMPION BEATS YOURS. YOU MUST SURRENDER. IF YOUR CHAMPION WINS ITS VIS VERSA."

"WE ACCEPT!" Takin shouted back

"NO NO NO!" Jason stated a little louder.

"GOLTHRIKS COME OUT!" Shouter a Fallen.

They then noted that the hround if the other side of the valley was shaking. A giant Fallen bigger then a Arcon priest but smaller then a kell. He carried a two handed shock sword as we walked to the edge of there lined. He was so large that it even struck Takin with fear at what he had done.

"I AM GOLTHRIKS! SEND OUT YOUR CHAMPION! IF I MUST WAIT THEN I WILL!" The large Fallen stated.

"My god." Jasom mutters under his breath.

Takin got down from where he was. Jason instantly snapped out of his staring and grabbed the kid by the collar and shoved him against a trench wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!?" Jason screamed into Takins Face.

"Look don't worry I'll get my better weapons." Takin replied.

Jason calmed down a little before letting him drop to the dirt floor.

"You better." Jason stated with Venom in his voice.

The entire operation was ruined now. However Takin went to camp and started packing his things. In his haste he then started running back to the village. Stating to himself "fuck that" over and over. Jason and a few others started looking for him to make sure he lived up to his end of the deal. But only found an empty tent where he once stayed.

"FUCK!!!" Jason stated as he nearly crushed his radio.

"What do we do now sir?" Asked a platoon leader.

"We wait for some backup. I called in an old friend. He should be here soon in a day or two." Jason replied.

He looker back to the empty tent and a scrawl came to his forehead.

"Fucking coward." Jason stated to no one before leaving the empty tent.

00000

It was graduation day for the students of the school. Though there was no ceremony like in the Golden Age or pregoldenage times. It was still a time to be festive. Because now the children are now on there way to becoming adults. And that meant that tonight was a party night when they got back home. As he walked he noticed a very familiar sight of light purple hair and a beautiful face. He ran to her in hopes to catch up with her. He called out her name only to have a small sad smile.

"What's wrong Vi?" he asked.

"It's nothing. No need to worry about it Fred." Violet replied. Her face betrayed everything though. He decided to press on.

"Vi... what's going on?" he asked worryingly.

Only to find his answer in the worst way possible.

"Hey, sweetheart how's it going!?" said the sound of a low life and horrible person of the school.

"Takin." Frederick emotionlessly, already annoyed of his presence.

"Hey dweeb look, I don't know what your trying to pull with my girl, but you need to leave before something really messy happens." Takin said patting his holstered hand cannon

Frederick's fists tighten up. Takin Yur was a spoiled brat from a rich family in the large Village. But he was also a bully but played the sly devil when in the presence of adults to let the victims of his escapades to get in trouble.

"Now scram before I blow your brains out!" Takin said as he tried to put an arm around Violet.

Keyword being tried, as Violet instinctively smacked his arm away.

"Alright, you need space today, got it. See you around babe!" Was all he said, scurrying away like he usually did.

"Ass…" Frederick muttered as he watched him go, before turning to Violet, who had her head held down, still trying to hide her face from him. "Seriously though, you ok? It's graduation day! Ain't no time to-"

Violet looked away from him. Her head hung low till her bangs covered her face.

"My. . . I got to go!" She said as she ran to her home.

He then turned the opposite way back to his home, concern etched into his face as he reminiscenced about every moment. She was crying when she ran. He noticed her tears. What had happened there before or then was beyond him, and it scared him to think he couldn't help his friend. Even after eating dinner, he couldn't help but go on the roof to stargaze to think over what happened.

"So what's wrong "little light"?"

He sighed to go and look at his dad. "Dad dont you think you should call me "Big light" now?"

"Nope." he replied as he sat down next to him. "Besides it doesn't have a nice ring to it like "Little light." Whats wrong son?"

He signed as he cleared his thoughts.

"Its Vi. She's acting off. I mean really off. More so then she has ben for the past two years"

"Oh that. Well your mother and Violet's tend to talk to much. And from what I heard is that her father is giving her hand to Gidon Yur's son. Sadly despite his better judgment, he agreed to him that they're going to be wed when they turn eighteen."

Frederick expression turned to one of pure shock and disgust So that's why he was calling her babe...

"Her father doesn't like you son. He's not doing it to spite you though. He's doing it to ensure that his daughter is taken care of."

"Then what should I do to change his mind?"

"I wouldn't know. Why don't you ask him tomorrow?"

Frederick nodded as his father went back inside. Thinking about it in bed he had a new resolve. In the morning he woke up early and got dressed. His mother asked where was he going and simply replied that he was going to see Violet. Knocking on the door he didn't expect her father to come out.

He sighed upon seeing him "I assume your mother told you?"

"No sir. My father over heard my mother and told me." Frederick replied.

"Those women... anyways, why are you here?"

"What can I do to prove that I can change your mind from marrying Violet to Takin Yur?"

Violets father raised a eye brow.

"And what foolishness would make me change my mind? Your long speech about letting my daughter marry whom she loves?" he asked as if it was a joke.

"What would YOU have me do? What can I do to make you reconsider your decision." Frederick asked again.

Violet's father was actually surprised by this. Normally he's heard the same speech of letting his daughter make her own choices on whom to marry and would assume that this boy would say the same like all the other children. But this boy had proven himself to not think like that of the hive minded kids and understood his reasoning behind his decision. Perhaps he will give the boy a chance.

"Pack for a few weeks. We leave at dawn and don't tell anyone." he replied.

Frederick nodded and Violets father closed the door. He turned around to his own wife look at him. Glaring at him like he made a big mistake.

"Please tell me your not going to do what I think your doing?" she asked.

Violet's father didn't answer back but he looked out the window to see Frederick running to his home. No doubt that he'll do as he said.

"Dear, I know that you won't agree to what I'm doing. But did you forget what I had to do to prove to your father for him to let me have your hand?"

The women narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Davun. we're living peacefully in this village. Not the Reef. Why go searching for a fight where there is none? Please don't make him do something he's not ready to do." she begged.

The man sighed.

"Honey this is different. This is between a elder and a young boy becoming a man. You must learn to stop coddling the children sooner or later. They'll need to grow up. All I want is to make absolutely sure that our daughter's future husband can properly provide for our daughters needs by himself, and not the support of his own family." he replied. "Besides, Jason said he needed help, so may as well see what the boy can do."

"I... suppose. Just don't do anything that will get you or both of you killed. Violet would not forgive you if he or you died." she said.

"Of course dear. Now come on help me pack it's gonna be a long journey for me and him."

And so they went to pack for the trip he was going on with Frederick. Early in the morning, he heard a knock at his door. Getting up to answer it, he was surprised to see that his daughter opened it.

"Fred please don't do this?" Violet pleaded.

"You and I both know who he is, Violet." Frederick said in response. "I don't care what I have to do. If I can make your father reconsider, or take this whole marriage thing myself just to prevent your life turning for the worse, I'd do it."

She looked down. Her bangs covered her face like it did yesterday.

"Just come back to me alright?" She said with a shaky voice, tears threatening to stream down her face.

"Hey," he said as he lifted up her face to meet eye to eye. "I promise. I'll come home."

Frederick sighs and pulls her into a hug. She hugged back as her head was in his chest. His armor felt cold to the touch. But also loving. His gloved hands felt gentle and warm unlike his armored body. Her father saw this and his face relaxed. Remembering the time he did the same thing. Frederick used a hand to cup her cheek and kissed her for the first time. It felt like fireworks went off inside them. Breaking away the hugged one last time and she left.

Frederick went over his armor checks again to make sure it was snug and comfortable. Double checking his supplies as Violet's father came down the stairs with his own armor and gear too. They soon headed out to the wilderness, and after a day long hike they met up with some local militia that was waiting for them.

"Davun! Nice to see you out and about." the leader said. He then looked at Frederick. "So this is the kid?"

With a nod. The man shook both their hands.

"Just to let you know you break her heart, I break your skull." Was what the leader said with a clear indication as to who 'her' was, before letting go. "Jason Bourne, nice to meet you."

"Noted." Frederick replied without hesitation.

"Well then newbie, welcome to the Bloody Wolves. You're a long way from home son." Jason replied turning to his men. He tilted his head to a tent nearby.

"Is he always like this?" Frederick asked Davun, slightly concerned.

"You get used to it."

Soon they all stood together. Weapons drawn or slung on their backs. Davun told Frederick to go about camp in order to get used to the surroundings. They eventually entered the war tent with Jason, who then explained about the failed ambush. Davun listened, as he explained how a cease fire happened, and why he sent a message to the town requesting someone who can stand up to something.

"The patrol route that we ambushed a week ago went along great. Intel believed there hauling Goldenage tech, and planned on repurposing it for destroying the village. So when the column comes its a two column formation around whats looks like a cargo hold. Once our marksman teams took out the bullet sponges, we sent he assault team in to kill whoever is left. However, the buggers retreated with the equipment they were hauling all the way down near the ravine. That's when they stopped" Jason said.

"What happened next?"

"They waved a white flag and decided to negotiate. They said to send our best champion to face off there's. And if they won, we have to surrender. If our champion defeated there's, they'd retreat leaving the goods they have. Unfortunately Takin Yur opened his damned mouth and took the deal. He then 'went' to get his weapons but didn't come back for quite some time. And the Fallen are getting restless."

"That boy abandoned you!?" Davun shouted in shock

"Damned traitor left us. We couldn't tell anyone he did, because every time we did, his father would cover it up."

"The thing is we don't have any of the Risen here to be our champion there all off on their own missions and the like. So it's just us."

"And there Champion Golthriks is a monster. No one but a Risen can kill him I reckon." said another in the tent.

"Surely someone can take it on?" Davun replied.

"You have not seen this beast Davun. Hes at least a good 17 feet tall. Nothing can puncture its armor except maybe a liner fusion rifle round to its head." Said another

"But who would want to face it?"

00000

Frederick walked about the tents near the occupied trenches in the forests. The camp having been camouflaged by the forests and the trenches in the open field. He stepped close the edge of the brush. He noticed Fallen in a camp like thing on the other side of a small stream. But there mechanical machines looked posed and ready to move but anchored down for good enough cover incase something happened.

Then at this time of the day at 2 o'clock. A large Fallen came out. Its pips fused with its crowned helmet. It was too large to be a Captain but not enough to be Barron. It then sniffed the air. And repulsed as if it smelled foul. It then held up its mighty two handed shock blade. And had a shock spear on its back. With its hands on the blades hilt. It looked on into the forest and shouted to all to hear.

"Humans! I am GOLTHRIKS. Come out and send forth your champion! Or are you already getting to leave like cowardly dregs?! I heard you even serve lesser gods, but clearly they have abandoned you for your cowardice! Not even the 'Traveler' wishes to save you!"

And there, Frederick looked back to the camp from his tree he was hiding behind. He'd heard every word. Despite the broken English, he understood what the creature ment. But from the camp. He saw no one approach the edge. They all hid in the tents or behind objects. He thought to himself, why was no one challenging this foe? He even mocked them as people. An hour has past but no one from the Human side came out to challenge it. So it grew tired of waiting and decided to turn in for the day.

It was after that, Frederick decided that this would be what changes Davun's mind. He knew, just from the sight of Golthriks, what he had to do to save Violet.

00000

"No one wants to face that beast. The men are afraid for their lives at that monstrosity." Said another Sargent.

"Then who will face it?" Davun asked again.

"I will face that Fallen monstrosity!" Said a voice behind everyone at the tent entrance.

They all turned to see Frederick standing at the entrance. Jason looked at him with surprise but then sighs.

"Look kid, as much as we want someone to face it so we can get this over with. Your still but just a boy. What can you do against that thing?" Jason stated.

"Are we not americans!? Are we not a nation in which we give everyone the sign of freedom, our famous bird as we constantly kept ourselves free of corruption and oppression?! Have we not removed mountains in Afghanistan at the height of our military might?!"

"We don't have the Risen. If you die. You can't come back kid. You're not even old enough to hold your own out there." Said a another Sargent.

"If I die. Then I shall die on my feet killing these monsters alone if I have to. What happened? Have you simply lost faith at a simple Fallen warrior just because it's bigger than us?" He huffed at the last words. "Well screw that! God as my witness, if no one will do it, I shall do it with him by my side!"

It rather stunned them all in the room. Not but a few days ago the boy Takin was here boosting about how he'll defeat the Fallens champion till he bugged out. But this boy shut them all up about what they're all feeling and called them out for being cowards. Then with a heavy Sigh. Jason looked at Frederick.

"Then it's your funeral." Jason said. "Hope god has given you what it takes to do this, kid."

He patted Freds shoulder as he left. The other leaders left the tent as well. Davun looked at Frederick and sighs.

"You better not die tomorrow." He said as he to left.

Leaving Frederick in the tent alone. He sighs to before leaving. Taking a drink of his water canteen, he found it empty. Walking to a stream in the forest nearby he filled his water sources one by one. Looking closer at the stream he saw one very smooth stone. Putting his hand into the cool water, he picked up and looked at it closely. Inspecting it. Taking note of its weight. Its smoothness. He looked to a sling on his belt and remembered Shaxx's words a few weeks ago.

00000

Shaxx inspect his work on what he was holding. A sling from a book he found. He took careful note of the rough sketches and design of them from the history book he had found in a ruin some time ago. Having finally gotten to it. He looked to the boy working on what appears to be a barrel for a handgun. Threading the insert. Rifling the barrels insides. He was so engrossed into the work he didn't even notice Shaxx staring at him.

Holding up the completed sling. He took a few smooth round like balls from the cubby he had on his right. Walking out to the range Shaxx started to do his test runs with it. After some many swings and throws. It was quite useful as a short range weapon. But in today's age people still had firearms. But it be better then nothing after noticing the high impact it had on the target roughly.

"What's that's sir?" Frederick asked as he held a rifle with the barrel he had just forged.

"Some ancient weapon that shepherds used sometime back before the Golden Age." Shaxx replied.

He then held it out to his apprentice.

"Want to give it a shot?" He asked

"What do I do?" Fred replied with a smile

Frederick got in a few good swings before letting the projectile leave the slings holder. The metal mass went through at the metal target and even bounced off it at another one before embedding itself into the roof

"Nice shot." Shaxx said.

"Huh. This is cool." Fred replied.

00000

Frederick pocketed the rock next to the sling where only three metal balls where. Not really knowing why he did so. He went to a open tent and looked over all his gear for the next morning. He leans back as he opens up a book he was reading back home. Slowly as he read on. Night followed so he went to sleep awaiting the next morning to slay the giant Fallen.

00000

He heard screaming in the darkness. Explosions could be seen in the distance. Pulling his rifle off his back he ran to the sound of screaming. When he came to the explosions and sight of fire. It was his village. Burning. Ark bolts flew over his head causing destruction of the settlement which he called home. He then saw a man in white armor. Firing at Fallen in the night. He was alone. No back up. Signs of fatigue and low on ammunition was obvious. Then a Archon priest came and assaulted the man.

He himself firing at the Archon priest he couldn't do any damage to the fallen. So he was helpless to watch that's not to say the man in white armor wasn't putting up a fight. The Archon priest was loathing at this humans use of arms and his environment. Then it happened. The Archon managed to land a blow on the man in white armor. His T shaped visor started to crack. The man was now feeling the fatigue of his prolonged match of trying to stay alive. The Archon wore the colors of the House of Devils.

He knew this house of the fallen all to well. It was the house that butchered many of the settlements defenders when they went after a distress signal requesting help. Only to be led to a trap. His Uncle was apart of that team that was slaughtered. Nothing burned in him but rage when he heard what took his uncles life.

He noticed that the Archon put a foot on the mans chest. Making sure that he wouldn't move. A sword was near the man's neck.

"Kalush dor Takuõn da ruash." the archon spoke.

"Sorry, I don't speak butt eater! Are you asking to get pumped full of lead?" the man let out in defiance at the Archon, attempting to wrench the sword away from him..

"Where's your God, Human filth? Great machine sleeps. Race has been dying much." the Archon spoke again but in English.

"You assume that I see the traveler as my god. It is not mine. For mine never abandons me. Or leaves me when trouble is a foot. Kill me if you wish. You will only invoke a woman's wrath. And "hell hath no fury than a woman scorned"." the man replied.

"Chance I will take. Earth women fragile like glass. Archon stronger than your kin."

The Archon Priest then stabbed the man in the chest where the heart was killing the man instantly.

00000

Frederick woke up breathing heavily. A few pats hit the tent door and he looked to see Jason.

"That Fallen isn't gonna come out till a little later. Want to hear what we have planned?"

Frederick nodded and he put his helmet on. Grabbing his rifle and sword he places on his back and left the tent. He then walked past everyone who gave him a odd stare. Some whispered at how young he was among them but then reminded themselves of how Takin the traitor who got them into this mess in the first place was the same age but at how utterly brave or down right insane at Freds decision.

They all gathered at the top of the hill that dropped off into the valley. Staying behind cover and those in there MG nests watched as the small boy walked out of the camp borders to the hills edge. Waiting for Golthriks to come out. The Fallen started chattering about the same somewhat. Some even gathered to look at the lone standing boy at the other side and stared in confusion and laughter among themselves. When Golthriks came out if his makeshift quarters with his sword in hand. He heard his troops chatter about the lone boy on the other side. Gaining his interest he walked to his usual place on the Fallens hill. He saw who puny the boy was and that he may be in over his head. But knows the value of their young. So thinking this was just a prank on them he continued the line he's been repeating.

"Humans! I am GOLTHRIKS! Send forth your champion!"

"GOLTHRIKS! I'll be your opponent!" Frederick shouted from his position.

This caused the large Fallen to take a closer look at the boy. No sign of hesitation. No sign of being scared. No sign of sarcasm. He took the boys armor and weapons into consideration. Even looking at the primitive leather strap that hung from his belt. Golthriks put all of it to his conclusion. And started to chuckle to himself. The chuckle rose in volume till it was full on true mocking laughter.

"Funny you are dreg- Humans!"

This made Frederick narrow his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU THEN?! Are you afraid of a little kid who ain't afraid of you !?" Fred shouted once more in challenge.

That was a dare. The Fallen saw that this comment enraged there champion as it did them. To think a mere boy could take down their greatest warriors of House Devils.

"I have no time for this, insect. You are not their champion."

"With my faith of my God at my side, I will be!"

The Fallen looked on in shock. They all thought all humans worship the Great Machine. But after listening to this boy. They realized this boy worships Gods of old and that they have more Power than the Great Machine while it's even present on this world.

Golthriks growled. "Very well then, dreg. Lets see how long you last before I send you back crying with your right arm DOCKED."

(Play "Legendary" by Skillet)

Golthriks ran down the Fallens hill as Frederick did himself on the other side. When Frederick ran at Golthriks the Fallen slammed his sword down to slice him in half. But Frederick dodged and ran up the sword and the Fallens arm before kicking it in the face. Golthriks growled as Frederick landed on the ground. With every swing of his sword Frederick would dodge or pull out his own sword to block every swing which only enraged the large Fallen that you can see its eyes turn red with loathing.

The Fallen ran past there Champion in an assault to the Humans side of the area in there first wave. The humans the same as both war cried at one another till both forces clashed. Sword swing. Rifles fired. But then Frederick again jumped backwards from another strike from Golthriks swing. He took out the stone and leather sling from his belt and started to swing it. The momentum and speed started to increase by the second. But when the Fallens eyes were opened to another plain of existence. All but Golthriks in his rage saw men clad in odd Armor. With wings of Engels. And helmets made if white bronze, swords made if fire and fury and shields made of hardened Steel.

In one fell swoop the second wave of Fallen tried to get past these men who came out of nowhere but they all in one fluid motion broke there phalanx and slashed across the hoard of Fallen. Ripping them in half while on this earth. The fight between Frederick and Golthriks was largely uninterrupted. But near the boy one of the armored warriors was near the sling in the boys hand but blew wind at it increasing the speed of the circling sling so fast that no one can see it. Golthriks removed his sword from the Earth's grip and ran at the boy. And with one word from the Winged man. Frederick let the stone go.

"NOW!" shouted the odd man.

And with one last rotation. The stone flew with such speed it was faster than a bullet. But this didn't detour Golthriks from his target of his rage. He ran at the stone at his top speed to close in on the boy. But when everyone stopped there fighting. It was because the stone made such a loud noise as it left the sling as if in slow motion everyone saw the stone growing closer to the unchanging Fallen champion.

The stone impacted the giant Fallens helmet. His shields broke instantly. The stones trail of travel could be seen by all. Once the shield was broken. It impacted the helmet Golthriks wore. First it dented. Next the stone sank deep into the helmet plating. Ether spilled out from the hole the stone left behind. It then struck the Fallens forehead. Scaring the grey flesh and ripping at it till blood also escaped the hole. It then entered Golthriks skull utterly ripping apart his brain matter from the inside out as the stone continued to spin. It then exited out from the other side of his helmet still at its top speed. It flew past Vandals and dregs impacting a unfortunate Captain in shock popping its shields instantly like it did to Golthriks.

The Captains chest blew apart as it was also knocked back to the ground. To the Fallen next to The Captain saw their leader fall. And where horrified by the damage the stone did to its chest. It broke through the armor on its chest and dented it so badly that he was dead on impact alone and only stopped when it destroyed its heart.

Golthriks body continues to run at Frederick only running off of momentum. Till it tripped on a stone in its path. Falling face first into the ground. It land right in front of Frederick. The back of the helmet the Fallen wore had burst like his soul had left his body. His eyes went white as he laid motionless. It was then, the Fallen saw that their champion was no more.

True to their word, they reluctantly abandoned their weapons and fled. All them went away in a hurry. Some just teleported back to there ketch that was in Orbit. The men in odd armor with wings disappeared. Not that anyone was able to see them as they only revealed themselves to the Fallen. They all shouted for joy as there battle was won. And so they looted the Fallen camp of everything.

But most of all they congratulated Frederick for the help of victory. But Frederick gave the praise of victory to God, for it was by him that Frederick's stone made its mark in the heat of that one on one battle. Everyone eventually came back to the camp and got some well deserved rest.

00000

They packed up there camp and made it look like they were never there. And made there way home. While it took a few days, they were still full of energy that it carried them all the way home while still shouting for joy. Once they were home they dropped off the Fallen and Golden Age parts and loot at a supply depot Frederick decided to go home but was stopped by Violets father.

"Not bad kid. I'll definitely think over my decision. It ain't concrete though. I think Violet and you should have a chat." He said.

Mentioning him to follow he did so. When they got to Violet's home though. Violet's mom was fixing the door. It looked like it was broken into.

"Where's Violet?"

"Inside the house."

Nodding in reply he went to the kitchen where he found Violet. Her face had bruises as if she got in a fist fight. She held her right arm as if she was in pain. She didn't even turn her head to acknowledge he was in the room.

"Vi you alright?" Frederick asked.

"I'm ugly with these bruises aren't I?" she asked.

"Hell no." He then walked to her and hugged her, rubbing her arm in comfort.

"Who did this?" Frederick stated more then asked.

He had a pretty good idea as to who it might be. Her parents watched their interaction from the window. Smiling that now there daughter was now talking again.

"Takin Yur."

"Where is he?"

"I dont know."

Taking another look at her bruises he pulled a first aid kit from his ammo belt and redid her bandages and a few cuts. After patching her up he put the kit back on his belt and gave her a hug before kissing her goodbye. And walked out of the house. With one thing in mind. Make sure that Yur never hurts Violet again.

Takin Yur was having a good game of basketball ball. That is until all the others with him looked behind him and ran away.

"Wow. Look at you dweeb." he said.

He turned around to see Frederick in his armor still with blood and dirt still on it giving him a menacing look. His helmet gave off a look of a cold monster with the blood over the T shaped visor like he stabbed a fallen captain letting himself bath in whatever blood the fallen had.

"Look at you all in your big boy armor. What are you going to do? You'll be sent to prison if you kill me."

Frederick didn't answer but his steps to Takin proved he struck a nerve. Takin didn't feel threatened, he still felt high and mighty. Though he was gonna get taken down a large peg or two. Takin laughed as he came to about arms distance from each other.

"I hope that women learned who she's with because what I did is only a start." he said with his chest puffed high.

"Yeah, and my start is kicking your ass."

"She needed to learn her place thats why."

"You know what you are?"

As Takin laughed and continued to ignore his words, he took a few more steps and hooked his foot behind Takin's leg and pulled back and stomped on his gut, stopping his laughing. "A coward."

Takin was surprised as he fell back and felt pain in his abdomen. It was so fast and so sudden he couldn't block anything on time. Pain crippled him as Frederick grabbed the basketball Takin and the others where using and threw it down at Takin who caught it with a painful groan.

"Manipulating others, and eating bugs, those weaker than us, like a savage."

Taking his knife from its shoulder holster. He takes a knee holding it up. Takin got scared that he was gonna die a slow and painful death for what he did to Violet, his friends unable to stop the seemingly mad Frederick. Then the knife came down not on him. But the ball on top of him. He pissed his pants at this action as the basketball lost air to the cut that the knife made.

"The next time I see you so much as slap her. I'll crush them. Got it?" Frederick said coldly.

Getting up and putting away his knife he walked away from Takin Yur. Now humiliated by the one he called a poor low life.

00000

Frederick was in Lord Shaxx's Blacksmithing shop with a Guardian watching over him. He and his father had become good friends over the years of Freds younger days and when the soon to be Crucible Master was heard that Frederick wanted to restart the family's weapon manufacturing, Shaxx was more than happy to teach Frederick what he knew. Though that was when he was but a boy and aspiring dreams of being a weaponsmith when his father quit the old forgeries due to low pay but working more and not being compensated. And decided to take up shepherding one of the local herds of Sheep. Which paid well for a job no one but those born into it takes.

After cooling down the cold hammer forged barrel, He then attached it to a gatling gun that fired assault rifle rounds and took it to the range. He did some test firing and spent the entire magazine without a jam. He smirked in satisfaction, as he went to check to see if all the parts were still perfectly fine.

"Hey Fred." Violet greeted from behind. Putting her arms around him.

With a smile, Frederick turned to face his now lover. "What's up Vi?"

"Nothing. Just seeing if you wanted to go to the movies later?"

"Sure. I'm finally done with this thing anyhow." He said, as he went to put it away with the other guns.

"Really? It's now up and running?"

"Yeah just gotta get some Glimmer, reprogram some stuff, and I'd be set for manufacturing it."

It's been several years since they met. Now a happy couple and have been dating for a while. well if you count being together for three years. And the embarrassing moment that the two shared when they told each other how they felt towards one another.

Afterwards of inspecting his weapon he locked it up in the armory and with Violet in hand they walked to the theater. As the movie played and they had their small quiet chats about the pregoldenage movie of space battles, plasma swords, and stormtroopers that couldn't shoot worth a damn. They had fun. Innocent fun that many people would envy. Soon the movie was over they left the theater or what you could call one and decided to go to the village park/garden. Walking in the soft grass in the cool night air. They eventually got to a spot where they laid in the meadow hand in hand.

"Frederick, remember the day I told you I loved you?" Violet asked. "And you told me that you felt the same? Did you really mean it. I mean do you truly love me?"

Frederick looked at her from his star gazing.

"Of course I do Violet. Why'd you ask that? " he answered.

"I... I'm sorry its a stupid question." She looked away from him.

Sitting up on his side he gently placed a hand on her cheek to get her to look at him.

"Violet. You're it." Frederick stated.

She was confused as to what he was trying to say.

"Violet. You're it because they had their chances and failed. They couldn't be better than you, and deep down I think I knew they weren't going to work." He explained. "They'll try to pull me away from you, flirt at me and glare at you, but they were the ones that drifted away from me. You never have, because we were already in love."

She blushed madly and playfully hits his shoulder. "That's so not fair that you said that now! It's embarrassing!"

"Embarassing to know I was denser than Shaxx's armor?"

They both gave a good laugh before he kissed her. She of course felt it and heat rose in her face and her heart fluttered. She closed her eyes and deepen it. When they broke apart, what felt like hours was only a few minutes.

"So what does this mean for us?"

Frederick stood up to stretch and helped his girlfriend up. But she did notice that he had kept his hand in his large cargo pocket. Thinking it was one of his small handguns he takes wherever he goes. But was surprised when he pulled something out but it was a small object that could be anything. He helped her up but then he probably said one of his most cheesy lines.

"Violet. We've been together as friends since we meet eight years ago. And since then, we've never left each other. We've made mistakes. We've fought. But who like us haven't, no matter how trivial it was? Three years ago we tried our relationship to be together. Two souls. In hopes that one day we also become one in union."

He paused as he let Violet put two and two together. Then her eyes shot up and looked at him with tears starting to form around them.

"I see us in the future in my dreams. A nice house out in the country peaceful waters of a lake with fish jumping to catch a fly. Without the worries of the Fallen and the Hive scraping at our doors. I see you standing by my side. With beautiful kids that would come to outshine us. I worked for your father for three years to get to this moment, but I'll simplify it to this. Violet Voltaire of the Gladius Family,"

He got down on one knee and opened his hand to show a small box. He opened it and it held a light purple stone in the center of a ring. "Can be it for you too?"

The tears that formed fell from her eyes and a smile formed on her face. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes I do!"


	4. Ch3 A Cheesy love story

**Chapter 3**

 **" _Ok heres the skinny Ace, Never Trust Awoken. Reef Type. The ones on earth. There OK. But of you find yourself washed up on the Reef, keep your distance. They play a whole other set of rules. Like they want to be untrusted. And whatever you do dont stare into there eyes." The Journals of Cayde-6_ **

**Many** **years ago The Reef**

The Qween Mora Sov has seen may Guardians during the Reef wars against the Fallen Houses. Around her where her Tekein Witches. And Infront of her where three Guardians and One Guardsmen. Cayde-6, Eris Mourn, Osiris, and a rather handsome human in the Qweens eyes. As well as The Coven. His eyes shine like an Awoken yet he was Human. Was he Born from a human father and a Awoken mother? It wasn't uncommon for Awoken women and men that live on Earth to have Human spouses and Half born awoken children with there skin tone or not. But what is common is there eyes that shine like a Awokens. He was rather interesting more so then the Guardians to The Techun and the Qween.

"Speak Guardians. Why have you come to the Reef?" Mora Sov asked.

"We have detected several forces that are going to destroy Earth. But they wont stop there." Osiris spoke. "Ive seen may things sense my exial from the tower and my practices of understanding the darkness."

He glares at Cayde and his bodyguard was nothing but a ordinary human half breed from the Awoken people. People he thought he could trust. Both Awoken and the Guardians. He thought recruiting people of the city to be so called "Guardsmen" was foolishness in his point of view. His guess was better then anyone as to why the Speaker allowed this. The old Warlock turned to his old friend hunter. He was saddened at her state. Having those three green eyes as a sign of what she head to do to survive that cursed land scape that her and his best friend Toland the Shattered went to. But alas Tolands goals where not his.

"The Hive and there gods on the moon plan to wipe out all and any source of light even those that drifted between the Light and the Dark my Qween." Eris Mourn replied.

The Qween had many reasons why to trust the two Guardians Osiris and Eris. After all there knowledge of the Hive and the Vex was vast. But she to knew how dangerous there dealings with the darkness was. After all she still bore the scares sense her birth. But the other two where an anomaly. Cayde she knew to be the New Vanguard for the Hunters after his best friend died by Taniks the scared the Fallen Mercenary of the House of Wolfs. Though the Human Guardsmen was a mystery to her. She had seen him before when the Guardians where at first allowed into the Reef. Though his name is a mystery.

"The Vanguards have tried to reason with you. All we ask is that you help the Tower. The Darkness is after all those who weld the light even those that Eris talked about which also you guys." Cayde said casually.

The Qween nodded to acknowledge Cayde. Her dealing with the nine has always told her and the Coven to make deals with the tower to help ensure her peoples survival. However she always told the casual Hunter Vanguards she'd think about there deals. However the Speaker and the Titan Vanguards where quite . . . vocal about asking Shaxx for help with setting up the trials Osiris had put in place with her say. She knew well that they ment well and care of what they say about the uneasy Warlock in her presence. But in the end she trusted the nine. And one decision she made herself a few days prior had pleased the nine and the Coven. The nine being so mysterious has always encouraged her to make choices she made to protect her people. It had a admiration that they value as well as what they saw in the Vanguards hence why they send Xur to the tower and even the Reef. Before she had second thoughts of her previous decision she spoke to the Guardsmen who was next to the Hunter Vanguard.

"Do you not have something to say Human?" the Qween asked.

"No your grace. Im only a escort for the Vanguard." Said the Guardsmen.

His Titan armor shown that he prefers the colors of Black, Red, and gold. His blue eyes glowed and his black hair was in a tight hair cut like that of a professional solider. No doubt she'll have questions for him. Even though she knew much about him from private conversations.

"Very well. However you will only get what we give you and I only want the best for this task. Especially ever sense you escaped from that . . . pit." Mora Sov aaid to them.

"Do not worry your grace. I will not fail." Eris Mourn replied.

A while later. Cayde who was always casual in any place made his rounds. Was snooping around the Reef. He'd get glares from some Reef born Awoken from time to time but it didn't really matter. But what he found was odd was that The Coven and Qween Mora Sov herself asked him, Osiris, and Eris to leave but for his body guard to stay. But What he came across next would frighten him to this day.

He saw the Qween and the Tekein Witches infront of his body guard. They had removed his helmet and chest armor. Showing again his black hair and tanned skin and ocean kissed Awoken glowing eyes, muscular toned body if that of a body builder. He was struggling to get free of whatever was binding or so he thought. Whatever was causing him pain It was horrific. But One detail that he saw. Was Mora Sovs eyes flow a hum peaceful sound like starlight. But also the unbrazin sound of nails against chalk board from the Coven

He saw his Body gaurd trying to keep his screams in from a sering pain that was being caused from the Scars on his bar chest being formed. On his left side of his chest. Carvings of ancient warrior like symbols appeared as if a hot iron was pressing against his chest. They had only been in the Reef for several months now. But What was caught Cayde off gaurd was his right side of his body. Two symbols he recognized from whatever boring meeting he was with Ikora in about the Reef.

One symbol in lines like that similar of hive runes represented "decedent of light". its appearance was simple. A circle to represent the Traveler. the four piece pentagon for his class as a Titan Guardsmen. And a fire around the Titan symbol. However he didn't know what the fire glyph represented. Whatever it ment he had to ask Ikora later. But now his body guard had "essentially" passed a ritual that was made to test the metal of how the new young lad came to being a man.

"Hes being married." Petra said next to Cayde.

Shocked at this he questioned why and what the symbols on his left side of his chest ment.

"On his left is a tripointed shield. It means that He will defend his wife until "death due you part" as your humans put it. The Cross on the shield is his religious symbol of whatever religious affiliation hes apart of that the women hes being wed to will also follow. The Crown of fire means its someone of royalty." Petra said.

"Wouldn't that mean that hes marrying the Qween?" Cayde ask.

"I assumed you ask that. But I dont know the symbol of royalty is the same when one is marrying a Coven member. So I do not know. But if its one or the other. The Qween herself has to be present and "mark" him with a seal of approval." Petra replied.

"What happens after he passes? And whats the purpose of the pain there putting him under?"

"The pain he is trying to keep in means that he and his "newly wed" will face hardship but inspite of pain they they are inflicted on or inflict on eachother one thing will remain. They will surely stay with one another. And if he passes he is then taken to his newly weds bed chamber to well do what newly weds do. Normally it's the daughter, Son in Law, and father that do the ceremony but in royal weddings its the daughter, the Qween, and the Coven that preform it."

"So the males are never present so there never assassinated nice. But what if they can't you know pass it?"

"Then he gives up his birthright to his siblings and is banished from the Reef. If one cant endure pain now how can the father be sure his daughter is in good hands if his "son in law" can't endure this? For this is but a little pain then what our men go through to protect his home and family."

Cayde understood that. If he had a daughter he would definitely make sure that if some guy wants to marry her hed do all sorts of stuff to make sure that her daughter chose well. Hypothetically of course. He knew from his journals he had a son. But you never know. You may eventually have a Granddaughter.

"We awoken take great pride in our relationships with our spouses in the reef. Hense why such rules are in place to make the newly weds think if they made the right choice."

"Well Im a go back to the tower. Send me a message when he is about to leave."

"Will do Vanguard."

As Cayde went to his ship he had to think of a excuse as to why his body guard wasn't woth him back at the tower.

"What he does is in his personal life is non of my business nor anyone elses. Ill just make up some story that hes at a village with his girlfriend or something." he thought to himself.

He would also have to report that he saw Osiris at the Reef. Not uncommon for sightings but something to be concerned about. Who knows whats he's been up to. On the bright side he now hets to go home and eat at his favorite Ramen shop. Bit one thing will scare him for life now. Those eyes, they felt cold, hard, like life itself was being drained from his very soul. If he ever had one.

"*sigh* I need drink."

 _(yes I know we dont know how marriages work in the Reef. It's just something I made up. so dont go with the Destiny lore book and knock it over my head saying i dont know my lore._ _And while there is only a fraction of evidence that the qween associates with the nine that doesn't mean shes actually apart of it.)_

 **Somewhere in The Cosmadrom** **, few days and week before Invasion of Remnant** **and during the festival of the lost**

Frederick and Daisy traversed the the snow filled lands with the Iron Lord Saladin. Cayde had given them the mission of finding a old golden age portal in a old facility thats probably destroyed by now. But was told by some Exo stranger that it was still intact.

"Its straight ahead!" Said Fredericks Ghost as they came to the summit of the lands over looking the Cosmadrom.

After walking a little ways more they came to a single room shack. Well whats left of the shack. A golden ark of Iron, brass, and gold stuck out of the ground like in Venus.

" _ok guys do you see a Vex looking teleporter?"_ Cayde asked on coms.

"Yeah we see it." Daisy replied.

"You sure it still works?" Frederick asked.

" _Well that is the million glimmer question. If you see a console turn it on and press the code 'Alpha 9'. Hum that sounds familiar." Cayde replied._

"Ok turning it on and bingo where live!" Naomi said as she scanned and turned on the teleporter.

" _Great type in these space grid points. 777-Omaga-333-bravo-1025-Gamma-116-Theta-1337-Alpha-117-Delta-239-Serria." Cayde said again._

"Ok inputted in." Naomi said as she scanned and programed the cordinets. "Thats weird Im getting something called Remnant?"

 _"Yeah funny story about that. Turns out my little friend that told me about that portal she used before to bring Guardian Rose from some lost colony." Cayde said._

"Huh fitting name then." Naomi said.

"We better fortify the premises to keep unwanted eyes from watching." Lord Saladin said.

 _"Good you guys do that. Frederick, Daisy you two will lead the ground assult in Fredericks "Beauty for Ashes" with the reds and blues and Delta Squad. If what my friend said that portal is set to some random Island. Youll help that Island if the Vex plan to invade the lost colony." Cayde replied_

"Oh great the Reds and Blues. How nice." Frederick said.

" _Is there a problem?" Cayde asked._

"Oh no not the fact that Sarge just like messing with my stuff no matter how may times i killed him to make him stop. I seriously hope he leaves my ship alone" Frederick replied with a gron.

 _"Hay come on the Reds and Blues are fine."_ Cayde said.

"Last time I let them in my ship Sarge was ripping off parts out of the engine and replacing them with junk that didn't work for shit like your Stealth drives! Which then caused us to crash on one of Mars moons!" Frederick replied

 _"sorry about that. Anyways I'll have Amanda prepare your ship to go through the Vex Gate. Im thinking of calling it the "Lesser Ark." Cayde said._

"Ok assuming you didn't get that from a videogame. When is this invasion going to take place?" Daisy asked.

 _"in a few days. so get ready. Also Saladin. You plan on watching the gate down there?"_ Cayde asked.

"Yes I do." the old Ironlord replied as coms cut.

The two Guardians set to work as they had there ghosts scan all the rusty old cars and made a house like perimeter of the teleporter which they shut down incase the power was limited and a unfaulty power source is delivered. Namely a water to hydrogen generator. Once the fortifications where made. Daisy sat next to the old wolf.

 _"Alright so far we dont have a small squad to relieve you two sense Saladin is staying there. Ill try to get someonedowm there so you can get ready for a large Raid. Anyways Tower out"_ Caydes coms cut out.

Saladin then looked to Daisy who sat down and was a bit nervous.

"What troubles your mind young wolf?" Saladin askes.

"Just thinking. This is my first raid mission. Not that I've done similar ones just the fact where entering unknown territory with Vex around every corner. It almost makes me a bit nervous sense my very first mission." Daisy replied.

"Hum. Yes I can relate to that. So how about we ease your nerves a little. How would you like to know how Lady Eferdet used me as a battering Ram on her sparrow?" Saladin offered.

Daisy's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yes I would like that!" she replied.

Frederick looked at the two as Saladin recounted the tail. Her enthusiasm and fondness of old storys always brought a smile to his face. She loved storys. But Above all her favorite was how he meet her grandmother. How when she was younger she was captured in the thought of love at first sight dispite being different from each other. And yet through it all when he finally returned to her grandmother as a Guardian that couldn't remember much of his past. Her grandmother did her very best to help him remember what they had before. Soon Saladin was done with his tale and Daisy was laughing her Awoken eyes off. Then there heads turned to Frederick.

"Hay Grandpa?" Daisy said.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think you can tell me how you meet Grandmother again?" she asked.

"I dont see why not." He replied.

Saladin listened in sense he wondered what his old protégé Lord Shaxxs apprentice had to tell. Being that his Family managed to live through the dark ages.

 **Many years ago after the Collapse** , **Village of Bethlehem, America** **, Earth**

Frederick was but a small ten year old boy living in a village in America. He liked his home land and what it stood for in history. To say he was a patriot of his old homeland was a understatement. He and his friends would dress up as warriors of old holding toy weapons that shot small plastic pellets that did no harm as he and the "opposing team" would try to go at eachother. He read many storys of Americas greatest fighting force and what they have done along side there other brothers in arms to achive peace in the world at large and war. The US Marines. However ever sense the collapse his home land was nothing more then a broken nation. Its people scattered like the tribes of Natives of old.

And sadly the is time was a dark age of warlords that dominated the land scape. Using the powers the traveler to force any hidden village to be under there rule for "protection". Thankfully though most of those warlords are gone thanks to the Ironlords. Now a days a new generation of Guardians follow the paths and morals of said Ironlords have followed. Sometimes Frederick and his class mates pretend that they have Guardians on there sides in there "pretend skirmishes" in there US vs Terrorist games.

What he didn't expect next this day was drop ships coming from orbit. Several went away from there NLS rupture while one or two came down and landed in a clearing. The men of the village as well as young boys of fighting age went to get the children inside there homes. They Grabbed there weapons and some had armor as they went to fortify the side where the ships have landed.

Curiosity got the better of Frederick and came up to the line to see why his father was in a hurry to get ready for a fight. His questions to himself where soon answered as two people in purple clothing came out as well as two armed guards. Weapons point at both sides tense. Fingers ready to pull the trigger. Several people in over watch positions aimed there sniper rifles at the guards. Ready to strike if any dare to kill there comrades.

What was different about these people where the fact that they had blue skin. And there was energy that could be seen moving about there bodys.

"Please we come in peace. We would like to come and speak with your village leaders." the lead one in what looked like robes said.

The men and able bodied boy looked at each other but also kept a eye on the new comers. Thinking about what would they want.

"Then you have a audience. But Any sign of force will be taken as a sign of aggression." Fredericks father said as he stood up.

The four blue men relaxed thanking whatever deity they worship that the situation ended peacefully.

"Father what do they want? Are they Awoken to?" Frederick asked still in his pretend solider out fit.

He knows what a Awoken is being half Awoken himself from his mother. But she was the only Awoken women in the village and every time he asked her about her family she said she would tell him about it when he was older. And not a "little light" still trying to find its way in the world.

"Dont worry about it son. I need to speak with the Mayor. Go and play woth your friends "Little light"." his father said.

"Dad why do you still call me by that nickname?" the young boy said.

"Well your still a ten year old child. And my son. And as such im gonna call you by the nickname I gave you when you where smaller. Besides you will always be my little man no matter what age you are." his father replied as he wemt to go speak with the Mayor.

"Hay Fred you still gonna play!?" a random child yelled.

"Yeah guys wait up!" the young Frederick said to his friend's as they ran up the streets with there toy armor and rifles.

 **Seven days later** **, Chapel School House**

Frederick and his friends where chatting away as they waited for class to start. Rumors about the the Awoken that landed a week prior had sparked a lot of talk among the village.

"Hay Fred?" the boy next to him asked.

"What is it James?" he asked.

"Do you think that these Awoken are tired of the Reef council? I mean isn't that why a small group of them left before this migration?" James asked.

"I dont know. That could be a possibility. I mean moms family left the Reef because of the current Ruler is a tyrant and the Council of the Reef backed him and his War mongering ways." Frederick replied.

His mother never really talked much about why she left the Reef. The only answers he ever got was that Grandma and Grandpa got tired of the council going behind the backs of the people and left to Earth so that they could have more freedom to do as they please within reason.

"Alright class, before we get started I would like to introduce our new classmates today that just recently moved here. Come on children time to come in." The teacher said as she opened the door.

A group of Awoken children came in with there Reef style clothing because that was all they had before moving to earth. The boys had armor like the hunter Guardian Cayde. Mostly because the men where required to serve in the Reefs military. Even at a young age. One looked like he could care less about being here though. Something about him screamed, "Scratch my back and I break yours". As the girl Awoken introduced themselves he also noticed that they had more lethery clothing then the boys. But thats when he saw her. A Awoken girl with bright purple hair. Glowing blue eyes. Thin yet plump lips and most definitely out of all the Awoken girls. She let her natural beauty show in her far light blue skin rather then use makeup to hide who she was.

He realized he was staring and regained his thoughts. He saw his brother gawking at one of the students in the class. He also noticed that quite a few boys where in aw of the Awoken girls. Naturally the male students get a residential Gibs slap to the bacl of the head by Friends, Siblings, jealous girls. Once the round and sound of slapping was done. The Awoken group of new students couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Even of Fredericks classmates laughed at the absurdity of a little under half of a mostly boy populated classroom getting slapped hard at the back of the head.

As soon as the laughter died down the Awoken children separated and was seated. Frederick couldn't help but blush as the girl he saw sat next to him. Luckily she nor did his brother James see it. If James did he would no doubt tease him about it until he got home. And even then it wouldn't stop there.

Luckily after the many hours of the teacher rambling. School was finally at lunch session. Taking his tray to a secluded table where he would eat alone. He started to eat his meal.

"Excuse me can I sit here?" said a female shy voice.

Frederick turned around and saw the same girl he was staring at and tried to supress a blush.

"S-s-sure. I dont mind." Frederick replied.

Smiling softly the girl sat across from him. Placing her tray down and sitting. He couldn't help but take quick glances from her. She was also a bit shy amd stealing glances from him to.

"So whats your name?" the girl asked.

"Frederick Mendez decedent of Oum. Yours?" he asked in reply.

"Violet, Violet Voltaire of the Clan Gladius." she replied.

"Well welcome to Earth. I assume your from the Reef?" he asked. "Darn it! Why did I ask that?! Its obvious that she is from the Reef!" he thought to himself.

"Yea actually. We landed in a clearing about a week ago. I kind a saw you playing with your friends when we came out of lightspeed." she replied.

They both blushed but eventually got it under control.

"So what Country am I in exactly. The pilot didn't necessarily say where we landed other than this village being called "Bethlehem"."

"Oh your in Post Goldenage America. Theres other villages here to in the different states as well but there really hidden."

"Oh."

"So how come you wear some sort of combat uniform?"

Violet instantly went silent. Frederick now knew he must have reached a sensitive topic that she doesn't want to talk about or he somehow offended her.

"Its complacated but also one of the few reasons why my family left the Reef."

"Oh sorry about bringing it up." he said solemnly.

"No its ok you didn't know." she replied.

Soon the bell rung and they all went back to class. After another few hours the children where released from school and went to there resprespective homes. Frederick and his brother James came home.

"Mom where home!" James called out.

"In the kitchen you two. And we have guests to so behave yourselves!" there mother called from the kitchen.

"Guests?" James questioned to his brother.

Frederick shrugged and they entired the kitchen to find a Awoken couple with Violet at there dinner table. Violet instantly tried to hid her flushed face as well as Frederick. However the adults caught this and the women could only smile. The man on the other hand looked displeased. James on the other hand was confused by there actions but left them be. Soon night time came and Frederick and Violet where on his home roof top staring at the stars.

"So whats it like for everyday here?" Violet asked.

"Oh we have a center government. No politicians trying to grab all the power. They are the voice of the people. However when is boys turn eighteen we have a mandatory service for a few years. The girls have a choice." Frederick replied.

They looked up at the stars seeing the natural beauty of the night when the lights where off.

"Hay?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder why where here?"

"figuratively or literally."

"Both maybe."

Taking a minute to think. He looked at her before looking back at the stars.

"I dont really know. My parents say its because a God made the world and made us because he wanted a relationship with us. Well thats how my parents put it. But I dont really know. I mean theres things that we just won't understand. And some things we probably shouldn't try to understand or try to wrap our heads around. Because if darkness is all thats on the other side of what power that is evil then why use evil power for good when it corrupts all of your kind hearted nature."

Taking his thoughts and thinking about it. It did make sense.

"I guess your right. The Awoken of the Reef tread in a grey area but sometimes I feel like something is wrong with the grey standing. As if some things shouldn't be sought after."

"So why did you leave the Reef?"

"*sigh* The current Ruler of the Reef wasn't a proper leader. Hes greedy, rude, arrogant, hes everything that your councils would despise. He never listens to the people. And raises taxes and hoards himself on his riches."

"Whats his name?"

"Andren Yur, The New. Nothing is new about him though. Another reason is because the minute I turn twelve Awoken children are forced into a military academy and basically brainwashed into servitude of the king. When the ruler said if we didn't like it then where happy to leave but he will not provide or protect us. So we left. That is until he activated the docks Space shields to prevent the last ships from leaving my best friends where on that transport. I wont be able to see them again."

She turned to her side and hugged her knees to her chest. As if showing signs of hiw scared she is for her old friends. He props himhimself up with his elbows and looks at her. Her leathery uniform with the Reef symbol on the left shoulder visible as day. He heard her sniffle a bit as well.

"The final reason was that the ruler prides himself with having a wife every six months. From Sixteen to thirty-five. I . . . My parents couldn't allow that. . . "

She held herself tighter. She normally never spoke of her life to anyone other then those that where her friends in the Reef or her parents. So why did she tell this utter stranger? But thats when she felt a arm come around her hesitantly. She "eeped" when she felt Fredericks body come closer to hers. Her face blushed so red that it made a certain huntresses cape be put to shame. Her grip on her legs keeping them from leaving her chest left. Frederick also pulled her in tighter.

"Dont worry Violet. I wont let that happen to you." Frederick said.

She turned around and met him face to face. They both blushed heavily as they stared into each others eyes.

"Do . . . do you promise?" she asked.

"Yes. I promise." he replied.

She smiled as she wiped away her small tears. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. And heard the soft beating of his heart beat. It sounded like a soft drum in a relaxing tempo. Soon enough she was alseep in his arms. Even though her blush went away a pink hint was still there. Frederick on the other hand was panicking beyond belief.

"Damn my weakness of cute girls! If I dont get her in her own bed then moms gonna . . . . I'd rather not think of that!" Frederick thought.

So very cautiously he got up carrying her bridal style on the roof. Which was proving to be difficult due to her armor like clothes. After entering the window to her temporary room. As he entered he felt her snuggling up to him to keep herself warm from the chilly night air. He then tried to place her down on her bed but she held on tighter.

"Please dont go. . ." She triedly said.

He was thinking about weather to comply or set her down and leave. But Five minutes later. He was in her bed as well ans she snuggled up to him in her sleep. He'd thought he'd simply wait till she wasn't half asleep amd leave her room to his. Though as the hours passed he to felt sleepy and with Violet still holding onto him tightly. He prayed to God that he'd wake up early to get out of her bed.

 **In the morning**

"Ahhhh so peaceful for a Saturday morning and sleep in. . . . Wait why do i feel like something is right next to me?" Frederick thought as he was waking up.

He got up and turned to his left only to find Violet snuggled up next to him. He then turned his head to see his mother taking pictures non stop as well as Violets mother. He then shrugged going back to sleep. Only as everything was being processed in his head he opened his eyes frantically to see if it was all true what he saw. And sadly and embarrassingly it was all true.

"Oh come on." he thought to himself.

The two women walked away with so many photos to show around when they get to it. And talk about.

"I hate them so much." he muttered under his breath.

"Hate who?" said Violets tired half asleep voice.

She then got up and rubbed her tired eyes. After blinking a few moments she turned to the voice she answered to to see it was Frederick. Shrugging she got out of bed amd stretched her back feeling all the pops. Only to realize in that moment. She knew she fucked up. Turning slowly to her bed Frederick was staring at her head. Looking down she then finally realized why he was staring at her face. He was in her normal night time attire of a shirt and her undergarments. But that didn't stop her from. . .

"Eeeeeep!"

She then punched him out of her temporary room shouting "pervert" a dozen times before slamming the door. He's body then came out of the in print on the wall. and landed face first into the floor. and then the rest of his body came down as well.

"So." said his brothers voice.

"Whens the weddings?"

"Not another word." Frederick hissed back as he got up.

"Sorrrrrrrryyyyyy. I couldn't help but notice that your girlfriend was beating you like a dog. Who knew she liked beating her husband into submission." James continued. That is until he felt a uncomfortable force hit right between the legs by non other then Violet in her regular attire.

"It is not like that!" she yelled as her face had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

She walked away stomping her feet in embarrassment. Frederick turned to James who was holding his privates.

"Aww nuts."

"Next time stop your wife from hitting my privates!" James replied in a high sqwecky voice of pain.

"Duly not noted." he replied as he walked away.

 **Five years later**

It was graduation day for the students of the school. Though there was no ceremony like in the Goldenage or pregoldenage times. It was still a time to be festive. Because now the children are now on there way to becoming adults. And that ment that tonight was a party night when they got back home. As he walked he noticed a very familiar sight of light purple hair and a beautiful face. He ran to her in hopes to catch up with her. He called out her name only to have a small sad smile.

"Whats wrong Vi?" he asked.

"Its nothing. No need to worry about it Fred." Violet replied.

"Vi I know that face whats going on?" he asked worryingly.

Only to find his answer in the worst way possible.

"Hay sweetheart hows it going!?" said the sound of a low life and horrible person of the school.

"Takin Yur!?" Frederick said in suprise.

"Hay dweeb look i dont know what your trying to pull with my girl but you need to leave before something really messy happens." Takin said patting his holstered handcanon

Fredericks fists tighten up. Takin Yur was a spoiled brat from a rich family in the large Village. But he was also a bully but played the sly devil when in the presence of adults to let the victims of his escapades to get in trouble. Honestly he always wondered why the most stupid and wicked people had Yur at the ends of there names.

"Now scram before I blow your brains out!" Takin said as he put a arm around Violet.

Violet instantly recoiled at his touch. Even giving him a glare so cold it would turn water to into valleys of glaciers and Ice.

"Alright babe I'll see you around." Takin said as he walked away.

"Vi whats going on?"

Violet looked away from him. Jer head hung low till her bangs covered her face with shadows.

"My. . . I got to go!" She said as she ran to her home.

"Vi?"

He then turned the opposite way back to his home. Afterwards from eating dinner he went on the roof to star gaze to think over what happened. But thats when he alos heard his father.

"So whats wrong "little light"?"

"Dad dont you think you should call me "Big light" now?"

"Nope." he replied as he sat down next to him. "Besides it doesn't have a nice ring to it like "Little light." Whats wrong son?"

He signed as he cleared his thoughts.

"Its Vi. Shes acting off."

"Oh that. Well your mother and Violets tend to talk to much. And from what i heard is that her father is giving her hand to Gidon Yurs son. Sadly Dispite his better judgment he agreed to him that their going to be wed when they turn eighteen."

Frederick was shocked at it.

"Her father doesn't like you son. Hes not doing it to spite you though. Hes doing it to ensure that his daughter is taken care of. When he saw us he was concerned about how you can care for his daughter and whatnot."

"Then what should I do to change his mind?"

"I wouldn't know. Why dont you ask him tomorrow."

Frederick nodded as his father went back inside. Thinking about it in bed he had a new resolve. In the morning he woke up early and got dressed. His mother asked whete was he going and simply replied that he was going to see Violet. Knocking on the door he didn't expect her father to come out.

"*sigh* I asume Your mother told you?" Mr.Voltaire asked.

"No sir My father over heard my mother and told me." Frederick replied.

"Those women. Anyways why are you here?"

"What can i do to prove that I can change your mind from marrying Violet to Takin Yur?"

Violets father raised a eye brow.

"And what foolishness would make me change my mind? Your long speech about letting my daughter marry whom she loves?" he asked as if it was a joke.

"What would YOU have me do? What can I do to make you reconsider your decision." Frederick asked again.

Violets father was actually suprised by this. Normally hes heard the same speech of letting his daughter make her own choices on whom to marry and would assume that this boy would say the same like all the other children. But this boy had proven himself to not think like that of the hive minded kids and understood his reasoning behind his decision. Prehaps he will give the boy a chance.

"Pack for a few weeks. We leave at dawn and dont tell anyone." he replied.

Frederick nodded and Violets father closed the door. He turned around to his own wife look at him. Glaring at him like he made a big mistake.

"Please tell me your not going to do what I think your doing?" she asked.

Violets father didn't answer back but he looked out the window to see Frederick running to his home. No doubt that he'll do as he said.

"Dear, I know that you wont agree to what Im doing. But did you forget what I had to do to prove to your father for him to let me have your hand?"

The women narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"David. where living peacefully in this village. Why go searching for a fight where there is none? Please dont make him kill two hundred Fallen heads and fifty captains." she begged.

The man sighed.

"Honey this is different. This is between a elder and a young boy becoming a man. You must learn to stop coddling the children sooner or later. They will need to grow up. The world is a very cruel place all i want is to make absolutely sure that our daughters future husband can properly provide for our daughters needs by himself and not the support of his own family." he replied.

"I . . . suppose. Just dont do anything that will get you or both of you killed. Violet would not forgive you if he or you died." she said.

"Of course dear. Now come on help me pack its gonna be a long journey for me and him."

And so they went to pack for the trip he was going on with Frederick. Early in the morning He heard a knock at his door. Getting up to answer it he was suprised to see that his daughter opened it. And she was quite mad not at her father but at Frederick. But whatever was on his mind she was obviously against.

"Fred please dont do this?" Violet pleaded.

"How else can I prove to your father to reconsider? How else can I prove to your father that I can protect and provide for you? How can I prove that I can take care of his greatest treasure that he to also loves with all his heart?"

She looked down. Her bangs covered her face like it did yesterday. Only instead of running away.

"Just come back to me alright?" she said as tears started to form.

"Hay." he said as he lifted up her face to meet eye to eye. "I promise, I'll come home."

"Never make a girl a promise. If you know you cant keep it." she replied.

Frederick sighs and pulls her into a hug. She hugged back as her head was in his chest. His armor felt cold to the touch. The gloved hands felt gentle and warm unlike his armored body. Her father saw this and his face relaxed. Remembering the time he did the same thing. Frederick used a hand to cup her cheek and kissed her for the first time. It felt like fireworks went off inside them. Breaking away the hugged one last time and she left.

Frederick went over his armor checks again to make sure it was snug and comfortable. Double checking his supplies Violets father came down the stairs with his armor and gear to. They soon headed out to the wilderness. After a days hike they met up with some local milita that was waiting for them.

"David nice to see you out and about." the leader said. He then looked at Frederick. "So this is the kid?"

With a nod. The man shook both there hands.

"Im Jason Bourne. leader of Bloody Wolf pack. So i heard your trying to get my niece. Just to let you know you break her heart. I break your skull." Jason said.

"Noted." Frederick replied without hesitation.

"Well then newbie welcome to the bloody Wolfs. Your a long way from home son." Jason replied turning to his men.

"Is he always like this?" Frederick asked.

"You get used to it."

Soon they all stood together. Weapons drawn or slung on there backs.

"Alright this is the patrol route that where ambushing tomorrow morning. Intel believes there hauling Goldenage tech and plan on repurposing it for there sick twisted ways to destroy us. So when the column comes its a two column formation around whats looks like a cargo hold. Once our marksman teams take out the bullet sponges we the assult team will move in to kill whoever is left. Take what belongs to us and go home." Jason said.

Several cheers went up in the air. During the night. Frederick slept peacefully. But then it was like a unknown place. But now he sees black. Nothing but darkness.

 **His dream**

He heard screaming in the darkness. Explosions could be seen in the distance. Pulling his rifle off his back he ran to the sound of screaming. When he came to the explosions and sight of fire. It was his village. Burning. Ark bolts flew over his head causing destruction of the settlement which he called home. He then saw a man in white armor. Firing at Fallen in the night. He was alone. No back up. Signs of fatigue and low on ammunition was obvious. Then a Arcon priest came and assulted the man.

He himself firing at the Arcon priest he couldn't do any damage to the fallen Major. So he was helpless to watch thats not to say the man in white armor wasnt putting up a fight. The Arcon priest was loathing at this humans use of arms and his environment. Then it happened. The Arcon managed to land a blow on the man in white armor. His T shaped visor started to crack. The man was now feeling the fatigue of his prolonged match of trying to stay alive. The Arcon wore the colors of the House of Devils.

He knew this house of the fallen all to well. It was the house that butchered many of the settlements defenders when they went after a destress signal requesting help. Only to be led to a trap. His Uncle was apart of that team that was slaughtered. Nothing burned in him but rage when he heard what took his uncles life.

He noticed that the Arcon put a foot on the mans chest. Making sure that he wouldn't move. A sword was near the mans neck.

"Kalush dor Takuõn da ruash." the arcon spoke.

"Sorry I dont speak whatever you speak!" the man replied.

"Where your God Human filth? Sense Great machine sleeps. Race has been dying much." the Arcon spoke again but in English.

"You assume that I see the traveler as my god. It is not mine. For mine never abandons me. Or leaves me when trouble is a foot. Kill me if you wish. You will only invoke a womens wrath. And "hell hath no fury then a womens scorn"." the man replied.

"Chance I will take. Earth women fragile like glass. Arcon stronger then petty girls."

The Arcon priest then stabbed the man in the chest where the heart was killing the man instantly.

"Great fight you gave. Honor it with a quick warrior death I do."

 **Morning**

Frederick woke up breathing heavily. Luckily he woke up on time sense he heard chatter near his tent. Getting up amd getting in his gear on. He and his group set out to ambush the Fallen patrol route. He stood next to Violets father. His machine gun at the ready. Soon the patrol came in his sights. There trenches and MG nests littered the sides of the route. But as soon as the fallen came something was off. As if the Fallen was sniffing out there attackers the minute they stepped into there ambush sight. They know they where there. Hoping that they dont use shock charges to flush them out. Trigger fingers from everyone where getting itchy.

The Fallen quickly pulled out shock charges but where downed when the Bloody Wolfs opened fire. With the shock charges already activated they exploded killing any Fallen in ots range. Everyone on all sides opened fired.

"They knew we where here! How was that possible!" One shouted.

"It just went into a shit storm now!" another said.

Frederick with his LMG was targeting the Captains. luckily his armor camouflage unit kept him hidden from them otherwise hed be a gonner.

"Fred over here!" Jason called out.

Frederick nodded and crawled to his position before out right sprinting it to Jasons fox hole.

"The Op went to shit now its survival! Take these Ammo cans to Henderson he ran out ammo for the MG get there dump the ammo hall ass back here!"

"Sir!"

Opening the ammo cans and taking the belts of ammo and wrapping it around his body he went through the trenches they dug keeping his head low. Occasionally coming up to fire at any Fallen that was about to kill someone to be unfortunate enough to pop up or one was to close for comfort. Eventually he did get to Hendersons MG nest.

"You called for a ammo resupply?" he calles out to Henderson and his A gunner.

"About time you got here quick give us some covering fire while we reload the MG!"

Nodding he got on a burn and opened fire on a squad of dregs. Returning to Jason He reloaded his weapon as he did.

"Oh good your back. I need you to get to Jackson's MG nest and help them out Fallen are overrunning there position Support them and maybe we can still win this!"

Nodding he went through the trench lines switching to a shotgun. Killing a few dregs he eventually found Jackson's MG nest. Getting mext to them he pulled out his LMG and fires with them.

"The hell are you doing here kid?"

"Heard you guys need a extra gun."

It felt like hours for Frederick. Between the ammo resupplys for there MG nests and shooting to keep himself alive. It was tiring work for the young 15 year old. His arms felt like jelly carrying his weapon in his hands and shoulders felt heavy. But he couldn't stop. If he stopped now when everyone was counting on him for ammo. The day turns to night but the sky was light through the bullets that flew through the air. Eventually the shooting died down.

"Accountability!" Jason shouted

"Alpha checking in no wounded."

"Beta checking in we have a graze but nothing serious."

"Delta checking in we have grazed shoulder but where good."

"This is hard point Charlie here where good lets check the stash the fallen where grabbing then get the he hell out of here."

Walking up to the vehicles and opening the backs one person got in while the ones that are with them are searching for shock charges. Frederick along with Violets father went into one and where opening up the loot caches. Taking out whatever they could carry. Just then Frederick heard a beeping noise. Thinking it was nothing he then tossed a part outside when he then heard the beeping get louder. This time the points connected.

"Get out!" Frederick yelles pushing him out of the vehicle. And he jumped out as well. Then the Vehicle exploded.

"What the hell?"

"Bomb."

"oh."

They got up grabbing there weapons and there golden age loot. They all walked back to there camp.

"Hay Fred. You did good kid. You pulled through when it counted." Jason said.

"Thanks sir." Fred replied.

Everyone eventually came back to the camp and got some rest. In the morning They packed up there camp and made it look like they where never there. And made there way home. Once they where home they dropped off the Goldenage parts at a supply depot Frederick decided to go home but was stoppes by Violets father.

"Not bad kid. I'll definitely think over my decision. But its not concrete yet. But I think Violet and you need a chat." He said.

Mentioning him to follow he did so. When they got to Violets home though. Violets mom was fixing the door. It looked like it was broken into.

"Wheres Violet?"

"Inside the house."

Nodding in reply he went to the kitchen where he found Violet. Her face had bruises as if she got in a fist fight. She held her right arm as if she was in pain. She didn't even turn her head to acknowledge he was in the room.

"Vi you alright?" Frederick asked.

"Im ugly with these bruises aren't I?" she asked.

Walking to her and hugging her from behind he rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Who did this?" Frederick stated more then asked.

He had a pretty good idea as to who it might be. Her parents watched there interaction from the window. Smiling that now there daughter was now talking again.

"Takin Yur."

"Where is he?"

"I dont know."

Taking another look at her bruises he pulled a first aid kit from his ammo belt and redid her bandages and a few cuts. After patching her up he put the kit back on his belt and gave her a hug before kissing her goodbye. And walked out of the house. With one thing in mind. Make sire that Yur never hurts Violet again.

Takin Yur was having a good game of basketball ball. That is until all the others with him looked behind him and ran away.

"Wow. Look at you dweeb." he said.

He turned around to see Frederick in his armor still with blood and dirt still on it giving him a menacing look. His helmet gave off a look of a cold monster with the blood over the T shaped visor like he stabed a fallen captain letting himself bath in whatever blood the fallen had.

"Look at you all in your big boy armor. What are you going to do? You'll be sent to prison if you kill me."

Frederick didn't answer but his steps to Takin proved he struck a nerve. Takin didn't feel threaten, he still felt high and mighty. Though he was gonna get taken down a large peg or two. Takin laughed as he came to about arms distance from each other.

"I hope that women learned who she's with because what I did is only a start." he said with his chest puffed high

" You think your so brave to hit a women? What you did to her here was unexceptable. Why would you treat some one like there lower then you like that?"

"She needed to learn her place thats why."

"You know what you are? A coward. Picking on the weaker to make sure your ego and pride are full and untanted. But your wrong."

Weather Takin heard him or not he was going to see that he never lays a finger on Violet again. As Takin laughed and continued to ignore his words. He took a few more steps and hooked his foot behind Takins leg and pulled back and stomped on his gut. Takin was suprised as he fell back and felt pain in his abdomen. It was so fast and so sudden he couldn't block anything on time. Pain crippled him as Frederick grabbed the basketball Takin and the others where using and through it down at takin who caught it with a painful groan.

Taking his knife from its shoulder holster. He takes a knee holding it up. Takin got scared that he was gonna doe a slow and painful death for what he did to Violet. Then the knife came down not on him. But the ball on top of him. He pissed his pants at this action as the basketball lost air to the cut that the knife made.

"The next time I see you so much as slap her. I'll deflate all your balls." Frederick said coldly.

Getting up and putting away his knife he walked away from Takin Yur. Now humiliated by the one he called a poor low life.

 **Three** **years later**

Frederick was in his father's Blacksmithing shop with a Guardian watching over him. Lord Sahxx as he was told. He and his father where good friends and when the soon to be Crucible Master was heard that Frederick wanted to continue the family's weapon manufacturing. Shaxx was more then happy to teach Frederick what he knew. After cooling down the coold hammer forged barrel. He then attached it to a gatling gun that fires assult rifle rounds and took it to the range.

After test firing and spending the entire magazine without a jam he smerked. After going through the weapons systems making sure that everything was still intact and not broken.

"Hay Fred." Violet greeted from behind. Putting her arms around him.

"Hay Vi whats up?" Frederick replied.

"Nothing Just seeing if you wanted to go to the movies later?"

"Sure Im not doing anything important now that my project is complete."

"Really? Its now up and running?"

"Yeah just got to get some Glimmer and reprogram some stuff and Id be set for manufacturing it."

"Thats great honey! How about we go celebrate my treat?"

"Sure thing Vi."

Its been several years sense they met. They are now a happy couple amd have been dating for a while. well if you count being together for three years. And the embarrassing moment that the two shared when they told each other how they felt towards one another.

Afterwards of inspecting his weapon he locked it up in the armory and with Violet in hand they walked to the theater. As the movie played and they had there small quite chats about the pregoldenage movie of space battles, plasma swords, and stormtroopers that couldn't shoot worth a damn. They had fun. Innocent fun that many people would envy. Soon the movie was over they left the theater or what you could call one and decided to go to the village park/garden. Walking in the soft grass in the cool night air. They eventually got to a spot where they laid in the meddow hand in hand.

"Frederick remember the day I told you I loved you?" Violet asked. "And you told me that you felt the same? Did you really mean it. I mean do you truly love me?"

Frederick looked at her from his star gazing.

"Of course I do Violet. Why would you ask that? Do you doubt that I love you?" he answered.

"I . . I'm sorry its a stupid question." Violet replied as she looked away from him.

Sitting up on his side he gently placed a hand on her cheek to get her to look at him.

"Violet your the only woman for me." Frederick stated.

"But Im an Awoken. Reef born. The type no one trusts. Sure people eventually warmed up to us after a year but still. . . .Other women look at you and flurt with you with me present most often. And they glare daggers at me." She said sadly.

"Violet. I chose You. Those other women had there chances back then. But even still My eyes where ON You. I couldn't ever ask for the picture perfect girl for me. Your strong, brave, beautiful, and most of all kind, caring, you help others without a second thought. You would go to the orphanage and tell storys to the children there who are lost and lonely. You give your spare time to others in need rather then yourself. Thats why I love you Violet." He replied with a smile.

She blushed madly and playfully hits his shoulder.

"Thats so not fair that you said that now! Its embarrassing!"

They both gave a good laugh before he kissed her. She of course felt it and heat rose in her face and her heart fluttered. She closed her eyes and deepend it. When they broke apart it felt like hours when it was only a few minutes.

"So what does this mean for us?"

Frederick stood up to stretch and helped his girlfriend up. But she did notice that he had kept his hand in his large cargo pocket. Thinking it was one of his small handguns he takes wherever he goes. But was suprised when he pulled something out but it was a small object that could be anything. He helped her up but then he probably said one of his most cheesy lines.

"Violet. We've been together as friends sense we meet eight years ago. And sense then we've been ever closer to one another that I consider you one of my best friends. Someone who I trust without a doubt in my mind. A women after Gods own heart. Weve made mistakes. We've fought. But what couple or friends have ever not fouhht over something. No matter how trivial it was. Three years ago we tried our relationship to be together. Two souls. In hopes that one day we also become one in union."

He paused as he let Violet put two and two together. Then her eyes shot up and looked at him with tears starting to form around them.

I see us in the future in my dreams. A nice house out in the country peaceful waters of a lake with fish jumping to catch a fly. With out the worrys of the Fallen and the Hive scraping at our doors. I see you standing by my side. With a beautifullittle girl and a handsome young son. If onlyi had more words to discribe our future home. I worked for your father for three years to get to this moment. But I'll simplify it to this. Violet Voltaire of the Gladius Family. (He got down on one knee and opened his handhandto show a small box. He opened it and it held a light purple stone in the center of a ring. With words and numbers etched into it.) Will you marry me?"

The tears that formed fell from her eyes and a smile formed on her face. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes I do!"

 **Present Day**

"And thats how I met and married your grand mother. And we have been happily married and loved." Frederick said.

The snoring he heard told him that Daisy was asleep. Resting her head on his shoulder. Saladin chuckled a little at the sight.

"You make a great father young wolf." Saladin said.

"Any wolf takes care of its cubs." Frederick replied.

"Ha ha ha ha. That they do young wolf. That they do." Saladin said.

Frederick looked at the portal from the Goldenage.

"I hope the operation goes well." Saladin said.

"I hope so two. Especially sense the Reds and Blues are coming with me."

They both shared a laugh before they looked at the vally in the distance. Hoping that there friend Summer Rose was alive and kicking. And for Saladin he knew that young wolf is still alive given her track record in the Crucible and Iron Banner. Soon they will know for sure. The only thing there waiting for. Is Caydes word.

 **Omake "Several months after The Vex war"**

(this is not canon. Only thought that sense Vol 4 has been out for a while id figure id add something from Vol 4 when Blake goes home)

Blake for the first time in a while walked the streets of her old home. She saw improvements to her Island home Menagerie as well as the clean up crews getting rid of the old vex parts and frames. As far as she heard the Guardians have been a kind change to the Faunus only Island.

"Tell us another story!(3)" she heard children yell with glee.

"Hum im not sure my watch is about to start. What do you say ghost?" she heard a man talk.

Looking at the man who was sitting in front of quite a few children. His helmet was off. His helmet had a T shaped visor with a upside down V that looks like a microphone.

"Hum. Young lady what seems to be troubling you?" the man said.

She was startled to say the least being called out.

"Oh ah nothing sir." Blake said. But the man wasn't letting it go. But he smiled a heart warming smile.

"Grandpa can she listen to the story to?" Said a girl with light blue skin blue eyes and White hair that had a tint of purple was sitting on a crate next to him. And looked no more then three years old.

The small three year old looked odd yet beautiful in a way.

"Hum. Sure Ester. Please come young lady My story may ease whatever troubles your mind." the man spoke. He was obviously human.

But Blake couldn't help but feel welcomed by the human. Maybe it was because he had a Granddaughter that looked so different then even a Faunus that he learned to accept others. Or she was reading to much into things amd he just loved to entertain and teach kids. Blake then sat down with the other children because she absolutely couldn't resist all the puppy eyed children.

"Naomi do you have my book?" the man asled his granddaughter. "yes Guardian" the ghosts feminine voice replied with a blue leather back book with a odd flag of red, white, and blue being materialized.

"Ah here we go. 'and so in those days in a land called Isreal in its capital called Jerusalem a prophet told the people the parable of the lost son. 'There was a man with two sons the mans youngest son told his father "please father give me my share if the estate." The father agreed with it and divided his land between the two brothers. It didn't take long for the younger brother to sell his half of the estate pack his things and set off to a distant land."

"Why did the younger son do that? wouldn't his father miss him?" One dog faunus child asked.

"No he was to focused on his own selfishness to see that. And sadly it broke the fathers heart but his son was a young man. He prayed that his son would find his way." The man replied

"Does he?" asked Blake. More like pleaded in secret.

"Dont worry cat lady youll know." said the young girl on the crate.

"Anyway back to the story. "And there in that region he spent his money on wicked living. soon he out of it and a famine came to the land and he was starving. A man took pity on him and gave him work to feed and tend to his pigs. The young son was so hungry that he was even eating the slop that he feed the pigs.'"

"Whats slop?" one bat faunus asked.

"Basically what is thown away after a meal." the man said while smiling

"Ewwww!" most girls said while a few boys laughed at there reactions.

"Yep thats how hungry he truly was and when he came to his senses. he said "How many of my father's servants have food to spare. Yet here I am starving to death!"

"The younger son should have gotten a job and conserve his money." a small bull faunus said.

"That he should have. Now with whatever he could get his hands on and went back to his home land. And walked all the way home. Now the father of the youngest son was watching the road. He had done so every day sense his son left there estate. There he'd watch with a fleeting hope that his lost son would return. But alas it was time to almost turn in for the day and as the father was about to get up to the door. There was his youngest son. Still a long way off. The father ran to his son amd hugged him."

"Why did the father hug him? didn't he spend all his money?" mouse eared faunus asked.

"Yes but where getting there. 'and so as the father wept with joy his son said. "Father i have done wrong against you and Heaven. I am not worthy to be called your son." The father hurried him into his house and told his servants "Bring one of our finest robes and cloth him. Put a ring on his finger and sandels for his feet. Get our fatest calf and cook it for a feast. For tonight we celebrate my son's return home!" There was cheering and dancing."

"That seems odd for a father to do that." Blake stated.

"Is your situation any different young lady?" The man replied to her.

She was shocked to say the least. Did he see her predicament so well?

"Anyways, 'and so the eldest brother returned home from a hard days work in the fields when he heard music and cheering in the house. "Servant", he called out, "why do music fill my ears and the smell of meat being roasted?" he asked the servant. "Your lost brother has returned and your father ordered us to kill our fatest calf! Come join us master!" the servant went inside but the eldest son didn't. He was angry and filled with rage. The other servants and his friends tried to convince him to come inside and join them. But he refused. The father finally came out and the eldest son spoke first saying "I have worked my back like a Slave to you and never disobeyed any of your requests and orders! Yet here is your other son who squandered your money and land for gambling, women, and wicked living and you have our fatest calf killed for a feast for him!?" He said with unyielding rage and took a few steps away from his father. "You never even gave me a little goat. To dine with my friends." he said with cooled anger. The father spoke up saying "My son, you are always with me and everything I have is yours. But we must celebrate and be glad for your brother has returned to his sense of roght mind. Because your brother was dead. But now hes Alive! At first he was lost. But now he is found again!" And thus the eldest son finally came in there home and celebrated with the rest of the family."

The man was done with his story. To Blakes suprise the story did have a context with her. After all she was with the White fang even when it turned terrorists cell. She called her parents cowards and traitors that it broke there hearts when she stayed with the WF. Yet the last part if the story seemed to be to good to be true. To easily be forgiven like that. Unlike what the brother did she crime that where horrible and despicable. Her parents may not even begin to question that she was a terrioist like the rest of the WF.

"Now then kids what have you learned?" the man asked

The children said many guesses. Most of them getting it right. That is until the man looked to his granddaughter.

"What did you learn Ester?"

"That true family loves one another unconditionally. No matter what." The odd girl replied.

The man nodded with a smile on his face. His ghost blinked and said. "Um Frederick your shift for watch is almost here better get going."

"Thank you Ghost. Ester go to your sister Im sure there's places for you two to catch up and play."

The girl smiled and nodded. She got off the crate and ran to a armored individual. Looked no more then blakes age herself with her armor resembling that of the Vanguard Cayde-6. The Teen picked up the girl and walked about the village. Blake on the other hand walked to the Chieftains home. The doors tall with scary door knocks that where also scary. Sun was behind her as he came up with a small bag of snacks and drinks.

"So you gonna knock?" Sun asked.

"Its just. . . its just been awhile since I've actually seen my parents." she replied.

"Well better now then ever." Sun said.

Blake breathed as she used the knocker. A loud boom frightened Sun and his tail went up like a scared cat.

"I got to admit the doors and knockers look alright but that was intimidating." Sun stated.

Blake was tense to even get Suns joke. A million things went a million miles an hour. But then her thoughts went to the story that she heard from the man. How the younger son was welcomed with open arms back home.

"No. Its to good to be true. They probably hate me for what I did." she thought.

Her attention was then brought back to the door as it opened. On the other side revealed a women with tan skin, black hair, amber eyes. She basically looked like a clone of Blake if she was older and had a sun tan.

"Blake?" the women asked in suprise as she looked at the teen.

"Hi . . . mom." Blake nervously replied.

As she expected her mother was suprised. Now would come the scolding of a life time. She Thought of how to respond to every situation she could have possibly landed her with. But then she was suprised as her mother embraced her. Pulling Blake in a tight hug brushing her hair with her hand.

"My baby girl!" Her mother said.

"Kali what's going on?" a man said coming to the door.

He was shocked at who he saw. His precious daughter was home. After all these years shes finally returned home. He to came into the hug.

"Welcome home my daughter." he said in soft kind voice.

Blake was now crying her eyes out. As she hugged back. It felt to good to be true. She thought about the story the man said about the lost son again. She never thought that something like that would ever happen to her. Back in loving arms of her family that she abandoned all those years ago.

The Titan that was on patrol looked at the scene and was pleased.

"You know you really are a good story teller." his Ghost said.

"Naomi when you have grandkids like Ester and Daisy. You tend to learn a lot. And besides I liked that book alot." the Titan replied as he moved on in his patrol route.

"Well you where the only one to actually explore and come back from what now a days would have been Goldenage Israel." his Ghost said.

"True, true, Though i did like that place."


	5. Grimroe Card: A Forsaken by peers

**T** **he Lonesome Solider**

 _There he stood upon the witches doorsteps. His fireteam stood to snuff out the will of a false god. A god of war, suffering, strife. With the blood of innocent world's staning his hands that he offers as tribute to his father. Oh how he mocks every good thing with his "logic of the sword". The Hunter and Warlock that stood besides the Titan. His weapon lifted to his target. The witch named "Will" floated in ever so transcending grace. Only to hear the voice of scratching nails to a chalk board. The three warriors of light sought this monstrosity to end the Hive war so close to come by the lone and only son of Oryx. But alas like many quests before. The Titans curse had long been known. The Darkness was heavy on there armor. They dodged bullets and blasts of corrupted Ark Light. A lone voice was heard through there helmets radio._

"Omnigal! Destroy her!" Eris Mourn said.

 _They very much complied._ _Waves of Hive came at them. The Darkness this Hive Wizard had brought was unbarable. It stank of horrid thoughts. Soon the Wizard became weak, but the Darkness had not lifted. The Warlocks Ghost came out to see if it can replace the spells to rid of the dark tant to there location only to be immediately be destroyed by the Wizard General of old. A Ark bolt then went through the Warlocks chest. In rage the Hunter and Titan let loss volleys of High caliber Machine gun bullets tore through_ _the chitin armor it wore._ _And the deed was done. The Hive Wizard was gone. But so was his friend. The Warlock looked to the Titan trying to repair the broken systems. It did not work. Most of his functions where destroyed by the blast that tore open his chest. In one final act the Warlock handed his pistol to the Titan._

 _"Remember you are more then the some of the past mistakes you make." he said._

 _His hand went limp his eyes turned cold. The Hunter looked at the Titan who was down. The Hunter felt like she was not needed. And so left the room._

 _"Prehaps you should comfort him?" her Ghost spoke_

 _"What good what that due? I dont know ether of them. What would i say that wouldn't be a lie?" the hunter questioned her Ghost._

 _"Something is better then letting his guilt get to him." Her Ghost replied._

 _The Hunter never knew loss from this point of her Guardian career. What could she do. Soon they all_ _transmated to there ships and Reported what happened. Zavala was disheartened at the loss. Ikora Ray was saddened at the loss of another great Warlock. Cayde-6 was also saddened but hid it well under his face of sarcastic charm._ _Alone at the grave yard for the Guardsmen and Guardians that had a body brought back_ _to the tower._

 _The other Guardians and those who hwere close friends of the Warlock came to see there friend get buried out of respect. But once the time came to place the body into the ground. Murmurs of untrue things where said. Luckily the Hunter wasn't there otherwise she would have beaten the living daylights out of them. Weather it was a funeral or not._

 _The Titan looked at the lone grave marker. Ignoring the heated glares directed at him. They never once tried to understand what inner strife he had. All they could think about was how he yet again let another good Guardian die there final death. Especially ones with reputations to speak of._ _The Warlock was named Payne-76. A ferocious Exo that destroyed countless fallen at the battle of Twilight Gap. So many that at once that he lost count of how many he killed. Earning him the nickname " The Iron Warlock" due to him being a student of the famous Ironlord Saladin._

 _"He'll die alone probably." Said one passersby._ _"Id pity anyone that was on a fireteam with **him** in it. Why haven't the Vanguard and the speaker banished him. Hes basically been doing the enemy a favor with killing off more Guardians then they ever could." another said._

 _"I hope he dies. Saves us the trouble of dragging his sorry ass carcass with us back if his body doesn't get blown to pieces." the person replied back._

 _Those words_ _meant little to him. After all he became numb to Harsh words like those. Ot didn't matter after all. Sure he'd die alone because others despised him. Sure if there was his carcass that was left they'd leave it behind to run. But he knew one thing though. His family cared for him. So truthfully. He was never alone to begin with._


	6. Ch4 The Battle for Menagerie

**"Hold tight to all that remains. For all is fleeting. But it doesn't have to be." - The Speaker**

 **Tower, After briefing, Jump ship launch bay, Earth.**

"Just make sure that Sarge and the others dont tamper with my ship like last time Takeo-3." Frederick said to a Exo Hunter.

"You worry to much Fred. Im not some baby that needs watching." The Exo roled her optics.

"Your not the baby im talking about. Im talking about the Reds and Blues that all of a sudden volunteered. Or voluntold by Sarge and Carolina." he replied.

"Alright men get on the guns lets see what this baby can do when we fight for the Vex teleporter near Mercury!" A red colored Titan said holding a odd shotgun that he never seen.

"*sigh* Sarge do we have to?" Said a orange colored Titan.

"Yeah sir, i was in the middle of making new weapons to defeat the blues." Said a mixed colored Titan said.

"Guys think of all the chicks we can hook up with this bad boy! Im pretty sure that none of the hot ladys on Remnant never seen a awesome jump ship like this before." Said a aqua marine Titan.

"Just get your asses on board and dont touch anything unless me or Wash tell you to. That means you to Caboose!" Said a lighter shade of Aqua mairne told a dark blue person who was getting in the left MG turret.

"Aww but I was gonna install freckles into it to help beat the evil mean vexy robot lady." the dark blue Titan said who had one of Fredericks ARs that was a high light level weapon.

"On second thought maybe I should let Carolina deal with them." Takeo said aloud voicing her new thoughts.

"See what I mean? oh our team is heading to Anima. Well call if my team needs backup." Frederick said loading one of his latest creations.

"Got it. I just hope the drake that where taking wont get blown off the magnetic clamps and hooks off." Takeo replied. "Well better get to it. Caydes waiting on several others for the calvary to come to Remnant. See yea ground side sir."

After that Takeo with the Reds and blues went onto his ship and took off with the rest of the fleet. Cayde walked up to Frederick with a smile on his face as he saw the ship join the fleet.

"Well Fred lets get going that planet isn't going to save itself."

"Yes sir. Though not to question your judgment but I honestly believe that Daisy should stay here."

Cayde took a moment of silence before answering back.

"Well she really never left earth. And this may be a great time for her to be introduced to other worlds. Besides you, me, Summer, Lord Saladin, and Master Rahool have been teaching her a lot. I think its time for her to be free like the Hunter shes become." The Exo Vanguard replied.

"Maybe, Maybe so. But I still find its a lack of judgment on your part."

"Hay if I could i would have sent another hunter instead of Summer. But I really believed that it was what the traveler wanted me to do."

"Right. Well let's get moving."

 **Cosmadrom, old Russia, Earth, Remnant portal.**

Daisy loaded her rifle and her Grenade Launcher attachment. Next to her grandfather and team leader. Ironlord Saladin started up the portal and had everyone take a transmat becon. To say that Daisy was disappointed that her grandfather wasn't teamleader. Rather instead it was some Guardian named Jane Jameson.

"Well at least Tuckers gone. That guy would have died a million times trying to get on the same team as me." she thought to herself.

Soon when the teleporter stabilized the first wave of Guardians went in the captured vehicles they took from the Cabal and the Fallen from heavy pikes to there interceptors.

"Alright next group move in!" Cayde yelled

And with a war cry. The Guardians not on a vehicle ran in weapons up some with bayonets attached in case the enemy was closer then thought. But once they went through. They where suprised to see the area was barren of any potential hostiles. Just a clearing of forests.

"Team A head to Anima! Team B, go to Solitas! Team C Head to Menagerie!"

It didn't take long for the two Guardians and Guardsmen to take out there sparrows and launch.

"I can't believe we have to leave the Red Jacks. But thats pretty understandable when your basically the minority back in the early days of America In the South when the Dems where running those states." Daisy stated.

"Yeah. To be honest I don't blame them. But a lot aren't so innocent as they try to clam." Frederick replied.

"Sadly." Jane Jameson spoke up. "But that doesn't matter at the moment. If the White fang have any compassion for there people like they "Claim". We shouldn't have to worry about that back up you and the Reds have set up with Takeo."

"Right but we may need the Tank." Daisy replied.

"Ha ha ha. Your love for explosions like Scorch from Fireteam Delta amuses me kid!" Jane said with laughter.

"Was that a "

"Yes it was kid. After all you are the youngest Guardsmen to come out of the Academy." Jane interrupted.

"Oh thanks." Daisy replied.

 **Menagerie, Market place, Remnant**

Well its been a fucking shit storm for the people of Menagerie. Ghria the Chieftain had his police force evacuate the Civilians to the Chieftains Mansion. It was a slaughter fest. Spliter groups of White Fang sleeper cells that where in waiting to kill him in the name of there fallen leader Adam Torrus found themselves at the mercy of those ... Machines. Whatever they where called. They where slaughtering in droves. Anyone they came across they killed. Even frightened children. It made him sick to his stomach how brutality these things killed.

They stank of hatred and discontent and wants of bloodlust without remorse. It was frightening. There one and only line was now being over run by these one red eyed machines. Its as if they could put the Grimm to shame. Oh how he wished they where easier to kill. That is until a round popped one of the machines in the white core in there thin framed abdomen. White merky liquid spilled out causing the one machine to qwiver as if it was disconnected from a hive mind painfully before falling over. The red light in the one eye faded as if it was shit down.

Looking over at the sniper who took the shot he was just as suprised as he was. Making sure that there theories wjere correct. The police sniper then looked at the horned version of these monstrosities then the ones that had crowns or the ones like SBDs from the prequel movie series of SpaceWars by Griff Lucas. Except these where bigger and much much _Scarier_ then Super Battle Droids.

He dodged a large purple explosive that narrowly missed his head.

"Aim for there white cores!" Ghira screamed.

And with that they all focused fired on the machines. But now they have more units.

"This is getting insane sir! we can't hold the line!" said man with a assult rifle.

"We need to hold out a little longer for the civilians to evac! Only then can we retreat otherwise we stay and hold them off!" The Chieftain said.

"Shit there coming closer!" said another.

"Hold the line hold the line!" said a police Sargeant.

Then all of a sudden rockets and grenades flew over there heads and destroyed most of the machines in the single road. Then they heard the faint sound of some odd rockus music

(Play instrumental beginning to "Back from the dead" by Skillet)

"Ah sir what the hell is that sound?" the Sargent asked.

"I dont know." Ghira replied.

looking behind themselves they see three moving dots of different colors.

 **With the Fireteam C**

"Well that got the Vexs attention!" Daisy stated reloading her Grenade Launcher attachment.

"Well we did reveal ourselves." Jane said.

"Music?" Naomi asked.

"Something rockus with a theme of back from the dead." Jane said.

"Skillet?" Naomi said.

"Yep." Frederick replied

 ** _B b b back back_** **_back_**

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

Music blasted on the intercom systems of Menagerie. The Police force and the Chieftain wondered how the hell the intercom systems where still up and running. The Vex that where regained there systems looked at the police force and began firing at them again. But the music was so annoying that it was knocking there receptors off making there shots off to kill any one.

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

The two Guardians and Guardsmen aimed there explosive shooting weapons at the Vex and pulled there triggers. Four rockets and one Grenade decimated the Vex colum. There bodys blown apart in a flash of sparks and bronze shrapnel.

 ** _Cold and black inside this coffin, because you all tried to keep me down!_** ** _How it feels to be forgotten, BUT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET ME NOW!_**

"Chief Its those things again!" the police Sargeant said looking behind them. The sparrows where now in perfect view to see what they look like. TheyThey've seen hover technology before with cars but never with motorcycles. Then the three individuals on the bikes did what most people would believe that they would be insane.

 ** _Enemies clawing out my eyes! I scratch! And bleed just to stay alive! Yeah!_** ** _The zombies come out tonight! They'll never catch me. They'll never catch me!_**

Using the barracaides flat top as a ramp all three people jumped off there bikes and with a kick. They back flipped off them with grenades attached to the bikes. More Vex Units teleported in.

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

 ** _Light it up, light it up now I'm burning!_** **_Feel the rush, Fell the rush of Adrenaline!_** ** _We are Young! We are Strong! We will Rise! Because I'm back! Back! Back from the dead tonight!_**

The three individuals that the Faunus saw jump off there bikes tucked and rolled into cover of the ally ways infront of the defense line. Then the three stacked up on eachother and fired at the white cores of the Vex Units. The Minotaurs stayed in the rear and let the Hobgoblins and Goblin Units to go forward. When the sparrows slammed or impaled a unfortunate Vex Unit. The three Saviors opens fired on the grenades stuck to the sparrows and in a large explosion that made there clothes free hanging cloths flow with the blazing heat wind.

 ** _To the floor, to the floor, To the red Line! Flying high, Flying high at the speed of light!_** ** _Full of Love! Full of life! For the fight! Cause im back! Back! Back from the dead Tonight!_**

When the Flames died down the minotaurs looked at them as if scanning them. The Faunus behind them looked in aww as to how they literally destroyed an entire column in less them 2 minutes that took them hours. For seconds that seemed like days. No one moved. The three people that came to the Faunus rescue of a near damned failed operation.

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

The Minotaurs shot there arms forward to launch a volly of explosives at the three.

 ** _Break the skin! And spread like poison! Dying slow when we all attack!_** ** _How it feels to be the broken! You took a piece BUT KNOW IM BITTING BACK!_**

The Jane and Daisy quickly took a knee as Frederick did to but thrusted his left elbow forward and created a rally barricade. Leaning out on top of it. They opened fire on the minotaurs. Ducking back down as the Harpy units tired slicing there heads off but only hit the light generated barricade. Jane and Daisy tossed grenades over there heads.

 ** _Enemies clawing out my eyes! I scratch and bleed just to stay alive! Yeah!_**

 ** _The zombies come out tonight! They'll never catch me! They'll never catch me!_**

When the rally barricade broke the three warriors of the light activated there supers.

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

 ** _B b b Back back back_**

 ** _Light it up, light it up now I'm burning! Feel the rush, Fell the rush of Adrenaline!_** ** _We are Young! We are Strong! We will Rise! Because I'm back! Back! Back from the dead Tonight!_**

The three jumped into the air. Jane shot a ball of void light at the Minotaurs effectively wiping out four of them and disabled most of the shielded vex units. Frederick with his Hammer of Sol through it at the unshielded Minotaurs that took a second to long to get there error programs corrected to get back to fighting.

 ** _To the floor, to the floor, Hit the Red line! Flying high, Flying high at the speed of light!_**

 ** _Full of Love! Full of life! For the fight! Cause im back! Back! Back from the dead Tonight!_**

And Daisy she activated Arc strider and with a slam of her arc bow staff. The area around her turned into a pool of Electricity that circled around her. The recently teleported Vex Units looked in caution on how to deal with this new threat. Sense they where now dealing with Guardians. Reconfiguring there strategy they sent the Harpy units after Daisy. But Daisy was already gone and sadly to close for one unfortunate Minotaur unit.

 ** _oh oh oh oh oh o ooh_** ** _oh oh oh oh oh o ooh_**

 ** _Back back back from the dead tonight!_** ** _Deep down for the count! Dont you dare cut me out! A ah ah ah ah!_** ** _Never Break! Never Bow! Never beg! Not a Doubt!_** ** _A ah ah ah ah!_** ** _The zombies come out tonight! They'll never catch me! They'll never catch me!_**

Frederick and Daisy preceded forward to any unfortunate vex units that got to close to Daisy's bow staff and Fredericks sunspots created by exploding Vex units. There supers deactivated when there special light was used up. The Faunus police forces and the Chieftain of Menagerie ran up to them.

"Well look who decided to join the party late." Daisy quipped.

"knock it off." Frederick said in a authority.

Daisy nodded in conformation.

The Faunus proceeded to point there weapons at the three Earthlings.

"Wait where here to help!" Jane spoke up.

"Who are you?" Ghria demanded.

Before the three Earthlings could answer the music volume went down a bit and Cayde spoke.

"Attention to the people of Remnant. This is Cayde-6 of the Vanguards. The Guardians of the last city are here to help."

And with that the music volume went back up

 ** _B b b Back back back_** ** _B b b Back back back_** ** _B b b, Back back back_** ** _B b b Back back back_**

"Guardians?" Ghira asked.

"Well explain later." Daisy said before tilting her head to the side narrowly dodging a solar line rifle round.

 ** _Light it up, light it up now I'm burning! Feel the rush, Fell the rush of Adrenaline! We are Young! We are Strong! We will Rise! Because I'm back! Back! Back from the dead Tonight!_**

Vex units teleported in and now they also used the ally ways to get better cover to make sure thy can press on. The Faunus police forces and the Guardians took cover as well.

"Well explain later! Right now we need to drive those robot bastards off the island!" Jane Jameson spoke tossing a void wall grenades into a close by ally.

"Takeo! we need the drake asap!" Frederick said into his com unit.

"Roger that Fred coming in now also did some body order delta squad?" Takeo -3 said mischievously.

"No but there welcomed to help." Jane said.

 _"oh oh can I drive takeo lady!?"_ said Caboose.

 _"What no! Fred has charged me with flying his ship!" Takeo said._

 _"Can i help with pushing buttons. I like pushing buttons."_ Caboose asked.

"Oh crapbaskets." Fres sighed.

 ** _To the floor, to the floor, Hit the Red line! Flying high, Flying high at the speed of light! Full of Love! Full of life! For the fight! Cause im back! Back! Back from the dead Tonight!_**

Then with the sound of a loud roar of engines. A black ship came into view with something attached to the back.

" _Dont worry everyone the calvary has arrived and we brought a suprise."_ Simmons said on coms.

" _Its the new version of the drake tank."_ Griff lazily said.

 _"Griff! You spoiled the suprise!" Simmons whined._

 _"There in the middle of a fire fight you moron! Theres no need for that kind of stuff!"_ Griff replied.

Frederick saw his ship come in and now realized that what Griff ment by newer version of the Drake tank.

"Takeo did Sarge have his Ghost restructure the damn tank?" Fred asked as it was dropped off.

" _Well in my defense I was driving your ship."_ Takeo replied.

"damnit Sarge." Jane muttered under her breath.

Soon four Titans wearing one of Fredericks armor sets of different colors and paint jobs came from the back. There blue T shaped visors looked around weapons at the ready coming around and taking cover behind crates and allys.

"Sir! Delta Squad reporting for duty!" the orange armored Guardian said.

"copy that! Sev! help the police snipers on the roofs. Scorch, Fixer, 38 on Jane! Ill take the tank!" He said running into the cockpit of the tank only to learn that all the controls for driving have been utterly changed.

 ** _oh oh oh oh oh o ooh_**

"God damnit Sarge!" Fred shouted. "Daisy get on the MMG! Jane I need you in here to take control of the turret. And Takeo slap Sarge for me. Because it makes absolutely no sense to have Six pedals for four goddamn directions!"

" _On it." Takeo replied. "Well provide close air support, theres a lot of Vex Units between you and the beach head Fred."_

"Copy that Takeo Fred out." he replied. "Alright sarge you better hope that this doesn't kill us. Mainly Daisy because shes on the MMG."

 _"Oh man up you blue tard." Sarges southern accent went off on com._

"I hate yous so much!" Fred said as he grabbed the left and right turn brakes and thrusted them forward making the tank roll forward.

The Vex now adding another problem to there equations like the new tank and the four Titans that just showed up. There probabilities of winning the Island of Menagerie was at a slow decline. But the Guardians and Faunus where only delaying the inevitable of death. Some White Fang sleeper cells that where loyal to some man named Adam tired making deals with them but where ultimately silenced with a hand through there chests. The few that did escape where probably killed by the FPF or the Guardians. They have to hold the town square sense the teleportation spire was just barley set up. They then heard the sound of a engine running and some booming noise. The music was also getting annoying and was somehow messing with there sensors and there ability to think on how to combat the new equation.

 ** _Back back back from the dead Tonight!_** ** _B b b Back back back Dead tonight!_** ** _B b b Back back back Dead tonight!_** ** _B b b Back back back Dead tonight!_** ** _B b b Back back back From the Dead Tonight!_**

Soon they where bombarded by tank shells destroying any Vex units in the blast radius. They had one alternative left. Regroup and protect the spire. They formed a group circle around the spire with the Hydra and Minotaur units. The Harpys, Hobgoblins, and Goblins went out to greet the new squad of Guardians and destroy the Faunus police forces. What the didn't expect was missiles from the sky as well as MG fire.

(play "Of Machines and might" Halo legends OST )

"Woho take that you stupid droids!" Scorch said while firing his grenade launcher attachment.

Fredericks ship came into view of the Harpy units and fired there lazers at it. The Exo hunter piloting the ship did evasive action to avoid the shots the Harpy units where taking. Griff and Simmons where on the MGs mounted on the sides while Sarge took control of the AA canon ontop of the ship, A brown armored Titan was on the ramp MG as well. All firing away at the Vex units while Frederick, Jane, Daisy, and Delta Squad where fighting for the allys and road with the remodeled Drake tank.

"You know it kinda looks like a scorpion." Scorch said aloud.

"For once I agree Scorch." Sev said sarcastically.

"Knock off the chatter you two." Fixer

"Sarge what exactly did you do to the tank?" 38 asked.

 _"Well sense you asked nicely. Ladys allow me to introduce to you the new and improved drake tank, the M808-main battle tank, also know as the scorpion."_ Sarge replied.

"Huh what do you know it is a scorpion." Scorch stated.

 _"You bet your strawberry You-Who on that one my favorite explosives loving expert."_ Sarge replied.

"Hay Sev. Did you hear that im Sarges favorite." Scorch said.

"Only kiss asses would want to be _his_ favorite." Sev replied causing the yellow and black Titan to sigh.

" _Oh cut the chatter you two. And yeah Scorch never admit that. Never boost this mans Ego." Carolinas Ghost Church said._ _"Oh shut up you dirty blue bastard if it wasn't for the Vex I'd. . !" Sarge was then muted from all channels._

 _"Ah mute button."_ Takeo-3 stated.

The Vex where using as many Units they could throw at them. But they didn't seem ti have enough to prevent the Guardians from utterly decimating there forces. Soon a powerful force was felt through everyone as well as the soulless machines. The Guardians felt it but ignored it. But it caused the lone Guardsmen and the Menagerie police force to freeze with a untold amount of fear.

Takeo saw from the cockpit that the Police force nnot doing anything. Some where in the line of fire for the Vex.

"Donut, Carolina, you and the blues get those policemen out of the line of fire there frozen with fear. I dont know why but they are." Takeo said.

"On it! Lets go people!" Carolina said as she and the blues jumped off the ramp to Fredericks ship onto the concrete when Takeo was close to the ground but took off for another bombing run.

The Vex however decided to capitalize on the Faunus new found fear. The collective had deployed there Gate keeper to prevent Guardian Rose from deactivating there Time gate. Nihileon, Times end had as a last resort deployed. And his presence had caused to grip the inhabitants of Menagerie with fear. They sensed it at the Chieftains home. And in the Menagerie police force. Vex Hobgoblins snyc attacked by sniping two Police officers in the head. The bodys fell limp to the ground headless.

The other officers and Chieftain Geria final snapped out of it and took cover as they as well fired back. A young girl and her mother where in a ally way and watched the scene unfold. They where unable to escape to the evac points earlier. The young girl was screaming her head off from what she saw. The mother held her child in her close to quite her daughters screams. A Minotaur deployed behind them. It made itself known with a loud hum and screech.

The Daughter of the women screamed louder. This time it caught sight of Daisy. For some odd reason to Frederick she jumped out if the MG turret and ran at the Minotaur. Not knowing that there was civilians there that he didn't notice due to the cockpit of the tank having limited visibility.

The mother ran to Daisy who pulled out her rifle and started to fire at the Minotaur that sneaked up on two. The Minotaurs sheild depleted which caused it to recoil backwards stopping it from beheading the women. She then shot at the white core if the Minotaur shutting down the heavy Vex Unit. The mother and child hid behind some barrels.

"38 get on the MG for me I'm evacuating two Civilians." Daisy said into her helmets coms.

 _"Roger that be careful some tangos teleported behind us!"_ 38 warned.

Getting next to the Civilians she popped out from cover shooting at the Vex that teleported behind the group to flank them and get rid of the Guardians and local law enforcement. Taking cover again and reloading. She flipped the selector switch semi auto and turned to the two Civilians.

"Im Guardsmen Hunter Daisy. Lets get you out of here. Follow me lead when i say Run no questions asked RUN." Daisy stated to the two. They both nodded understanding.

"Go now I'll cover you!" She said as she popped out of Cover and fired at the Hobgoblins cores to remove the sniper threats.

The women and the little girl ran for there lives. As Daisy served as the distraction for the Vex. The mother picked up her daughter and ran faster. Seeing as there where no more Hobgoblin units in her sight she turned around and ran to the women and little girl. Behind them to shield them from the Vex shooting at them. However the Vex have been running calculations on the new development of the two civilians. They deployed a Hobgoblins on the roof tops of some houses. But spread out to keep the Guardsmen Hunter busy while they try to break the Teenager mentally with the death of the two civilians.

All but one of Hobgoblin units fired at Daisy. Daisy shot back ether taking the heads, causing them to be sheilded with solar energy, or shut down with there white cores being destroyed. However the one Hobgoblin that was keeping away out of sight from the Guardsmen line of fire. It lined up its sight on her head. It then turned its sights on the two civilians. And when the Hobgoblin lined up its sights on small child.

Satisfied with its target of choice it fires a solar bolt. But before it could leave the chamber Daisy shot its eye making it flinch and made it go off target.

"Momma im scared" the girl said into her mothers chest.

"Dont worry sweet heart your going to. . yurk!" the women said as she fell.

"Momma!" the girl yelled.

They both fell to the ground. the girl rolled a bit from her mother. She looked at her and started to cry. They luckily fell behind some crates. But her mother had a serious wound in her back. Its severed the womens spinal cord rendering her paralyzed.

"Momma please get up!" the girl said.

"Im sorry honey I cant move at all." the mother said wincing in pain.

"No please mom!" the girl screamed.

Daisy was trying to get to the two but was still trying to get rid of the Hobgoblins.

"Im so sorry honey. But it looks like ypu need to go on without me." the mother choked. "I need you to be strong sweetie. For me. And papa."

"No please I cant!" the girl said.

The women took out a red and black desert eagle like pistol and pit it in her daughters hands.

"Yes you can. Now Go!" the women replied. "Before I lose you to."

"Momma?"

"Go!" the mother screamed.

The little girl got up and ran going through the allys. Daisy finally got ride of the last Hobgoblin that was trying to kill them and ran to where the mother and daughter where. Only to find that the mother was choking on her own blood.

"Hold on im gonna get you out of here." Daisy said getting a first aid kit off her ammo belt.

The mother however grabbed Daisy's arm.

"No leave me. Please get my daughter out of here." the mother said.

"Save your strength ill get you healed up in a moment."

"No please save my . . daugh. . ." The mother then closed her eyes.

Daisy checked for the womens pulse and found non. Ether her blood pressure dropped significantly which is dangerous or she was just took her final breaths.

"Damnit!" Daisy cursed.

Getting to her feet she ran to track down the little girl. The Hobgoblins disappeared to help there falling robotic brethren that where being torn apart by the Guardians. They instead send the Harpy units to follow as well as two Minotaur units.

Daisy saw Harpy units fly in watching her. Taking aim she fired at there robotic eyes. She then took cover behind a wall. Hearing a wimper she put her back against the wall and walked backwards getting closer to the wimpering. She then got to the source which was the little girl. Checking the roofs of the buildings and the only two waways for vex to enter. She walked up to the little girl and got on a knee.

"Kid we need to move. The Vex are coming and im not going to lose you to." Daisy stated.

"Momma. . . is she . . ." the girl choked.

"Im sorry. She was gone when I got to her." Daisy answered.

The little girl looked at the pistol that her mother gave her and only broke down crying. Dropping the pistol she hugged her knees to her chest and cryed.

"How can i be stong when everyone around me dies?" the girl questioned herself.

Daisy was shocked because she heard those exact words when her grandfather told her grandmother about when Payne-76 died. So she did what she did to help her tired grandfather. She hugged her.

"I know how it feels. Seeing someone take the hit when it should have been me. But we cant let ourselves fall into depression and think about what ifs. thats not what those who have fallen would want us to think about. Its something your mother wouldn't want you to think about ether. When i was your age. My parents died to the same evil that is hurting your people."

The Tank drove over some vex corpses and fired another shell from its cannon. The Vex where getting desperate. They started deploying Major units. Hydras and cyclop units also began to teleport in. Fredericks ship came in for another bombing run and fired all there weapons at the group of Vex Units still trying to keep there spire out of the Guardians hands.

"My Grandfather lost a very close friend of his. And sense then anyone who's been by his side for missions never came back alive. It throw him into depression. It also didn't help that because of that people spread rumors about him letting his teammates die so he could get all the credit for completing the missions."

Finally at the town square the group of Guardians began there final assult on the spire. Jane loaded and fired as many rounds as she physically could. Explosions blew up the unshielded Vex and those with shields ether depleted and where torn in half with sparks and shrapnel flying everywhere.

"Why?" the little girl asked.

"Mostly because he was the only survivor of those missions. He had the highest record of being the only survivor while that has happened to other Guardians. He was the one with the most times he came back alone or with body bags slung over his shoulder. So they basically kept there distance from him. That is till a close friend had helped him see that there are very bad times but there will be better days. And so now hes trying desperately to fight to make sure everyone comes home. And to see that whoever we save can live on. That means you to." Daisy replied.

Vex units desperately spawned to overwhelm the Guardians by sheer numbers.

"Me to? Why? Im a Faunus. Why would anyone care about us other then other Faunus?" the girl asked.

The Vex numbers went down as the assult on the spire went on. The collective recalculated there battle plans. There where no patterns to exploit on these infuriating creatures that refused to die. To many anomalies to calculate but where able to simulate. Even though it should have been easy something was making there thinking harder and it grew more unable to think of a sound plan from the simulations. What they did know was that they needed the vehicles out of the pictures but with how these Guardians are piloting these things it was getting harder to calculate further and that racket they call music wasn't helping ether. There was something about it that gave off power and fear. It was off.

"Because to us you are also apart of Humanity. Yes you have these extra dog ears but that doesn't mean you aren't a part of Humanity. Those that say Faunus are not or Faunus that say that they are more then humanity are all lies. Now come. Lets get you to the evac point." Daisy replied

Holding out a hand to the little girl. She stopped crying and looked at the Guardsmen Hunter. Grabbing her hand Daisy lifted her up and they began to move to the Chieftains Mansion. However they found themselves on another street. Also loaded with Vex units.

(play "Prove it" by Crowder)

Daisy took out a cylinder like object from on if her thigh pouches and attached it to the barrel of her Rifle as well as the bayonet. Looking through her Red dot sight she fires two rounds into two Goblin Units and they died. Getting from her cover she put her weapon on her back and took out a black and red pistol. Its slide was blocky and square like but the grip was a but fat for her hands that her thumb couldn't reach the magazine release. She then picked up the little girl and activated her invisibility and ran through the streets. Her upgrade from the Speaker and Cayde with the same stealth drive Summer used to get to Crotas death ceremony.

Traversing streets and remaining unseen They came to a intersection where the two Goblin Units where stationed. Daisy looked at her mini map of Menagerie on a phone like device that instantly connected to a com tower. Looking at there destination and as well as there location she planned out the route she was gonna take before killing off the Vex units. She put her device away and put a suppressor on her rifle and tiok out the Vex units. She then picked up the girl put away her rifle and took her pistol. And ran.

Taking her route she had to stop several times to avoid more Vex patrols. For some reason the Vex where very much wanting them dead.

"Am scared." the little girl said as Daisy put her back to the wall.

"its ok there leaving." Daisy replied softly.

The Vex patrol walked away from the ally. Activating her stealth drive she then left the ally to another one. She eventually got to the forest between her and the Chieftain Mansion.

"Where almost there, just hold on a little longer." Daisy whispers.

Looking behind her her eyes widen. Setting the little girl down.

"You know how to use that?" Daisy asked.

"Yes but. ." the girl was silenced.

"You know where the mansion is from here?" Daisy asked.

"yes." the girl answered.

"Good. I need you to Run theres some that followed us i need you to run there as fast as you can!"

Taking her rifle off her back they both ran to the mansion. Vex saw them coming and fired. Using the trees as cover Daisy fired her rifle moving from tree to tree with the little girl. The mansion was close but was also trying to make sure that they never make it. Many where swiftly taken out by Daisy's fire. And so they finally made it to the mansion but it was boarded up with guns at every window.

"Hay I have a survivor open up!" Daisy yelled.

"No way in hell those things are still out there. If you can get rid of them we'll open up!" shouted someone from inside.

 _" Who does this guy think you are an exterminator?"_ Tucker said on the radio.

"Tucker not now!" Daisy replied as she turned around and saw more Vex units teleporting in.

"Alright I'll clear the Area just at least let the little girl inside!"

"Deal get the girl to the door!" shouted the same man.

The little girl looked at Daisy but She nodded to the girl to go inside. When the door opened the girl was rushed inside and the door was instantly locked.

 _"Damn Daisy you got yourself into another situation where i have to rescue you?"_ Tucker asked.

" _It be not wise to try young Daisy's temper Tucker."_ Tuckers Ghost sigma stated.

"I hate you tucker I really do." Daisy said taking out the Goblin Units.

After a few minutes and the area clear. A teenage boy opened the door.

"Come on get inside hurry!" he said shooting a sniper rifle.

Running inside he and Daisy quickly close the door but a Goblin Unit teleported in and stuck its body in the door way. The two kept trying to keep it from getting in but its strength was much. Then three gun shots rang out. The little girl with her mothers pistol smoking. The Goblin lost its eye and fell back in pain. With the stray Goblin Unit out of the door way the boy and Daisy closed it shut and put the barricade block back in place.

"Thanks." Daisy said.

"Dont mention it. After all you did save the girl." the boy replied.

He was tall for his age about five inches higher then her. Blond hair in a short tight on his head. Had blue eyes. He had no obvious faunus traits but also wore a Menagerie police force uniform with a pistol that resembles her grandfather's M1911 style in frame. The three walked he had his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Names Leon Husky Kennedy. Yours?" the boy asked.

"Daisy Mendez." she replied as she followed.

"Your new here arent you?"

"Yeah just arrived here a couple of hours ago. So first day on the job?" she asked.

"Yeah its a shit storm out there. Thank god you came."

"I hate to say it but where in danger here. We need to evac the civilians the vex could very well just bomb the hell out of this place."

"Well thats the thing. They cant teleport in here for some reason. Nor does there weapons break through everything." he said suprised.

"that doesn't mean they cant figure out a way to get through. The vex are relentless and will stop at nothing until this planet is turned into a machine." she replied. "Are you ok?"

"Im fine but . . . " the girl stopped herself and looked at the pistol in her hand.

"Hay dont worry about the Vex there just soulless machines. They dont have feelings. And they dont hesitate." Daisy replied to her.

"ok." the the little girl replied.

"So Leon. You look human yet your live on Menagerie. I thought only faunus live here."

"I am a Faunus. I have retractable claws like a lions." Leon replied.

"oh sorry I ment no offense." Daisy said.

"No its alright i get that a lot from the locals. So why are you here?" he asked.

"Rescue op from my superiors. You may not know this but im from another world entirely. Me and my team where sent to your island to ensure of its survival. We lost the girls mother in an ambush." she replied.

"Oh. Well thanks we need every gun we can get." he stated. "So whats your name kid?"

"Sherry. . . ." the girl replied.

"Well lets go Sherry. The safest part if the house is not to far. We need to get to the family room."

After walking through the mansion and finally arrived at the family room.

"So that guy on the radio. He a boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh heck no. Hes more like a creepy stalker. If anything hes my grandfather's aquantence from another fireteam. Thankfully i muted him. Im gonna check i. with my team leader hang on."

While she goes on the radio. Leon looked out the boarded up windows. Vex still circled around the house. He walks away from the window to check up on the little girl seeing that she's alright he then looks up to Daisy.

"Any word?"

"Problems im afraid. Vex just deployed a mind unit. There taking care of it right now. Anyways where is everyone?"

"You honestly think that all the people of Menagerie can fit in this small mansion?"

"No id think a rather large bunker would suffice."

"Well"

He then goes to the large coffee table and moves it to the right. Groves in the floor revealed a rather large floorboard out of place. Pressing another out of place floor it removed itself to reveal a coder. Typing in a few numbers the larger floorboard popped with a hiss and went under the floor to reveal a small passage way.

"Bingo." he said.

Climbing down first he requested Sherry and she to went down. Daisy looked around to make sure she wasn't followed. When she came down they fell into what looked like a bunker hallway.

"Well be safe down here. Lets get to the bunker." Leon said.

"Couldn't agree more."

After walking several hundred feet they came to a bomb shelter door. Leon pressed a pressure plate next to it and another slid up revealing another password lock. After pressing a few buttons the vault like door opened and what was inside was unexpected to Daisy. It was a rather large underground cavern.

"We normally came down here during Air raids back then during the great war and Faunus war. Now where counting every second it stays standing." Leon stated

"So much history down here. I bet the old Warlocks and Ikora Ray would love to study this place." Daisy replied.

It looked like a underground city. Full of markets and buildings and regular homes.

"Come on my superiors have summoned us." Leon said as he got of the ear piece he had.

"Hope it doesn't envolve politics because thats not my tech savy." Daisy replied.

"*sighs* then its going to be a long day." Leon said begrudgingly.

 **Menagerie Market place, Menagerie, Remnant**

"Fuck I hate these things!" Takeo said over the radio flying Fredericks ship.

The Vex had just deployed there Mind unit. Unlike the "god" version that the Vex deployed to kill Guardian Rose once and for all. This is a regular Mind unit that Guardians have faced and killed on Strikes. it was called "Kiahipas, the unblinded". Its frame is very much like the Hydra units. But much much bigger then the Hydra major units.

"Come on take 155 mike mike shells you scrap heap! (Mike Mike=MM or milimeter for gun or canon cartridges for a specific barrel size)" Jane yelled firing the tank canon.

The shells hit the three rotating shields that the Hydras always have unless there low tier units. Some made it into the short spaces in the shields but it only proceeded to piss it off. As well as make its armor integrity fall but only a little bit.

The Mind units where far smarter then the regular units for a reason. it then began cordinating the units at its disposal. Which where proving to be a hand full. If it wasn't for the number of Guardians on the ground it would have been a hell of a disaster. The mind went into over drive. Sending calculated waves of Units of different types.And there primary target are the vehicles.

"Keep moving its guns are fixed to what there looking at!" Jane said on coms to the Menagerie police force.

"These things dont go down easily do they!?" Ghira asked.

"Nope there determined little bastards." Frederick replied. Putting the tank in over drive to avoid the minds void fire.

But then a Goblin Unit managed to stick a grenade to the tred links. The Mind Hydra Unit saw an opportunity to get rid of one vehicle giving them a advantage. And fired.

"Get out of the tank!" 38 yelled getting out of the MG turret.

However the Mind unit was faster. And even though Jane and Frederick got out in time the explosion through them at a house knocking them unconscious for a bit.

"Ok this thing is starting to PISS ME OFF!" said a Police Sargeant.

In Fredericks ship a transmat becon blinked and a warlock teleported in.

"Man you better have a good damn reason for being here!" Takeo-3 yelled to the warlock that came in.

"Sorry but Ikora wanted me here for a message to someone important as well as be a negotiator when this is over." the warlock said.

"Byf? Damnit think you can help the others while i come in for this bombing run?" she asked.

Loading a Future war cult rifle his over coat blew as air came in through the back if the ship.

"Try to keep it steady so i dont end up killing myself or damaging Fredericks ship!" Byf replied.

"Got it!" Takeo stated coming in for a quick moving drop off.

Byf jumped off and rolled off his momentum. He then sprang up and ran to Frederick and Jane.

"Hay you guys might want to wake up!" he said shaking them awake and shooting some Goblin Units.

"Oh jeez that hurt." Frederick said rolling his shoulders.

"Ugh you said it." Jane stated.

Frederick picked up his rifle and tossed Jane hers. They then took cover behind the destroyed tank.

"Does your ship have carpet bomb capabilities?" Byf asked.

"Nope its just a heavy assult carrier. why?"

"I was thinking we could use it to napalm the bastard." Byf replied.

"Well we can have my ship drop napalm canisters." Frederick said.

"Hum that maybe the best possibility."

"Hay Takeo think you can drop off some Napalm canisters on the mind unit?"

 _"Well its worth a shot."_ Takeo replied.

"Alright Takeo. . LOOK OUT!" Byf shouted to a Officer.

( play "deliver hope" Halo reach ost)

Only it was to late a stray void bolt fired at the officer. When it impacted the ground the explosion created dust to flew in the air. The officer in question was thrown back with the explosions push back. When he landed the officer held onto his leg screaming in pain. His leg was missing from the shin down.

"Medic!" the officer shouted holding his bleeding leg.

"Cover me!" Frederick yelled.

Everyone fired to get the Mind and other units attention. Frederick sprinted to the wounded officer. Two Goblin units spawned in on a roof top and lifted there hands up to fire a grenade from there hands. Sev noticed this as well as the police sniper and fired on the two Goblin units. However the lead Goblin fired its grenade. It landed a foot to Fredericks left and detonated a second later when he noticed it to late. The explosions force launched him forward further to the wounded officer.

He landed on his back. Everything hurt. His shields depleted and half the red is all he sees in his visor. His breathing heavys. Then in a basket of warmth. His light heals him and his sheild generator kicks in and recharges. Flipping onto his belly he got up and racked the charging bolt on his rifle and picked up the wounded officer into a fireman carry. And takes him inside a broken home where two other officers where shooting at the stray Vex units trying to shoot at Frederick. Setting the officer down he takes a first aid kit off his belt and uses his light to heal the blown leg. After that he applied Gauze dressings to the officer.

"Why?" the Officer asked

"Because youd do the same for me and your brothers." Frederick replied.

Frederick then pulled his rifle back out and joined the fight again.

 **Underground shelter, Menagerie, Emergency Council chamber**

The Faunus council of Menagerie looked at the young Guardsmen standing before them. They had no end to there questions they have yet to ask. Her Black armor with purple details was rather knight looking. A golden lion crest ebossed into the chest plate. What was so distracting was the black and purple Lions head and main that she wore like a hood over her helmet. And the odd weapon on her back.

They whispered amongst one another trying to think of what to ask even though as stated before they have no end to there questions.

"So why has a group of Humans finally decided to ever care about our island nation?" Said one council member.

"Please Councilman should we start a war on race now of all days?" Said one Jackel eared faunus wearing robes.

"I agree this human is different after all she did bring a councilmans daughter to safety at the risk of her life by those terrifying machines." said a Jakel tailed faunus next to the other one.

"Yes why must we bicker about what these humans are doing?" said a councilman. "Are they not helping with this new threat to our lives?"

"Yes and we are great full but what do these Humans want in return is the question! Whenever they help us there's always something they want in return for there help! Id say we throw her back out to those machines!" said the same resistant councilman.

"Have you forgotten the patterns that the humans use to get something out if us? She did not use those signs and yet risked her life for Councilman Berkin daughter. Id say she has already proven her worth. Would our Chieftain ever let a human care for his people unless he absolutely trusts them?" said another.

"No she has yet to prove to us shes trustworthy!" said another!

"You constantly bicker amongst yourselfs about the good of your island nation yet you do little to even help stop this invasion by the Vex." Daisy's helmet speaker came to life.

They where now shocked at Daisy now speaking.

"You have the people hide in this tomb waiting for the vex to just come in. They can simulate reality in mear seconds to get different out comes for different futures. You question my willingness to put my life on the line to protect your people. You ask the wrong questions. What you should be asking is "Will you help us?"

"Well will you help us?" one councilwoman asked.

There was a pause from the mortal warrior of light. Then a explosion shook the Cavern. Daisy then turned to one of th panicking Guards on a coms channel that was guarding the vault entrance.

" _We need back up now! any available units help secure the breach! What!? No! Nooo! . . . "_ the coms went dead

Turning around she walked away and said one last thing.

"I have a job to do." Daisy stated and continued on.

 **Vault entrance, Menagerie**

(play "not gonna die intro" Skillet)

Whatever police forces that where guarding the entrance where now running away from it. The Vex had breached the door and are coming to make a swift end of all of them. They where doomed from the start. The Vex collective where now happy that at least one of there spires and forces are actually getting something done. The gate lord taking care of that bane of there processors Guardian Rose is still getting trouble dealing with her. At least the beach head at the market place of Menagerie is still holding dispite the number of Guardians there that mind unit still had time before the fall of this once peaceful Island nation. Which was the Faunus first mistake.

"Fall back! Fall Back!" one police officer said firing his pistol.

Not preparing for any war like the other kingdoms or at the least having a reserve military had brought this Islands people to there knees. But those Guardians had to send some to this place! It didn't matter now that a new plan was devised.

"Move! Move!" said another.

They can rebuild a new spire in the underground cavern they suspected was there. And soon enough they simulated the best calculations and made a good choice blowing up that Vault probably made things a bit to excited when whatever the local police force or whats left of it tried to stop them one called for back up but killed him when he caught and killed screaming of horror.

"No stay back!" said one that tripped firing his pistol.

A Hobgoblin looked at the fallen man and aimed its torchhammer at him and fired. The man blew apart like a pinata at a birthday party. Blood smeared onto the Hobgoblins robotic exoskeleton. But it didn't care though. And it pressed on.

The entrance was to small for Minotaur units and much to cramped for the Bulky Harpy units to make the necessary turns due to there frames being narrow. So they opted for the Goblin and Hobgoblin units all equipped with a Units with torch hammers. They went on unaposed to the pathetic creatures running before them. Fear was now running rampant. Soon they can build a new spire. And kill off the lasy of the Island inhabitants without the Guardians in the marketplace knowing.

Another police officer tried taking a Goblin Unit down. But instead was gutted in half. The police force guarding the tunnels had little to no chance of containing the Vex.

That is until Daisy came around the corner. No weapon at her side. just her in her Hunter armor. The Vex where getting tired of her cat and mouse games and charged at her. However with a quick minipulation of Glimmer on her back a sheathed sword appeared. She then reached for it and the charging Vex stopped in there tracks. That sword was haunting to them. It was a reaper but the blade was a bit fatter on its double edged sides. It was one and a half inches thick from the base and slowly lost thickness till it came to a end of about two and a half feet long.

Inscriptions of a dead language was written on the sides. The handle was red with to gold colored points at the cross guard and a Lions head at the bottom. But its not the sword that they where afraid of it was what the inscription on the sword that terrified them. And with Daisy taking her stance. She activated her Arc super but she did the trick that Summer taught her to channel Arc energy into her sword. It buzzed to life of blue electricity. The Vex took a step back to better asses the situation.

"Groovy." She said as she lunged at the first Goblin Unit in her vision.

And thus there new plan went down the Drain. There only hope now is that there market place spire lasts. In a deadly dance of Arc energy her reaper sliced through the Vex that tried to shoot her down. No matter how many times they shot at her in the narrow corridors. Shes just dodge and strike a Unit unprepared for her. They where running out of units fast. Even though her Super energy is spent. She danced around them and stabed there cores. There only hope now is that there Mind unit stays standing.

 **Menagerie Market place, Menagerie, Remnant**

(Play "Perfect Life" by Red)

The Mind Unit had it. There where just to many Guardians to take Care of. No matter if one of them did die they quickly got revived by there teammates. Its armor integrity is failing. At fifty percent as a matter on fact. It managed to make Fail safes to keep it fully sheilded. however the core generators cores where easily reversed and its shields would be down. There napalm strikes didn't help ether. The heat was so great that it lost its waving loose strands of anything cloth like or organic to be painfully burned away. The only thing that it can pattern was the fact they reverse the shield core. But who does it next was hard to learn because they do it at random.

Then a new simulation came to its core. Use Medusas stare. So it did it then generated the energy needed. It couldn't hit the ship because that damned pilot was behind all that metal. But It knew who as vulnerable to it if caught off guard. The Police officers. Looking around to locate some it's gaze fell on one lone faunus who wore black and white clothing. Another White Fang sleeper cell it concluded.

The Agent in Black with bat wings crept close to the Chieftain of Menagerie. His mission or last orders before Adam was so brutally assassinated by that human Cinder. He was on the roof on top of the Chieftain to distracted by the Goblin Units. He was about to strike but then a shout was heard.

"Get behind cover now!" Byf shouted.

The officers, Chieftain, and Guardians took cover but the Fang sleeper cell didn't. And then static looked like it took form in there eyes. Blue fiery light came from the Mind unit taking hold of the fang. And what happened next was unexpected. The body became digital and then streams of data. And it healed itself with that foolish Fangs body turning it into data. And his life became erased from the minds that knew him.

Then Frederick saw the shield generator core. He ran to it and pulled the core out. And it vanished. He then ran behind cover to avoid again Medusas stare. When it went away he ran to the generator to reverse the shields on the Mind unit. When the shields went down everyone fired at its. Its frame integrity was close to failing. So Frederick pulled a sword from a red scabbard. And with a war cry he jumped and used his boosters to get in close to the mind units hydra eye. And repeatedly struck it with his weapon.

Then he stabbed the eye of the Vex machine. And it went right through eye to the mind core. Jumping away the Mind unit Kiahipas. Its frame fell to the ground in chunks then it exploded to oblivion. The spire which it came from glowed brightly and then it disappeared like nothing ever happened. Though it did leave the corpses of the Vex Units behind and took the active ones.

"Aww i was having fun down here." Daisy stated on coms.

"Don't worry Daisy maybe next time."

 **Omake "Merry Christmas Team RWBY"** **Week of Christmas , Team RWBY'S dorm**

(This is not canon to the story)

Daisy slept in her comfy bed in the dorm room in Team RWBY. To her suprise as she attended Becon while Lord Shaxx, her old History Warlock Master Byf was teaching there. However her pleasant dreams where ruined as her new Fireteam leader woke up instantly and shouted.

"CHRISTMAS!" With joyful glee and a heart filled shout.

"Yang." Daisy said.

"Yeah?" Yang asked groggy.

"Shut your sister up before I do and I won't nice like the last time." Daisy replied.

Yang looked over at the alarm clock to see that it was four in the morning.

"Ruby go back to bed its four in the morning!" Yang complained.

"But Yang can you believe it its almost Chirstmas!" Ruby said not even listening to Yang.

"We get it now go back to bed!" Weiss complained.

"So oh so soon I wonder what weapon I'll get for Christmas!" Ruby stated not listening to Weiss.

"Ruby!" Daisy yelled.

"Yes Daisy?" Ruby asked.

She then felt a sword stab her tank top shoulder strap into the wall. When Ruby opened her eyes. She saw Daisy in her Red lion themed Iron banner armor. Her Rapier in her cloths. And a pissed off Daisy with her lion themed helmet staring at her in a very heated death glare.

"Shut up before I tie you down to your bed!" she said with no end to her irritation.

"Shutting up now! Got it!" Ruby replied quickly with anime tears falling.

Removing her rapier and sheathing it she then minipulated her armor back to her night gown and went back to her bed to sleep.

"Everyone is such a buzz kill this morning." Ruby muttered.

Ruby then gets dressed for the day and she looks outside to see it snowing. She just stayed at the window and watched the snow fall.

 **At a bar in Vale**

Qrow Branwen was drinking his usual amount of alcohol and getting drunk. But then two Guardians came up to the bar one wore Warlock armor with a black and blue colors and a Golden lion crest ebossed into the chest but the rest looked like Trials of Osiris gear but replace the creepy eye with a lion. The other was a Titan with the same crest on the chest piece but the armor looked like what the Vanguards would issue as rewards (think the Vangard armor of the Taken king dlc). The Warlock looked male and was confirmed when he ordered a shot of scotch. The Titan was Female do to her curves and sweet honey like voice when she ordered juice. Her armor was black and pink.

"Bro do you really need to drink scotch mom and dad specifically told you to stop drinking at a young age or you end up like that guy next to you." the Titan asked the warlock in question.

Qrow pouted at this to himself like he was some stupid ironic third wheel trope to some random Story being told thorough the means of literature.

"My dear twin sister where looking for our younger sibling yet you deni me my much need stress relief drink? Im hurt!" The Warlock replied in a hurtful tone.

Qrow then just tuned them out. Going back to his drink. Christmas is coming this week as well his his nieces break from school. And there teammates Guardian Grandfather asked if Daisy can stay with Ruby and Yang for the break sense some complacated things happened on earth. Which Tai reluctantly agreed to. Not sure if thats a good idea because of Rubys . . . odd habits during Christmas which there Guardsmen Hunter friend probably found out by now.

"Hay You Qrow Branwen?" the Warlock asked next to him.

"Whos asking?" he replied. His voice rough from the countless years on alcohol consumption.

"Where looking for someone. Goes by the name of Daisy Mendez." The Titan spoke.

When there drinks arrived there helmets disappeared and there faces are what shocked Qrow but he didn't let it show on his rough face. The Boy and girl where clearly a Awoken but his eye for some reason never glowed. His resemblance to Titan Frederick and that guy Summer decked down hard in the Reef was hard to believe. The Women looks a lot like Daisy if she to were a Awoken and had Amber glowing eyes.

"Where her older siblings who need to have a word with her." The boy in Warlock armor said.

"How do I know that your not after her for some personal reason?" Qrow asked.

"Look its nothing like that." The Titan spoke. "We just want to see our sister. Please."

Qrow looked reluctant to say the least he then pulled out his scroll and went into memos for Names he forgets while drunk. Among them where two names listed under Daisy's name but had different last names.

"What are your names?" Qrow asked.

"Maine and Luka Soven." Matin said.

"Really whos responsible?" Qrow asked.

"Arent I my brothers keeper?" Matin replied.

"Well looks like i dont believe you." Qrow said.

 **Arena, Becon Academy**

"Alright children today is going to be your last bout before your christmas break. Now where going to select at random two people to come forward to prove how much you've learned for the past few months." The Crucible master said.

"Yes and for history class you will have a quiz on the current subject on the Hive more over Oryx in general." Warlock Byf stated in his heavy British accent.

A collective of groans came about the crowd.

"Alright enough whining only little girls do that! First up is Yatuhashi and Xio Long!" Lord Shaxx said.

The two in question came down and had there spar. It turned out a draw.

"Very good. However Xio Long remember to keep ypur anger in check otherwise your blinding rage will keep you from thinking clearly. Alright next up!"

It was like this for a hour. Then came the final two names.

"Lady Vailiant and Winchester." Shaxx said.

Cardin and Daisy quickly came to the stage. Her odd reaper in its sheath on her back. Cardin smerked.

"Why did he call you Lady shit noob?" he taunted.

"If you beat me maybe I'll tell you." Daisy replied.

"Winchester it is not wise to taunt a Student of Ironlord Saladin. You have just signed a death warrant." Lord Shaxx said.

"What ever." Cardin said with his mace.

"Begin" Lord Shaxx stated.

Daisy took her sword in hand and got in her stance. Cardin ran at her. Swinging his mace towards her midsection. However with her reaper she thrusted it forward countering Cardins swing. She then got a few slashes and then one final jab into his chest armor. He flew across the arena un less then five seconds. His Aura in the yellow while Daisy's shields where still up and undamaged.

"Haha a bold approach Lady Vailiant! I like it!" Lord Shaxx commented.

"Grrrr." Cardin grunted.

He ran at her full speed using his aura as a booster to get to her faster. Only she shade stepped out of the way and like the bull he was he rammed into the wall head first. Due to his speed and momentum he got knocked out cold by his own plan.

"Ha ha ha ha, If your Braver then youd be a Lioness. I expected nothing less from Lord Saladins student. Good work." Shaxx

"Thank you sir." Daisy replied putting away her reaper.

After combat class and the history test with Warlock Byf the gang got there packed things.

"Hay Daisy ive been meaning to ask. Why do you wear lion crests on your armor? And whats with the odd writing on your sword?" Ruby asked carrying her bag.

"Oh well the Lion crest on my armor is my Family crest. Like how Weiss has her snow glyph as her family crest. As for my sword it was my grandmother's before she gave it to me as a graduation present when i was done training with Ironlord Saladin." she replied.

"Wait the Ironlord Saladin? As in the Guardians before Guardians? Heros of the darkages?" Yang asked.

"Yes, thats him. He helped me make my sword usable in combat. And as for the language inscription on my sword its a old language called Hebrew. And unlike English you have to read it from right to left." Daisy replied.

"Oh thats cool! Whats it named?" Ruby asked as they continued to walk to the airship ports.

"Its called "Aslans roar." Daisy replied.

"Cool, sounds ancient."

Team RWBY and Daisy got onto the airship and headed for patch.

"So girls ready for a fun christmas slumber party?" Yang said in a cheery mood.

"As long as there are no boys im good." Weiss stated.

"Amen to that." Daisy said.

"So why did your grandfather insist on you coming over to our place?" Yang asked.

"I dont know something about a Crucible match? Anyway he wont be back any time soon. So there's that." Daisy said.

They heard the bull head land and came to the station waiting area. It was soon quite among the gilrs as they waited for Rubys father to pick them up. But unfortunately that peace was shattered when a boy screamed like someone died.

"Oi!!!!! My PFP!!!!!!"

The five turn to see a man in Warlock armor with lion motifs and symbols but had a Trials of Osiris vibe in design.

"Sorry about that kid didn't mean to bump into you and step on it." The Warlock replied.

"You killed my PFP and i didn't get to save!" The boy said.

He had brown hair and glasses wearing a red suit uniform and grey slacks with a orange backpack.

"Look kid i said i was sorry." The Warlock replied backing up.

"You!!!...You killed a Heroine!" the boy said.

Which utterly made the five girls and the Warlock jolt.

"Im sorry what?" The Warlock asked.

"You killed off Sakura-Chan! A valiant Heroine of Grace and strength that cant be matched by anyone in the real world!" The boy replied shouting to the world.

The people in the area ether began questioning there sanity know knowing who's child that is.

"Why do I always end up bumping into the crazy ones." The Warlock muttered.

The boy in questions cradled his broken game system. Whaling like the Warlock had murdered his own family. Speaking to it like a newborn child. A Titan came up to the dumbfounded Warlock.

"Who the hell is he and what happened?" The Titan asked as she looked at the grieving mortal.

"I have no idea." the Warlock replied.

"My game its already bad enough Elsie has me conquer real world girls. I barley have time to play my games." the boy muttered under his breath.

The girls then turned to see a girl with long black hair in a pony tail grey eyes, red blouse uniform and pink skirt with a broom. And a rather odd skull like over sized hair pin. She was out of breath.

"Brother I've been looking for you everywhere!" the girl said out of breath.

Soon the boy was being dragged away by the girl saying something to the effect of "lets help girls with gaps in there hearts." The boy though didn't resist.

"Those two are odd." Weiss said.

"Your not the only one thinking that." Blake said.

They saw Tai come into the air port parking lot in a van and called out to them. Summer was also in the front passenger seat. Qrow was passed out in the trunk. The girls grabbed there bags and got in.

"Dad is uncle Qrow drunk again?" Ruby asked as they tossed there bags in the trunk with the drunk Qrow.

"Yep and this time he roped your mother into it so Drei is making her pay the price." Tai replied.

"Hay Drei why though?" Daisy asked.

Drei came into the car from Summmers backpack.

"Look im tired of Rose doing these things and expecting me to help clean up her system. If she wants to drink in a contest fine but im not a pain killer for that stuff." Drei said in a huff.

Soon the car stopped and they where infront of Rubys house.

"Oh Home. now we have no school the rest of the week and thankful no Sarge in a car with a turret shooting at us with it." Yang said aloud.

"Yeah that be a blessing." Weiss stated.

"Hay Daisy why is it that your always calm in those situations?" Blake asked.

"To be honest im actually afraid of getting shot at because i don't know when that next bullet actually punctures my armor. And knowing I can't come back from the dead makes it scarier. As my old combat teacher Lord Saladin said. Courage is not absence of fear its acting inspite of it." Daisy replied.

"All to true." Blake replied

After putting there things away in the guest bedrooms. They planned a large chirstmas party for the 24 which is in two days. They went to the mall for food and orher stuff and even gifts for when theres a gift exchange. Soon It came to it and the Christmas party had come. Friends talked people danced and went to the karaoke machine. Daisy was among fireteam Nero her old mentors.

"And so Lady Efferdeet held Saladin over her shoulder and through him like a spear while he was falling with style he activated his "fist of havoc" and went straight through the Fallen walker blowing it up from the center! I was just a bland Iornlord at the time so I couldn't stop thinking about it. That i had to take cover behind a rock to laugh." Lord Shaxx said telling me of his storys when he was a Ironlord.

"That is the most idiotic thing I ever heard what was wrong with all of you!" Doc.Ooblick asked as everyone laughed including him.

"She said that he was arrow dienamic but thats not even the best part! Lord Saladin brought up and set his leg on a dying dregs head and said. . ."

Lord Shaxx was cut off as the portly man named Professor Port brought up his leg on the table they where sitting and said.

"Like what you see!?"

Everyone spout more laughter as then Port fell on his back and everyone was laughing harder.

"Oh i cant breath thats hilarious every time i hear it!" Cayde said. "Oh wait robot csnt breath air anyway!"

Everyone bursted laughing again.

Then Cayde popped a question.

"Why aren't you with your new Fireteam kiddo?" Cayde asked.

"Well ive been woth them for about three months now everyday. Is it wrong to hang out with my old mentors?" Daisy replied.

"No but we think that you should hang out with people mainly teens your age." Lord Shaxx said.

"*Sigh* Did grandpa put you up to this Lord Shaxx?"

Then Cayde got a idea. He knew how much of good singer she is. And how she's embarrassed to be up on stage showing off her voice. With a shit eating grin he looked at Daisy.

"Hay kiddo why dont you show up Weisscream up on stage?" He said as a lot of the attendees where gathered around the karaoke machine.

"Well Uncle Cayde thing is i dont like showing off." Daisy replied.

"Come on Daisy do it it be fun to hear you sing again." Shiro-4 said holding his whisky.

"Wait the brat sings?" Qrow asked.

Daisy nodded slightly.

"Hay everyone Daisy here can sing." Qrow shouted to the people around the karaoke machine.

They shouted her name to get her to come up.

"Come on Daisy try beating the previous person at least." Summer said. "Remember that song one night when we all went to the tower bar? Try singing that one."

Feeling that all eyes in the party on her she hesitantly went up. Looking through the music files she finds a song she had listened to a few days earlier. Soon the instruments from the speakers pounded.

"Go Daisy! Show Lux whos boss!" Ruby shouted.

"Sing well!" Blake said waving a RWBY college team mini flag.

"I highly doubt she can sing as good as Lux or me." Weiss stated.

"Weiss your not cheering loud enough!" Yang said.

 _Disappear, Without a trace. A treasure lost, I cant replace. The only piece, That still remains. Is in these scars in this pain. I want to save it all. I want to take it all. My heart is holding on. I bleed, I bleed for love._

 _When I'm gone! When I fade away! Is the Air I breath my only legacy!? When I'm gone._ Yeah...

 _In the dark_ , _I_ _am a_ _flame_. _A passing light, all in vain. I feel the pull, I feel the change. Its over now, It slips away._

 _I want to save to save it all. I want to take it all. My heart is holding on. I bleed, I bleed for love._

 _When I'm gone! When I fade away! Is the Air I breath my only legacy?! When I'm gone. Yeah..._

 _When I'm gone..._

 _yeah..._

 _When I'm gone..._

 _I want to save it all. My heart is holding on. I bleed, I bleed for love..._

 _When I'm gone! When I fade away! Is the Air I breath my only legacy!? When I'm gone! Yeah..._

 _When I'm gone!_

 _Yeah..._

 _When I'm gone!_

The music faded and everyone but fireteam Nero, Summer, Shiro, and Cayde where suprised. Not only because of what the song ment but how beautiful Daisy sang it. Then cheers erupted from Ruby. Then everyone else joined in.

 **Outside the house**

The two individuals who where seen at the air ship port who bumped into that weird kid. Stood infront of Rubys home. They looked at eachother them back at the door.

"Should we enter?" one figure said.

"Well Qrow hasn't let us down." the other figure said.

He knocked and the door was opened by a rather drunk Qrow.

"Oh you guys again well come on in make yourselfs at home." Qrow said. "Hay guys id like you all to meet my new drinking buddys!"

"Hay i thought i was your favorite drinking buddy!?" Lux said.

"Oh trust me Lux you are. But these are my good buddys Maine and Luka Soven." Qrow told the group of Guardians and Huntsman.

However they heard a tray drop and turned to see that Daisy dropped a tea set that she was going to serve the group. She looked suprised and scared. Like she knew them. The two took off there helmet showing there faces. Daisy trembled.

"Maine, Luka, Im sorry but when Petra told me i was scared and confused and then there was missions and..." Daisy broke down stuttered. "I..Im so sorry!"

She was then hugged by the two Awoken that came inside.

"Where just so glad that your alright little sis." Maine said as he held Daisy tightly.

"Well just a regular family reunion." said a Titan with a gold visor with a skull sketched into it.

The others at the table looked at him with glares.

"what it was a joke." the Titan said.

"Emile just shut up." A teal blue Titan said.

"So is dad?" Daisy asked.

"No hes still missing as well as mom. We thought you where gone to." Maine said.

"Hay Daisy who are these two?" Yang asked.

"Oh sorry guys this is Maine and Luka Soven there twins and are my older siblings." Daisy replied.

"Older siblings!?" the huntresses shouted.

"Yep what you thought that just because we have different last names that where not related?" Maine asked.

"No theres obvious things that show you three are related. But how old you two?" Yang asked.

"Eighteen why?" Luka said.

"By any chance you seeing anyone?" Yang asked Maine.

Maine blushed red that he had to hid his face behind his helmet.

"Yang your not going out with my big brother." Daisy stated.

All the huntsman in training laughed even the twins.

"So ove been meaning to asl do you guys celebrate Christmas?" Ruby asked.

"Oh not really in the city but in the Reef we celebrated it the good old American way!" Maine replied.

"What about the city?"

"City is a bit more complicated but yes people celebrate it for its old traditional roots."

"Such as what Grandfather does when i was still little he'd read from a book he found in another land." Daisy replied

The huntsman, Professor's, and Guardians looked at the Huntsman in training and all smiled.

"Its holidays like these that bring us together." Ozbin stated smiling.

"Well when you have several types of aliens trying to kill you you need something to lighten the mood and just relax." Cayde said also with a grin.

"We taught them well my fellow comrades let us hope that may be ready for when they need to pick up the mantel of responsibility." Byf spoke up.

"I dont know about you guys but im not giving my daughters my spot light." Summer stated as everyone laughed.

Ozbin rose his mug and the people did the same.

"It has been a honor of being with all of you. Merry Christmas, and happy new year." Ozbin said aloud.

"And Happy birthday Jesus. The Savoir of our nations." Maine said.

Everyone laughed but not in a insulting way but at his voice when he said it.

"Heer, Heer." Everyone replied.

 **References to the video game Halo Reach, Destiny, and the anime series The world God only knows, And RWBY belongs to there respective owners. This is a tie in story to** **ptabs0101** **Remnant of a Rose and Remnant of a Iron Rose.**

 ** _Grimroe Card:_** ** _Sword of High King Peter_**

 ** _"When are you going to learn to do as your told!?" High King Peter the Magnificent to King Edmund the Just_**

 ** _Damage type: Solar_**

 ** _Exotic perk: Aslans Roar- swinging at a target from afar will turn swings into Solar Lion heads that scare nearby enemies from target_**

 ** _perk 1- Scabbard - increase sword energy capacity_**

 ** _perk 2 - Phinox lighter- launch a solar light uppercut_** ** _or_** ** _Super Massive vortex- Unleash a spiral of Solar energy (if active can only be unleashed if absolutely surrounded)_**

 ** _perk 3- Thrive by the sword - chance of generating orbs of light after every five kills stacks up to three times_** ** _or_** ** _die by the sword- kills with his weapon decreases Grenade and melee solar cool downs by three seconds stacks up to three times_**

 ** _perk 4: Scabbard_**

 ** _Background:_** ** _A sword of legendary bounds of a long forgotten world. A world of where Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve broke eternal winters curse of a Cruel white witch. Who has yet to reappear to bring our land into darkness again. This great sword saw many battles and slaughtered savage beasts of myths and legends. It was gifted to a young man then passed to his brothers decedent's. Gifted to the king by father Christmas himself. And always before they departed the great Lion himself appears to bring news good or saddening. But he says this before they leave our land._**

 ** _"In your world I go by another name. It be best if you learn me by it." Aslan the Great Lion of Judea and Narnia._**

 ** _Soon our time is upon us to a mass exodus from this world into Aslans country. A beautiful place where there is no hunger or sorrows. No greed or envy. The peace and love of his father will dwell with us for all eternity. Until the White Witch comes from the bowls of Hades to lie to the nations only then does the White Witch Jades will be gone forever bound to the Lake of Fire. But dont be Afraid for Aslan watches over us like a shepherd does his lambs. And he will free us of our bounds to the White witches lies. -Forgotten tome of the Servant John_**

Merry Christmas everyone

Songs mentioned or used beling to there respective bands and company's

Lyrics to "Gone" belong to Red


	7. Ch 5 The Best is yet to come

**Confessions (whats inside my head?)**

 ** _"I to are of noble blood, Lord of wolfs, Starlight was my Mother, And my Father the Dark." - the Queen_** ** _of the Reef_**

 **Many Years ago in the Reef**

"And our Long range communication?" Mora Sov asked.

A long aggravated sigh left the lips of one engineer.

"Mora its a miracle that any of us are still alive after what happened." the engineer said.

"You will address her as 'Queen'." Techeun Shuro cut in.

"My apologies, "Queen.'" the engineer corrected herself. Running a dirty hand through her matted hair

"No long Range coms, No short range coms ether. Not that there'd be anyone on the listing end ether. Nothing from what I can see my Qween." she added hastily.

Techeun Shuro glared at the engineer who was still trying to wrap her head around her old friend of being the Queen of the Reef.

"Coms are no longer a priority. After what that ship did focus on resealing the Hulls and any nearby damaged habitable vessels. After that skirmish i think it is wise for the people to be close to me as possible. The closer they are the safer they'll be. Have them intertwined with the Vesta if you can. A priority when necessary" Mora Sov said as of her new orders.

The engineer nodded uncertainly but answered as if it was possible.

"Yes my Queen." the engineer replied.

Mora nodded, "You may go."

The engineer bowed and left the room. As soon as the hatched closed she raised her hand. And the Techeuns gathered around her.

"Shall we try again my Queen." said Seida

"Yes" Mora replied as she slid off her throne

The Techeuns jewel like augments flashed as they circle around her. Mora closed her eyes. A hum rose from the Techeuns notes as they where fracturing into harmonies, in the shadows hundreds of tiny blue sparks burst to life before her. Mora inclined her head and the sparks rushed by as if plunging though them. Each streak of blue burning a swath in her vision. As the last spark vanished she saw darkness once again, a long, stretching, Darkness. And then another cloud of sparks burst forth. These where smaller then the others. Their tiny flames glittering and flickering. And there where far fewer of them too. But Mora inhaled and the sparks rushed towards her growing bigger and bigger as they flew.

Soon images of blue hands clasping brown ones where seen. Voices of people saying things amongst themselves some knowing and some unknowing that someone listened in on there thoughts.

"We should have stayed in the Reef..., Heard that there's a City..., One last City underneath the Travelers watch...At least where not in the Reef."

These Voices grew more and more. However the intrusion in there minds was then broadcasted by the Queen herself. To those who where on earth. To this was her final decree to them.

"You who betrayed us for Earth!" she thought. "It is I, Your Qween! I will grant you one chance to Return. Or you will never be welcomed back."

But the Tide of voices never wavered. But one stood out of the others.

"Cayde, Andel, I hope you guys made it out alright. I hope you two tell my mother im sorry. I made a promise I couldn't keep."

She was then interested in this. This cant be a Guardian sense there light and there revived bodies negates her telepathic vision in some way. But also this person seems to not know she was in all the Awoken minds. Was this a trick? Or did something happen that she wasn't aware of. She knew Andel Brask was the Hunter Vanguard who also a well avid treasure hunter along with his Student Cayde 6.

They have meet in passing when she ordered the techuen to help warn the Old Vanguards about the coming battle of Twilight Gap. But also was a savior of that day for defeating the House of Wolfs Kell by blowing up there ships. Then she realized where the voice came from. The man in her prison cells below deck but he was still unconscious. Found when he was leading three Fallen Skiff into her domain. Why this happened was unclear. But was also the reason why the hulls where in such disrepair. Mora concluded that he must be of some value to the Vanguards if he, a regular human. Was with them in her domain.

Thinking on this the Techeuns realized that there Queen wanted to be alone for a while. And left her throne room. Mora didn't know why. But she felt this humans thoughts when she was in her trans. She felt he was a half breed.

"No that's not possible. Half breeds cant hear me because there human blood negates my telepathic ability. But even then I shouldn't have even connected to his mind. What is this man?" She thought.

Deciding to take this matter to investigate herself she to walked out of her throne Room. Walking a ways through the large corridors she came to a larger hatch. After pressing a few buttons the hatch opened and there where large prison cells. Some filled with Fallen, some with criminals of her home the Reef. They glared at her as she walked through the heavily guarded places in the Reef. Named, The Prison of Elders. Guards Both Awoken and a few Fallen from the former House of Judgment.

Kept Idle watch on its prisoners. Her brother, Prince Uldren, Joined her as extra security when she entered the prisons. The Reef wars have still be on and have not ended yet at this time. However this human, This half breed, has lead a few skiffs to her door step. Literally and figuratively to there deaths. Was this on purpose? Or was simply a accident on those two hunters that have occasionally visited the Reefs dead goldenage ships.

Mora and Uldren stood before a scribe of the House of Judgment. His four mechanical arms where shown to bare. A chain mail skirt covered his upper and lower jaw regions. His four blue eyes kept focus on the archives he was writing and looking through. Updating its information on the prisoners conditions and privileges within the Prison of Elders. He then smelled something sweet in the air but also foul. He looked up to not see his good friend Petra Venj. But the Queen of the Awoken herself.

"Veriks hello I would like to visit a prisoner." Mora Sov stated more then asked.

"You seek new prisoner yes?" Veriks said in broken English.

"Correct but first id like to see his personal affects."

"Ah his armor and weapons. Unique they are much." Veriks said as he closes the book he looking through and updating.

He then got down from his post and led her to the storage area on top of the prison. It held everything from the prisoners armor to there weapons and valuables. After pressing several buttons on the wall the hatch opened up. Revealing all the confiscated items from the Prisons inhabitants. What was on a table in the center was the newest addition to the Prison of Elders collection of items. A helmet with a T shaped visor. Bulky armor of that if the Titan Guardians of Earth. And one weapon with multiple attachments. The armor however held a very striking symbol. While the mans personal emblem was on the right shoulder pardon. The crest of a lion stamped proudly on the chest armor.

"I know this symbol." Mora thought to herself. "A friend of my mother's wore this symbol. The shield and cross rifles where added to it but this lion is hers. That friend left the Reef many years ago. Why does this man have this symbol?"

She was utterly confused at this. If her memory serves her right the Clan of Gladius left the Reef because they felt that the first two kings of the Reef at the time was choking the rights of its citizens. Thus the most influential Clan as well as several others left. Could this man be a decedent of her mother's greatest friend? Looking away from the items she looked to Veriks and walked out. The hatch closed behind her as Uldren waited as well as the House of Judgment scribe.

"Take me to the human." She said.

Veriks nodded and they where lead back to the Prison of Elders. The Fallen scribe walked with his staff in hand his robotic thumb close to the button to activate his shock staff on any near by prisoners who might disrespect the Queen. Luckily he didn't have to due to the emissive fear the prisoners had of the women. Soon they came to a hatch. Veriks inputted a code to unlock the hatch. With a hiss of air the hatch door opened. Revealing a man, his tan skin and black hair where noticeable. However what caught Mora off Guard was how his face looked. He looked dead, at peace with the world around him. She had to suppress a blush at how his jawline improved his handsome looks. If it wasn't for his chest raising and falling they would have assumed he was dead.

She recovered her inner thoughts and composure and entered the cell. His body was covered in a black tight undersuit that revealed his muscles and his broad shoulders. The man woke up to the presence of the two Awoken royalties and the Fallen next to them. The man sat up and turned his body to meet the Queen. His eyes glowed like there in a peaceful Sky blue.

"He is a half breed alright." Mora thought to herself.

His eyes looked about his barren cell. He then looked at Veriks. While the Fallen felt the hatred in the mans eyes yet still maintaining a calm persona. He then looked at Uldren who the latter had a smirks on his face. However when Uldren stood he puffed out his chest in dominance of the situation at hand. The man however was unconvinced. Uldren saw that the mans look in his eye changed from hatred to one who is humble. Unlike the prince who is more or less a prideful man who needs to be taken down a peg. Then his eyes fell on her. Weather he knew if she was the Queen or not he did not speak nor smile or give any indication that he was answering first.

"Who are you?" the prince asked. "Why did you lead three Fallen craft to us?"

"Oh that." the man thought.

"Answer me damnit!" the prince demanded.

"Be quick to listen, Slow to speak, and slow to get anger. Uldren Sov. I am already aware of what im accused of. There is no need for a interrogation." the man said.

His voice was deep and spoke of wisdom to old for someone who looks so young. He then turned to Mora Sov and bowed his head slightly in a respectable manner.

"Queen Mora Sov. I did not expect to see you come to my cell. What is it you seek?" he asked.

"Why where you in my territory? Why did you lead those Fallen to us?" The Qween asked calmly.

"A mission. Scouting to be exact. There where rumors about Fallen activity in this region. I did not know that your domain covered where our scouts reported Fallen sightings even on our ships database i was in the clear that is until the Fallen spotted me and came within your unmarked territory and you opened fired." he spoke

Her brother became angry at this. For he did not answer Uldren but instead he only answered to the Queen. What was more atrocious was that he blamed Mora for firing on him first.

"After unintentionally crashing into your large flagship the force caused me to be knocked out and now here I am."

"I see. Then why did you mention Andel Brask and Cayde 6 when you where knocked out?" Mora asked.

Uldren was getting even more angry for no reason. Was it because of this mans calm attitude. Or was it something else.

"Cayde was the one that made a peek in this region and reported to Andel. Andel then needed more info so while he has Cayde do other scouting missions. I take Caydes place here and do some recon myself. Which unfortunately caught the attention of those fallen skiffs and to where we are now."

"I see. But I know your lying. I see that you are one to not give up your friends. After all you are Voltaires son after all unless I'm mistaken." Mora said.

"I...I dont know what your talking about. Never knew the women in my entire life as a Agent of the Vanguard." he replied.

"I know what those two Hunters have been doing. No need to lie to me. After all even they got found out by my patrols and they even make sport of it as well seeing who comes closest to capturing them."

"I dont mean to be rude but this is the first time I ever heard of them doing that. Maybe they're hunting or what not."

Mora nods in acceptance.

"Perhaps, Perhaps. However you will be questioned more for your crime. After that the council will decide your fate." Mora said as she left the cell.

Uldren turned to watch his sister leave and glared daggers at the man.

"Do that again and ill cut your throat." Uldren hissed as he left.

"Forgive him. He is Prideful which you cracked with ancient wisdom." Veriks said as he to turned to leave.

"Perhaps, Perhaps." the man said.

 **Time:** **Present**

 **Planet:** **Remnant**

 **Country:** **Menagerie**

 **Events:** **post Vex invasion**

Daisy looked upon the destroyed Village of Kuo Kuana. The only safe haven on Menagerie for Faunus. She had sadness in her soul. So many lost to the Vex. Had she, her Grandfather, Fireteam leader and the back up arrived. The people of Menagerie would have all been dead like the ones that couldn't make it to the underground bunkers. She still Remembers the women she tried desperately to save to spare the child the pain of losing a parent. But as unfortunate as it is. Her luck wasn't that good.

She was walking about the nearly destroyed village. Houses in various states of disrepair. Occasionally moving debris to see there was anyone still alive. But non where found on the surface. The Red Jacks that Lord Shaxx sent over where beginning to get rid of the Vex remains and helping the Citizens rebuild there destroyed homes. Other Guardians patrolled the place for any White fang splinter cells or Vex still there. Luckily there where non.

She sat down on the pier watching the ocean. Taking off her helmet and placing it to the side. She felt the sea breeze brush across her face as the cool wind wisped passed her purple hair. She had seen a ocean before back in the cosmadrom. But then again she had to worry about the Fallen and the hive trying to kill her even when she wanted a bit of time to herself. But now she felt at peace.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked.

She looked behind her back and saw the officer she met back at the Chieftains mansion when the Vex where on a rampage on the island.

"Oh hay Leon." she replied with a nod.

The lion faunus sat on the edge of the peer. Next to her. He as well looking out at the distance. The Sun was starting to come down for sunset and dusk. Leon looked at Daisy. His eyes took in her posture as something was definitely up in her mind.

"How come your not helping with the clean up party's?" Leon asked.

"The Vex remains are...complicated. Normal people and Faunus would go insane if there holding onto a Vex part for to long. And well..." She trailed ofg as she hugged her legs close to her armored chest.

"You never seen a dead body." Leon concluded her sentence.

"Yeah. The other day i was helping one of the Red Jacks get some debris removed from the town square. Then...well you get the idea."

"Oh, well hay thanks for coming when you did. We wouldn't have survived the night without you guys." Leon said.

"Thanks, dont mentioned it." Daisy replied.

The ever growing silence was now making there presence more awkward by the second. Leon decided to change rhe subject.

"So this Earth you mentioned. Whats it like?" he asked.

"Well it really it depends on how you grew up on earth."

Leon thought for a moment.

"Aliens that try to kill you when ever you go somewhere." he thought.

"I guess when your alone and take in the scenery that it feels beautiful?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. you have the right idea. Though i was raised in the last city with my grandparents. And when i wanted to be a guardsmen like my father i was trained by many Guardians. For history it was Warlock Master Byf, In the hunter ways i had three teachers. They took turns with training me. And the one to teach me the Guardian ways was Lord Saladin Forge." Daisy replied.

"So why not say your Hunter teachers names?"

"Well thats really classified."

"Oh so hows the old man and your mom?"

Daisy grew silent not to make the mood awkward but because it was personal.

"My dad died prior to the discovery of this place. To one vile monster. And my mom. I never really met her. All I know is that she lived someplace else and also died along with my father. As far as i know." Daisy stated

"Oh. Sorry i didn't mean to dive into a sensitive topic." Leon said

"Dont be you didn't know." Daisy replied.

They both looked at the sun starting to set and Leon got up from his spot.

"Well it was nice talking to yeah. Guardsmen Daisy. Lets keep in touch." Leon said as he helped her up.

"Thanks Leon. Maybe I will."

She then noticed that he was still holding her hand.

"Ah Leon you can let go of my hand now"

Leon looked down and saw that he still held her hand and let go.

"Sorry i didn't mean to anyways catch yeah later." Leon walked away to the village still being repaired.

Thankfully much quicker then anticipated. Less and less Faunus where having to sleep outside of there original homes. She decided to head back to the little shake that she and the other Guardians set up as a small base of operations as well as a few Racks for when Guardsmen like her are currently deployed there. Currently shes the only one. Most likely there being placed of perimeter patrols on the walls of the Last City to have tightened defenses to keep the creatures of the darkness away from the Last City on Earth.

Looking up at the sky she saw some glowing dots move about the sky. Most likely jumpships. But it did make the beautiful at night. Looking back to her rack she put her rifle between the night stand and the bed. Removing her helmet she placed it on the nightstand. Getting under the covers she went to sleep.

Frederick however saw what happened on the news about How Cayde with the help of Lord Shaxx and the approval of the Council of Remnant and the Vanguards. That Once the Facilities at Becon Academy where fixed up that a new semester will begin in a month from now. While watching the news Cayde went on about how theres more aliens that wants to melt our faces off and want us extinct. As much as he hates to admit. They may need these children in the coming battles. The Vex where probably just the beginning of the Darknesses Campaign to wipe remnant off the Map of the solar system. Whatever system they where in anyway. Hopefully Nothing bad will happen. But he also got a idea. Walking about his patrol route his Ghost got a glimpse of what he was thinking about.

"Your not serious are you?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi, weather we liked it or not. Daisy is still a teenage girl. She needs to socialize more with other people. And sending her to Beacon will hopefully help her be a bit more social." Frederick replied.

"Hum I guess. But who will train her for the challenge to come? Because You know how Lord Shaxx is."

"I'll talk to Cayde when I get the time."

"Sure you will." Naomi replied sarcastically.

"Well after all he did come by to talk to the leader of Menagerie. Though his speech tomorrow should be more or less a update on what happened a while ago."

The morning came quickly as the sun rose from the ocean. The light pierced the curtains waking the Guardsmen up. Taking a moment to stretch she then grabbed her rifle. Did a weapons function check on it to make sure it didn't jam or show signs of sabotage. With a good click from the weapons bolt she nodded in approval before putting it on her back and leaving the hut. Checking up with the others in the FOB hut she saw that she was free for the day. She also noticed an announcement to her left. It was the village Chieftain.

"Please everyone settle down. We have some things to discuss. As you all know Menagerie has been rebuilding ever sense the attack by the Vex. But with the help of the Guardians and the Red Jacks. We have managed to Rebuild faster then anticipated." he started.

Daisy felt an off presence. She used her helmets they covered her face to mover her eyes about the area. Her Hunter sense that Cayde and Summer beat and Taught into her was blaring to her. Looking to her right she saw cloaked individual. She made a mental note to keep an eye on that person.

"First Id like to thank the Police Force that fought along side the Guardians that came that day. And if it wasn't for there noble sacrifice non of us would be here today. And while the Guardians may not be here or on patrol for more of the Vex or the Grimm. But I'd like to thank Fireteam Delta, Team Charile, The Reds and Blues, Warlock Byf, and Hunter Takeo-3." He continued.

Daisy pulled back a bit and and walked around. She then went behind the grey cloaked individual. Her helmet amplified the sound coming from the cloaked figure.

"So whats so great about these Guardians?" the cloaked figure asked. Probably to a ear piece.

A distorted voice spoke back.

"They consist of people who came back from the dead. Robots called Exos, Blue skinned people called Awoken, And Humans." the person speaking held distaste with the last word.

"Got it." the individual spoke back.

"Now id also like to Lord Shaxx who sent his best Red Jack commander and the other Androids to help with the rebuilding process, Arcite 99-40."

The very Android waved at the crowd waved his white mechanical hand. his fur palate that was around its neck waved in the wind. Its had its rifle was in its back and a small pouch with tools was in its hip plates.

"Jane Jameson is the Warlock Guardian that led Team Charlie to fight against the Vex and is currently the commander of the Guardians on Menagerie. And she'd also like to have a few words." Ghira Belladonna stepped down Jane came up.

The individual and Daisy looked on. She knew that if this cloaked individual was going to try something that cloaked person would do so soon. And kept her hand close to her side arm.

"Thank you . As you All know. The Vex had tried to making your home one of there key assets. But thankfully with the bravery of your police force you all managed to keep them from setting up a full transfer gate and Spire to add ti there network. And Im sorry but it had to come at the cost of most of the police force. And on behalf of the Vanguards and the Last City. The Red Jacks not working on reconstruction or on patrol for Vex and the Grimm will be put to Work on putting together a memorial wall for the police officers who lost there lives as well as those who couldn't make it to the fall back point that day." Jane stated.

The cloaked individual started to walk forward to the front. Jane saw the individual coming by Saw Daisy coming up behind the individual as well.

"The Vanguards and the Consensus have heard about the injustices that Humanity here on Remnant has done to the Faunus. But I ask of you. Is letting terrorists doing whatever they please to Humanity right? We on Earth have had a bloody war fought over different ideals. And letting the White Fang continue to be your voices. Then your letting Humanity on Remnant know that you already want war."

"After this next part speak out Sister Illa."

Daisy looked at Jane and nodded as she continued.

"With the Vanguard Hunter Mentor Cayde-6 as the Last City's Ambassador. He will make sure that Faunus are treated better then what they where before."

"YOU LIE!"

Everyone and the Crowd looked at the now revealed individual to be a young teenage girl.

"Cowards all of you. How can you fall for these humans lies in promises that all the other Humans have never kept! After what the humans pit us through! You want us to believe that you and this so called Vanguard can bring about true equality!"

"Young lady i dont know who you are but just stop. You are in a path that only fools and murders follow. I know that Humanity has been harsh to the Faunus but tell me has the Faunus ever done the same back to Humanity?" Jane asked.

"Where were the Humans when the dust companies treated us like slaves!? Where was there help when kingdoms hunted Faunus for being who they are!? Where was the humans when those machines attacked our home!? Where was my help when my parents where killed in a dust mine!? Where!?" the girl asked.

Guardians where already pointing there weapons at her. Even some Red Jacks. Janes Ghost hacked the girls Scroll and fed the information to Her. She then mentally commanded the information be send to Daisy. She saw the information on her HUD. Little did she know that someone else was also watching her.

"Tell me are the Faunus any different?" Jane said.

Illa was about to respond when she heard a gun click behind her. Daisy stood there and She to had a few things to say.

"In what world does it make it right to kill innocent people who have done nothing to you to get your way?" she asked.

Illa glared at Jane. She the tuned around to face Daisy. She couldn't tell if she was angry or just hot headed.

"The same one as you! Theres no such thing as innocent theres no right thing to do. Only whats best for us! Theres still the humans that hate the Faunus! And the humans who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out Hate!?"

Daisy's distaste for the girl started to grow. Illa pointed her weapon at her neck her frown was one of rage. her tone full of spite.

"Fear!"

Daisy let her killing intent out. To Illa who was now facing the full brunt if it felt like it was taking away the air she needed to breathe. Illa was never afraid of anything but the cold stare she was looking at underneath her mask but her lips curled in disgust to hide it.

"Yeah look where its gotten you."

"I dont like hurting people but you know what? Its gotten its results."

Daisy held her side arm tightly restraining herself from pointing her weapon at Illa

"When I was smaller. I was told stories about 'The Collapse'. How the Darkness ravaged our homes our planet. If we didn't still band together then the Darkness would have made it to your door step. You claim that your fighting for equality yet where in the hell is the actual Equality? All I see is a trail of blood form your organizations hands. And its drowning in it."

"We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. No matter how much it hurts." Illa replied

"Then your no different then the racist that hurt you with there tongues."

Illa was getting angry.

"How dare you lecture me!"

"Do you honestly think that killing people is the right thing to do? Even if there your own kind?"

Illa heard enough and thought it be best to escape and used her whip sword to latch onto a branch but Daisy shot it off target as she fell into the forests.

"After her!' the Police chief said.

Some of the police forces and two Guardians went after Illa. It shouldnt take to long after Janes Ghost put a tracker program on her scroll. Daisy was saddened at this. How can kids as young as her want to lay down there lives for a cause that obviously was contradictory to her own belief's. Simply because "it works". Dasiy then remembered the story of what Summer Rose told her about a friend of hers. How her friend was gonna take pleasure in killing young Elskin children. Children where Children.

Sure the Elskin Fallen have been trying to kill off Humanity but thats because of other reasons. She then turned to leave the area. With a saddened heart that Illa would eventually hunted down and imprisoned. She was to young to be involved in something like the Violent White Fang. Its now of all times she thinks of all the loss she had. She missed her father. She desperately wanted to know who was her mother. But one person is already on that train as well. But she is not on Remnant. Rather a place infamous for what led her father to leave and to fight Oryx. The taken King.

 **Location: Reef**

 **Area: Regent Commander Office**

A young girl was looking through old files that have been reports for the past year or so. She was young Her face is what screamed young. She was in fact 18. However it has been a tough Year. Ever sense the fact Oryx was killed off by Guardian Rose. She has been searching through files to find two people. And those two people was Techeun Kali and The Last City Regent Advisor: negotiator Joab Mendez. Why one may ask. Well the Report she was reading now says it all.

 **Public Key: 023629 PWS Regal**

 **From: PLDN Kamala Rior {PLDN CMD TF 5.3}**

 **To: Act Rgnt Petra Venj**

 **Subj: S R Report: Saturn Xlll**

 **Expanded search of Saturns nearby Moons produced one noteable dicovery. A cloud of Harbringer Matter collected around Saturns moon, designation: "Telesto". A sample is inclosed for your examination. Still no sign of primary objectvies. Continued survey of remaining 100,00km3 of space is under way. But as Armada Paladin of the Awoken. It is my duty to officially recommend decloration of deaths to the following: Paladin Yasmin Eld, Paladin Leona Bryl, Paladin Abra Zire, Paladin Pauel Nolg Techeun Shuro, Techeun Sedia, Techeun Kali(Wife to Last City Rgnt, Advisor: negotiator/ 4th Battalion, Oscar Battery Infantry, Commanding Officer Joab Mendez), The Last City Rgnt,Advisor: negotiator/ 4th Battalion, Oscar Battary, Commanding Officer Joab Mendez (Husband to Techeun Kali "officaly", Awoken "Human" Citizen). And Awoken Qween Mora Sov.**

 **Note as Acting Regent Commander. It is not your duty to actually declare these deaths at this time. MESSAGE END**

Techeun Kali and the Last City Advisor Joab where her parents. She was saddened at this oldest report. Uldren Sov mocked her for this as well. She wore a standard tight combat body suit with the Rose gold shader, and Crown of soveigrn emblem on her left shoulder. Her blue skin on her face was light like the sky of earth. Her hair was a deep shade of Black mixed with Navy blue highlights, with red eyes. Her name is Hana Sovern. Looking through these reports only serve to remind her of what she lost. She then looked to a report, more like a message, from the Speaker of The Last City and Cayde-6 the Hunter Vanguard. The Latter of which he was a close friend to. Which was odd because she never looked at this one but the dates are older then the ones she had previously read.

 **Message**

 **To: Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard And The Speaker**

 **From: Joab Mendez, Rgnt advisor/Negotiator for Queen Mora Sovs Embassy, And Commanding Officer of Oscar Battery Infantry.**

 **Speaker: Joab it is of the upmost importance that you return to the Last City to discuss what to do about the new threat that the Awoken have discovered.**

 **Joab: Im sorry Speaker. But you have elected to ignore the signs. Eris Morn herself went to you about this threat. And YOU elected to ignore it for other matters on politics rather then the safety of the Last City citizens.**

 **Cayde-6: Ok, ok, hes saying Sorry Joab. But in all seriousness. What you have is probably vital. So please come back so we can discuss it.**

 **Joab: In sorry Cayde. My Place is here. My wife is going. And where she goes. SO WILL I! And as Commander of Oscar Battery's Infantry. To leave my post now would mean immediate termination on sight. And that is a something I will not lower myself to. Men where meant to be the protectors of the women and children. We where ment to go fight to protect the innocent. Because thats what God designed us to do. We where never meant to have a comfortable life style.**

 **Speaker: We let you live in the Reef as a negotiator and political advisor to the Queen recently Joab. And I have the power to revoke that privilege. Weather you have a wife there or not.**

 **Joab: I will make this clear to you Speaker with the up most respect I have. I WILL NOT ABANDON MY POST. My duty is to lessen the "Divide" between the Reef and the Last City. Think of the political spike you can have if thats all you care about. A Human, who is supposed to be a advisor to the Queen for matters between the City and the Reef, Fighting along side the Awoken in this charge. One who is married politically to a Techeun. Also going with his wife to prove that he is also loyal to the vows he made when he took the challenge to marry her by there customs that most of there men cant bare to go through. And if i die? I die. With my honor intact, My vows fulfilled to my wife. And thus lessen the political "divide" and bring us closer together in our alliance with the Reef. And my Honor and Faith in my God will ever be fully understood and through my actions. Prove that our alliance with the Reef. Is not to be taken for granted.**

 **Speaker: While all that may be subject to advisement I still believe that you should come back to the tower. If at least to try and understand what is at stake here.**

 **Joab: Eris Morn is already on her way back with what we know so far. After all what this creature will be heading through the Reef first by the time it comes past Jupiter. I and the Awoken Queen can not let that happen. As the man of my household I will defend my Wife's home along with its citizens. This is what I know in my soul that my God wants me to do. Not by Orders from the Queen, the please of my Wife, Or Suggestions from the NINE.**

 **Speaker(Angry): Youve had Contact with the NINE!?**

 **Cayde-6(Put off by the speakers tone): Joab please if anything think of Daisy you haven't seen her in a month**

 **Speaker: Why did you ever go near the NINE?!**

 **Joab: Cayde, I know what I'm doing may sound selfish but to be honest I'm doing this for her two. And Speaker Why do you hate the NINE? All they wanted to Know was what I am as a Human. And why i dont believe the Traveler as a god.**

 **Speaker: We will not have that discussion again. Come Back. That is an order!**

 **Cayde-6: Speaker if i may what he says is logically founded even if he has a bit of bias. Let him go. He hasn't failed the Last City. And as his close friend who Knows him. I can vouch for him that he can keep his word on what he says.**

 **Speaker: Fine. However when you do return Joab. We will discuss your dealings with the NINE and what your belief in that god.**

 **Joab: I will not be swayed into not believing in my God. To disown him means I have denied him infront of those who seek the truth and know my Honor is tarnished. And so will my own life.**

 **Speaker: Are you still at the Reef?**

 **Joab: no we are already on our way to meet with this creature on the battlefield. Good day Speaker, Cayde.**

 **Message End.**

She for one is glad Oryx dead. But vengeance wasn't enough to give her closure. However there was just something off. Like something wasn't known to her. And this recording shows something was being hidden from. However she was then taken out of her thoughts when one of the Techeuns came into her office.

"Busy at work I see?" she stated politely

"Very Techeun Thala." she replied.

"Hana maybe its time you focused on something different. And being that your turning Nineteen soon I think it be best if I show you something." Thala said.

This peeked her interests. Nodding to the techeun. She followed her to the qweens bed chambers. It was dead silent save for Thala speaking something to open something on a currently locked door. Once it opened it had what some would say a vast collection of various types weapons but what stuck out to her the most was the weapons that had the Qweens symbol and obvious dark pink like color to them.

They where; Her Right Hand Auto Rifle, Payment Vl pulse rifle, Techeun force fusion rifle, Her fury sniper rifle, Vestian Dynasty sidearm, Queen's Choice side arm, Her Mercy handcannon, Her spoken will shot gun, Her vengeance autorifle, The surpremacy sniperrifle, the dream maker rocket launhcer, Wolfes curse machine gun, pallas regame scout rifle, ninth edict pulse rifle, merciful hand canon.

"Why are you showing me this?" Hana Asked.

"Look to the back and see." Techeun Thala replied.

Hana didn't Understand but decided to follow the Techeuns instructions. Walking about she also noticed several Fallen themed weapons as well. Looking about she was utterly confused still. That is till her eyes fell on a weapon. It was white in color and in the style of a Fusion rifle. There was gold colored prongs at the barrel end of the weapon. Purple glass in the back of the fusion rifle where the stock meets the upper receiver. A tactical optic rail on the top. Hana had a strange familiarity to it. Like the energy it gave off was something that was close to her. She then was about to touch it when she stopped herself. Looking to Techeun Thala the older women nodded and Hana picked it up. It felt so familiar, like someone she was close to was with her. Putting the odd weapon back she then looked upon a sight she had seen before. It was armor, Armor that Titan Guardians and Risens have wore. Its also the class of Guardsmen her father was. Wiping the dust off of it and looked at the helmet.

(look up halo reach armor by names given to get the idea of what this suit looks like to get the references for the individual pieces of armor.)

Its visor was royal purple. And oddly shaped. The visor shape itself is rather off. While the Glass was oddly shaped its over all design was acceptable in her opinion. Over al it protected the vital areas on the body. the Arms where well protected but while the right left shoulder pads looked different the gauntlets where the same. The left arm had a shoulder pad that looked like off rectangles.(CQC variant). The right shoulder pad had a round like shape to it but over all had good cover to the shoulder joint and didn't restrict the movement in the joint area.(Gungnir variant). The chest however looked like a multitude of pieces but provided an adamantly good protection for the torso. Especially the abdomen. (think of the ODST and the UA/counter assault with the Tactical/LRP). As for the legs it didn't sacrifice mobility for protection and had a bit more armor on the left leg thigh guard and the knee pads where great I her opinion.(Think of the Reach Mark V leg armor with the FJ/Para knee guards). The helmet was round in appearance but the visor was large and a bit narrow like upside down science flask but make the neck of it a bit wider and flatter. And round supplemental armor covered the forehead. (CQB helmet). And a all to familiar Lion crest with Cross rifles and a shield.

"Why? Why are you showing me this?" Hana asked Techeun Thala.

"Perhaps this letter that was kept In Techeuns Dresser would explain everything." Thala said as she handed an envelope to Hana.

Hana hesitantly took it and opened to read its contents. What she read brought her to tears. More so then any joke Uldren Sov could throw at her.

"Mom how?" was all she asked.

 **Message**

 **To: Speaker and the Vanguards**

 **From: Lord Saladin and Shiro 4**

 **subj: possible recurrence of Pregolden age threat That Destroyed the Iron lords**

 **To the Speaker and the Vanguards The possibility that the fallen House of Devils has uncovered a old buried secret in a forgotten sector in the cosmodrom has of in need of the up most importance to look into. Recommended Guardians to look into an old out post are as Follows. Titan Gideon Orimora, Hunter Rebekah Yuta, Warlock Sahara Domick, Hunter Shari Of Issac, Hunter Summer Rose, Or Titan Frederick Mendez. This may require the expertise of all six guardians is a subject to change. But due to the deployment of these Guardians I Highly recommend that you redeploy Titan Frederick Mendez for this task. While his Granddaughter gets training for the rest of the month from a Old friend of mine. As well as more training in the Guardian ways that will benefit Daisy Mendez to hopefully be more open to not being a "lone wolf' as one would put it.**

 **Message Ends**

 **Message response**

 **To: Lord Saladin**

 **From: the Speaker and The Vaguards**

 **Subj: requesting of previous message for redeployment of Guardians**

 **Lord saladin, your request is granted as to the Guardian to look into this "outpost". The Following guardians will remain on City Wall defenses for if Needed on a Raid on the Fallen House of Devils; Titan Gideon, Hunter Rebekah, Warlock Sahara, and Hunter Shari of Issac. The Following Guardian will Do your mission requests till you release of him, Titan Frederick Mendez. The Following Guardian will stay on the Lost Colony, Hunter Summer Rose. Reason for Summer Roses not participating in these affairs are as follows. She has discovered her old home world as well as her previous life's family. And Having her stationed on Remnant will lower the moral of the fallen to ever go to her lot home world. And fro the reports we have got from her encounters. She will most likely not leave her daughters while last she had discovered them. As well as being near them will hopefully cause her to mature a little more. And the last request is still in debate but is mostly in favor of agreeing to the terms for Guardian Fredericks Granddaughter. Stand by for further details. We hpe you are making the right call Saladin.**

 **Message Ends...**


	8. Ch6 New friends

**An** **Ordinary World**

"In the years after the Collapse, the world had no Guardians. It had only Iron Lords. Immortal, fearless. We fought to protect the survivors of a once-great age."

A titan was in the ground. Her visor was cracked and her eye opened her eyes as if coming back from a deep slumber. Getting up she removed her destroyed helmet and let it fall to the ground. Her hair was short. Hazel brown in color so where her eyes. The room around her was Red as crimson blood.

"Our battle was about more than crawling back from the shadows. The Iron Lords would give humanity back its future."

The women looked about swarms of something small attacked three Iron lords as she looked about the room. Then the snowy peaks of a mountain was seen. A wolf came up to a dead Ghost with a cracked eye. The wolf turned away from sniffing the Ghost as it turned to its Pack member and in so the pack member looked at a bridge.

Two more wolfs looked at the bridge to see a man in gold and white colored armor. He to was a Titan from the shape and build of his armor. His cape flowed through the icy cold breeze that the mountains let go. His cape had a shield on it with two hands and forearms holding onto a war axe at the center of the shield. He continued to walk to a structure that was in the distance then things changed.

The same Hazel brown haired women power slid under a falling pillar. Something was growing on it. Like a mold only max the threat levels. She then hit up and ran up a ramp holding a machine gun and fored a short controlled burst at a swarm of something floating. But whatever it was it went away. Only to go to another titan with his helmet on and swarm him. She passed to other people to run to a door.

It was square shaped but had its angle to the side to look like a even Dimond shape. When she gets to the wall for some support for her weakening legs she looked out the door to see a dark man with a war axe attacking a swarm for floating pieces of metal very small. Then a room full of statutes took the place of a narrow hall way.

The Titan walked into it as tourches where lit. A tree was at the center of the room. It looked like a rather large bonzi tree as he stood into a circular doorway. His helmet was off this time which was the same titan that held the war axe. His face was blank yet held so much pain in his eyes. He stared at a statue of the Hazel brown haired women but with her helmet on and also with a war axe.

The scene changed to the memory of the women. She held her side in pain as she grunted acknowledging that she was wounded in a way. Something was growing on her chest playe. It was like looking at black and red vains trying to grow out of her armor. Looking on as the male titan cleared the hallway of the swarming bits of metal.

The male Titan deactivated his flaming battle axe and looked at the Hazel brown women. She shook her head in a sad gesture that he caught on. And was shocked. The women tried to stand up straight one last time dropping her weapon she pressed a red button and triangular shaped doors began to close off the room she was in.

Frantically he sprinted to the door with his Axe in tow. The women held up a samll cylinder like object that had a red button at the top of it. He ran faster. She then looked out to the man running to her. And with a saddened heart she pressed the button. Red swarms of small metal bits surrounded her as the door closed shut.

"Some know the legend. But no one truly knows how the Iron Lords died their final deaths. That was something you had to be there for. To witness. To remember. To know even heroes can die. And survival is not always a victory."

He stood there as he held up a bowl of water and poured it out onto a fire. Its flames eventually started to die out. Then he was in his knees banging his fist against the sealed door. He kept banging it. Hoping someone was alive in there. He looked up amd his face was in pain. Not physical pain. But very much Emotional pain. He kept banging and banging. As if saying to himself that theres someone alive in there. Lights turned on and the outside hall way became lit with light. But also a greving warrior.

"Now I am the lone sentry. And my watch is eternal. Waiting for the day when whatever we disturbed awakens. The Iron Lords are gone. But our fight is far from over."

The fire infront of the statues began to fade and die. The Titan turned around and walked away as the flames started to fade. When he reached the entry way. He put on his helmet and then continued to walk away as the door to the Iron Temple began to close. And sealing whatever secrets it has away in its empty chambers devoid of life. And the same symbol on the Titans cloak was the very same one on the doors.

 **Location: Frederick's Jump ship**

 **Destination: Vale**

 **Time: one month after Vanguard Caydes message about the Combat schools reopening**

Frederick looked back to a seat. His granddaughter sat in the back sleeping away at on the long flight. He remembered back to the message that he had received two days prior. The Vanguards have need of him back in Earth. However luckily there was a small base of operations in Vale she could stay at in the mean time. He had his Ghost Naomi pull up the message again to read it over while the autopilot kicked in.

 **Message**

 **To: Titan Frederick Mendez**

 **From: Speaker and the Vanguards**

 **Subj: Fallen**

 **The Fallen House of Devils is on the move. There getting bolder by the day. Fallen breached the Cosmodrome wall to a unsecured location. You are to redeploy to Earth to handle this threat with Lord Saladin and Shiro-4. It is imperative that we find out what is going on. Dasiy will be trained by Lord Saladins Friend. She will be arriving on Remnant soon.**

 **Message ends.**

He wanted to stay back and help train Daisy a little more while Lord Saladins Friend does to. But that is not to happen he guessed.

"Frederick you alright?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi I need you to promise me something." he said.

"Ah what is it?" she asked.

 **Location: Becon Academy**

His ship hovered over the heli pads beneath him. A few seconds Later Dasiy and Frederick where on said heli pads. Walking away from them they went into the building that looked very familiar to a Castle. Seeing that it was baren of life other then plants and grass. They concluded that the classes have already started. They needed to see Cayde anyway. They passed by the mini combat arena that the students where in. And oddly enough a bit of jazz music was heard from the crack into the door way.

"Is that music?" Daisy asked.

"Huh not sure. Sounds like it." Frederick replied

They continued to walk until they came across another door. Frederick knocked on it which made a rather large scary sound.

"Huh I wonder if some strict teacher had this room." He thought.

The door opened but no one was on the other side of the door orher then a all to familiar Ghost.

"Hello there Guardian, Guardsmen." The Ghost said in a Australian accent.

"Hay there Jack. We need to talk to Cayde." Frederick replied.

"Oh sure." The Ghost said.

Opening the door wider the two warriors got a good look in the room. It was dark. The Window was in a place where there was no natural light from the sun to come through. Then there was thw desk in the middle of the room. A blue Exo with black colored unter gear and red detail design on his cloak. His blue optics was looking at a paper he was reading. The blue glowing robotic eyes looked up and his mouth held a smerk.

"I knew you two would make it." the Exo said with a bit of snark.

"Impressing you Cayde is literally the easiest thing I can do all day." Frederick replied.

"You sure your not one of my hunters." Cayde said.

"Not really into sarcasm that most Hunters use. So whats this about Daisy being trained by one if Lord Saladins Friends here?" Frederick asked.

"Oh nothing much its just that Saladin may be thinking she'd be in good hands while your away. He knows how your very protective of her." Cayde replied. "Now then I believe you've been called for a mission?"

"Yes I have." Frederick acknowledged.

"Do you have to go Grandpa?" Daisy asked.

"Im called by Lord Saladin Daisy, I won't be long it only be for a few days. I'll be back before you know it."

Daisy nodded with understanding. Though she really wishes that he'd stay. Its just one of those times again. Cayde watch the two hug for a bit before Frederick broke it. He then gave Daisy something to hold on to and he walked out the door. The young Guardsmen turns to him and speaks in a saddened voice but full of heart.

"Next time do you think you could have given me time to pack?" she asked crypticly

Frederick stopped before taking his weapon off his back. Pulling the charging handle he turned around his visor shined with the After noon sun light coming from the door.

"Maybe next time." He said in a rough tired voice.

It sounded of a man whos seen roughly thrity years or more of combat. Tired and worn. Lost but eventually will find his way. Frederick then walked out of the room. His heavy foot steps due to his armor echoed through the Hall way.

"So...what he'd give you anyway?" Cayde asked.

Daisy shook her head at his antics. She put the item on her belt next to a dagger with a lions head at the bottom of the hilt and a bottle with some sort of liquid.

"Non of your Concern Uncle Cayde. So is there a barracks im sleeping in for the duration of my time here?" She replied.

"Ah yes heres your scroll. You'll need it for the pass key to get in. And Daisy do try to make friends while your here. It can get pretty lonely and boring by yourself." Caude said with a sympathetic tone.

"Dont worry about me Cayde Im not like Aunt Summer whi thinks her weapons are like her own kids." she replied as she left the room.

"I hope you do make friends." he muttered under his breath.

 **Location: Becon**

 **Area: Dorms**

Daisy walked into the repaired Halls of the dorm rooms. She then looked at the goft her grandfather gave her and sighed.

"I hope Grandpa will be ok."

She then walked up to the dorm she was going to be staying in. Hearing the bell ring she assumed that classes where over for now. She then went to the closet to see if there was any space left. Only to find a lot if white dresses with a combat skirt with white jackets. And to add to that they all had a white snow flake emblem to them. Then racks of oddly enough very familiar armor sets with shaders of black, red, white, brown amd yellow. Two of then where clearly hunter sets that where full black or black and red. One titan set looked yellow and brown. And the last one was a Warlock set that was, To add insult to injury, Was white.

"Seriously the girl with the white owns all the closest space?" She said aloud. "I wonder if shes a control freak."

She then went to the dressers and found them full of the original inhabitants clothes and school uniforms. She sighs in defeat and just gave up. Besides she just would wear her armor anyway. And the fact that there was four beds shed just sleep on the floor. Not her first time anyway shes done it plenty of times on training missions.

"You know you have a backpack right?" a mysterious voice said.

She raised an eye brow and looked down to where she heard the voice. It was from the locket her Grandfather gave her. She removed it from her belt and looked at it. Opening it up there was a chip inside as well as pictures of her family, a letter, and a note. The not said "put in helmet" she then looked at the letter.

 **Letter**

 ** _To: My beloved Daughter_**

 ** _From: Your father._**

 ** _I know this is hard to say. But if you have been given this letter with the locket and chip then it means ive been gone for more then a year. Daisy Im sorry i could not give you this last gift in person. But with the help of your grandfather we made pieces of my light for you to have if im gone for good. These pieces may be different but I want you to know that I always loved you. But there are secrets i kept from you and asked your grandfather to keep as well for your safety. The things ive done to protect our family from the Speakers influence is what ultimately led me to ask your grandfather and grandmother for help with. The nature of your birth. Why you where in the last city while I stayed in the Reef. This last spark of my light we made to help guide you on your journey to be the Warrior I know you can be._**

 ** _From when you took your first steps to the day you first held a rifle. These precious moments ive kept in my heart. I now share lastly with you. My dear daughter. Its time that you go one and have more teachers to help you on your path. Our memories and bond we share and have will be with you even while I'm gone._**

 ** _Remember to protect what you hold precious to your heart._**

 ** _Love, Your father, Joab_**

Daisy felt a tear left her eye. She then looked to her Helmet. The "Iron Recons Crown." She picked it up and placed the chip in a slot she never saw before till now. A light lit up on some parts of her helmet and a image appeared infront of her. The image was of a blue Titan. Holding a sniper rifle that looked like the "thousand yard stare". And then it spoke.

" _Password required."_ it said.

That confused her a lot. She looked over the letter to try to get the keys to the password. He talked a lot about keeping precious memories of there times together. She then got the clue.

"Memory is the Key?" She replied.

" _Password accepted."_ The Halogram titan said as it disappeared.

" _Greetings Daisy. My name is Delta. A Ghost Fragment of the Ghost designated as Naomi by Titan Frederick."_ A senthisized voice spoke as a green version of the blue Titan appeared.

Dasiy screamed in suprise as well as dropped her Helmet.

 _"Am sorry. I did I startle you?" the green Halogram asked._

"Startled a little. But what are you?"

" _Im sorry I do not understand the nature of your question."_ The green Halogram said.

"No I mean what the hell are you?"

" _I am a AI created as a Ghost Fragment from the Ghost designated as "Naomi" by the Titan that owns her. I'm i not saying something that is of relevance?"_

She looked at her letter then to the green Halogram.

"The letter i have here says your a piece of my Fathers light. How the hell does that work?"

The green Halogram then scans the letter.

" _Hum, from the letter contents and hiw i was created. Im logically assuming that Titan Frederick used a fraction of your fathers light wherever he may have storstored it and used his Ghost to create a fragment, IE me, To manifest one of your father's emotions or part if his personality. Does this answer resolve your previous question?"_

"So what persona or personality did you get when you where created?"

" _As it stands im the logic if Naomi and your father. As because that i can think if logically situations and solutions for the most part."_

"No wonder you sound like a robot much when you talk. Yeah a little so what can you do?"

The green Halogram looked down as if shuffling through files.

" _It appears I have the functionality of a ghost however performance to that of a Ghost has been decreased by 35% being that I am a fragment."_

"So you can transmat items and unlock security doors?"

" _Yes however it would take me a while longer sense im not a Ghost."_

"No harm no foul."

She then heard students coming back ti there dorms after a long day of there first time back in mouths to School. She then looked to her helmet.

"By any chance you can make yourself scarce?"

" _Simply tell me to log off and i will go into hibernation till you have need of me."_

"Log off Delta dont want to scare my new Roommates."

" _Complying."_ Delta said as he disappeared.

"Well I hope these roommates arent annoying." Daisy said as she started getting the spare fold up mattress out.

She then heard the scratchy voice if someone almost similar to that of Guardian Summer. She then heard the door get unlocked as she was done with the spare mattress. Looking to the door she saw four girls about her age. One was blond with lilac eyes and rather skimpy clothing. One had shorts woth purple fade to black leggings, black hair, amber eyes that seem like a cat somewhat, with a black bow. The next one shoch she assumed was the closet space hog wore the same dress and jacket she saw in the closet, But she hqd a rather "good" looking tiara that made her pony tail sag to the side. Then last but not least the shortest girl of them all. She looked awfully a lot like Summer Rose just...shorter. Younger, She wore a black blouse woth a corset that was tied together with red strings. A red cloak hung on the girls sholders and had a short skirt but only slightly above the knees. Black leggings covered the girls legs as black shin high combat boots covered the girls feet. And to match the theme her heels had a red sole.

"Auntie Summer? When did you lose like two feet? And why is your voice so scratchy?" Daisy asked in confusion. "And i know you sure as hell never wear that type of civilian attire other then a night gown for sleeping."

The girl in red and black pouted before Shouting.

"HAY I DRINK MILK!" while waving her arms up and down comicly.

The other three girls looked at her with a off look.

"She has the eyes but not the blue skin." The one with the bow said.

"Can Awoken even have kids?" The one in white replied to her teammate.

"Why do you Guardians keep your Hair so short?" the blond asked.

Then Dasiy had a face of realization.

"Oh my god. You four are the kids that Cayde talks about. Wait..."

She then thought for a moment then remembered Cayde once saying something about "socializing". Then an image of him smiling smugly appeared in her head.

"Hay kid remember to socialize. Hell we hunteres are known as lone wolfs but we all have friends. Well except mone are all in the feild so. Yeah..."

"God damnit Cayde." She muttered as she face palmed at Caydes antics that niw led ger to this room.

"You ok?" the blond asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Yeah im fine. I just need to find a curtain Exo Vanguard to stabe the hell out of." Daisy replied with distaste.

"Should we warn him?" the white one asked the blond.

"Wherever Cayde is thats where the funniest things happen. So no." the blond said with smile.

"God damnit Yang." The black on face paled at her partners antics.

 **Location: Frederick's Jump ship**

His ship left atmosphere as he continued to go up into Remnant's space. The Shattered moon was in the view. The broken pieces looked like it was blown half to hell and slowly drifted away from it. Soon past the moon he found himself upon a large blue watery like portal in the black reaches of Space. Pushing the throttle forward his ships speed increased to the large blue portal.

"Hold on to your helmet!" Naomi said randomly.

Soon the ship entered the portal. The next thing he knew he was in a ocean of blue. The streams looked like he was using his NLS drive. His ship shook violently do to the unknown nature of the portal. It felt like he was leaving atmosphere again. His own body shook at all the vibrations in his ship. Then a few minutes later he came out of the other end of the portal. The Hive dreadnought was in his veiw. The Vex have been trying to take it down but its defenses have been warding them off.

He then punches into his NLS console to head to the tower. Luckily the Dreadnought didn't fire in him due to his FOF tage (Friend or foe tag). Once his destination was reached he dropped out of NLS and was flying over the Cosmodrome when Zavala haled Frederick on the radio.

"This is Commander Zavala to Titan Frederick. Do you copy?" the radio cracked to life.

"This is Titan Frederick to Commander Zavala. We read you loud and clear." Frederick replied.

His Ghost looked at him real quick before receiving a data package.

"Copy that. Your Ghost as a data package that should be whats up to date about a current situation in the cosmadrom." Zavala said.

"Understood Commander Frederick out." He waid cutting radio transmission.

He then turned his ship away from the towers direction and his Ghost inputted the cordinets to his first mission back on Earth again. And then His Ghost Naomi started to talk.

"Hum it seems that the house of Devils is back in the Cosmodrome."

"Has anyone ever told you Ghosts are like really boring to talk to when they go into a monolog?" Frederick quipped jokingly.

"Ugh*garbled mumbling*." Naomi said in irritation.

 **Location: Reef**

 **Area: Ship bay**

Hana walked to the Ship bay. Her Armor glistened in whatever light there was that dimly lit the place. This was the armor her father gave her in a far well letter. It was the very armor she saw in that armory in the Queens private quarters. With the truth revealed to her now she needed to have her light unlocked. But not by the speaker from the Last City. But by Trials her father left behind.

She looked upon the ship that was now hers to keep and use. She felt a little over whelmed by what her father left for her. As well as a secret that was kept from her and three others. Looking at her pulse rifle the purple color shined in the light. Petra Venj then walked up to her. The older Awokens boots clacking with every footstep. Her lone eye stared at the young girl with a said smile.

"Are you sure you want to leave to Mercury?" Petra asked.

"The Third Empyreal Magistrate Ouros of the Sun Breakers has secrets that my Father wants me to uncover. And if possible unlock my light not by the Speaker of The Last City. His sway in the Earth Government the Consensus was the very Reason the Warlock Osiris was banished in the first place. Imagine what he will try to do to get the Reef to take over and enforce his rule like he did back then when Father was a child." Hana said as she looked at a glowing blue chip and the back of her helmet.

"We are not without our own sins and transgressions as well Captain. Some of us more then others." Petra replied looking solum.

Hana reassured her when she placed a hand on her sholder.

"You've been good to me Petra. In the past years and months. Thank you for tgat friendship. Now i must treverse the stars as Father did. And learn what he had when he was young." she stated with a smile.

"Your friendship I'll treasure as well. My friend. Be safe. And Gods speed." Petra said.

"Ok what God are we talking about again?" Hana joked.

"Had to kill the atmosphere, Didn't you. Two old friends saying one last good bye?" Petra sarcastically remarked.

"All in a good days work Petra. Besides someone had to pop that bubble of stress. Who knows maybe ill bring back a dusty old Crow to lighten your mood more." Hana laughed.

"Just mske sure he isn't a bad luck charm and isn't a drunk." She played along.

"Oh relax. I'm not that pushy to want to be a Aunt."

They both gave one last hug. Hana was noticeably an inch taller then her. Which she loathed. Luckily she was the only partially tall one in her family. Petra once remembered how Guardian SummerRose back handed Uldren for calling the light infused warrior short. Hana broke the hug and smiled.

"Take care of our people while where away Petra." She said as she placed the blue colored chip into her helmet and placing it on her head.

"Of course Captain. And stay Safe. I dont want the Queen to haunt me or Techeun Kali to come back to shoot me." Petra Joked.

A laugh came from the blue visored Awoken.

"Oh course not Petra. And goodbye old friend."

"Same to you. Sister Hana."

Hana then walked to her ship. "The Imagination of Invention". The rectangular ship and blocky like ship dropped from the hanger supports and into space where the thrusters ignited and propelled forward. Soon it was a speck of red in Petras eyes. And in the back of her mind hoped that shed be ok on her own.

 **Grimroe card** **: Data chips**

Rectangular chips with holes in there center. These chips where made during the peak of the Golden Age of Humanity. Normally used as a replacement for Pregoldenage Flash drives to store information or just random junk on the internet. The best of the best made by the Bray industries could hold AI or very complex Artificial intelligences. They are used for weapons, vehicle's, and even as a helpful guide on the battlefield. One example of this was when a Hunter put a Golden age data chip containing an Goldenage AI and putting in his favorite weapon dubbed "The Super Good Advice."

There are few of these chips left in the sol system but can be found in old ships that make up the Reef. However these chips where on record to only have been produced in the old Goldenage country called "Israel". Guardians who are sent there never return there. Only one ever came back from that lost land and he kept what he saw to himself. However he didn't come back empty handed.

Whatever the case maybe. If these chips are powerful the Vanguards want all information about them. Most of all the data stored in these chips. Whatever is on them may very well change the out come on there war with the Darkness. However as far as the Warlocks can tell if there is a light of varying color in the center. Then the data chip has data and is a priority one target if found. If empty the center is clear and see through. But are still valuable.

(this is not canon, Mothers basement YouTube channel gets credit for the research done for this idea in his video also titled the same. And two i also thought it was good for laughs and also has some truths)

 **Omake**

 ** _How to survive your Harem._**

 ** _"Or how to identify basically any of these damn tropes when your single because your a fucking moron and dense as shit that some how gets girls to like you so damn much. And yes im talking about you Guardian Naruto Uzumaki, Guardian Krito, Guardian Leon Kennedy, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, TaiYang XioLong, And oddly enough Qrow Branwen specifically."_**

 **A friendly public Fanfiction service announcement From your friendly Fanfiction Unified School district**

 **"So you finally got up the nerve to talk to that saucy school mate that your sweet on. And she ACTUALLY talked back. Your childhood friend Whom you haven't seen in 10 years had just moved back into town and you two are already getting along like she never left."**

 **"And your little sister has taken to making wholesome American lunch boxes Full of jelly donuts, Hash browns and mashed potatoes I bet your feeling pretty good and bad ass right now. Right?"**

 **"Just stop. Fucking stop. Its not. because you found yourself in a very disturbing, hilarious for the audience, and dangerous situation That has spilled disaster to many MANY men and teenagers between the ages of 15 to 19 or adults across the entire Fanfiction world and Universe as a whole."**

 **"You are now the main lead character of a harem Fanfiction on the internet. And across the globe at international levels. And if you dont get the fuck out of that quickly. It will destroy your life."**

 **"And I know what your thinking Qrow. Possibly TaiYang XioLong because why the fuck not. How can that possible be a bad thing? Well Qrow just look at your damn luck for god sake your just ment to stay single unless the Fanfiction users of this site deem you worthy of having a wifu and some of them have been quite...questionable. Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you fucking perverts!? Some of that shit I found for statistics for my research was god awful i just to wash my mouth out with soap drink bleach and have my parents put me out of my misery and have THEM publish this chapter!"**

 **"Ahem getting back in track here. How can Dames chasing me from left to right actually be a bad idea one may ask? Well you be pretty damn suprised son. Youd be so damn suprised."**

 **"Because now your life is in a comic state of unbalance. For every bit of fortune you experience will be met with the opposite sex will lead to EQUAL misfortune in return. Now you must prepare yourself for the string of disasters life and a enough accidental sexual assults to start your own Hash tag. By the way you guys might want to take notes because in all seriousness and odds are your all fucking mentally retardedly dense and its gonna take a long time for any of you to remember this till you finally have enough brain concussions to kick start your damn memories matrix style. And in all honesty the worst."**

 **"Now that your aware this is the standard advice for any at all disaster situation. DONT PANIC. However it is of greater importance that you remember this because if you do panic. This will lead to the accidentally of stripping or groping someone. Murphys Law of physics themselves are conspiring to get all your female friends or girls you know to get them naked as much as possible."**

 **"Think of Murphys Law. If anything that can go stupidly wild. Will go stupidly wild for the Fanfiction audiences to laugh at and the gods or authors of your storys to torcher you at any time and place as much as possible. Please don't ask why because even the original content of what Fanfiction your in have those fuck you moments which will likely lead to castration by your ex girlfriend, Parents of said Ex girlfriend, Exs Dad (which is common), And getting killed like the stupid idiot you are."**

 **"You must practice your balance and maintain constant awareness of whats behind you. Just in case someone accidentally bumps into you you fall forward 5 feet and you end up touching the private parts of the opposite sex. And it be looneytoons proportions of out of this world physics to calculate that you end up groping some unlucky girls bottom or your face in there bosom. then some girl trips as well and then her but is all of a sudden in your face and so on and so forth."**

 **"You may think that by avoiding this youd be a Lonewolf on a missions or stay at home in the dark corner of your bedroom and never come outside again and maybe kill yourself because of the isolation makes you go insane and because you've been messing woth Vex tech you'd want to murder something that when the Harem does come by to check to makes sure your alive they'll have to kill you and theyd be traumatized for life. And thats not something you want. At all."**

 **"And or you try to stay at home and all the girls come by your house anyway and come in to makes sure your ok but one of them will arrive first while the second one will arrive to accidentally find you in a compromising position after you somehow stumble trying to get the first arrival a glass of wholesome American Donald Trump sold water, tea, or beer if your much older. This happens without fail so for those who blame Trump for everything grow the fuck up and know that he isn't the reason why everything in your little world is messed up and broken beyond repair. And if you try to ask your parents for help. They had already gone fucked off to some extended business vacation in Europe far far away from you as much as possible."**

 **"So its up to you to carry on your routine as much as possible however accidents will inevitably happen. But if your carefull you can keep them to a minimum. Simply by using the ABC's. Awareness, Balance, and closed fists. Because you can't grope or strip someone if your hands are closed. However there will be the many of punching of boobs in the future."**

 **The Fanfiction Unified School district does not agree with randomly punching some girls boobs.**

 **"Now that your practicing the basic safety protocols you are now ready for the next most important step of all. IDENTIFYING YOUR HAREM."**

 **"Every Harem is made if Tropes. Or extremely strong traits that determines how strong that is in one girls personality. While it seems like a psychological Event a Harem is actually a weather pattern that naturally occurs When three or more of these tropes converge in a single classroom, battlefield, or workplace environment. These tropes will naturally gravitate to the most boring person. I.E You. and are drawn to his natural personality like the opposite poles of a magnet."**

 **"Identifying which of these tropes in your Harem is the Key to your survival. The first one is the Tsundere. A cold front that naturally becomes warmer over time. This shifting pattern is the cause of most if not all the chaos in a Harem weather system. And in all observed instances there is always one Tsundere present. Fanfiction scientists theorized that a Tsundere doesn't need to be present to form a Harem. However this theory hasn't been proven in Nature called the internet."**

 **"The Tsundere can be identified as by there ideal and repeated line. "I didn't do it for you or anything baka." And as well as the fact that shes just a total bitch literally 99.99% of the time shes ever present in your vecenity. If somehow you anger the Tsundere into having her period anger.(which happens all the time.). Remember to protect the head and neck. your first instincts is to naturally protect the private parts to guard against her assult. This is a BIG mistake. As you need to be prepared for a Roundhouse kick or an upper cut that sends you flying on cartoon like proportions into the sky with a star shining in your place. 95% of Harem protagonists suffer from some sort of brain damage during the first week or so due to the Tsunderes cute antics."**

 **"while some say its due to some social degree or conginative disability. Causing some subjects to not be able to read social cues or just MAKE UP THERE FUCKING MINDS Already! In extreme cases the consequences can be deadly. Though not nearly as deadly as a Harem with a Yandere. A Yandere is like a tornado pleasant and calm when at the center of her world or violent and destructive as you try to leave it. You can identify the Yandere by her likely to sweet smile And her insistence on calling you senpi even if she knows your name. If you are unlucky enough to get in a harem with this worst case scenario you have but one option. RUN and RUN fast while also faking your own death preferably move to a different country on a different contentant and assume a new identity there. If you need help please refur to the YouTube Channel "Mother's basement" video "So you think your a Zeppeli."**

 **"Thank God that Yanderes are a rare occurrence in nature. Although we have established you are fucking morons. It is entirely possible that you can transform one of your least dangerous tropes into a Yandere by being a total goddam jackass you jackass. As such it is vital that you understand how other forces are at play because it could mean the very choice for life or death in any given situation."**

 **"Now lets discuss what you will most likely encounter on a daily bases. the First one is the Sadodere. Or a sadist if you will. A sadist expresses her feelings to you by very unsavory means such as physically and emotionally abusing you. While this can be some how "fun" to consenting adults in a controlled environment with a safe word. (it still boggles scientists today who that can be fun when it just causes an increase in brain damage). In day to day life they are as annoying as Deadpool self inserting himself into anime And is likely going to cause funny but stupid unneeded problems. And her tendency to lie and manipulate people is with out a doubt better then Loki trying to be as clever as he can while trying to back stab Thor in Thor Ragnarok. And can amplify the danger in any Harem system. but they are easy identifiable when the sadist stops pretending to being nice to people. Keep your distance unless your into that. But be honest that's not how you want to go out. And if another girl seems to be pissed at you its most likely the Sadoderes fault but for clarification. It wont hurt to ask if she had any part in it and is willing to clear it up."**

 **"The Himedere or Ojo, or Princess, is almost as arrogant and demanding as the Sadodere but without a typical façade of sweetness. You can tell who a Himedere by a mile away by her demeanor or if you still suck ass at social cues. Lets be real here your still a dumb ass. Then you'll be able to ID her by a very VERY creepy laugh. (It made me want to go back to Nam every time i heard it.). In the early stages of a Harem the Himederes stubbornness may prove troublesome. However she is not prone to violence like the Tsundere. So your only worry about her is if there are body guards and hitman around because there are big bucks if the assassins bring back the head of the Himederes crush to the father or get payed even more if they bring back a head with its original groin. (and yes its gross but this is s warning to those who are into Himederes). "**

 **"And then theres the ganki girl or Deredere. Always warm and fuzzy but till chaotic. You can ID this trope due to the fact that they love sports and for her adorable smile. And as the next guy so for you football fanatics you got a girl right there. Just be careful there parents are scary. This is the least dangerous of the trope except for when near a Tsundere due to her oblivious good nature affection will get you punched by the Tsundere. ALOT. There is also the possibility that she is secretly a Yandere. So watch out for signs for the use of the words senpi. And the frequency of cats and other small animals gone from your neighborhood."**

 **"The Kuudere or literally a Kooldere, and Dandere are mostly quite and stick to them selves. One out of detachment and lack of emotion and the other out of shyness. They are ID by there lack of speech. An approached Kuudere will act pradmaticly. While a Dandere will blush and stammer. Non prove any substantial threat though it is advised to check up on them once per day to make sure shes not dead. (Its better to get these girls because they make great house wife's, Mothers and are great cooks generally)."**

 **"While there are other tropes that can make up the field however they are such a rare occurrence such as Drunken older Harlot and the Kanidere or women that want your money (however there seems to be a problem in America and Kanidere women) that it is literally highly improvable to have a remote chance at those other tropes unmentioned in this. And even if it does They probably wont matter because 99% of harems have the tropes mentioned before are the most likely to be form your harem in a variety of hair colors."**

 **"Though it is entirely possible that your sister will manifest one of these tropes Usual its the ganki girl/Kuudere, or the Tsundere however it is a rare occurrence but in the last decade due to liberal politics on PC culture. (No I am not conservative or a Liberal I call out the stupidity of both sides when I see something to be judged). It has become something more common that scientist are attributing to Drinking the Koolade fog of Climate change. If this happens to you, you need to remember one key thing above all else. DONT F %4 YOUR SISTER! Shes your sister. Now you may discover your sister is adopted. Or she may actually be your cousin or stepsister. If such special things happen. STILL DONT F #$ YOUR SISTER she is your sister you degenerate FUCK GARBAGE OF A HUMAN BEING. I don't care how many times she is removed from the family. Jesus H Christ there are half a dozen beautiful not related to you in any way at all women in your life to chose from. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOUR AS BAD AS VEGETA LETTING CELL EAT ANDROID 18 WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING FUCK YOU WEIRDOS IN THE FANFITION COMUNITY THAT ACTULLY LIKE ANIME LIKE THAT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**

 **"Ahem ranting aside. Now that you Identified the girls in your harem you can plan your escape. If your not arrested or killed you can escape one of two ways. One is that equilibrium and you are stuck in a shit hole that will last chapters on end in some perverts Fanfiction to mess with you and you will not have a normal life or just fucking pick one and spend the rest of your life with her.** **Trust me its better with the latter. Because if you try to maintain the Harem your death will be quicker by the Yandere."**

 **"As we all know High school dating in Fanfiction and anime is the strongest and lasting kind of romance. It is highly advised that you persue the latter of the tropes as mentioned before for the same reasons the Kuudere and Dandere are better again is because they make way better Lovers, Wifes, and mothers to your future children. Trust me go for the Dandere."**

 **"But now you must pick a girl. this will be hard for you and face it if you weren't a dumbass and could make up your mind easily at the very beginning of this mess you wouldn't have been here in the first place. But let me tell you this realizing that you have feelings for someone and then telling them how you feel isnt fucking rocket science. People do it all the time and sometimes literally everyday all day but there lives are complacated. And if you dont want your life to be complacated. Stop wasting EVERYONES damn time and pick someone and make up your mind for once. And remember if you need help go for the Dandere."**

 **"Once you've done the most boring but taticaly sound choice for yourself the next step is the next step is to confess your feeling to her. Because if you wait for her to do it. Trust me you'll be there for a really long time for another series by some Fanfiction author who's into harem. This will probably not go smoothly so its important to make some back ups."**

 **"That means writing down on paper exactly on paper exactly how you feel in impossible to misinterpret language. Be sure to write your fucking name and address it to her specifically. then taking a picture of it on your cellphone or scroll. and making copies of it. Putting the text on a metal dogtag military grade ones. and tattooing it somewhere on your body that has no lewd conitations whatsoever. Now that might sound excessive but its probably still not enough."**

 **"When you meet the girl to tell her how you feel another girl will probably show up and interrupt you while having a word that the girl you like will probably misinterpret what you say and will probably think you have feelings for someone else. Fortunately you have already slipped your note into bag or pocket just in case of such a emergency. And when her bag catches fire, spontaneously combust, or is stolen. You already have being prepared have already texted to her the note as well. However that image will probably be corrupted as well so thats where the military grade dog tages come in and well i pray to god that you get the idea."**

 **"It is important that you actually and specifically convey your feeling and dont let yourself get tricked because you where thinking shed rejected your confession do to a simple misunderstanding. otherwise you'll be in a series of increasingly stupid events as the Harem comes to a climax around you and even if weather the storm theres the possibility of there being a better chance of a another Harem Fanfiction story if you dont manage to definitively lock that down."**

 **"If you complete all these steps and are still rejected then you probably didn't weather the Harem long enough. Select a different girl and try again in 3 to 4 weeks. In the mean time while your weathering this storm remember ABCD. Awareness, Balance, Clenched fists, and Don't f $! your sister."**

 **This message has been payed for and approved by his holyness the Fanfiction Pope.**

In the classroom was silent as the video ended. Guardians Naruto, Leon Kennedy, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, And TaiYang XioLong had looks of horror on there faces. The Warlock that had turned on the Lesson video for them was also suprised.

"I remembered there being less cursing in that one." Warlock Byf said as he stood there.

Qrow looked about the boys with him in the classroom.

"I think I need a drink." he said to himself.

"Huh. Who know my book would be turned into a program for the less fortunate." Said a brown haired kid with glasses looking at a hand held game system. "Though i guess for simplicitys sake some of the less need of the information had to be cut."

"Not Helping." Jaune said as he recounted all the ties he should have taken the hint that Prrhya might be a Yandere. "That is something i may not like!"

 **references belong to there there proper owners. I do not own said characters of properties to Naruto, Resident Evil, RWBY and so on.**


	9. Ch 7 Darkest Part

**Many Years ago**

A man walked about his lab. His eyes filled with rage. Lab coat fluttered behind him as he stepped through squarish halls. Coming up to a door he pressed a few buttons and the doors came in half as triangles. What was about the room was contanment holds for hidius black creatures. Some looked like mangled black furred animals. Others looked like pods with small legs.

The mangled creatures looked at him with contempt. Though as his white haired head was focused on another goal. A ball like object with a red light bulb was...humming to itself. It turned around to see the lab coated man. But was rather put off by his angry look. A new trend for mad...I mean regular scientists?

" _Ah master you have returned. Though why do you look angry?"_

The glowing light bulb dodged a viceting knife that was thrown at him. Now knowing his mood. It questioned wether or not to tell him of the failed experiments. Unfortunately he didn't look back up in time because he heard a loud.

"OUM DAMNIT!"

His voice off it knew he was starting to get old. But the old thing was now concerned about the scientists health. Whatever got him in a bad mood in the first place should probably be not discussed.

"SPARK GET YOUR METAL HID HERE NOW!" the scientist said.

With a sigh the floating light bulb hovered over.

"Whats the meaning of this! I thought i told you to follow the instructions while i was gone!"

" _But master I DID follow to your specific instructions. The experiment simply failed. As predicted through the simulations I ran there was still a 98.67% chance of failure."_ its jolly voice replied.

The scientist was not pleased at all.

"Spark how long have we been working on this project to turn the gimm to our side and to help humanity!?" the scientist stricked voice said.

" _Sir if i may. I was simply a sub mind that was taken off line till you found my installations. And helped you with these experiments in hopes of controlling these dark creatures. But is it really safe to give them a remote hint of sentience? We Could have very very bad out comes. Especially like the last failed project that completely eaten your staff at the last installation that we had to lock down. By now it should be dead after having been given the ability to starve to death. If that facility gets breached and it miraculous survived then all of Remnant will be doomed."_

"I am sure of it! But if it wasn't for Ozbin and the damn council we could have had more funding for the materials that i need to preform a even successful experiment! And what have you done but float around!?"

" _Sir that was absolutely unnecessary_ " The floating ball asked as a sweatdrop fell from the back of its metal shell.

"*sigh* Why cant any one ever understand my vison. These creatures are so beautiful yet they just say that there only creatures of darkness and demons to lead to slaughter. They just dont understand!"

" _Sir Prehaps some things shouldn't be understood and taken at face value."_

"No!*punches his desk* I will find out the grims origins even if it kills me!"

"*sighs* _Good grief i think hes going insane. I hope we dont encounter those machines from Venus._ _Oh dreadfully no. The Tyrant would not be pleased if that happens. If this man where to open one of the gateways. He would lead the Vex here and Lord knows what will happen. But there is no choice. I can only satisfy his want of understanding these creatures so far that its bare minimum. I just hope the gateway systems from Earth to Remnant remain closed and forgotten to time. We wouldn't want another Collapse now would we?"_

 **Planet destination: Mercury**

Hana breathed in and out. Her hands met steady in the NLS Lane. Her HUD showing all systems green. Her ships blocky design while not really looking aerodynamic it was actually faster then her fathers own private ship. This, The "Imagination of Invention." Was her own to have and use. And the first thing she's going to do is become a Sunbreaker to unlock her light. Assuming that once she obtains the Solar Subclass of the Titans she could unlock the other two subclasses. Then a purple Halogram of a Titan with a sniper rifle popped into her vision.

" _Hay Hana_!" a cheery child like voice said.

She smiled back underneath her helmet at the Ghost Fragment that was literally Innocence incarnated.

"Hay Theta. How is everything?" She asked.

" _Oh nothing much the ship is doing great. It even reminds me of a ship from a video game!"_ Theta said.

"Well Dad and Grandpa took a lot of inspiration form many space themed games." she replied.

 _" Have you ever met the Alpha or your Grandpa?"_

"No i never meet him. Supposedly dad knows someone who knew Grandpa personally and i believe shes on Earth. Grandma. If shes still around. Dad was pretty vage about her. Other then that she was a tough women to get her to change her mind on anything."

" _Hum. Maybe we can see her sometime? Right?"_

"Maybe one day Theta one day."

A beep on her scopes caught there attention.

" _Oh where here. And someone is Hailing us."_ Theta said.

"Patch it through." Hana replied.

" _This is_ _a restricted area._ _Identify yourself or you will be shot down!"_ the Radio said.

Hana turned to Theta who just shrugged his sholders.

" _Hay dont look at me better say something."_

Hana rolled her eyes at his attempt of a Joke and answered the coms.

"This is Hana Soven Daughter of Joab and Kali Soven of the Awoken. I request premission to Land and meet with you. Security clearance number RM-116-JN117." Hana replied.

A tension of uncertainty made her very hesitant but for the moment before breathing and calming down hoping to not get blasted out of the Sky.

 _"Security Clearance authorized. Proceed to the following cordinets. If you are who you say you are. You will prove your light there at the forge. If you back down or get cold feet. You will be killed on the spot. Awoken royalty or not. Regent Commander Hana."_

The coms cut and any at all bad feelings went away. Well accept one, Confusion. And so they flew to the cordinets. But ine question was on her mind.

"How did she know my rank? Only the Awoken military knows my rank."

 **Location: Mercury**

 **Area: Burning Shrine, Fields of Glass**

Hanas ship hovers over a disk made if tech. A sign of what tge Vex have been doing to the poor planet. Turning it into a machine. Legends have it that deep within the core of the planet that the Vex converted it to a Place where the Great Warlock Osiris has spent his many years of his exile in. But the Infinite Forests isn't what shes after today. Its the Forge to the Hammer of Sol that shes after. Transmating to the ground Hana felt her feet hit the hot surface of the ground. She then heard the radio come to life and it qas the exact person she qas looking for.

 _"Greetings Hana Soven. I am Ouros, The Third Empyreal Magistrate of the Sunbreakers. Your father spoke highly of you and your possibilities of welding the Hammer. But here you must prove that yourself if you are one with the light."_

Her radio went off as if about to wait for her to move. Walking forward she encountered a very short flight of stairs but then saw a Vex Goblin unit. Standing still but its red eye didn't sit well with her. It glowed its traditional crimson blood looking color. And she could have sworn that it's eye was watching her.

 _"Youd figure she'd make it a bit easier for us._ " Theta remarked.

"Nothing is ever easy Theta."

" _That is most curtain you two. Now then have your Ghost Fragment to ignite the forge."_

Nodding to herself she continued on through the arch way of the inside of the odd Vex structure. A Dimond shape pillar stood in the middle of the first room. Though she walked around it to see a few more Vex units. However these ones didn't stay still like the ones at the entrance. They walked as if on patrol. Holding up her rifle it was purple in color. Rounded edges gave a smooth look and comfort for if one wanted to rest there cheek against it to aim the Halogram/Graphic sight.

The inner mechanisms where grey and some green lights appeared to be on. On top a bulge stuck out with a green lighted up cylinder which was also grey in color. Her pistol was a her mercy hand canon. And her heavy weapon was a odd yellow and purple rocket launcher. But this yellow beast had green rods glowing in a small stack in the rear of the launcher.

The Vex spotted her trying to move in quietly and started to fire. She pointed her rifle at the first one thats about ten feet from her and fired one shot. A green energy projectile left the muzzle. And the green color on the cylinder attached to the bulged a small bit of it turned red. Meaning that a round or energy was spent from it. The last three Vex units where in shock as to how this person fired new odd energy but they soon meet a similar end. With the Vex "disposed of" she walked up to the center of the structure.

Holding out her hand Theta came to veiw and started tinkering with the Vex tech around them. She heard a noise of something slumbering. Turning on.

 _"Ok Hana the powers on but the array needs to be a lined_ _. Theres a terminal on a structure outside."_ Theta said as he went to her sholder.

"Thank you Theta." she replied.

She the turned around to find that the two Vex guarding the entrance to the vex structure. It didn't take long for her scout rifle to come up and blow up the Vex cores. Walking out of the structure by following the energy lazer to the outside. The pillar right infront of the entrence had a terminal on the wall at the top. She then had to climb up. Having Theta direct the power flow to the pillar she then heard another noise and the ground shook that she almost fell of if she didn't grab a bar that stuck out from the wall that the terminal was on. She then heard Ouros speak again with a Rymn of sorts.

" _In the shadows of the light that gave birth to the ancients. Use the forge."_

Hana then jumped down from the pillar and saw the disc she had transmated originally on was glowing and a solor ball of energy was on the center of it. She then slowly walked up to it. Her scout rifle slowly swiveling around for any unwanted Vex suprises. She then got to the disc and placed a step forward. She held her breath as she went forward. She then exhaled when her foot didn't burn up. And cautiously walked to the solar ball of energy at the center. When Ouros spoke this time its was a genuine question.

 _"Fire born from man, Fire of the light. Ask yourself this Hana Daughter of Joab. What power do you seek from the Forge? To what end do you seek? What cause do you wish to help and guide? For light at the place of your feet in the darkest days shall guide you to the Everlasting light even when darkness seeks to consume you and lead you astray. Who do you wish to see the light of a new day fall upon? Can you bring light to where only darkness survives?"_

Hana hesitantly placed her hand inti the solar ball of energy. She clenched her fist and started to pull out a handle. She felt a warmth she only felt when she was in the arms of her father and mother. And it flowed throughout her body and her armor. She then got scared of this power that surged through her. That is till she fully pulled out a hammer. Its design looked vastly different from what her fathers hammer was.

Its head the head of a dove with a olive branch sticking out of its beek. The words inscripted onto it was that of a old dead language from Earth. But it was rather beautiful and a symbol of the "Trinity" was on both sides then the flat end of the hammer itself. She then took a deep breath and slowly practice swings it around.

" _Can you be the light in the Darkest hour?"_

Hana then thrusted it into the air. And a loud clang came from it. Energy from the sky fell to it and empowered her more. While it came to the hammer violently she felt a even warmer presence. And a soft voice whispered into her ears in a tounge that no one but only she can understand. She then turned around and her hammer clanged louder! Her armor was on fire as she ignited with Solar energy. Her armor then split apart in some sections leaving a yellowish orange glow. Then with a wave of her fist the solar energy went away. And her armor went back to normal.

She then walked away from the disk. Looking back she could have sworn she saw a Cross embedded into the ground before dust covered it. But then she saw the Vex teleportation clouds come in taking her rifle she aimed at the clouds.

" _Prepare yourself."_ Ouros said for the final time and soon the Vex came for them.

" _Oh no Hana what do we do!?"_ Theta said frightened.

"We fight." she replied.

And then she put her scout rifle onto her back and summoned her hammer. The Vex looked on with fear and tried to shoot her. She ran at them and throwing her hammer at the group of Vex, and they where blown away. More teleported in and tried to rush her. But she sprinted at them as volleys of lazers where being fired in her direction. She then jumped into the air raising her left knee. A Minotaur tried to slam its large torchhammer at her. But she used her left hand to slam away the Vex weapon away and brought her hammer down on the machine.

Its one eye widened with fear before the flat end of the solar wielding girls hammer caved in its face. She then swings it into its left side causing solar energy to get onto it. However with the amount of force the hammer exerted onto its large frame. It flew at a group of Goblins and it exploded. The explosion also took the goblin units with it.

A hobgoblin unit was about to fire at her head but she turned around and throws her hammer at it which made its thin frame get obliterated instantly. More Goblin and Minotaur units teleported in only to be destroyed where they spawned. The Vex tried on last time to kill her by teleporting more units into the structure. Hana heard the obvious sound and went to the structure. Her Subclass ability went away and was recharging. Taking her scout rifle she fired at the goblins and Minotaurs. She then took a grenade and throws it onto a unsuspecting Minotaur unit. Sticking to its metal outsides. It tried to get it off but the grenade stuck to it. And in a grand explosion it was blown apart.

Her scout rifle slowly eched away its ammo in the magazine. Soon the green light on the cylinder went all red. Taking cover behind a pillar she pressed the mag release and a silverish grey cylinder popped out. Some green gas appeared before being plugged up when she inserted a new grey cylinder. Then she noticed her light super energy was full. She then placed her rifle on her back and summoned her hammer one last time.

Running out of cover she knocked a Hobgoblin unit away to her left. The Vex started to get into a staggered formation but it did little to stop her. All it did was encite a grin onto her face. Running forward she swong her hammer at any vex in her way. Units fell quickly till she faced off the last Minotaur. But before she could throw one last hammer. Her super deactivated but dodged out of a way from a explosive torchhammer round. Pulling out her hand Canon she throws a grenade that sticks to the Minotaurs frame. When it exploded the Minotaur was still up but its eye was flickering symbolizing it was stunned. She then unload the entire cylinder magazine from her hand canon into the Vex units eye shutting it down for good.

A wighted feeling went away as if some darkness was being lifted off her body. She didn't notice it before till now. But it didn't matter. She had passed the first trial that her father left her to do. Now she must do the others next. Then her radio went to life again.

" _A Sunbreaker answers to no one but the light. Welcome Sister in Arms. Weild no power but the fury of fire. But You Hana Soven are different. Go to these cordinets. Osiris has sent someone to meet you there. My only hope is that you make the right choices that you know are true to your soul."_

"Osiris is sending someone to meet me? Thats rather unheard of." Hana replied stepping to the disk she transmated to her waiting ship that came back around.

" _I do not know of what the old Warlock has of this being that he just sent me this message. Apparently this person is to be...help for your journey."_

"But to send someone from his cult? I hope its not brother Vance. He is rather a annoying nut job when he comes to the Reef."

" _No its not of his cult. However the meeting place is where his cult on Mercury is located."_

"Great...Just perfect." Hana replied sarcastically as her ship took her in.

Transmating into it she inputted the cordinets she received into her scopes to set a destination marker.

 _"And Hana. Be Careful."_

"Thank you Ouros." Hana said before taking off.

 **Location: Infinite Forest**

 **Area: Attack on Menagerie simulation**

Three Guardians Ran up a ally way. The Warlock, Titan, and Hunter Carfully put there backs against a house. On the other side of the street. Three other Guardians of the same three classes also stood against a wall on the other side. A titan looked at the street. A patrol of Vex units started to come out of the fog. The Titan the looked across to the other Ally way and nodded to the Hunter.

They then heard a scream coming from down the street. A Vex Goblin unit has found a women and was about to open fire in her. The Guardians went to work the first Hunter combat rolled out of there cover and fired three shots at the Goblin units. It fell over dead as the Vex patrol noticed the Hunter. But before they could open fire they heard the spark of electricity. And sadly five units where blown apart by a Titans fists of havoc.

Minotaurs noticed the sudden absence of there fellow robot brethren and was replaced by five Guardians. So they Opened fired on them. The one Hunter signaled to her comrades that shes take the civilian to safety. The Warlock fireteam leader responded with a nod and continued on. Then all of a sudden everything froze as if some great being had pressed the pause button on the universe. Then out of no where a triangle shaped portal fromed. And out of it came two men.

One was shorter then the other. While they both sported Warlock armor. There style was much much different. One had a hawk like head dress and a cloth like face mask covering his nose to his mouth. A Warlock coat sporting a red velvet color and gold trims and details was all over the old warlock. His Ghost with gold bits floating about it making it look like a eye.

The other Warlock was shorter if not younger looking. He sported a Black Warlock coat with blue details. Some imagery of lions was obvious on the coat. But looked more like Trials of Osiris armor in look just replacing the eyes with lions and cross swords. His helmet color was a light blue but also looked like it had a small chin where the mouth is.

(Basically think of the Halo Reach EVA/UA helmet)

There weapons on there backs where also a bit on the Vex side of designs. While the older Warlock didn't really show he was armed the younger one did. He had his Rifle on his back. Its grey like color with a Vex white glow in some areas. But on the younger ones thigh he had a hand gun holstered. It was like his rifle but with a shorter barrel and frame all together with a blue mark painted on its left side amd orange paint further down the barrel. It looked like a hand held plasma cutter with its barrel open to the air in the center where projectiles come out.

In the hands of the younger Warlock was a stream line like Vex shotgun but had orange painted lines all over it. And the muzzle at the end glowed orange as well in four different areas on the sides of it. Its two sight reticles floated in the air every time the younger Warlock moved. The Older Warlocks Ghost was the first one to break the silence as they passed the frozen forms of the Guardians being simulated.

" _So guys does this place have a pool?_ " the Ghost asked.

"Sigera lets focus please. Pools are for children." the Older Warlock replied.

"I dont know Osiris I could really use a break from this place. Watching the same simulations over and over again seems rather boring." The younger Warlock spoke.

"Fatigue is nothing more then a obstacle waiting to be over comed. As are complaints 'Student'." the older Warlock now known as Osiris replied.

" _Oh we haven't even begun to complain."_ another female voice came out of no where.

"Oh right Xion. Like that time you had lead us to that nest of Gundarks." the old man jokingly replied causing the voice known as Xion to pout.

" _Besides sister he does have a point._ " Sigera stated before running into strat Vex round that was super hot. " _Ow. Ok now I'm complaining._ "

The three others just chuckled at the ghosts misfortune if not looking where she was going.

" _Oh ha ha very funny guys! Men. Such senses of humor._ "

"Not our fault you weren't looking where you where going." The younger Warlock replied.

He then looked about and walked up to the frozen hunter leading the civilian to safety. Her body type and hight as well as age looked all to familiar. Especially the design of the helmet. Sigera started to mess with the Vexs weapons by aiming them upwards as Osiris looked about the simulation.

"This simulation is low processed. Which means the Infinite Forests are putting its processing power to somewhere else and is using these smaller simulations to mask the real one they dont want us to find." Osiris muttered to himself.

Sigera moved to his side as he took out three cubes the size of simi bigger dice. They had odd symbols on them as he turned them to a specific coded cube. He then curses in a dead language similar to that of Egyptian dielect of Aribic.

" _Need help again?_ " Sigera asked.

"I got it thank you." Osiris replied.

He looked into the triangular portal his eyes narrowed. His face tensed, he had seen another simulation and had forseen something that was not in place. Especially with a new threat on Earth. Now Remnant might be caught in the middle of it. He needed a new variable to prevent this. The coming darkness to a lost world that barley begun to be known. Taking his cubes he walked to where the younger Warlock was.

All what the younger Warlock did was stare at this female hunter. The helmet, the armor. He saw it before in another simulation. Only last time it was melted down turned to glass. He looked to Osiris who had his brow narrowed. He instantly knew what his teacher was thinking. Something had cone up in the Vex simulations. Maybe it was where the processing power was going to.

"Come student, there is something you must do." Osiris said.

Sigera came to him as well.

" _Whats going on Osiris?_ " the Ghost asked.

" _I think its time for Nehemiah to go back home now._ " Xion said through the younger Warlocks speakers.

The Ghost nodded and Osiris sent a message to someone. He then used his Cubes to make a portal.

"Go Nehemiah. She will wait for you at the light house with the others." Osiris stated.

"Great now i have to deal with your fanclub." Nehemiah joked.

Osiris laughed and nodded.

"Brother Vance can be...Off."

" _Off is putting it way way to likely Osiris."_ Xion replied.

"That it does Fragment."

 **Location: America, Earth**

 **Area: Village of Bethlehem**

 **Time: 11:30** **many many years ago**

Frederick woke up in the middle of the night. Familiarity surrounding him as he looked about the room he was in. His chest and well toned abs and arms came to bare as the blanket he was using fell when he sat up. Rubbing his eyes he couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Then he heard a tired moan coming from his side. Looking to his left he saw a rather beautiful face. Light full plump lips. Blue skin toned out and smooth across her cheek bones. And a light pink blush that brought out her all around beauty. He sighs as he then held his head when something pulsed as if he was having a head ach.

"Freddie? You alright?" The women next to him asked.

"Yeah just a mild headache." he replied as he laid back down pulling the covers over himself but his head.

"Please honey what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just cant shake this feeling that something is wrong. Every night i wake up after a splitting headach and look out the window. Handgun out at my side. Seeing the village set ablaze like a roaring dragons breath."

Violet just shook her head.

"Your probably still dreaming."

"I dont know about that Vi. It felt all to real."

Violet thought to herself before looking back to Frederick.

"Hay Freddie. I have something amazing to tell you." She said with a smile.

"Oh and what might that be honey?" he said winking his eye brow causing the Awoken to laugh.

"I..." But she couldn't finish her statement because a large shock rumbled the ground.

Frederick reached to his night stand and grabbed a handgun. He then got out from the covers and went to the window only to see Fallen Skiffs and troops coming down and attacking the border of the Village.

"They found us! Violet get dressed to go hurry!" Frederick yelled going to his closet.

He then pulled out a black and red under combat suit. As well as armor pieces. Putting the items on he had the last one in his hands. His Helmet with a T shaped visor. Putting it on last he then reached for a rifle and a odd looking rode and attached it to his war belt that went across his hip.

"Freddie." Violet started

"You need to get to the evac shuttles. With how our parents lived close by they should be already on them. Come on. And here take this" he cut her off and passed a blocky like hand gun to her and a few magazines.

"Violet follow my instructions to the letter. Otherwise we may not be able to survive the night."

Violet looked away and then nervously nodded. Frederick then picked up a rifle and pointed it down wards.

"Come on lets go."

"Right."

Going out the door they saw people running. Fallen started climbing about the houses. Vandels and Dregs walked the streets as if they owned the village. He immediately began to fire on the fallen pirates. Violet ever so shouted to the people to follow her while Frederick redirected the fallens fire onto him. He then heard a gun going off onto his left and saw a Awoken male with a white M4.

Repeatedly he shot fallen in the head. He then had to dump a magazine and block a arc blade with his but stock. He then sent the vandel to the wall and broke its neck. Lord Shaxx then came around and punched Dregs and Vandels out of his way. Frederick was caught up in his own fire fights that he barley noticed that his back as well as the Awoken man and Lord Shaxxs where literally back to back. They then heard screaming coming from there right. They broke there little unintended formation as they began to shoot past the blue faced Exo.

The Awoken man then felt something off in him and ran forward. The Exo shot a Vandel as he ran past tge Awoken male. His body became electrified. He then slammed his fists into the ground and the Fallen squad died. Frederick then ran with the Exo and the Awoken man followed suit. As the tan they occasionally stopped to make sure the fallen died as they where followed to the evacuation shuttles.

As the transports loaded up the women, children and elderly. Frederick linked up with his parents and Violet. But the Fallen still came. They started to shoot at the leaving transports. The Guardians started to fire back. Frederick was about to walk up to where the Guardians where but a hand held his open one. It was Violet who with pleading eyes shook her head. Knowing what she ment his visor became clear like glass. The look in his eye was serious. There parents looked at them wondering what would happen if Frederick did go back. Violet looked down knowing that he was going to the defense lines again. He then hugged her before leaving to the defense points and MG it was the last shuttle that was loading up. The Guardians and militiamen started to move back from defensive line to defensive line. Till it eventually git to the Shuttle loading up the militants and the Guardians.

"We can not hold out for long! Cayde! Shaxx! Fall back!" The Awoken male said as he was in the ramp to the last shuttle.

"What about the last explosive charge Zavala!" The blue horned exo named Cayde asked.

"Forget about it we dont have time!" The awoken now known as Zavala said replied.

"Got it!" Cayde reluctantly replied.

"Shaxx! Get your apprentice and get the hell out of there!" Zavala yelled providing covering fire from his spot.

"Come on Lad!" The Orange and white themed titan said.

"Got it!" Frederick replied as they both started to run to the shuttle loading ramp.

Zavala then followed in behind them as he hit the release lever. The shuttle started to move slowly. He then jumped to get abord. But the Fallen still followed them. Ready to shoot there tansport down. Cayde then held a detonator and pressed the button. But nothing happened. Non of the charges that have been preset except for a last minute placement of equipment didn't go off.

"What the hell is going on!? Why isn't the fireworks going out!"

The Fallen still shooting at there target. Was starting to damage the shuttle. Frederick and the others continued to fire back. He then noticed that the bomb that cayde tried to set up for last minute equipment demolitions was not set. For whatever reason it was sparking but not igniting. There was still a safety tether to the shuttle. Knowing that bomb is important he then ran up to Cayde and grabbed the detonator. Cayde and all the others where shocked at this that they didn't have time to react to Frederick getting into the saftey line with his weapon as a make shift tool that lets him go down zip lines. Violet saw this from a upper deck and was disheartened. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Frederick please dont!" she shouted to him.

He gave no reply. But he did look back as smoke and ash from the burning buildings started to cloud up where he was going. They saw the skiff that was about to blow them out of the sky turn to leave them alone and back to there bringing village.

"What the hell is he doing!" Cayde asked shocked.

"I dont know but whatever hes doing hes getting the Fallens attention." Shaxx said as they then see the safety line snap out of place and the shuttle is then finally able to move away from the village's escape docks.

Violet only let her tears fall. She desperately wanted him back. Why he was a big brave idiot she could never comprehend. Why he always volunteered to be on scouting partys and the likes was always off to her. But then this. He literally left her, there families without saying goodbye and just rushing into the village again. What was so important that he had to go back. Then she heard something in her pocket start to become warm. She took it out and it was a small blue tooth that was remade to get signals or to call for help. She held it to her ear to accept whatever was contacting her.

"After I'm done with the last bomb and setting off the village." he started.

"Never make a girl a promise...If you know you cant keep it." she replied sadly.

 **Location: Cosmodrome, Old Russia, Earth**

 **Area: Frederick's Jump ship**

Frederick woke up from his dream. One that had been coming over and over recently. How he died his final death. One of the only things he'd wish to not remember.

" _You ok?"_ his Ghost asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

" _Same dream?"_

Frederick nodded but then looked at the controls of his ship.

"Why have we drifted away from the Cosmodrome?" he asked.

" _Well when you where asleep the Vanguards sent a data packages sense we where near the edge of the Cosmodrome they thought we where the best for the job."_ Naomi said

"Understandable."

" _Though it was rather off that it was mostly compiled by Lord Saladin."_

"Yeah thats rather is off. It must be serious if he's getting involved. Is Shiro-4 the friend that is supposed to be Daisy's next mentor?"

" _I dont know maybe. You'll have to ask him yourself."_

"Well might as well get this over with."

 **Location: Felwinter Peak, Cosmodrome, Old Russia, Earth**

(Play Red "Still Alive")

Frederick's ship landed on the snowy peaks of Felwinter. He appeared ina blaze of light. Three guns materialized a double barrel rocket launcher that had two tubes and on one of the tubes held the words "Spnkr". He held a black pulse rifle that was thin but had a good caliber. A ammo counter attached to the hand carrier rail with a acog scope. And last but not least a sidearm. It was grey in the light and the pistol grip was black. but the front end of the pistol was oddly shaped. Hw then brought up his weapon ready to fight. As he walked forward his radio cracked to life.

 _"A group of Fallen have captured Felwinter Peak. My team and I are en route. But we wont be there in time. Some random person messed with our jumpships so where flying at maximum safety standards. That Holiday told us to use so our ships wont fall out of the sky. Secure a observatory at the top_. _Its important that the Fallen dont establish a foot hold on that mountain."_

As Frederick kept moving forward following a natural trail. His Ghost asked a question.

"What would the Fallen want with a abandoned outpost?"

With a heavy sigh. Sladin answered.

 _"Some things better left forgotten... There should be a gondola near your location_. _It will take you to the observatory."_

"Roger that." Frederick replied.

After turning a corner on the trail. He noticed three hovering red objects. Aiming with his rifle fires three shots at then. They fall and explode, it was normal for those machines to do that. He then heard the roars of Vandels and Dregs. After rounding the corner the shank drones flew from. He opened fire on a Vandel that came out right infront of him.

He then ran at the three Dregs that where suprised to see him and opened fired. He then shoulder charged the Dreg that was in between the three. He then used the Butstock of his weapon as a club to the Dreg on his left. He then thrusted his fist int the other Dregs head effectively removing said Dregs head.

Looking back to his original spot on the trail he noticed a old building wires sticking into it as well as into the blizzard that was coming. So he watched everything as he entered the abandoned structure. The gondola looked pretty much useable with a bit of rust here and there. He then summoned Naomi to get the thing up and powered. But something caught her single eye.

"This thing hasn't been activated in four hundred years?" she said in suprise.

"We can worry about that later Naomi lets get this thing moving." Frederick stated.

The Ghost then went to the control panel inside the car as he kept watch. He kept hearing Skiffs and drop ships coming in. His Ghost also heard the sounds of NLS drives dropping in and was a bit concerned.

"With this kind of reception ots going to be a bit ambitious to think we can retake the observatory." Naomi stated as the gondola started moving.

" _Theres a courtyard in the rear of the facility. If you can secure that as a LZ we can keep the Fallen away from the Iron Temple."_ Saladin replied.

This peaked both Frederick's and Naomi's curiosity.

"Iron Temple? As in Iron Banner? The Legends of the Iron Lords?" Naomi inquired.

" _Stay focused you two! Theres to much at stack!"_ Saladin stated.

Just as soon as he said that red flares shot up into the sky.

"Thats not good." Frederick thought to himself.

"Watch out! Right side!"

Frederick then saw three Vandels on the right cliff side where the smoke of the flare. Sholdering his pulse rifle he fired at the Vandels. All three dying as he then reloaded. The gondola started to shake. Another Vandel started to fire on them. Aiming at its head he fired three shots into its head before it collapsed.

"I dont think I like this small metal box anymore!" Naomi stated with panic.

Then the screeching of something was heard.

"Mortar!"

Frederick then jumped back from the front as a fallen mortar tore a chunk of the gondola off when it exploded. The creeking of the contraption they where in was even more present. Then a loud bang and hissing was heard.

"We cant take another hit like that jump!"

Heeding his Ghost advice he ran out of the hole that was made and started to slide down a steep hill of snow as the Fallen mortar shell destroyed the cables supporting the gondola as it fell to the forest floor below. Shaking off the excess snow off his armor. He then started to follow a very narrow natural path.

"I just dont understand if something is so important up this mountain. Why wasn't the Vanguard notified to protect the temple all these years?"

" _This place and its secrets are my responsibility. Frederick knows that better then anyone Ghost. As well as you."_

As Frederick continued to scale the mountain. He thought of the many things he and his sons has done to keep there family safe from the Speakers influence. The many things he kept to himself about Daisy's real mother and the implantations it can have.

" _Dalosk geh do lacusaw!"_

He heard another Fallen from a far. It was a captain this time. He switched to his side arm. Running at the Captain it didn't realize that a Guardian was also scaling the mountain till it lost balance and fell. on its back. With its sheild depleted from the sholder charge. Frederick unload half of the magazine into its face. A audible pop and hissing from the Captains helmet.

"You know this is more then a few Fallen just for the record." Naomi stated.

" _We can not even afford one to claim what is on that mountain." Saladin replied._

After crossing a thinner snowy patch that looks like it could collapse at any time. Another building was sighted. As well as a squad of Dregs. One saw Frederick running up to the structure and it sounded off to its allies. They inturn fire at him. Frederick rasied his rifle and fired at there heads. After sweeping around the corner of a destroyed wall he and his Ghost heard something off. Like grains if sand loudly hitting something metallic. After taking another right a red and purple ball floated in the air.

"Servitor! Wait Sepiks Prime!?"

Frederick was taken off from what his Ghost said. The Servitor then teleported infront of him. Its large eye bored its gaze into the armored Titan. As if scanning him. It then disappeared from veiw before Frederick could fire at it.

"Its supposed to be dead! Guardian Rose killed it! And theres something odd about its signature. Its not Fallen but it seems to be regenerating!"

" _Did you say its regenerating!? Kill Sepiks Guardian! Kill it now!"_ Saladin said.

"Well this made things interesting." Frederick said to himself.

More Dregs ran to the area where Sepiks Prime was. It was actually starting to annoy him.

"More fodder? Is this all the Devils have other then Sepiks?" Frederick questioned.

Naomi thought that was out of character of her Guardian to say. Granted she knew that Frederick Hated the Fallen especially the House of Devils. Though she just let it go and if it comes up again she will be concerned. After killing the Dregs he ran around the corner and down a flight of stairs around the observatory. Gates to a bridge stood still im the snow weather. After sholder charging through the gate sense they where locked. He then ran across the bridge. A courtyard with several sets of stairs that led to a balcony and a door that leads inside onto the heart of the mountain.

Sepiks was floating at the top. Scanning the doors at the top. He fired at the revived Sepiks prime. After feeling a few pings against its armored shell it then turned around to face Frederick.

" _Do not let Sepiks get through the doors!_ _Reinforcements have picked up on my scanners heading your way!_ " Saladin said.

"Got it Lord Saladin!" Frederick replied.

Skiffs come in and dropped of reinforcements.

"Well Frederick you wanted a challenge and here it comes."

"Well its not every day you can wipe out a lot of the House of Devils. After all they where the reason why i could never be there for the birth of my sons." Frederick said as he reloaded.

He didn't bother to waste his ammo on the Fallen bipedal fodder. He used his fists and punched into the Fallen. Captains, Vandels, and Dregs fell before his hands. One by one while evading the Prime Servitors void blasts.

Piles of fallen corpses littered the court yard. The Servitor wad now getting desperate now that the Titan was going through its soliders. Ether by punching a hole into a Vandels chest. Or by ripping a captains head off its sholders. And the Dregs he tossed them off the edge. Like he was doing it with vengeance. Once all the Fallen infantry where taken out. He ran up the steps to the Iron Temple doors. Pulling his double barrel rocket launcher out. He power slid to a pillar which took some void blasts to its structure. He then combat rolled and fired both tubes of his rocket launcher.

When both rockets hit the Prime Servitor what made the encounter so off was that the Servitor exploded when the second rocket hit its eye. He watched it fall to the courtyard floor in its blaze of glory with no care in the world. He then looked to the doors behind him and saw the Iron Banner symbol on the door. But then his Ghost brought up his question hes had when he took on this mission.

"What would the Fallen want with a old temple." Naomi said as she and Frederick stepped closer to the doors.

Hearing a jumpship coming to them. He pressed a button that released the top of where the rockets are loaded and pushes a cylinder out of it. He then placed a new on in its place letting the cylinder rockets tubes converge and sync with the barrels of the launcher. He then aimmed at the the balcony only to see a friendly jumpship and the Lord of Iron Saladin to transmat to the balcony. Two Fallen Vandels appeared behind Frederick. Before he could turn around Sladin raised his machine gun and fired three rounds. One to the head of the Vandel of Frederick's left. The other two rounds hit the chest and head of the Vandel on his right.

"Even old wolfs still bite." Saladin said.

"Clearly. Nice machine gun." Frederick replied putting his rocket launcher away.

Saladin nodded as Frederick took out his pulse rifle again. He then spoke into a radio to a exo.

"Shiro whats your status?"

" _Circling around to make sure the area is clear. Be there in a sec."_ Shiro replied.

"Well done Guardian. The Temple is secure now we can.." Saladin then was cut off by a noise coming from the courtyard

Both Frederick and Saladin walked to the Balcony. Only to see Sepiks Prime come back up. It then scanned the two Guardians but they fired there magazines into the Servitor. Though there rounds didn't penatrate its active shields and teleported away. Frederick reloaded his pulse rifle and Saladin got on his radio.

"Shiro get a lock on him!"

" _I just picked up...wait. Multiple impacts on the walls near sector 17."_

"Saladin whats going on!?" Frederick asked.

"There attacking the sensor grid!? They must know where Siva is!"

"Whats Siva?" Naomi inquired.

"Guardian go to the Cosmodrome! If Sepiks escapes the Fallen wont be our only problem!"

Frederick with still many questions to ask decided to just trust Saladin. If His tone was any indication it would be best to listen for now. His ship then came and transmated him inside and took off. He then began changing his load out to a black scout rifle with a scope on the pikatiny rails as his primary. A blocky vision of his pistol but it was grey and had a suppressor. And as his heavy it was a larger Fusion rifle that was also rectangular with explosive warheads.

(Basically the rail gun from Halo five)

"Lord Saladin you said that the Fallen know about Siva. But I cross referenced Siva in the Vanguard data base and found nothing." Naomi asked.

" _Thats because I went through great lengths to lock away anything related to it in the Iron Temple._ "

"Ok. but if the Fallen know about Siva then shouldn't we?"

" _What we need to do know now is track Sepiks. Once we do we will know the extent of the corruption."_

"And of this corruption is as bad as you believe it to be?" Frederick asked.

" _Then...I will tell you everything and your backup will get a debrief package once she returns from Remnant with two others."_

"Back up? Who?"

" _Dont worry about that know just find Sepiks and then I'll explain everything._ "

 **Location: Cosmodrome, Old Russia, Earth**

(Play Skillet- Resistance)

Once his ship hovers over a small hill Frederick is transmated onto it. the first thing he sees is a Area that looks like the same place that He remembered Summer talking about passively with Fire Team Nero to when she eventually was strong enough to come back to the place she was reserected. Only theres more snow amd a big gaping hole in the wall that stood before him.

"I dont think which scares me most what made that gaping hole in the wall or that Ketch floating in the distance."

" _Frederick, Naomi, its been to long._ " the Exo on the coms said.

"Shiro." he said passively

" _You two need some cover from that Skiff head to the Cosmodrome._ "

"Right, walk towards the big scary hole made by something that will provide death to us how nice of you to suggest." Naomi quipped.

Frederick started to run to the side entrance of the complex while shooting at some passing by Dregs.

"Theres a door on the side if that area sticking out like the Cosmodrome. It should lead is inside. Why are we always the first ones to venture into the unknown?"

Going through the door and up the stairs Shiro decided to talk to Saladin.

" _With most if the Kells gone its hard to find a group of Fallen this organized."_ Shiro stated

"Saladin you mentioned a sensor grid. Can we see how bad this Siva corruption is by using it to trace how far its gotten?" Frederick asked.

" _The Fallen are not important Shiro. Guardian find Sepiks if you can't then the sensor grid is or next best option. Lets hope it doesn't come to that." Saladin replied._

When Frederick got to the top of stairs. He walked across a platform over some sort of storage for tanks of unknown substances. The cold bitting snow and chilly air was made present on the glass blast shield windows to his right as he ran across.

Going through a hall that led to a open warehouse. His location marker signaled off that this was now called "the Breach". He then saw a support beam that was hanging low with a few Dregs walking on it. Taking aim he shot the support cables causing the support beam hanging to collapse causing death by impact for the Dregs and killing a Captain by being crushed. Jumping down from his position and using his light to glide down. He reached the bottom floor.

Looking about some cargo trailers had red lines of super heated metal. His navigation marker told him to move forward. He started running to the other side. Some cargo crates where in his way so he jumped and used his lift ability to propel him over the crates. Two dregs and two Vandels where on the other side. Quickly firing a round into the first Dregs head. He fired two more times causing the Vandels wirerifles to shoot at there fellow Dreg. Running again he looked back to his destination marker to make sure that out of the two paths he would take the correct one. He turned left and jumped onto a platform that lead to a tight square like corner that had two Dregs and three Shanks. He tossed a grenade into a Dregs unsuspecting head. As it stuck the drones and its partner looked on in confusion before burning in a ashing heap.

After turning the corner Fallen symbols and banners littered the hall. One part of it looked like snow caved in. Walking thro the narrow halls he came across a opening to a larger room. Fallen machines in one place or another. There was two holes in the walls. One that looked like a man made hatch to a ship. the other like it was carved out of the wall. Walking to the hatch he twisted the wheel on the door to get it open. After that He walked in to see outside light and a slowly moving the path it lead him out to the Divide.

 **Divide, Cosmodrome, Earth**

Debris in familiar places but with added snow and odd crimson red wires and black pyramid shaped objects. A weird signal was coming from the pyramid shaped objects. His Ghost couldn't help but wonder.

"Theres a weird energy signature coming from that clister over at that building. Can we get a closer look." Naomi asked.

Frederick then walked up to the black pyramid cluster that had red wires coming around the rusting building. There was something wrong in Frederick's soul about this stuff. But before he could ask anything his Ghost spoke up.

"Im picking up strange readings from this stuff. But it looks like whatever was on Sepiks is is also this stuff as well. And its...consuming everything around it?"

"Thats not good."

" _That is Siva. With the proper direction it can make anything that anyone would need. At least in theroy._ " Saladin replied.

Then a ear piercing screach came from behind and a Hive tomb ship appeared out of a green portal.

"Well if it isn't the walking dead." Frederick said as he fired his scout rifle at the incoming Thrall.

The Tomb ship left but two more appeared beyond the building. Reloading his rifle he switched to his suppressed pistol as he jumped and lifted over a trailer. Swarms of thrall and a Hive wizard appeared only to take a sticky grenade to the face.

"Saladin wheres the sensor grid?"

" _In the Rocket yard first building on the right as you enter. You cant miss it."_

Following the location directions he ran through the Divide to the Rocket yard. Eventually walking into to the area. It was as usual infested with Fallen and Hive.

"Great cant these things bicker somewhere else?"

" _Your Guardian completed nightfall strikes by himself Ghost. He can handle this."_ Saladin said.

This caused Frederick to flinch a little at this. But shoved it away from his mind. The Fallen and Hive took notice of him. When he activated his Hammer of Soul. The Fallen look on his might firey weapon. And remembered a old legend from centuries past. They became frightened. Some ran but most stayed. The Hive looked on but in spite. Frederick then rammed his Hammer Into the Hive wizard closest to him. It burned away in screaming agony. The acolytes fired there shredders but they where to late. Hammers of fire slammed into there bodys. There armor and faces caved in when a blow was struck against there chitan armor.

The Fallen that remind came after him as well. Ready to kill a demon from the house of Devils past. But in the end all fell to his hammer. His fists. His grenades. A Captain tried to stabe him from behind. But was met with the retaliation of its helmet leaking ether and a caved in skull. Vandels tried to assult him with there shock blades only to be swated away like the flies they where.

When he saw a hole in the wall of the building that had the Senor grid. A Vandel that is in the Titans grasp felt the fingers of its enemies hands tighten that the Vandel started sensor grid looked like it's seen better days. He then crushed the Vandels wind pipe and dropped the corpse. Walking into the building Frederick noticed two things. One the Siva stuff was all over it. Two Shiro said what he was about to think.

" _I just lost reading from the sensor grid!_ "

"About that Shiro, The Fallen used Siva on said sensor grid."

"Well try to salvage whatever data the Siva didn't consume already."

"You mean I will do that?" Naomi sweatdropped.

" _Alright then do what you have to._ "

He then summoned Naomi to get whatever they could from the grid.

"Ah Shiro theres nothing left to fix on this. Wait there's going on. Hold on i can get some significant data about Oh Shit! Fallen incoming!"

Frederick turned around and saw Vandels, Dregs, and Captains. But those to had whatever Siva was on themselves. Red wires and black armor hung on the fallen. They had black horns and the likes patruding from there helmets. As if taking on the name of Devils themselves. Pulling out his pistol he pulled the trigger on the nearest Fallen and three shots came out.

It fell with a satisfying hiss of ether leakage. The Fallen roared at the loss of there comrade. And charged at him. Several Vandels climbed to high places to snipe. But soon they will realize sniper rifles are not best to use indoors. A Captain came first. Swinging its large body with grace to avoid the bullets. Only to see that when it was about to strike. A fist of fire slammed into its face bending back one of its helmets Horns. Then before it could recover. Its arm was grabbed and pulled around into a arm lock. It took three bursts from the ghouls small handgun. And then it fell to the floor dead.

"So whos next?" Frederick taunted the Fallen.

The Vandels and Dregs roared as they attacked. Frederick reloaded his pistol and ran at them. Sholder charging the first Vandel. He then punched the Dreg behind it. Another Vandel tried to slash at him with its shock blades but was met with a back hand with his right hand that had his pistol. Pulling out a grenade he stuck it to a Vandel to close to three other Dregs. Exploding the grenade took them out. Swinging his arm around he shot a dreg charging at him and used his chest armors ability to dash out of the falling dregs way. Then a Vandal tried to stab from behind. Dodging the thrusted he grabbed the blade itself. The Vandals and Dregs never thought in all there lives that a Ghoul other then that blasted Rose would ever do that. He then ripped the Shock blade out of the Vandals hand and throws it like a spear at a still surprised Dreg. He then tired around and fired into the Reverend Vandal.

Then it stumbled back at the force the 12mm rounds. Fredrick then got the Vandal into a choke hold. The Dregs and Last remaining Vandal tired firing at the titan in the open areas where his limbs where exposed. However there shots missed as the titan used the Reverend Vandal as a moving shield. The Vandals armor became weak from its comrades fire. Frederick then put a three rounds into the Major Vandals head. It went limp in arms. Sticking a flash bang onto the corpse. He throw it at the dregs. The explosion this time caused them to be blind. Then three individual shots through his pistol executed the helpless Dregs. The last Vandal narrowed its eyes at the titan.

"You want to die like your comrades?" Frederick stated more then questioned.

The Vandal didn't get to respond. It then felt a burning sensation through its chest. It looked down and its eyes widen in horror. Despite the extra reinforced armor. A flaming fist went through its chest. And what made it more terrifying. Was that its still beating heart was in its titan opponents hand. IT then glared at the cold red Visor it called 'enemy' . And laughed. But before it went on to long. Frederick crushed the foreign aliens organ. It slumped on his arm as he pulled it out. Letting the last Fallen fall to the ground. Naomi finally came back out from Fredericks backpack and saw the carnage left in his wake. Fore once she was...afraid. Never before had she'd seen this level of death and gore from her guardian. There was something off. Even when they did patrol missions in the cosmodrome he never showed this level of death to the House of Devils.

" _Frederick?"_ Naomi started

"Im fine Naomi. But these guys are tougher then I thought." Frederick said.

" _Frederick? Ghost? You there? Saladin I think there gone._ " Shiro stated on the coms.

"Shiro where fine." Frederick responded.

" _That's great Young Wolf._ " Saladin replied.

" _Ghost did you get anything from the sensor grid?_ " Shiro asked

" _Unfortunately there was barley anything though I did manage to get something. Though we need someone to help with the data. Maybe another Ghost. But Sepiks is gone. Where sorry._ " Naomi responded.

" _Damnit!_ " Shrio cursed.

" _There is no need for the Servitor any more Shiro. Ive seen enough. Come back to the Iorn temple Guardian. There are things we need to discuss. Shiro Have your team and agent secure the site._ " Saladin replied.

 **Whitefang HQ, Mistral, Remnant**

Sienna Khon sighed in disbelief. Cayde-6 of the Vanguard of this planet known as Earth has her backed into a corner. Of all the things that could ever have her fearful all her life. Now is that time. And that message from this Vanguard. There was no politcs. There where no promises that all of Remnant's Humanity would still scorn the Faunus. The people of Earth wouldn't. The Humans and Guardians of Earth didn't scorn them. Hell they basically sent a platoon of these Guardians to MENAGERIE of all places to be saved by the threat of those robotic machines. But now the wight of her sins and those she brought to her side will suffer if she doesn't meet to peacefully resolve this.

 **To: Sienna Khon**

 **From: Ghira Belladonna and Cayde-6 Hunter Vanguard**

Dear Sienna

I know that we have not spoken sense we last departed all those years ago. When my daughter refused to leave the White fang and follow your ways of thought. I sadly regreat to inform you that you must disband the whitefang. They have been all but a _HINDRANCE_ to progress. This infighting. This tribal way of thinking that came. That spawned from your own spite against the humans. It is infectious. The same disease that will bring dodown the might of the Vanguard if you do not stray from this path. The Ax has been sharpened. Its head ready to strike at the roots of the trees that do not bare sweet fruit of Justice, Honor, and integrity. The furnace has been lit to devour the branches and lumber. Yours and the whitefangs Tree has been barren like a childless wife who can have no seed.

I wish i could bring you words of comfort. To be the father figure I was able to when you where young. Still so full of brightness and joy. You and Blake where once great friends. Now you are alone. I let ypu take my place. But all it did was show me the true nature within your heart. Im sadden to write this. Yet my words seem harsh. What good will this do? Please. Forgive. A Guardian told me once. "If you can not forgive your transgressors. How then can you ask for it in return?" Our history. Your History. Is marked with suffering. Despair. But so are the humans.

Why do you resist? This new age where people care about our race. There are those who want peace. They want to say "Im sorry" with great full hearts. But when you spit in that face. All you do is become what you where afraid to be.

The Vanguard is not a politician. While by his nature he is a straightforward character. He only offers this.

"Lay down your arms. Im not here to fight. Im here to message your coming doom. Stop the planned riots. Stop the meaningless blood shed of dust company employees. Whatever plans that have been up rooted by a Guardian that has been here for months that are salvageable. Toss them away. They, if you continue, will be the ultimate down fall of not only yourself but those who follow you."

Im begging you Sienna. Dont drag our Race into a unwinnable civilwar like many years ago.

Sincerely, Ghira Belladonna.

She had to think this carefully. While her thoughts where her own. She couldn't ignore this from her old mentor. This message was sincere. But this warning. It felt like a promise. She knew that siding with this "Cinder" that Adam had suggested to ally with was trouble. But with her obvious betrayal at least a month ago or so.

" _High leader theres someone who wants to meet you._ " said some scared Grunt.

"Tell them to go away. I must think at the moment." Sienna replied with irritation.

Then the door to her private quarters was blown off.

"Whats the meaning of this!?" Sienna shouted grabbing a rod that was her weapon.

 **"That is not a request"** said a relatively tall person.

His face was hidden by a grim mask. But there was something about him that seemed wrong.

"What do you want with me?" Sienna hissed barley touching a button on the metal rod she was holding.

 **"Do you not know? Or have you simply forgotten one of your fellow Ltds?"** The man said.

Three zippers where on his jacket. On the arma and left side of his chest. His belt held what looked like a sash that hung to his right side. Black with red outlines spaced onto it. In one hand held a familiar weapon. A shootgun with a blade handle coming from the Butstock. He then removed his mask. Revealing a face she hadn't head from from awhile in Vale.

"Hello high leader. Its been to long." he said.

She narrowed her eyes that stared into his. Never removed his mask. But she knew who he was by the hair alone.

"What do you want...Adam?" Sienna hissed.

"One thing really. Revenge. And you have no choice because we are all to deep into this matter. Not that they care." he replied with a smerk.

"What have you become?" she stated more then questioned.

 **Grimroe Card: Hammer of** **Soul**

" _By day He went ahead of them in a pillar of cloud to guide them_ _on_ _their way and by night in a pillar of FIRE to give them light_ , _so that they could travel by night_ " The lost book of Exodus

 ** _Prayer_** ** _of a old follower of a long forgetten Faith-_**

 _"Lord save me from my self! I have fallen so low I should not even turn to you. My heart achs that I have turned from you. My soul vomited what my flesh has wanted. I have sinned so far I do not deserve your kind grace that was given to me. My people have turned against eachother in anguish. In the midst of our suffering they have turned to idols our Enemies worship. They have worshipped Baal, Ashtrua, and Malok which are heathen gods of old. Yet are also names of the Hive . Demonic creatures that worship the darkness. Lord set me ablaze with your fire. Let it consume me! Let it melt the stone around my heart. Let it cleanse my Flesh and bone!_ _Let your love be made a example in me! A love that forgives and burns away our impurities! Your love is that same fire in my soul that will never go out! Let me show them your a God of love and peace as you have always been. Let the fire burn and be felt for our transgressions only a little! For while you love us like your only son we are in need of your tough love because we have turned from you like a child whom ignores the wisdom of there parents long life! Let this be our cry! Our plea for you to come and save us from this growing darkness! For as of me and my House! We will serve you and you alone!" - Unknown man of a unknown Faith_

 **Abilities**

 _Armor \- 88%_

 _Recovery_ \- _69%_

 _Agility \- 44%_

 _Recharge_ _ Cool down rate\- 7min_ (depending on how much intellect is attached to your armor. Will vary on play style)

Cleansing Fire\- Create sunspots that recharge your melee and Grenade faster when standing in them after a hammer hits a opponent or the ground

Armageddon\- After a kill with Hammer of Soul, Opponent's Explode when enemy allies are close by. Or if only one kill creates a sunspot that reduces cool down of Solar Subclass abilities of melee and grenades of friendly Allies (does not reduce your subclass cool down for Melee or grenades)

or

Hell Hath No Furry\- While sprinting you can sholder charge an opponent for a instant kill if your enemy but at the cost of _35%_ of extra armor while in your super

Hammer Beats Everything\- Extends the use of Hammer of Soul at the cost of a extra minute of cool down

or

I Have a Bad ... Protect Me Cone!\- Lessens the cool down rate of Hammer of Soul. At the cost of throwing less hammers but generates a slight boost in agility by _19%_

Rally Barricade\- create a wall for quick cover and boosts weapon handling, Instantly reloads current weapon, and stability

or

Towering Barricade\- creat a wall of light that slows enemy's as they pass through wighted down by your light

 ** _Grenades_**

 _Thermite \- _when detonated it creates a sun spot that damages enemy's in it causing them to "burn"

 _Sticky_ _ Plasma_\- sticks to any surface or target and creates a large explosion

 _Solar_ _Flare_ _\- Solar flash bang grenade that suppresses viability of your opponent or you if you look at it_


	10. Grimroe Card 2: Tanted Legacy

" _Illyn why do you say I'm a traitor? Is it the man I married? His religious beliefs that I follow now as tradition tells of me to do? The Fruit of my Womb? Or are you just a bitter women plotting our Queens demise for falling for the man I love?_ _She loves no one but her brother and her people. This isn't how the world ends. For it is far darker then whatever the Fallen, Hive, and Vex could ever bring. And we are powerless to stop it."_ Techeun Kalli

While the Awoken have a set of Rules to govern them. Not many can stop a political one made in Love. The Queen knows this. The Techeuns know this. Bit Many in the Reef wondered if they are revealing themselves to the last City. After all the loses they suffered from the Reefs Wars. But a Human not even a full blooded Awoken. A half breed. Has somehow gained Favor of the Queen. Which was odd. Though it was also unusual for a Techeun to ever get married.

 **Some time ago**

 **Reef**

Illyn looked at the youngest of there order. For some time why one of them would marry an outsider was beyond her.

" _But alas Illyn"_ many said. " _Why do you hate this man? Is it because he is not Awoken? Is it maybe you are jealous that the youngest of us was married before you?"_

Illyn understood why. Politics where quite bothersome. But why HIM. He was not royalty from the City. In fact HE was banished from the city. Forced to be a Ambassador. Not many know that. Kalli. They where tought not to desire. But SHE desired. Not just the power of her amulet. But trivial things as well. Having a family of her own. That should have been furthest from Kallis mind.

She is happy. She can see that. But Non of this was the way. The Techeuns way. She watched as the youngest of there Coven focused her concentration on a young Harbinger. But then she faltered. The Harbinger then stopped glowing where it stood. But its warm light didn't go away. It was still there. Like a hymn. if starlight similar to that of there Queen. Kalli held a hand to her mouth and to her flat stomach. As if trying to not hurl if as if she had eaten something wrong.

She then lifted her head to see the Harbinger. Its small ray of light was so close to the glass. As if trying to see what was wrong with its caretaker. Illyn lips curled into a frown. She then decide to walk up to the young one. Her eyes while covered by her special helm. Wondered to her wanting to know.

"Tell me child what ill prevented you from focus?" The Coven mother asked.

"It is nothing Techeun Illyn. Nothing that I can not handle." She answered in reply.

"Lying only makes me more concerned Kalli. Tell me what is it?" Illyn said sternly.

"If you have seen what happened. Then it should have already been obvious." Kalli said.

Illyn rose an eye brow in confusion. She still didn't know what she was talking about. But then it came to. Her sudden need to almost Vomit. Kallis hand defensively covering her stomach. As a matter in fact. There was a good week or so ago after her "Marriage ceremony" she was in her bed chambers with THAT man.

"Impossible! Its not even been a week sense that day!" Illyn stated.

"I dont know why ether that I fell them at this early stage." Kalli replied smiling down at her stomach as both of her hands rubbed it.

"Twins?"

"We wanted twins. Though I'm uncertain. I feel two warm lights in me. Why do you look so hesitant?" Kalli said.

Illyns gaze narrowed at her.

"Your focus should only be on the Queen and the Awoken people she Rules. Not on this...These half breeds!" Illyn said.

Kalli now feeling threatened took a step back the Harbinger followed. As if it was drawn to her.

"You know that to desire is not of the Techeun. Kalli your blood is Tanted. And fore what that half breed of a man? He was banished from the tower secretly because the Speaker feared his sway of a group of people! He was sent here and welcomed to be a Ambassador between us and the city in secret. But he is of no noble line. More like a peasant! If anyone you should have taken it should have been Prince Uldren."

"I would rather die tgen let that man have my hand! Joab as proven time and time again he is a noble warrior! One that the Speaker sent away like a fool. But I have gained something as he had from that. You will not force me to leave him. As he has not left me! He is loyloyal to the Queen and to the last city. He has demonstrated that while he is just a simple solider. He is more then what you will ever realize. And weather you like it or not Illyn. I am his. And he is mine."

Kalli left Illyn on that bridge. The Harbinger followed outside in the vacuum of space. As if protective of Kalli. Which is odd for Harbingers to do snese they are merely weapons that the Techeun and the Queen can master and use. Illyn didn't like this. She saw how focused Kalli and the Harbinger have bonded.

"Only I have the power to control the Harbingers like the Queen." she said to herself. "I have seen beyond the veil. To places only the Queen can go. I will show you what a Techeun should have been!"

"Are you Jealous of her?" a new voice broke the silence in the room.

"No my Queen." Illyn replied turning to Mora Sov. "Are you not jealous? She married the man related to your mothers friend. They where planning on having you marry Violets son yet he chose Kalli? Does that not make you angry my Queen?"

"What he decides I will respect. If he Chose Kalli over me then so be it. He is faithful to her and her alone. Joab is a good man for anyone to have. However dont let your position of power go to your head. Illyn. It will only make you look like a disgrace in the end."

"Is not the Queen to have what she truly desires?" Illyn asked.

"I can force him to do many things for me. But his heart i will never have. Sense it belongs to another." Mora Sov replied.

"Yet you love him? Why my Queen. He is a outsider. Yet you welcomed him? Accepted him to be a Ambassador from the Speaker. Why!?"

"Because its what my mother would have done for her best friend. They where both upung at the time. Violet Voltaire was apart of a Noble Clan but left the Reef long ago. Yet here is her son. They talked about arranging our marriage but when they left they stopped talking about so it wasn't set in stone."

"So because of what your mother wanted. You love him?"

"No This is different."

"You know the law states that whomever a Techeun marries. The Queen or King has also a say in whether or not they may have children with. You can have him by law anyway."

Mora glared at Illyn. Its gaze from her blue eyes glowed with hate.

"I am many things Techeun Illyn. But a usurper isn't one of them. I will not take what is Right fully Kallis and thats FINAL." Mora spat before leaving the Techeun to her thoughts.

Thoughts to weaken both Kallis and Mora Sovs lines.


	11. Ch 8 New things

_**"What is courage? What does the good book say about it? We are soliders in his army. But for what purpose? To fight off the darkness in ourselves and with one another. like Iron Sharpens Iron. And**_ _ **We Oh brothers and sisters. Are to sharpen eachother through faith for the toughest battles are not won with weapons. They are won by us believers! So why do you deny him in the public when asked of your faith? Has he not said 'I will bless those who have suffered because of me. For the world hated me first before it ever hated you.' Do not back down when asked of your faith. Boldly shout it from the highest mountains! And if the general populous hates you then so be it. It is better to die knowing you lived for him then he who has lived in the world!"-Joab Mendez, The last citys "banished lamb".**_

 **Time: years ago**

 **Place: Mistral**

 **Area: Village of Gath**

Fire...Fire was all she saw. She remembered everything about the day her village was set ablaze. The people screaming in panic. Faunus slaughtered from the elderly to the children. This was Remnant's dark age for those who didn't live in the Kingdom's. Villages often go missing in the night. Some recover and others are left to be forgotten. Sienna Khan was one such survivor as her village was destroyed. By the Branwen tribe. These people, these thieves come to steal, kill, all in the name of there motto. 'The weak die, the strong live.' If that is true then why in war do both sides have medical personal. By that logic anyone who is shot and wounded should be left for dead. But they care for there own.

Not that such matters where to be thought of. They cause nothing but destruction in there wake. Sienna often asked her father when he was alive why people do such horrible things to others. She would get no reply. And when she did it was always. 'I would never know. Maybe it was vengeance, maybe it was for something out of there control. I would never know.' She hated that answer. She hated it especially when thinking of whats happening around her.

Little did she know that a Branwen bandit was about to slice off her head with a ax. But luckily someone else notice and shot the man dead. Sienna was shocked at this and when she turned to see her savoir. It was a Young man. Maybe in his early or late twentys. He had black hair and yellow like amber eyes. His clothes and armor representing that if a panther. His shotgun barrel still smoking from the shot he fired. He smiled at her and held out a hand.

"Thank you." Sienna replied.

"Dont mention it. Come child. we must evacuate the village or the grim will come." the man said as he turned away.

"Wait! What is your name!?" she called out.

"Ghira. Ghira Belladonna." he replied as he stepped off to help others in need.

 **Location: Mistral**

 **Area: Whitefang HQ**

 **Time: Present**

Sienna woke up the next morning. She remembered that day. The day her mentor saved her from the destruction of her village. She then looked to her right to see a small book. A photo album to be exact. She didn't bother to pick it up and open it. Adam is back. And he wants vengeance. Not against his associates who she thought betrayed them. But against the humans and Guardians. Why he still associated with those humans that betrayed him she will never understand. All she knew was that her Vale branch of the whitefang led by Adam was attacked at all there hideouts simultaneously. She never got word if anyone was captured or dead.

But one thing still plagued her mind. Why he wants to kill those who left the there organization for a reason. Like Tuckson, he left because he never wanted his skills in intelligence gathering to be used for assassinations of people. Only to in the end get killed by Adams associates. She didn't trust them if it wasn't obvious enough. And now shes forced to have deserters come back because they know to much and they needed the forces. She knew the blood of the dust corporations was on her hands. But that was because Adam kept executing them out of turn.

He was mentality unstable. Why anyone would follow him was beyond her. Hell he would kill traitors himself if he had the opportunity. Submission. He wants the humans to be submissive to the Faunus. Yes she had said 'Use violence only when necessary'. She ment that if there life was in imminent danger and the Faunus didn't cause the confrontation they have every right to defend themselves. Not be vigilantes by killing off dust and other corporation heads and employees. She then remembered the message her mentor sent.

It would not be pretty if she continued to let Adam have his way. But she has no power anymore in the whitefang. Shes just now been turned into a figure head. While the real work is being done by Adam now. He has to many followers to his side. And if a civilwar breaks out now of all ages. It will be there utter destruction as a group. They can be easily tracked now that the Vanguard basically took over the CCT and are having there AIs prob the calls coming to and from scrolls that now the Whitefang has to operate via letters.

Slower, yes, but there more secure so long as no Guardian trys to pry whats in the letters if they are caught delivering them. She wanted peace between the Humans and the Faunus. Had she known Adam would poison and dilute her words and meanings. Playing with the minds of the whitefang that vengeance is a necessary cause. Then non of this would have happened. And it was her fault for letting it happen to long. Now she and so many others will suffer the wrath of the Guardians and the vengeful humans they have wronged in the past.

"Ghira...Forgive me." she thought as she turned on her bed.

 **location: Sol system**

 **Planet: Mercury**

 **Area: The Lighthouse, Fields of Glass**

Hana drove her ship to the area where the Cult of Osiris has there base of operations. The Vexs greatest creation at the door step of the lighthouse. The gateway to the 'Infinite Forest'.

" _Ah Hana Soven! Just as predicted! We have been expecting you!"_ Brother Vance said on coms.

"Brother Vance...how unexpected." Hana answered the coms rather uncomfortably.

" _Please enough formalities. Our other guest has yet to arrive."_ Brother Vance said.

With the lighthouse coming into view. She saw several other ships docked nearby. These where Guardian ships. Sense the Cult of Osiris members only drive "Osiris" themed ships. Well they have and do everything that Osiris has ever done minus the combat part. It was rather creepy. Then again a lot of the people in the Reef think shes insane simply because of something else. Which has no relation whatsoever. But she had to admit it. At least shes not the only person who was thought of as crazy. Only difference was that Brother Vance is...Convinced...that hes the only true follower of the Banished Guardian.

After landing her ship she was then transmated to the ground. Walking up to the transfer gate at the base of the lighthouse she walked right through. A blinding blue light shone as she was being pulled into a forward direction. Eventually she came out of the gate. She felt like throwing up in her helmet. She then took a step forward. And to add insult to injury. Her legs gave out and felt like jelly. Her want to throw up increased.

"Never went through a Vex time gate?" Brother Vance said with a smile on his face.

Hana looked up to glare at him.

"Not a *gulp* word." she said as she continued to hild back the vomit she had to force back to her stomach to avoid drowning in her own helmet.

"Dont worry the first few times is like when you get transmated only on a much more...higher level." Vance said chuckling to himself.

Removing her helmet to avoid any hazards of drowning in her own stomach acids. She then rose a eye brow at him.

"So who is it that im meeting here. Because I know for sure Osiris would kill himself rather than hang out with you guys." she said. feeling a bit better.

"You should know him. After all he is your sibling." Brother Vance replied

"Oh so Nehemiah is coming back? Huh thats a first last time he visited the Reef it was like...two years ago?"

"The Infinite Forests make time slower or faster than by our time standards. Who knows maybe he'll come out as a old man."

" _Hana is this guy sane?"_ Theta asked out of no where finally talking.

"Yes Theta. Hes probably the only Sane one. *whispers* but to be honest he can get a bit creepy." Hana replied as the Ghost Fragment and Awoken girl giggled a little.

"I heard that." Brother Vance said with a annoyed huff.

"Yeah we know. Thats why we said it." Hana replied sarcastically.

"Children and there senses of humor." Vance muttered to himself.

Then something happened at the gate way. The Guardians that have left already are to far away for assistance.

"Oh no! Everyone Prepare for battle!" Brother Vance shouted.

Bright lights and teleportation clouds come into veiw of the lighthouse. The Followers grabbed weapons that where underneath there tables and started to line up on the lighthouses window. The glowing light coming from the Gateway to the Infinite Forest glowed brighter. The Vex started to teleport in infront of the gate. And there they stood waiting for something.

"Make ready." Brother Vance stated.

Then once the light went away. The Followers of Osiris looked on in awe. A person stood before the small army of Vex Units. His Warlock robes flew in the air as he walked down the steps to the large simulation machine. His dome like helmet reflected the harsh glare from the sun being that Mercury was close to the large star.

"Is that who I think it is?" Brother Vance said.

Hana just looked on in confusion at tye followers. Like they haven't seen her twin brother before. Why do they look on in awe? But then again there fanatic following is nothing more then a really well known fanclub for a Guardian exiled from the City. Not that she should say something sense her father was also exiled from the last city.

"Its just my brother. He probably just changed his armor sense the last time we saw him." Hana said.

Which in return got a hate filled glares from the Cult.

"You would not know the ways of Osiris *Charlie Brown adult talking voice*" Brother Vance started.

" _Hana why do I hear a noise rather then words?"_ Theta asked quietly.

"Because I'm tuning Brother Vance out and thats the natural sound I hear when I tune him out of my hearing." Hana replied.

" _Isn't that rude?_ _And a bit hypocritical?_ "

"When you heard about how "Awe inspiring" Osiris Students and himself as the 'oracle of the lost prophecies' for the entire time you've lived in the Reef. You tend to not want to hear the same speech again. And also I only discuss it when and if someone or a group of people are interested other then that I keep my mouth shut about it"

" _That makes sense a bit._ " Theta remarked.

The Vex continued to watch the person in Warlock armor walk down the stars. He then tunred his head to a Minotaur unit. And when he did the Vex cocked there weapons as there defensive measures. He then tilted his head before pulling out a sleek gray and orange rifle. Its Scope hovered above the long gun. He then aimed at the juice box of a unfortunate Hobgoblin unit where it shattered it to bits as it became broken parts fron the sheer force of the high caliber hard light round.

The Vex saw in slow motion what happened to there robotic brother. When its dismantled body hit the ground. They turned back to the Warlock and fired there weapons. Only to notice he disappeared from the place he was standing. A red lazer appeared on a Goblin unit and then it was blown away by red Hardlight energy. But it didn't stop there. It went through three Goblin units behind the first one and where decentagraded into orange flakes of light. The Vex units remaining looked to where the shot came from only to see nothing.

They then started moving out to find him. But then they heard something off. It sounded like a power cell charging. They looked into the air and saw the Warlock holding a odd rocket launcher with orange lights and white tubes going in and out of the weapon. And a orange light was at the end of where the barrel was at. Its black base, blue anand orange detailed paint job was odd. When the orange bolt of energy fired. The remaining Vex disappeared in a poof of confetti.

He then landed on the ground and put his rocket launcher away. He then heard a clap. A slowly...annoyed clap by someone behind him. He looks in that direction of the noise to see Hana in her titan armor slowly clapping.

"Your still the same show off I was born next to. You destroyed 30 Vex units without suffering a scratch." Hana said dryly while stopping her sarcastic clapping.

"Says the girl with thats in a very trigger happy target rich environment." The Warlock replied with a bit of snark.

"Is that supposed to be Irony?" Hana replied. "Nehemiah."

"Hana...good to see you...Not really."

"fuck you."

"Hay you said it not me."

"This is going to be a looonnngggg journey." Hana said with annoyance.

"Love yeah to sis." Nehemiah replied happily knowing he can still get on his twins nerves.

 **Remnant**

 **Becon Academy**

 **Early morning**

 **Cafeteria**

Daisy ate her food in peace and quiet. It has been awhile sense she had actual food. More often then not when shes not at home to eat her grandmother's cooking she's eaten MREs. Which to be honest tasted horrid and even expired for most of time. But the food tastes to good to be cafeteria food. She as well as other Guardsmen, Guardians, Hidden agent's, And agents of the Vanguard. She normally never pays attention to the local gossip but something caught her ears.

"Hay you hear that Caydes dumbass signed some paperwork without looking at it first?" a Guardian said.

"Yeah he signed these kids death warrent to Lord Shaxx of all people to help train these Huntsman in training against our enemies." said another.

"Yeah not to mention now the four Kingdom's are sending "some" military forces and police forces here to as well to train them. Traveler have mercy on there poor souls. Shaxx will reap them anyway."

Daisy then thought back to the night prior. While talking a little bit she got a good impression of what team RWBY was like. At least from the little time she got with them sense she woke up and packed her things before leaving there Team dorm room sense now she'll be bunking with Lex Sylphid. She really wondered why she was bunking with her of all people.

"Oh well" she thought as she continued to eat her eggs.

She then felt a presence lock onto her. Looking up she saw why. Team RWBYs leader Ruby. Wait...how the hell is that not confusing yet? Anyway there "fearless" leader was looking at her from her own table. And from her conversation with her last night she could tell why. But by gones where by gones and Daisy smiled and waved at her. Ruby did the same. She just hoped while she was stationed here she wouldn't bump into hormonal teenage boys.

Her Grandparents would have a fit if she got a boyfriend. Then the door to the mess hall opened. Several individuals came in, all in different uniforms. Eight people wore camouflaged uniforms and tan combat boots. However what every two men had that was different was the symbol of a Kingdom. As well as some sort of insignia on there collars. The rest wore assorted colors of uniforms and insignias on there collars for police forces. However Three wore the same type of police uniform shes seen before. The Menagerie Police Force.

"Huh guess those rumors where true." She thought to herself.

" _In the event of a geo political parties trying to make bonds and ties. The standard repeated thing to do is train along side one another from different units. Which would explain why NCOs and Officers of each Kingdom's military and police forces would come here for training in case of other threats like the Fallen or the Cabal show up._ " Delta said in the back of her head.

"Thanks for the lesson D. I'll keep that in mind." Daisy replied.

Her thoughts wondered back to the conversion that had transpired last night. Especially between the Half sisters and there teammates

She was quite surprised that her roomates for the night had taken the fact that Awoken and humans can procreate. Well not that that subject was actually a problem to begin with. The Summer Rose look a like just continued to pout at the fact that Daisy mentioned her hight. Though Summer Roses daughter Ruby seemed to be ok with her. While her teammates not so much. Like they think she is untrustworthy. Not that she'd also complain about that being she was born from an Awoken women in the Reef. Which had a notorious track record of trust issues even with her father being the ambassador to them when he was banished from the City and only allowed to vist her and her grandparents every once in a while till the Taken War.

"How did you meet our mom?" Yang asked.

"Uuuh..."

 **Flashback**

"Hey Freddie!" Summer yelled as she kicked down the door to Guardian Frederick's house, "I'm bored! Let's hang out!"

"Did you really have to break the door down?" Her grandfather sighed before realizing something, "How do you even know where I live? I never told you anything about my personal life!"

"She didn't," Summer's Ghost, Drei interjected, "This is the twelfth house that she barged into just to find out where you lived."

Frederick and his Ghost sweatdropped at Drei's response.

"I got a bad feeling about this." He thought as he thought of the possibilities that may happen to the house.

 **Flashback End**

"...my grandfather invited her to dinner and we kinda got to know each other there." Daisy replied

"How did your grandfather meet her?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I actually don't know. Grandfather wouldn't tell me and whenever Summer tries to tell me, her Ghost always stops her before she could get a word in. Apparently, the Vanguard told them not to speak about the event ever again." Daisy explained.

"Huh weird." Ruby said.

"So was Summer Rose always as childish as Ruby or no?" Weiss said.

"Thats a matter of perspective. One time she took me to the feild because I wanted to fight along side my grandfather and Aunt Summer." she said as she remembered how she snuck abord the rosters. "It didn't go well."

"Why do you keep calling her Aunt?" Blake asked.

"Well...lets just say shes an Irresponsible Aunt to me." Daisy replied nervously.

The W and B of RWBY could only give deadpan looks with a sweatdrop running down there heads. After seeing the older Rose and Ruby fight over a ball of yarn like cats. One would question if the older Rose was always the way she was.

"Well except when shes angry." Daisy said while shivering with fear.

"Huh?" all four girls asked.

"Lets just say never and I mean "Never" piss her off. It would be the death of you."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Lets just say when I was fifteen. A Guardian tried hitting on me at a bar we went to as a hide out when we pulled a successful prank on Uncle Cayde and escaped with our lives ...Aunt Summer didn't really give the guy a chance to explain how we both ended up in a compromising position that had no lewd context... when it was all an accident the guy some how some way ended up with the flu for the rest of his Guardian career."Daisy said as if she had PTSD of the angry Rose. "She was scary when she was angry. As much, if not, as equally as scary as my grandmother when I don't do my chores."

This shocked the girls. They remember Ruby telling them about the Mom TM voice. But never Summer Rose when shes angry. Like at all. It didn't fit the womens personality or persona The older Rose had shown.

"But yeah...She was also a teacher to me for a small time. Lets just say it was more for wanting a pranking partner that will take the fall if said prank went horribly wrong and where found out. She called it 'Getaway training'. Or how to lose a enemy combatant when there to tough to handle."

"That seems like a excuse to get you in trouble when her pranks fail." Blake double sweatdrops.

"*sighs* You have no idea." she replied flopping onto her bed. "Though one prank we did pull together almost got her beaten to death by Zavala."

"How?"

"I gave the Vanguards appreciation gifts. The Titan commanders was rigged to explode with fireworks saying 'Summer Was Here' and when Cayde laughs His gift explodes. It was funny to. I pretended to play innocent saying 'I had no idea Summer rigged these' And they both bought it. However the Titan Vanguard basically turned one of our courtyards into piles of ash when he chased after Summer." She laughed nervously.

She was then brought put of her memory of last night and started to think about Team RWBY as a whole.

"There good kids. Though I honestly think Ruby has to choose a different job. She seems to...hesitant for some reason. Blake was obviously hiding something when I talked about Menagerie. Oh well that will be delt with in time." Daisy thought.

Soon enough the bells rang for classes to start. The teens started to exit the cafeteria in masses in hopes if not pissing off there Guardian teachers. She remembered when one person was late for Lord Shaxxs training. It didn't end well for her and a few others. They got really tired of running laps due to Griff not showing up for training. And she had to admit shooting a mag of 7.62X59mm rounds at him never felt so refreshing.

"Hay kid." She heard a familiar voice.

Daisy turned around and smiled at who it was.

"Hay Lux."

The two smiled.

"So what are you doing here? Visiting? Or seeing Lord Shaxx whip these hormonal teenagers into Guardian shape?"

"Well both. I visited our residential pun making trouble maker. You neet her 'daughters' by any chance?"

"Yeah I did. Though I still find it off at calling Yang and Ruby Summer's 'daughters' they dont seem alike at all. Well except for there love of yarn."

The both shivered in discomfort at that.

"So why did you bunk with them for the night?"

"How the hell should I know? If anything it was a joke and jab at my social life by Cayde because I hang out with you guys far to often then kids my age." She replied.

"Well that is kind of our fault. Though you should check your scroll now." Lux stated as she started to smoke a cigarette.

"huh?"

A ring in Daisys pocket sounded off and she took out the scroll that was given to her. Looking at the message what confused the hell out of her was the message that was sent from Cayde.

 **To: Daisy Mendez**

 **From: The Dashing Rouge Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6**

(Daisy's left eye twitched in irritation at that long introduction in 'From')

 **Dear my lovable 'Niece', It has come to my attention that Lord Saladin wishes to continue your training. However under different circumstances you would have been sent back to Earth in the Sol system. So inspite of this to make sure your Mind, Body, and soul are in shape. Ive decided to enroll you into our joint curriculum thingy for the time being. Lord Saladin also sent some material he wants you to know and love by heart when you eventually come back which I do not know because of a current Fallen crisis on our hands. Be on your best behavior and only beat the shit out of anyone if 'try' to lay a harmful finger on you from this schools joint studentbody from the world of Remnant. You are now a political end to this now so...sorry I hate politics and I know you do so just kill people and monsters if necessary. We dont want Remnant to hate us because a bullie pissed you off. That being said.**

 **Have a good time at school! ;) X)**

 **P.S.**

 **Also the Vanguard and Speaker ordered me to do it so dont kill me please. Kill them instead. I told them using you as a political pawn would be cancerous.**

Daisy's body twitched violently. Her hand was close to breaking her scroll. The screen cracked and glitched a bit under the pressure her hand put the device under. Her facial expression darkened under her bangs. Lux however still had her poker face on while smoking her cigarette. Daisy darkened face came up. Her intent to kill rose.

'When I get back I'm sooooo going to have a word with the Vanguards and the Speaker! But first.' she thought as she turned to Lux.

"Lux wheres Cayde?" she said in a very sweet but scary smile.

Lux deciding not to give a shit what Daisy was gonna do to the Exo Hunter Vanguard. Just pointed out the door to the cafeteria with her lit cigarette.

"Out the door, Down the Hall, fifth door on the left. Cant miss it. It has in big bold letters. 'Caydes Office', Also make sure to do a lot more damage for me. That little exo bastard made me give Summer the 'talk'." Lux replied with a little irritation at the last bit.

"Thanks!" she said sweetly.

Before she then walked away out the door. She popped her head back into the cafeteria.

"And really? You...Gave Aunt Summer the talk?" she asked with a eyebrow risen.

"Yep. The metal bastard only told her that guys have you know what and that girls have boobs. Thats basically it."

"Well that explains why she had a high kill streak last Crucible season." Daisy said aloud in hindsight. "Oh well."

 **Caydes Office**

The Dashing Rouge Hunter Vanguard sat in his chair of his rather crappy office. Looking over paper work and the like. He had just semt a text to Daisy about her being apart of the school student body. In all honesty. He had another motive behind asking the other Vanguards and the Speaker about having Daisy be apart of the joint whatever Lord Shaxx called it for the hunters in training. While yes military and police forces doing the same thing but away from the kids would also suffice. Having Daisy have company her age would be more beneficial for her growth as a teenage girl.

While he personal like the prank he pulled by having her stay with team RWBY for the night after his making friends speech. This would help her socialize more and have friends that would be there for here sense her Grandfather is currently away at the moment. Her Grandmother is also still back on Earth. Her father sad to say is Missing in Action. And well no other relatives that are currently on Remnant. She cant just hang out with her old mentors that are already her. Making some friends here would do her some good till she had to return to Earth.

And also the Speaker sent him a message saying to do it otherwise Violet would castrate Cayde herself if amd when he gets back as well. And if anyone knew Violet they know never to piss her off or question her decisions. That time he let Daisy go do that mission many years ago when she was twelve by acting that he didn't know anything came back to haunt him. Because damn that women can be scary like Summer Rose when pissed. Just a bit more cleshyed if anything.

"~Oh Cayde~" A sweet but devilish voice said at his door.

Cayde could only guess whats that was. His Ghost already hid in the closet which he just found out he had in that room. But something about that voice made him shiver. Like the a chill went down his mechanical spine. Then like in a fucking horror movie his office door opened creepily slowly. And what was revealed to his blue optics was a dark face of a happy girl.

"~Cayde mind telling me what the hell is going on amd why im being sent to a school?~?" she said in that same voice.

Cayde however was trying to remain calm as possible due to the situation.

"Oh hay Daisy...Look it wasn't my idea ok! The Speaker made me do it!" Cayde frantically stated.

"And yet who has the final say our here~?" She said while holding a flaming throwing knife.

"Ah the Speaker?" he reluctantly replied.

"I thought the speaker cant get in involved in the current deployment of Guardians and Guardsmen in this system. So tell me Cayde. Is this another order thats also a joke in it? Because the punch line is terribly executed." she said.

"Ah...no..."

Daisy closed the door to the office and locked it from the other side. For about an hour. The screaming crys of the Exo Vanguard where shouted. But the passer bys ignored his please for help against a very women. And if any of those passer bys knew anything about women. If one is angry at a guy. Never get involved, otherwise you end up six feet under.

 **Branwen tribe encampment**

 **Gate**

A man with a missing tooth was guarding the gate to there camp. He had a really bad week. All he wanted was to get laid. Then a female Guardian made a pit stop at the 'Just rite' Gass station. Without the need of condoms or that morning after pill horse shit he heard when he payed a stripper or a prostatute. He could actually get some real freaky fun in. Truly someone a father would let there daughter marry. And I say that with utter sarcasm. Luckily he payed the price for trying to flirt with that Titan Guardian when he took a right hook to the cheek and of course lost his tooth. What was more embarrassing was that he flew out that place like a inflatable cartoon character.

 **Flashback**

 **day prior**

 **JustRite Gas station and bar**

The man had his face in the bar stand. Taking a nap as comfortably as possible. He didn't care at all if he caused the bar tender to be uncomfortable at all. Then he heard the doors to the minimart open. Darting his eyes to the entrance. He saw short titan about his hight. Her armor was stream line amd flat in most places.

(This titan is wearing the Noble Constant armor set from D2)

It was black with Blue details. She removed her helmet as she started to walk in. She couldn't be any more then maybe nineteen years old from her face. She had white skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Truly a beautiful looking warrior from Mistral.

"Are you sure you want a drink?" the bar tender asked her.

He didn't want to be arrested for serving a minor. But she simply smiled politely and place her helmet on the bar stool next to her.

"A water please. Its really hot out." She replied kindly.

This caused the bandit to scoff.

"What your to young to drink?" he said aloud. "You look like a regular huntress. And a beauty at that."

He looked at the womens curvy figure dispite the armor. She had a rather nice body in his eyes.

"Look pal I dont want to come off as rude. But stop while your ahead of yourself. Im not one of those hookers you bang at a Saturday night party." she said in his direction.

He clearly didn't get the obvious message of 'kindly Fuck off'. He just continued on his advancements not really letting his first brain do any thinking.

"Your not to bulcky. Not to lean, Your just.." but was cut off from his bad pun.

"Just right. Yeah. I get it pal. Now leave me alone." She said getting hostile.

But he continued on.

"And your hair..." His had was caught by the armoured warrior.

She turned her head her eyes where closed in a calm composure. However when she opened them. Her brown eyes lit up like lightning. She cocked her fist back and let go of the bandits wrist. She then did a right hook into his face. Her fist crackling with arc energy. The man then pounced from the floor to the roof at a odd angle. Then from the roof to the floor again. Then his shocked body went out the doors.

The Titan relaxed her stance and arms as she went back to the bar table. The bartender was shocked at what he saw. He then assumed that she was a Guardian he heard about on the evening news. But he was thankful that man was out of his shop and placed the bottle of cold water onto the table next to her. She smiled again and was about to pay him but he said.

"This ones on the house. That guy was driving me crazy."

Shocked but slightly ammused. She kept her smile up and drank the water happily.

"Now whats someone like you doing out here?" he asked.

"Patrols. Vanguard Business. Thanks for the drink." she said while walking to the door.

Her words sank into the bar tenders mind.

"Miss dont go off facing bandits on your own! There a world of trouble!" he shouted to her.

"So I hear. But so long as the Guardians are around and patrolling they wont dare trying there usual gig." she replied getting onto her sparrow.

The bandit was twitching in shock and awe from the thuder fist the women used on him.

"You had to be a Guardian?" he stated.

The women looked back at his pitiful form.

"Oh I'm sure the prison will have fun with you. Your just not my type. Catch yeah never." the Guardian said as she blew dust at his face when she sped off on her metal steed.

"Its official. I hate Guardians. No matter how hot they are." bandit said still twitching.

He then felt his tooth was missing when he got control of his tounge.

"You Bitch!"

 **Flash back end**

He continued to watch the area around the camp entrance. Still thinking how he wanted to get back at that Guardian that made him lose his tooth. He then heard the brush move around like something was going through it. Taking out his revolver. He squented his eyes at the road. Then two figures appeared wearing cloaks with there hoods up like Creepy emos.

"Is Raven Branwen home?" the short one asked. She was obviously female.

He looked at the four that stood before him. He was bored, sexual fusrated, amd just tired of fucking Guard duty in general. So shutting off all the warning lights in his head like the idiot he was. He decided to open his mouth.

"Yea know I've had a really bad week. Now i think I'll take it out on you." He stated pointing his pistol at the four individuals.

Only now that he is hesitant when two more of them walked forward into the light.

"Huh. Looks like he doesn't wamt to cooperate boss." The one who originally came out said to the shorter new person.

This caused some distress for the guy infront of the gate.

"*laughs softly* Then make him." the shorter one replied. She two obviously another female.

"I was hoping you say that." the original man said as the first women started to wall forward to the gate Guard.

The said gate gaurd felt danger from the four of them. They stank of something horrid. Like bathing in a pit of corpses that have been rotting for eons. And the women that started to come closer had a creepy dark grin on her face. She then took out two items herself. They to revolvers but the blades where extended. The two other people on gate duty hesitantly looked to the man with his own revolver. He then was about to shoot at the girl coming towards him but she amd her colleges disappeared.

Frantically he looked about his surroundings. Trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then he felt his gut tell him to stabe something on his left. Which he did just that. Swinging the dagger end of his hand grip to his left. He saw the girl jump back and dissappear infront of his very eyes. Keeping his guard up he continued to look about his surroundings.

"Nice try but you have to do better then that." he heard that women mocking him.

Fusrated he swong to where he heard the voice on his right. He smiled as he sliced through the womens throat. However what he didn't expect was that the woman he thought he stabbed. Was his target, not his fellow Branwen tribesister. She held her neck with her hands to stop the bleeding. Her weapon on the ground trying to contain her wound. But it was never to be as a blade peirced her heart. And she died then and there.

He was shocked at this. That womem was toying with him. Whoever this womem or people where. One of them obviously had a illusion semblance. He nervously took baby steps everywhere he was trying to walk at. He then felt a presence to his right and swong in that direction. And he stuck the dagger into something alright. But his fear was only growing as he looked on. His other fellow tribesmen looked at him in shock. But with dead eyes his mouth hung open.

The mans revolvers dagger was in the side of his tribesmens head. The body went limp as it slowly slid off the balde. He wasn't dealing with any ordinary illusionist. This had to be a professional killer with this type of semblance and how shes using it. He looked at the gate and decided to make a run for it. But instead he fell just mere inches from the camp gate. His feet where tied by chains. His heart rate sped up.

"Poor, poor boy." he heard a sultry voice mock him. "This is the end for you."

He then screamed as he swong his dagger again. Only for his arm to be caught by the second women that came. And he got a good look at the mask. The deep eye sockets made it look haunting like a skull mask. And at the end of the sockets where two amber glowing eyes with fire behind them.

"Don't worry little boy. I'll make it all better." the voice said again.

 _ **Shank**_

The man looked down to see a hand go through his chest. This person had a thin body suit. And gauntlets made of glass. Sharp glass. He gasped for air only to find blood choking him.

"Shhh. Sleep now. You won't be missed."

He knew for some reason that tis women was smiling. She was enjoying this. Enjoying his fear like it was feeding her. She was enjoying her hand that stabbed through his chest. He tried to grasp the womens wrist to take her other hand from his chest. Only in return he felt something being crushed.

"Dont worry you are but the first casualty of millions to come from your tribe that will serve the 'Darkness' in Hell." she said last before crushing his heart killing him.

She let the body fall to the ground. Looking at her hand the blood was smeared onto her glass gauntlet she made with her masters help. She then heated it up with her maiden powers to burn away the blood leaving it as clean as before she killed the man. She then looked to the other women who was getting her blades back into place on her weapons. She smiled to her.

"Good work with your new powers Emerald. Be sure to keep it up and I bet the Shadows of Yor will reward you greatly.

"Thanks Cinder." Emerald replied putting her weapons away.

"ugh. Just kiss already you two your both over stepping your bounds." the taller man said with annoyance.

"Hold your tounge Watts." Cinder hissed. "Assume my sexuality again amd I'll rip put your heart and serve it with your head to the Shadows."

Watts just chuckled at how adorable Cinder was being. "Oh of course me lady." he replied with a sarcastical tone.

"Lets just get this over with." Mercury said as he kicked down the gate. "Ive gound my shooters paradise."

 **Grimroe Card: Loki's Strike**

 ** _"Welcome to the show brother. Id hate for you to miss the fun. For I will have Fathers throne. Odins son."_ Loki-Norse god of trickery**

 **Abilities:**

 **Armor: 44%**

 **Agility: 66%**

 **Recovery: 50%**

 **Ability recharge: 30 minutes (depending on how much intellect is attached to your armor)**

 **Grenades:** **Chose 1 of 3**

 **Smoke bomb: Hide in a cloud of dark mist. No one can see you. Starts regeneration in less time then taking cover.**

 **Poisonous Gas: Throw a poisoned bomb casue your enemy's to choke. Damages over time, Sticks to any surface and can be remotely detonated**

 **Suppression time: Stick to a target, and supress there abilities, Kills with this grenade increases chances of an instant kill Melee hit**

 **Melee:** **Chose 1 of 3**

 **Knife hands: Your gauntlets are sharp, sharp enough to make your enemies bleed (kills with knife hands instantly makes an orb of darkness)**

 **Kikiry Gun blades: Attack with your weapons bayonet, That chain sickle is more then for tripping people (kills with Gun blades increases damage by 3 for 4 seconds)**

 **Blade of Darkness: What better way to kill your enemy's then to poison them by a touch of your darkened soul (Hits will cause damage over time, Kills with Blade of darkness makes it more potent but last for 10 seconds, knife must make direct contact with opponent)**

 **Super: Illusionist mind - Mind bend your enemies, Kill them while they are distracted, Make them see things that make them fear you like Death the reaper!** **(However duration will not last Even with aura and or semblance)**

 **sub super abilities:** **Chose 1 of 3**

 **Reapers chain: Expands your melee range for all melee weapons and personal melee (increases agility, Decreases recovery by 34%)**

 **Mind Fuck: Extends use of Super ability at the cost of an extra minute of cooldown time (Increases Recovery, Decreases armor by 33%)**

 **Unclean Hands: Melee kills while using super extends its use (increases armor decreases agility by 35%)**

 **Lore:** **I'm, I'm Still alive. Whats it all for?**

 **" _I feel it. Like the darkness in me wants to be feed. An unsatisfied hunger that grows...I like it._ " Cinder Fall**

 **Emerald** **Sustrai. Where do I even begin with you. You know not your true parentage. You never knew love. You never killed. You never cared (your soul would guide you to the right places). YOU ALWAYS STOLE. You stole so you wouldn't grow hungry. You stole to survive. However you never stole from the needy who have something of value. Something of worth. For you took pity on those less fortunate like you. Then your new master found you. Your morals began to waver. You killed others like you in the name of your new mistress who missused you. How it put ash in your mouth. The taste of blood never felt so fowl. Oh servent mine. Hungry child. Eat my fruit made of darkness. (It is called Satisfaction). Let your stomach be full and hearty. Let me pour you wine in your cup. (It is called desensitization). Get drunk with these gifts. Be my willing servent. Kill in my name and your mouth will never feel distaste. Will never be filled with ash. The light in you will die. It will disappear from your heart. Become what your mistress asks of you. Kill for me my willing servent. Let your mind wonder for now you can serve IT without needs of morality or destane for blood. No one cam bring you back from my will. You will know my love. (That is the darkest part of you). Everyone will see. (The Darkest Part of you). They will see what truly lies underneath. Of traitors and Fools, Of beggers and thieves. (Which mess will you choose). I will bring out what's underneath. The light will have never wanted you to see. (The darkest part of you). No other love will fill you with pleasure. I am the Darkness all powerful. And you are my darkest Part of me! - The Darkness Hunter vision**


	12. Grimroe Card: Darkness as you

**" _To come to the darkness. One doesnt need help being introduced to it. Its already in you. No matter how small. It is a slow fade that you give yourself away to. And Darkness turns to black empty voids. He wants you to fall. He wants you to feel empty that your not worth saving. But you are worth saving from that living hell. You just got to give light a chance to break through that hallow shell." - Joab the last Citys "banished lamb"._**

 **Salems Castle**

She felt different when she awoke. Something was off. As if her soul was crushed. Stamped on and Branded. Getting up from her bed from the room. She whinced in pain. She felt a hunger worse the starvation. She felt pure...utter...hunger for killing. It felt...unnatural to her.

" _You weren't always like this Emerald._ "

She heard a voice. Looking about her room she saw no one. It was like a whisper that was heard through empty halls.

"Whos there?" she whinced in pain.

The ceremony that made her reborn in darkness was brutal. Her vocal cords felt like they where ripped out and replaced with acid when she spoke. While she didn't need to die during the ceremony. Thank Monty that didn't need to happen. She still felt the darkness pull and stab at her body. The foreign feeling of it was painful. So many thing felt like it was ripped out and replaced. And her vision. By god it was terrible.

" _Im your conscious. Well whats left of it._ "

She heard the voice. Turning to her only mirror above her dresser. She saw her reflection. However instead of her nightware she saw herself in her normal cloths.

"I must still be dreaming. That dark magic must still be messing with my head." she said to herself.

" _Yet here I am. As if a voice in your head. Trying to tell you right from wrong. When you gave yourself to be a servent of the Darkness. Something was still off to you. So here I am._ "

Emerald looked away.

"No." she replied. "I shouldn't even see you."

The Emerald in the mirror scoffed.

" _So you admit that your still confused about your choice?"_

Emerald glared at her reflection.

"No. It was the right one!"

Mirror Emerald rose a eyebrow. Her face had what would be a silently spoken "Really?" in a sarcastic tone.

" _Is that real your answer Emerald? You've been conflicted even when you chose to follow Cinder. Who by now is probably a power hungry madwomen with her new found powers of the Deep."_

"What do you know!? Your just a figment of my imagination. Prehaps a bit of unsavory food undigested I had before the Ceremony started."

The Emerald in the mirror rolled her eyes again.

" _Oh I'm the strangest thing you've seen all day. Yet here you are, your darkened self talking with her conscious when your supposed to be Cinders ultimate killing machine_ _whos loyal like that lap dog Tryian."_

"What do you want?"

" _Simple. Run. Run away from this place. From Cinders Grip on your life. Im sure the Guardians would put you under protection detail once you explained everything thats about to happen." Mirror Emerald replied._

"No thats not going to work. They'll find me no matter what now."

" _So just like that your gonna give up?"_

"Yeah besides what good will it do me if im in prison once I spill the beans or they kill me for excepting this evil power."

" _Why are you asking me? Im not your free will. She was taken the minute you chose to stay and do these awful things to others. I guess this is you finally coming to terms with what youve become."_

"Stop it!"

Mirror Emerald only continued.

" _Stop what? Saying the truth? Im telling you this so you can break your bind to them. The truth hurts. It will always hurt when you've let yourself go and others point out how fowl you've become."_

"Stop it!" Emerald shouted

"Stop what?"

A feminine voice rang out from her bedroom door. Her appearance became less frightening as she entered.

"Oh Nothing Dredgen Vena." Emerald replied with the utmost respect.

"No need to lie to me child. Whats bothering you?" The Dark Hunter asked.

Sighing Emerald looked back at the mirror only to see her current self in the reflection.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Though I've been getting weird dreams lately. Even fay dreams." she admitted that half truth.

"I see well if anything happens out of your control with your new abilities dont hesitate to ask." Dredgen Vena said.

"Yes Ma'am." Emerald replied.

"Oh and before I forget." Dredgen Vena placed a box of cloths onto the end of the bed. "Cinder and Salem made these. Me and Dredgen Craneel only enhanced them with our dark arts to have a dark regenerating sheild and to enhance your natural abilities once they appear."

Setting it down the dark hunter stood up.

"Remember what i said if anything feels off. Its natural to be afraid of this power for the first time. But your body and mind will get used to it. Then your soul." She then walked out as Emerald went to sleep again.

"So whats the verdict?" Dredgen Craneel asked as he stood against the wall leaning into it.

"That spark of light we sensed from earlier did indeed come from the girl. She may at one point become a problem if its not taken care of." Dredgen Vena replied.

"Oh how delightful. A possibility of a new test subject." Dredgen Craneel stated

"This is serious Craneel. If she falls back and go into the light she will be a hazard to our plan. That light came as fast as it went and we dont know what's going on or if it will come back." she said as she looked at Emeralds sleeping form.

"*sighs* Fine I'll take it up to the higher ups to see what must be done with her. Right now shes to much of a valuable asset we cant afford to lose."

"We should also discuss to Cinder if Emerald becomes a threat that she must be taken care of." Dredgen Vena replied.

"Will do." Dredgen Craneel said as he walked away.

"The fewer reborn from darkness on Remnant the better." Dredgen Vina thought. "Prehaps we should send her on missions that are easy fails then grandly take Emerald out of the picture." Dredgen Vena thought. "Though this has happened only one to her so it just could something that happened in her head from after the Ceremony. Well need to look further into this before deciding to cut Emerald off. Better safe then sorry."

However whatever remained of Emeralds conscious heard what was said. But decided not to instantly tell her darkened other. If Emerald would not see there betrayal though obvious observations. Then her fall would drill it into her skull. As well as handle her pride.

" _Oh ye of little faith. How far must you fall and turn from the light?_ " Her Conscious thought independently.


	13. Ch 9 MIA (Rise of a Guardian)

Many years ago

Location: Earth, North America, Alaska Fairbanks countryside, Village of Bethlehem

Time: 0100 hours

He watched as the transports leave his old home while it burned. The Fallen pillaging and plundering whatever tech they could find. Putting a finger to the side of his helmet he pressed a button and spoke to someone on the other line.

"After im through with the Fallen." but he was cut off by the other end.

"Dont make a girl a promise. If you know you cant keep it you big goof."

"I promise to come back to you. No matter what it takes." Frederick stated as Fact.

But in all honesty. All he was doing was buying time. Time for the Fallen to focus on him. And not on the escape transports leaving there buring home. However ge knew his shield system wouldnt last long under the stress of a prolonged firefight after a few pops. He then ran to where Cayde had dropped the last bomb and quickly set the last explosive. The Fallen that where nearby heard his tinkering and looked his way.

"Oh shit!" He then jumped away as arc bolts from the Fallens weapons barked at him.

Getting behind a house that was the last one to set the charges on. He started to arm the explosive. Occasonaly having to move his head to avoid rounds that went though his cover if any did. Finally dome with the explosive he looks at the detonator. Flipping the switchs safety cover he took one last look at his home. And then pressed the button. The explosives went off. Buildings, cars, gas liines anything was destroyed. Work shops, armorys, vehical depots. All destroyed. But for some reason two buildings didnt go off. His home. And the old Church. Fallen where engolfed in flames. There ether tanks combusted leaving them to choke on fresh smoke and the oxygen in the air. Seeing that his home was the closest he ran to the door kicking it down. He started to look for the undetonated explosives and hostiles. He went from room to room. He did eventually get to his bedroom and saw two books still on the night stand where he left them. He then took both of them quickly and put them in his armors chest pocket. He then went to the basment and found that the explosove that didnt go off because it was on a radio frequency.

Attaching some wire to the thing he went out of the house and pressed the wired dentonator and the house blew up. Sending him back from the resulting explosion. Looking away from his old house he saw the ships to far away to lamd and wait for him. The Fallen and there ketches still hing in the sky. For some reason he knew thay wasnt good. For him at least.

Now hes alone. He ran for the Church to ses why the explosives didnt detonate. The Fallen brought Servitors. They more or less probably disarmed the bombs on the gas and other fuel lines it was connected to. But he cant have the House of Devils have anything that vculd help them destroy humanity. He then started to fire at the guards standing outside. When the Vandel bodys fell to the dirt he ran to the door. Kicking it down he fired his rifle at evey Dreg and Vandel there. But there was no captian. Once he killed them he went down to the basment.

Looking at the explosives. The Servitors have overloaded the detonators. Using the last of the wire to the detonator he had. He then got back up out of the basement Only to meet captians and an Arcon. But what really supriesd him was the man that was by the Arcons side.

"Takin Yur?" He shouted in confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

The man infront of him only smiled. The eight Captains looked on. As well as the Arcon. However the man Takin decided to run his mouth.

"Oh...this? You see I made a deal with the House of Devils Kell after I bested his top Barren. But lets just say... you brought this on our home."

Frederick rose a eye brow. But then glared back at the man.

"What do you mean? You led the Fallen here you Fucker!?" He shouted back.

Takin rose a eyebrow but was unimpressed. He then turned ti the Arcon.

"Riksis, Be a good Fallen and kill him. Once hes dead our deal will be done and we leave and go our seperate ways."

The Arcon looked at Takin then to the Captians and then nodded. The Captains tried to pounce all at once on him. But he jumped backwards and his chest armors thrusters push him out the church doors. Takin got a angry look in his face.

"Well whay are you waiting for Kill him!" Takin shouted.

The Captains glared at the mans orders. They turn to there Arcon who only nodded but with malice. The Captians then ran out of the Church that was now coming on fire. Takin walked slowly out to see the glorius death of Frederick.

(play "Hymn for the Missing-Red")

Fredrick on the other hand pit his rifle on his back and took out his Family sword. When the Captians saw it. They grew a bit fearful. That blade they called "Aslans Fang" which snuffed out many Fallen. Was in His hands. Takin just smiled evily as the deed was about to be done. One lunged forward with its four arms with shock blades swinging its two left arms in a angle to slice into Frederick. He used his sword to block his opponets blades. He then kicked captian ones knee and it stumbled back from the force. Captian two tried to lunge for his back. But Frederick turned around and slashed the second captain in a upwards motion depleating its sheilds. He then punched it in the face as it to stumbled back holding its head in pain and its masked slightly cracked.

The third captian fired his shrapnel launcher at Frederick in the face. The blast almost depleted his sheilds but he would have a migrine after this fight was over. He then pulled his side arm and fired the entire magazine into its chest then finally its head as it exploded with Ether. The fight was somehow entertaing to the Arcon Priest present. But dispite it hating Humanity for taking the "Great Machine" it felt a sense of Honor from the lone human fighting his top Captains in single combat against eight others. Well now seven.

Capitain number four looked through the scope of its wire rifle. While Frederick was blocking or striking with his sword. The wire rifle captian fired took aim amd fired. The arc bolt impacted his chest casuing him to stumble on his feet. Then Fallen Captian number five gave him a upper cut to the head. The force threw him off his feet away from them. And his visor cracked and lost his sword. His rifle got unlocked and fell on the ground. And his shileds popped, the generators where now shot on his armor

His breathing became staggered. Getting back up to his feet he removed his cracked visor so he can see better. His sheilds started to flicker due to the stress the generators where under. Taking up his rifle he fired at the incoming captian number five. It fell to the floor as his rifle barked. Captian nunber six with its shrapnal launcher fired several shots at him. He was knocked back again but didnt lose his ground. He fired at the sixth captian and it fell to the floor with ether leaking from its mask. Captian seven and eight fired fired there shrapnal launchers and his sheilds came back but sadly not strong enough as the generators where so stressed as they depleated they sparked as a short curcit happend. The remainig shots that where fired ether knicked him or caused bleeding. He stumbled back again but this time he pulled out his pistol and duel weilded both his rifle and side arm. Both of which caused Captians seven and eight to fall.

Captians four, two and three rushed at him and pushed him to the ground. Shock blades in hand. Captian two got ontop of him and was about to stabe him but he kicked up his leg and kicked the second captian hard off of him. The third captian lunged at him but Frederick rolled to his side and the shock blade missed.

Takin looked on as Frederick just look on the Fallen as if he was a master. His anger was rising at he was besting them. Seeing the man that caused him to hate his own home elbow the Captian that tried stabing him and popping its shields. He was jealous of his strength. He nearly died taking on the House of Devils Barron at the time. How was this man so strong!?

The fourth Captian dropped its wire rifle and pulled out its shock blades. The third captian that was nocked back lost its shick blades but then pulled out a shock knife and went in for another stabe. Frederick rolled in to the third captians legs. Tripping it to the ground when it failed to deliver the blow. Fredericks sheilds came back up and took hold of a forgotten shock blade and plundged the object into Captian threes back. The Second and fourth captian just circled around him. The second one spoke in very broken english as he got back up. His sides burning from the arc bolts that burned through his body glove undernath his armor.

"Just die. Far easier then then letting fight go on." The captian said.

"I can do this all fucking day." Frederick quiped to take his mind off his injures.

"Then prove it!" The fallen capitain lunged at Fred.

He then side stepped and tool the shock blade from the dead captian he killed and threw it at the second Captian depleating its sheilds as he swong his own sword slicing it in half. Now down to the last Captain. He then hefted his sword up pointing at the captian.

"You wanna be next?" Frederick asked in a sarcastic manner.

The Last captain looked at Frederick but instead of striking its weakened human foe. The Capitan just stood straight and looked at him. Like he was not worth his time. Takin Yur just looked at what he saw and was enraged. He looked at the Arcon priest as if he did something wrong. He then took out his Handcanon. He sighs in frustration as he pulls back the hammer.

"if you want something done right you got to do it yourself." he said with spite. But before he could pull the trigger his hand was stopped by Rikisis. The Fallen Arcon shock its head before speaking.

"WE Pirates. But Honor Shown By One. Kell reconsidered Deal. Yes?" The Arcon said. This enraged the former Politicians son.

"WHAT part of the deal?" he asked.

"You dishonor House of Yur. Over trivial thing. Over Right of Courtship of Mate. Yes?"

"YOU! I was humiliated by him. And he WILL Die by any means!" Takin said

This time Frederick was shocked at what the Arcon said. When what was said finally was processed thorough his thoughts. He was enraged. His anger rose to the boiling point he started to feel like fire. But he didn't care thinking it was due to his wounds. The grip on his sword tightened. His eyes lit ablaze with his now growing surge of warmth. The last two Fallen on the ground looked at the armored human and smirked under there masks.

"YOU! YOU LEAD THE FALLEN HERE!? OVER WHAT HAPPEND YEARS AGO!? THAT WAS ALL YOUR OWN FAULT! YOU ABUSED HER WHEN I AND HER FATER WERE GONE! NOW THIS? OUR HOME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Frederick shouted as he ran at him only to be shoot in the chest. Luckily his breast plate caught the bullet but fell to the ground with a groan.

"You know your Patriotism and beliefs and honor just bore me." Takin said

"Says. Takin without Honor." The last Captain said. Takin growls as he looks at the Arcon. Frederick got up. but his wounds where still causing him to stagger.

"WHAT is the Kell wanting?"

"Kell will continue deal. If survive Duel to death. Yes?"

"Fine!" Takin said as he reloaded his handcanon.

Frederick nodded knowing that he had no real choice and death seemed to be the only option that will involve another firefight. The Two Fallen then took some steps back and waited for this one on ine challange to start.

"Its such a shane that sword was to slow to save our village. But unfortenatly you will be dying here. Son of Edward "Ace" Mendez."

Still tired from the fighting he did he also declared a decloration.

"I'll swear that those will be the last words you will Utter." Frederick spat in anger

"Is thats so "Little Ace"?" Takin said.

(Play "Not dead yet" by Ledger)

Takin took out a knife and held his hand canon in a mock boxing stance ready to fight. Frederick was breathing hard as he held his sword up in a two handed tilted hand stance. His legs spread apart one forward and one back. He lost to much blood. Even though his bleeding stopped. HE had to fight these monsters to keep those that escaped safe.

"I'm sorry Violet. Looks like it will be a while before we meet again." He thought as his eyes started to droop.

Takin and Fred stared at each other with heated glares. He tried to control his breathing. Then the real fight began. The swung there blades at each other only to be stopped as they blocked each other. Takin then tried to fire a round at Fred but it was absorbed by his lightly recharged energy shield. Which depleted it. Fred swiped away the hand canon out of his opponents hand. Takin punched Fred in the gut which made him stagger. Swinging his knife Fred moved side to side to avoid the blade. He then swung his sword upwards hitting his foes knife away. Takin then grabbed the sword and punched Fred in the head staggering him again and ripped his sword from his hands. Now they faced each other with hand to hand.

Takin then went for a right hook. But Frederick grabbed his fist and himself throwing punch to his head. But Takin to saw this and caught the armored hand. He then head butted Fred casuing him to stagger back but caught himself before punching Takin in the jaw casuing the man to fly in the air a bit before falling to the ground. Taking this chance Fred was going to slam his fist into Takins face again when he hit the road pavment. But Takin moved to the left before elbowing Fred in the side of the face. Taking some distance Fred looked at Takin wo was slowly waring out. But fatige, the blows, and the effects of blood loss was starting to become stronger.

His vison started to haze again. Takin took the opertunity to pull out his secondary knife and lunged forward. Fred responded by taking out a knife of his own. There blades clashed left and right. Sparks of hatred flew as there cold steel struck one another. Takin then slashed to his right and gave Fred a new opened wound. But it was just a scratch amd didnt bleed enough in Takins eyes. Frederick on the other hand was all to different. With the new wound he lost a little more of his badly needed blood. He had to continue to play defensive to avoid another cut. But that was to wishfull thinking. His movememts now started to show his fatige other then his obvious sight hazing in and out. Takin noticed this and being a fresher man with only having been punched and is still in good condition. He smiled at his growing victory. But then Frederick pulled out his hand gun and fired at him.

Takin lazyily dodged Freds speratic firing. He then closed the distance between them again and started to jabe and slash again. Fred again went defensive with his knife. However his with his sluggish movement came at a cost. Takin got a jab inyo his sholder. Next he was punched in the face with a left hook. Then a stabe to right thigh. And before Fred could reciver from the onslought. Takin dodged a right hook and roled to his hand cannon. And before Fred could stop him. The minute he turned around. Takin fired a round into Freds chest.

Fred fell to the ground in a gasl for air. His armor caught that bullet. But then Takin didnt stop therr like his blows with his knife. He ran to Freds downed position and fired the last eight rounds from his handcanon one by another. The force of the first two weakend his already failing armor. The third shot came close to going through his chest armor. But the last five punctured ether his body glove undersuit. Or went through his chest armor hitting his vital organs.

He coughed up more blood as he felt his flesh be torn apart from being shot at. But Takin smiled at his pain. He then took his knife and stabed Fred in the gut. His screams of agony where music to the phsycopaths ears. The Arcon and Captian only watched. They knew that the nobler human would succeed at killing Takin. But now they had second thoughts.

"Do you feel that?" Takin stated gently moving his knife. "Thats what I felt when I was cheated out of that so long ago because of you."

Frederick tried to speak but couldnt because he was choking on his own blood that was slowly filling his lungs.

"This is what it felt like for all those years of humilation. First you steal my girl from under me. Next you assulted me in public. So how does it feel? No need to answer that retorical question." Takin said.

Frederick grabbed Takins hand that held the knife in his gut and tried to take it out with whatever strength he had left. He only managed to get a sliver out before Takin punched his wounded chest and firced what little of his knife came out back into Fred.

"Your pathetic. You cant even stop me from killing you." Takin droned out.

Fred felt some blood leave his lips as he continued to struggle.

"The first thing im gonna do when I see Violet again. First I'll comfort her in her loss and greif."

Fred tried to grab the knife again but he couldnt. He then looked for something else when he turned to his left he saw his sword sticking out of the dirt close by. Next was his own knife he dropped that was mere inches away from his other hand.

"Then Ill ask her parents for her hand I marrage again and I'll pay a hefty dime for her to. She'll surely fall for me to see how much I care when load her family with riches." Takin continued to gloat.

Frederick with a semi good plan and hoped Takin wouldnt notice due to his self gloating. His right hand started to reach for his own knife. But then he felt rage as Takin contuined to talk about Violet.

"Then Once we get hitched. Ill make sure of one thing. To give her the night she has been missing with me in years!"

Freds face contorted in anger. His hand slowly getting closer to his blade. He hatred grew at what he was hearing. Never has he felt such a feeling for someone. But his wife was now on the line from this monster.

"Then Ill make sure that your disgusting line never lives on when I have her get rid of your brats!"

His eyes widend in suprise. Violet was pregnant. How could he not see the signs before. But then His killing intent started to flare higher that the two Fallen on the ground shivered in fear and respect as they saw Fred trying to reach for his blade.

"Next would be stage your own familys unfortenite demise."

The Fallen felt little simpathy for Takins death by now. Sure the Fallen are pirates but even they had a honor code and ways of faimly themselves that they never gave up dispite the horrid in fighting, death, and docking. Even they wouldnt do such horrid things this insane man had spoken.

"Then last but not least." Takin came closer to Freds ear. "Ill make her scream my name in bed. Force her to be mine. And carry my worthy linage. And making her submit to me. All the while you died here. Now with nothing. And your family erased from the earth. And I can see it now. You cursing your god for letting men like me have there way with the innocent. You will question everything you know. Because what kind of "Loving God" would allow the Travler to come to this system. Knowing that the Darkness sought to destroy everything it helped create. What kind of loving God would let such bad things happen to such good people. And you will be screaming that into the endless void. But no one will hear you. As no one will remember you."

Thats when the final straw broke the camels back. Freds hand gripped his own knife and with one battle Cry. He swung his blade up and into the neck of Takin Yur. Takins eyes shot wide open in suprise. Frederick then pushed Takin off of him then used his foot to kick him away. Takin didnt care right now. He was more concerned with the knife in his neck. Frederick then stumbed to get up but used his sword to get to his feet. Then lifting it up in his rage He stumbed morr as he ran at Takin with all he had left in his legs. Takin tried getting the knife out of his neck but it was no use. He was losing blood and very fast. Not slowly like he did with Fred but he held his wound in hopes the pressure he put on it would stop the bleeding.

Only he still continued to bleed. With no choice he pulled the knife out quickly as he screamed in horror and continued to try and stop his blood from escaping his body. But then he heard a cry of rage and fury he never heard. But when he looked away from his own wound. He was suprised and given another. And with one thrust blood spattered the ground. Frederick contined to run with all his might till Takin was forced to the ground and his wight burying his sword deeper into Takins own gut.

"But...*cough*...*cough*...How." Takin stated more then asked.

Fredericks eyes that once held hatred now held sorrow.

"The only reason Evil still exists. Its because the rightous ones do nothing."

"Thats...*cough*...still doesnt answer my questions i gave you to ponder!..."

Frederick stood up as best he could. Dispte him covering his stomach wound.

"You stubbern fool...Have you no feelings of remorse in your heart or is it made of stone? Evil still exist because man and creaturs CHOSE to do wicked things. Thats why men of rightous hearts must make a stand and fight people like you. Creaturs like the Fallen. To defend the least of these in there distress." Frederick said.

"Then...your only a fool..." Takin said before breathing his last.

Fredericks knees begain to buckle. Holding onto his wound. His breathing started to be harder. Falling to his knees he gasp for air. His lugs where slowly almost filled with blood. His wound still also continued to bleed. Then minutes later the Arcon pirest came up to him. He picked him by the neck as he continued to struggle breathing.

"Honor your victory with a swift death. Warrior."

Frederick still noticed the church wasnt blown to bits and the captain was watching from the porch. He then remembered why he stayed behind other then to get the Fallen off there backs.

"Whats Funny Human?" Rikisis said as it noticed him smiling

Frederick then grabbed the detonator that was on his utility belt and smiled.

"When in doubt." He started as The arcons eyes widened at what was in Freds hands. "Blow shit up." And he quickly pressed the button ungulfing the Captian on the porch of the church in flames killing him. The heat and dibre launched forward hitting the Arcon priest as well casuing him to drop Fred. Using its four arms to sheild his face. Frederick fell to the ground as fire and debrie covered the air he previously occupied. His final thoughts where heard.

"Im sorry...everyone. I wont be coming back anytime soon." As he felt his lungs breath his last. He felt a warmth he never felt before as he closed his eyes. His spirit leaving his body and this world. And thus Frederick Mendez died that day. Knowing that he held onto what he belived.

Hours later

The Arcon priest looked about its view of the place once known as the Village of Bethleham. Now it was in shambels. Rikisis didnt expect the humans to blow up there home. No one on his skiff did. Now his men search the rubble for anything they could find. Which wasnt much due to whatever was valuable in tech was ultamatly destroyed first on the insides of the homes first before the housing units collapsed themselves. He then looked at the two corpses on the ground infront of him. One was the noble human while the other was that blasted Takin Yor.

The Arcon continued to stare as his men continue to search for tech or scrap metal. A Captain came up to him who was also in thought. They looked at eachother and the Arcon nodded. The captain then picked up the helmet Frederick dropped and his weapons. The nameless captain that held the earthlings items looked to a Vandel and grunted to it and a dreg.

Nodding that they understand the took the sword out of Takins body and moved it away from Fredericks. The captain placed his visor cracked helmet onto his head to cover his face. Putting his hand together to look like he was gripping his sword as it was layed onto his chest like the knights of old. Putting his rifles barrel in the dirt they used it as a geave marker. Then the dreg took a shovel it found in the piles of burnt wood and steal it shovled dirt over the body to cover it. With Frederick given a "buriel" and the Arcons men taking whatever they found left in there ships.

Location: North America, Alaska countryside Ruins of Bethel, Earth

The former villagers of Bethlahem stood at the plains of grass. There ships powered down from there long use and need of recharge. The town's people stood in silence as the Guardians and village militia started building a large Cross. On it bore several names, Names of lost defenders of the Village. One of which was Fred's full name. And among the people. Those in the front where those that lost there loved ones during the assault. Mounds of dirt lay before the Cross. The Guardians where never religious but thought it best to pay respects to there hosts to help erect the Cross the craftsmen made. There Ghosts told them to not to but they did so anyway. The Awoken Zavala stood at the head of the Guardians present. There helmets if they had one was off to there left side under there arm. Showing the people that under there armor there all the same. Human, awoken, exo. They all bleed the same having lost brothers in arms. Then the Awoken Titan spoke to the crowd when there heads lifted after a moment of silence was concluded. In hopes of comforting the grieving families and towns people. And the few Guardians that thought of them as family as well.

"It is a sad day today. We lost things that we thought we can never have back. People, friend's, family's, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, our home. But what we didn't lose. Was courage in our darkest hour. We saw courage from people who where ready to lay down there lives if it means to protect there loved ones. Knowing that they themselves would be lost when they fallen. So today we morn our fallen for they didn't need to put there own lives on line when the risen could have done so in there place. They chose to fight along side us knowing that this very well would be there final death. That they would be willing to give for the rest of us to prosper. So let us not morn for long. For there memorys live on though each of us. We hold them in our hearts. We will remember them and we will tell the next generation of there bravery and they will pass it on to there children. Letting there presences be known till it is nothing but legends told to the end of time. For by there example. That is what it means to be a warrior. By there sacrifice we will remember. That is what makes a "Guardian". Someone who will volunteer for even the most hazardous mission that will curtianly lead to death. Though they where afraid, they went head first into battle to defend everyone. This day we will remember our dead. And we will keep moving forward. So there sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Amen" the crowd said.

They then made a small camp for the night while the ships where getting repaired for any damages. While everyone slept the "Risen" took watch over the people. However one person remained awake. Violet stood in front of the large cross among the graves. One was empty though. Just a hole in the ground. And behind the hole was a smaller cross baring her loved ones name. No introductions was needed as to who's face was on the picture. The empty grave ment that he was missing in action. A military term for those who don't know it. Meaning a body was never recovered. And Frederick was that body lost to the ruins that was once her home for years. Her happiest memories flooded her mind as she fell to her knees. Clapping her hands together she said some things in a silent prayer. Then looking back at the empty grave she started to sing.

"They say sometimes you win some. Sometimes you lose some."

Footsteps came from behind her but she didn't hear them as she continued.

"And right now...Right now I'm losing bad."

Fredericks father watched as his daughter in law sing her heart out. She had told him and her parents about her children she was carrying. And right now her emotions where in a roller coaster ride. So he just stood and waited for her to calm down from her sobbing. In her own way over her loss.

"Stood on this stage night after night. Reminding the broken that it'll be alright. But right now. Right NOW I just cant."

Her own father came from behind as he heard his daughter sing. He was about to sit down next to her when Fredericks father held back Violets. Shaking his head no to let her be for now.

"Oh it's easy to sing when there's nothing wrong. When my heart is still happy and life just moves on. But what will I say when I'm held against the flames like I am right now."

Her tears started to flow more as she choked out the words.

"I know your able and I know that you can. Save me from the fire with your mighty hands. But even if you don't just know my hope is in you ~alone~."

Then her father and father in law sang with her.

"They say it only takes a little faith to move a Mountian. Well good thing I have a little faith becasue its all I have right now. Oh God when you choose to leave mountains unmoved. Please give me the strength to to be able to sing 'It is well in my soul'."

"Oh I know your able and I know that you can. To save me from the fire with your mighty hands. But even if you don't. My hope is found in you alone. Oh I know the sorrow and I know the hurt. Would all go away if you just say a word. But even if you don't. My hope is in you alone."

Cayde-6 walked by on his patrol of the perimeter and noticed the three singing. He then took out a hard cover like book and started to write in it what he saw in the three individuals.

"You've been faithful. You've been good through all my days. Jesus I will cling to you, come what may. Cause I know your able. I know you can. I know your able and I know you can. To save me from the fire with your mighty hands. Even if you don't, MY HOPE IS IN YOU ALONE! OH I KNOW THE SORROW AND I KNOW THE PAIN. Would all go away if you'd just say a word. But even if you dont my hope is you alone. My hope is in you alone. It is well...with my soul. It is well. It is well. It is well in my soul."

Cayde didn't need any more time in the spot. He continued on his path to let the family morn. Walking his route his Ghost popped out.

"What caused you to stop?" Wager asked

"I think there just a morning family that lost there son. Nothing to it." Cayde said as he walked.

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

I look about me and it was bright. Light was all around me that there was no sadhow. That or my shadow was glowing as well. I couldn't tell. then I hear a odd voice.

"Frederick." a soft yet firm male voice spoke.

"Here I am?" I replied. looking round only to see nothing.

"Frederick. Frederick." the voice said again.

"Here I am?" I said again.

"Your time on the Earth hasnt come yet." the voice spoke.

"But Lord Has my time already come? I have died on earth and have come here. Can my soul rest?"

"There is sill work that must be done on Earth. And your work is not done my son. Know that its for the good of everyone."

Location: Remains of The Village of Bethlehem

Time: untold centuries later

My breath came to me like I had just got out of water. I rose up covered in dirt. Heavily but still pretty easily got out of my earthly tomb.

"What...what happened? Who am I?" I ask myself.

I appear to be floating. My facets twist and whine like gears. I shake my self of any dirt left behind when I rose. My colors where off as well. I don't remember my colors of my metallic shell. Black base with what looked liked red stripes covered my small metal body that levitated or moved while my ball like center was a dark grey. I don't remember but for some reason I don't like there edge lord like colors. I'm surprised I know any of these terms.

Then my subsystem's came up. I am a Ghost created by the traveler. That's the only memory I have. But something about me detested that phrase. Like I didn't like my creator. Was that normal for us "Ghosts"? Sorry for my rambling. I don't knowing know who I am. What I am. I "float" to no where with no destination. Then I felt something off. Like Light was calling to me. I look around me but see nothing. Then out of no where a small line of light passed me. Turning to my left in whatever direction I cant even tell.

Then the small line of light went to the ground lighting a old looking path. Floating down to the forest floor I follow it for what seems like to be hours. And for some reason I was collecting that light. Storing it like I was supposed to use it. Anyways I continue to follow and collect this light. My one eye just continued to look at the light till it disappeared. Then looking up I see a rifle sticking out of the ground. Something about it made her fearful of it. But then looking at the pile of flowers over a mound of mossed dirt. Light was at the center of this. It looked like a grave. Then some sensors inside my head popped up in my eye. "Light Detected". I then scan the mound and see a body inside armor. I feel drawn to it for some reason.

Then going through my subsystems learning as much as fast as possible. Then one system came up. Resurrection. Then going through the processes of transmating data and the like. Then I scanned the mound of dirt again. Then Transferred everything from the old weapons that where on or around him like the old rifle, pistol and sword. Then expanding my facets. A blue aura of energey came off of me. Then a bright light came off of me.

When the light died down I look at him seeing rusted armor. Or what used to be rusted. Now looked to clean. But one thing was out of place. His helmet had a crack in the glass visor. His breath was staggering like he had just got out of water from being under for to long. He look about to see trees and rotted wood. Almost everything was naturally there excpect his tomb. He held his head in pain as if something shoved something into a tight sqweez that was his head.

"Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" my voice spoke.

The person looked at me in confusion. I couldnt see it but he was genuinly lost. Like he to didnt know anything that was going on. He held his head in pain again before falling over in a tired state.

"Did I just bring you back from the dead?" I thought to myself. "No of course you did. Thats your primery function to find someone from the dead to rise and be a warrior of light."

Funny thing is even I dont know why I said that sentence to him. He then looked at me though his broken visor that came to life as the glass turned blue covering his face.

"Your alive. And you've been dead a long time."

The person looked at me in confusion again.

"What do you mean I've been dead?" He asked.

"Well you died and your light was extraordinary different from other lights I've seen."

That was a lie. Even I barely saw that massive glow. Not to mention I wasn't even alive for a full day. Was I shut down?

"I...cant...remember...oh man my head hurts." My Guardian said as he sat back down on the dirt.

"Dont worry well think this through. Im sure of it." I said to him.

Then a peep sounded off and my guardians hud showed a location on the mini map of where ever we are.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I have no idea what these things on the glass of this helmet mean." he replied.

I scan his helmets systems and explain in detail what they mean. Then when it came tijd the destination finder. We had no idea where it was pointing to. But sense we had no other place to go in the woods. We agreed to walk to where the destination was gonna lead. Well for it it was floating. He still didnt understand what I was. But for me even I dont know my capabilitys. I guess we will just find out when we venture on through the wilderness.

Grimroe Card: Lost journal entry

Home destroyed, lives lost, sobbing familys. I never knew such darkness could ever exist 'Ace'. Well I always knew. Hell I've been living it for well ever sense my Ghost rezzed me. It made me think really. Saw two fathers comforting there daughter. They sang a song together that I couldnt understand. How can they sing in this depressing atmosphere? I often wonder if I had survived with my memorys of you and your mother. Would I have cried but still have the courage to sing a song? There was something about it that struck at my heart strings. Well metal wires in my metal chest but thats beside the point. Im not religous. Never have been. The town though...they belive in this God. Big 'G' like cosmic beings unlike the Hives little 'g'.

They dont talk to us "risen" about it. Not because they domt want to its just something our Ghost shut down in conversations. Like the mer mention of any 'God' from religon is not for our ears. The Warlocks try to understand there emotions and are at a complete aww. These people...these Christians...They have something we "risen" want. The word is lost on my tounge. But even when its a shitty day like this. They have this "prescence" or "aura" that I cant describe. Like a pure light of happiness just radiates off of them. I can hid my pain though a vapid joke or sarcastic remark but my true feelings of dreed or sorrow are written here in private. But I think they can see though my mask.

Its creepy. But yet everyday I help these people. Everyday I get to know them. I feel different then when Im with the other "risen". Sure our light together is strong. But when Im with the towns people. Its like I walked into a brighter light that shines brighter then a thousand suns. Wow those last two words sounded off. But the line that got to me from that song the three sang infront of that empty grave. The line "When you choose to leace mountains unmovable. Give me the strength to sing 'It is well with my soul'." What does it mean? Why did it seem so relateable? Like it was directed towards me? Or more imporantly why did I feel drawn to that line? I guess its just another musing for your old mans head. But if i di fer an answer to that question as to what that line means. Would i be happy? Saddened? or fear the answer to come?- Cayde-6

Omake(This isnt Cannon)

Location: Earth, Japan, Island of Patch

Time: 0800 EST

Area: Signal Middle School Class E-3 Home room

(AN: Just think of everyone as teens but in there normal gear from the franchises you know them from unless told that there in a uniform for narration purposes)

A class room full of nervous students sat at there desks. They just couldnt be on the main campus due to certian things that happend in there lives. Then the room became silent as a tall figure came in through the door. His head was round like a ball. His smile showed his square like teeth. His white eyes where small but also close to two holes that look like nose openings. He was was all yellow in color.

And had tenticals like a octopus. But two served as regular arms. And two fingers attached to balls to serve as hands. His cloths also looked like one of those special teachers that was gifted the chance to stand beside his students. He then looked up to take in his classroom surroundings.

Everyone looked diffrent. Some wore school uniforms while others wore armor. Some of the same type while others where very diffrent but of the same class of a type of job they used to be in before being sucked into the shity school system they where ordered to be in.

The yellow creature then set a clip board down and took out a few papers. Then reaching into his pocket he then takes out a pen. Taking a second look at his surroundings he noticed several students doing there own thing.

"Alrighty then. Class represetive Dasiy Mendez can we begin Roll call?" the creature asked.

A girl wearing a red pladed skirt and black blouse with red trims got up from her seat. Her hair was purple with white tips. And blue glowing eyes looked on at the front.

"Yes sensei. Class stand by and ready for roll call." Dasiy said.

And as soon as she said that everyone got up. And then pulled out guns. All pointed at there teacher.

"Oh this is new. Andle did you come up with this?" the teacher asked.

The boy named Andle only smerked under his black hood as he pulled the trigger to his handcanon first. And a pink bb going at the speed of sound was coming for his head. But the creature moved to fast. And then everyone opened fired on the yellow mass. (AN: Think of Adle Brask from the comics but younger and no facial hair)

While all of there weapons where different. There target was the same. There home room teacher. But instend if fear. The teacher just smiled and chuckled lightly at there assasination attempt.

"Well now with In-troductshionz out of the way for today. Lets see whos here. Diasy Mendez!" the creature said even though he knew she was already here.

"Here" Daisy replied as she reloaded her M-55 Battle rifle(Halo 4 BR in appearace).

"I cant hear you im afraid. You need to speak louder over all this gun fire."

"Here!" She shouted louder

"Very good. Lets see Wayde Wilson! the comedy relief."

"God damn! Just hold still so I can show the audience that I'll gut you like a god damn tonton!" a boy that looks like Ryan Renaolds said to the camrea that supppsedly was there.

"Is that fourth wall breaking I hear? Wade your parents talked about this. No breaking the fourth wall while taking roll or during the omake. So sorry audiunce we all thought he'd behave this crossover Omake but that appearently went to far deep into the Rabbit hole." the yellow creature said.

"Hay thats my line you peeping octopus! Ill have you know*but was unfortently cut off*"

"No I'd did not that was Benjermin Franklin from your comic series about a rouge SHIELD agent that brought back the dead presidents by accidant."

"There still going on about that!?" the class shouted.

"Lets see Kemia Katsuagi?"

"Here and dont bother me Im playing my games." A brown haired boy with glasses said in a red uniform with grey slacks firing away at the teacher with a miniOZI while also looking at his PFP Fista. (AN: Just think of Play station products but with Fun instead of Station)

"Kemia! Your mother said to stop doing that during class!" The teacher replied.

"You where told by Mr and Mrs Wilson to stop breaking the fourth wall with Wade. Or is that a violation of your teaching contract of trust?"

"Did you learn that from a dating sim or from our classes about law?" The creature asked.

"I plead the 5th."

"Thats only in America!" the class shouted

"Zavala?"

"Here!"

"Ikora?"

"Here"

"Hana Soven? and her Twin?"

"Preseant."

"John-117?"

"Affermitve sir."

"Is Blue team with you?"

"Yes sir."

And so after calling some more names. The gunfire stopped. Leaving a mess of pink BBs as the children and those in armor just looked on in disappointment.

"Great with no absences and the rules clear now. Do be good children and clean up the mess. I'll be back in Ten minutes from a last minute store trip. Have fun." The creature then left out of the window at super fast speeds.

"Well looks like I won the beat Andle you owe me ten glimmer." A robot said as he blue face smiled under his own hood that looked simaliar to that of the boy Andle.

"Traveler damnit!" Andle said as he pulled out ten small blue cubes of programable matter and handed it Cayde.

"He told you Andle. But you didnt listen did yea?" The boy Wade spouted from his desk.

"At least help us pick up the Anti sensei bbs." A girl named Weiss Schnee said grabbing a broom.

"Yeah we literaly went throught like three hundred magazies of this stuff." a girl with a red hood said.

"You see my dear Ruby Rose and Readers I am the comic relief." Wade said as he put his hand in his chest. "There for! *he points to the sky while standing on hus desk and chair* I will make it my mission to bring laughs to all the ungreatful stundents of E class! I must focus solly on that. And maybe breaking the fourth wall!"

"Its offical I think hes actually insane." Weiss commented with a deadpan look.

"You had a first thought?" A boy in orange armor said lazily.

"Come on you lazy ass get off that chair and help!" Said a girl in yellow armor identical to several others but diffrent colors.

"No sis I'd *yawns* rather sleep or be anywhere but here." the orange one replied.

"And here I thought you wanted the ten billon yen bounty on our senseis head." Daisy thought to herself.

She then helped the other students clean up the room and exactly at ten minutes as there sensei told them. He returned with several bags of junk food from several convinece stores. She then thought back to what happend a month back during there summer break.

This creature that looks like a yellow octopus. Goes at mock twenty speeds. Able to dodge literally anything. Blew up a large chunk of the moon now called Remnant. He threatend he'd do the same to Earth and the Travler that had recently appeared. But for some odd reason he decided to be our teacher. And so because of how secluded E class is. and the fact we have to hike up a mountain to get to a old outdated building that litearly has bare bones if anything.

The AC is shot to hell so when its hot outside its just as hot inside and vice versa for the cold. The teachers here cant use there computers to help with tests and activaties that they need ther equipment for. Hell the power outlets drain the power to the light bulbs if someone tried to plug in there phone charger. Not to mention it looks like something my grandfather from the nineteen fortys was in.

"So theres how it is. We are assassins and our target is our sensei. And the reason why I'm in this god forsaken class...Well my mother never really cared about me dispite claiming full child custody and sucking my fathers paycheck dry every month. The thing is also shes not even my birth mother. Shes my step mom my dad remarried when my real mom died in child birth. And its just...off..." Daisy thought to her self.

"jesus christ Daisy give it a rest. Everyone knows your step mom doesn't care about you. So why have a internal monologue?" Wade said while everyone glared at him. "What? its a legit question? Shes stealing my screen time for her forth wall break then me!?"

"Well wade shes the main character of this omake in replacement of Nagisa from the real Anime/Manga of Assassination Classroom. So*but was cut off*"

"Shut up inner me I wanna hear it from her lips not that legal mumbo jumbo shit." Wade replied to his insane second voice.

"Is there ever a time you dont curse every two words." Daisy asked as everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"That be the day hell freezes over" Inner Wade told Daisy strangely.

"Look if the audience doesn't here me curse then what the fuck am i doing here other then for fanservice for those marvel comic geeks who cant get over the sjw nonsense in other characters comics but be totally fine with me being a pansexual womenizer?"

Everyone just sweatdrops at the statements he just made.

"A your still a womenizer, B we need a pervert for the regular character trope all Shonin Jump Manga/Anime have that get there balls busted two seconds later, 3 Marvel Comics decided to take the far left pill and turned already established characters as homosexuals when they never where sense the 1940s. And lastly you serve as the annoying comic relief that the audience loves to see get utterly loony toons style of violence on without real consequences." Daisy replied to the local Insane boy who should be pit in a insane asylum.

"Hay f*k off Narrator!"

"Seriously your gonna do that Deadpool?"

"Ive been in this business for f*king more then twenty years bro!"

"Indeed your are both correct." the octopus came back with bags of junk food.

Daisy and Wade jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Seriously your gonna have me teach like that?" Wade replied.

"God damnit Wade."

A pencil then appeared out of no where and started to erase Wade Wilson aka Teen deadpool off the face of this Fanfiction. The octopus just looked on in shock and fear as everyone else did as they saw that magical eraser get ride of deadpool. And utter silence impregnated the room. The octopus then slowly put his junk food away and stood at his desk coughing to get the classes attention.

"Ah... ok Class let's begin our lesson...and hopefully not lose anyone else for that matter." The octopus said as he wrote on the chalk board.

With a sigh Daisy and everone else took out the appropriate books and notebooks and jotted down what was on the board as the octopus talked.

"I just wish that we where parodying something else less stressful." She thought as she wrote.

Then a shot was heard coming from Blake Belladonnas desk as her pistol was still smoking. The yellow octopus creature used the chalk he had in uts weird hand to catch the bb.

"Blake-San. What have i said about trying to kill me during a lesson?"

"Sorry sensei." Blake retorted putting away her pistol.

"This is gonna be a long day." Daisy thought to herself.

"Daisy-San?" The octopus said

Location: Remnant, Vale, Becon Academy

Time: Real life

"And that kids is why anime on earth is funny when you write Fanfiction!" Summer said to a group of children who gathered around her because she was a hero in there time of need and listened in aww at her "fictional story".

"Wow there s a real guy named 'Deadpool' and that's what your friends granddaughter was like?" One kid asked.

Daisy just looked on in annoyance as to how Summer described her. While not wrong that story was terrible. The original anime was better. All summer did was partially rewrite what happens in the first episode of assassination classroom and replaced all the characters with all the people she meet or a few Marvel comics characters. But to sum it all up.

"God damnit Summer." Daisy said with a sweatdrops on her head.

"So this is what she's like all the time? Man she's like the dolt." Weiss Schnee stated agreeing with the Guardsmen.

"Hay! That's not nice Weiss!" Ruby pouted.

"But she's not wrong about how wild your own story's get Ruby." Blake said with a blank face

Ruby only pouted cutly as the screen faded to black

Omake end.

 **Whats up everybody this is the Animeguy here. Hope ypu enjoyed this chapter into Freds past and how he died his first death and how he was chosen to be a guardian. Keep an eye out for the next Grimroe card entry its a treat. Anyways this is Animeak116, The Animeguy, signing off.**

 **P.S: I dont own the songs. theu belong to there respective owners. The Song Violet sang is called "Even If" by MercyMe.**


	14. Grimeroe card: Darkest Part

A young girl awakes in a dark room. So pitch black shes the only visible color there. Then the black place turns in color. Colors of dull grey, blood red, and black. Leaves and trees became visible. The atmosphere was like a depression. Her depression. Looking down she was covered in Red leaves. Sitting up she held her head in pain. Migrines. She hated them. Espesially after using her semblance. Opening one of her eyes she looked around. Nothing but leafs of blood all around here. Was she in the forever falls forest? Then when she heard the crunching of the leafs she turned to her left. Tall figures in black cloaks that covered there entire bodys. They surrounded someone or something on the gound covered in leafs as well.

One that was taller pulled out a white mask. "It" then put the mask on something in the leafs. A body rose from what it was in. Black cloak as well adourned the body. But then she heard a sound that was like a glitch. For a moment she thought she saw mosnters in bony armor. Three eyes and they floated above the ground. Horns adorned the creatures there voices clicked and kackeld like insects. The sound if a glitch happening sounded again and the creatures turned back into black cloaked figures with white masks.

Then the tall one that looked like the leader turned to the girls direction. Its eye sockets where pitch black. Like it held no soul. It then pointed at her with clawed fingers. And the girls eyes widened as she realized that she was spotted. She got up and ran away. She kept hearing that glitching noise more. Looking back the odd people moved but not enough to catch her but enough to creep her out. She heard that sound again and looked back as she ran and saw "them" getting closer. It was off. Where the hell was she!?

 ** _You dragged the depths of my soul. Untill you found it._**

Voices of countless people started to talk in her head. It was haunting to hear, some of them where very distorted and even a few sounded like that glitch noise she heard. She looked back one last time to only see nothing. The creatures where not there. Nor the black cloaked people with masks. She just kept running till she came upon what looked like the center of the forest. The leafs still didnt change from there blood red color. Then looking down at the tree in the center if where she stood she saw a box. Opening it she found a key. Getting to her feet she held onto it thinking it important.

The voices continued to talk to her mind. Telling her in a foregin languge to do something but couldnt make out whay was said. A door appeared out of no where with a glowing key hole. Putting the key she found into it and turning it. The doors locks sounded off with a low groan like it was never opened in years.

 ** _A darkened room Locked away. I let you in._**

Inside the doorway was a room. White as snow. If this was a dream it was the strangest thing she ever had the thought of. Taking a step into the white room. She heard that awful glitching noise again. Turning around behind her and there where the black cloaked figures. Standing there as if watching for her next move. She then quickly closed the door and locked it before any of the figures could move. She breathed heavily at what she was seeing. She was living a nightmare like it was straight out of a horror movie done to where your scared to go around the corner. She tunred around to see a figure in the center. It was the spitting image of her. But there was a white mask over her doubles face. Walking up to it she pulled the mask away. Her double looked like she was sleeping till it opened its eyes. Her other blinked awake with concerned eyes. But then they held disappointment.

"So this is it? You finally accepted the darkness gift?" the girl spoke

"I thought Id be free of this. All of it. But as it turns out. When you make a deal with the devil. theres no turning back..." a girls voice said.

 ** _YOU LOOKED I SIDE THEN YOU TUNRED AWAY! MY MAKE SHIFT SAVOIR YOU LEFT ME RIGHT HERE! In my chains._**

"Yet you choose to follow her. Now look where its gotten you. You are now posing as a terrorist. Killing innocent people who didnt deserve it. But thats what happens when you follow morally questionable people...Emereld." another but the same girls voice spoke.

 ** _But still I whisper. (I'm calling out). STILL I CALL YOU!_**

"It was supposed to be short! How can you blame me for the choices I made! Choices I had to make out of circumstance! Choices I had to make to survive!" Emerald spoke out to her reflection in her mind.

For she was sleeping and is dreaming

 ** _I NEVER WANTED YOU TO SEE! THE_** ** Darkest Part ****_OF ME!_**

"Yet when you where younger. Ypu stole food but when you saw children less fortunete as you to have something to fill your belly you gave it to those kids. Knowing yourself you'd grow hungry for the night." Her relfections said.

 ** _I KNEW YOUD RUN AWAY. I WAITED BUT YOU NEVER CAME!_**

"Shut up you dont know a thing about me!"

"Im you am I not? Of couse I know you better then anyone else. I am you. The "you" you had stopped listening to when you joined Cinder and her legions."

 ** _So afriad to be alone. I tried to let you go. But still I find you lost inside the_ Darkest Part _of me!_**

"Just stop it! Leave me alone!" Emerald screamed at her reflection.

"Is that truly what you want? Im the inly thing keeping you from going insane from having to do the things you do."

"Like berating me for what ive done!?"

"Im trying to get you to see my point."

 ** _Its my descent to familiar pain. Of watching all I belived fade away!_**

"What Point!?"

"This is not you. Thats the point im trying oi get across. Yes you broke laws to feed yourself. But you did not stoop so low as to killing innocent people like that man Tuckson who was only trying to help Faunus see the error the Whitefang has brought. And help them escape so they wouldnt be arrested or hunted down by them."

 ** _Of traitors and fools. Of beggers and theives. Which mask will you choose!? What is underneath!_**

"Well look what its gotten them now! I dont care about those animals! All I care about, is myself."

 ** _I never wanted you to see. The_ darkest part _of me. I knew youd Run away._**

"You say that here yet your heart is telling you a different story. You dont want this at all. And I'll keep coming back to tell you this. Because deep down you know you dont want this to. Even with the corruption on your soul. Its yelling at you. Pleeding with you to stop."

 ** _I waited but you never came. So afriad to be alone. I try to let you go. Still I find you Lost inside the_ darkest part _of me. (me5)_**

"NO THIS IS ME! MY TRUEST FORM"

That was what scared her relfection the most.

 ** _Am I the black stain that covers your life? Am I the darkness that you need to hide?_** ** _It covers You!~ It spills over you!~_**

"You talk like its to late for you Emerald. But your wrong. You are capable of stopping there plans to bring a coming darkness! All you have to do is Change."

 ** _I NEVER WANTED YOU TO SEE. THE_ DARKEST PART _OF ME! I KNEW YOUD RUN AWAY. I WAITED BUT YOU NEVER CAME! So afriad to be alone. I tried to let you go. Still I find you lost inside the_ Darkest part of me!**

"No this is me now. And if you dont like it. Fucking disappear."

"If that is your true wish"

 ** _MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_**

And so her reflection disappeared before her. To where she knows not. But what is curtain is the door opened. And "They" where there waiting. That glitching sound was heard again one final time and "They" where around her. Two grabbed her arms and another held her head up. The leader glitched to be right infront of her. Mumbling of radios or static of words that make no sense was being spoken by the leader. It then pulled out a white mask as Emerald struggled to get free. She got her head free from one of the figures grasp and slammed her forhead into the leaders mask.

It hurt as of she hit her head against a brick wall. Looking up to ses what she did. The leaders mask started to crack. Then part of the left side broke away. like a ceramic plate hitting the floor. What she saw was forever engrained into her mind. She saw herself behind the mask. However the leader figure that looks like her had no eyes. They where as black as "Its" cloak. "It" then grabbed her head by her hair tightly and leveled her face to "Its". She tried to scream in pain but her voice was lost. She was screaming for help. But all she saw the mask "It" held being placed over her face.

She began to feel sleepy. Tired. She wanted to pull it off but her body would not listen to her commands. The last thing she saw of "IT" was "Its" dark smile before being plundged into what felt like water or ink. She didnt know. But the liquad she felt herself get lost in was pulling her in deeper. Her mind going into unconciousness. But before she felt her eyes close she heard a graviling voice that scared her to her very core.

 **" THIS IS NOT YOUR GRAVE...** **"**

She then felt something wrap around her body. In panic she tried to move only to be restrained. Ropes latched around her and pulled her deeper into the black piys of forgetfullness before losing conciousness. Then the voice spoke one final time.

 **" BUT YOU ARE WELCOMED. IN IT"**

Location: Mistral

Area: Outside The Branwen camp

Emerald woke up from her dream. Her breathing was speratic. She held her head in pain. Again. Every time she woke up from a dream. She had a head ach loke she was using her semblance on multiple people. She didnt tell anyone about them due to her being afraid. Afraid of being usless. Becasue dispite what she was told by "The Shadows" she didnt trust them. Something didnt sit well in her stomach. Maybe it was just something about them that made her question what was done to her. Prehaps she would ask another time. Roght now she is needed for dealing with the bandit tribe. Though something deep down in her soul was screaming.

 _Someone...help me..._

(A/N): I do not own the song used in this. Its owned by the band Red

Song: Darkest part

Album: of beauty and rage


	15. Ch 10 Firsthand Fallen  (10-17 14:57:18)

**Many years ago**

 **Location:** **Earth, North America, Alaska, (Close)** **Ruins of Bethel**

 **Area: Many Miles away, Forests**

The Titan walked for miles followimg his Hud. His Ghost following him. In the silence he can hear the breeze and the sounds of nature. It was calming. But quite. looking at his motion tracker to see if any hostiles where around and he discovered non. His old rifle swaying through the forests just in case.

He was barly told his Class of Risen. Titans. Basicly the simple foot solider that holds things as well as remove things by force. His Ghost had admited that she did not know half of the things she was talking about being she was only turned on only a bit before she reserected him. Though nether of them knew why they where awake or alive.

Prehaps as she had stated before maybe the travler wanted him to be a part of the Risen to be the protectors of the last remnants of Humanity. At least thats what she thinks and is not one hundred precent sure on that. Even she didnt belive half the crap that was in her data logs when it came to memory recovery. But then again all of this was new to them. The Titan decided to take a rest even though he didnt really need to and looked at two books that his Ghost transmated from his invisable invantory. Looking at the two books for a long while as well as sitting against a tree. He looked though the books.

One being a journal of sorts the other a book with apparently many other books in it. A symbol which looked like a flag was on the cover. He then set it aside to look through the journal. Which said it belonged to a Frederick Mendez. He never met the man nor knows why he had the journal in his armor in the first place. It was suprisingly in good condtion being it was in a rusted pocket in his armor next to a decomposing body.

That said he opened it up to the first page. He has read through the journal once. However it was a schem through at the time. Fallen attacked him and his Ghost and had to put it away. Luckly thanks to something called a transmat invintory he was able to stow it away for safe keeping. The same sentances echoed though his mind. And for some reason he felt his heart skip a beat.

" _Dear Son, I hope this journal finds you in good company. Or when you just want to write something down like your thoughts or matters that seem private. Just know that your Mother loves you with all her heart. And while we couldnt get that Gun you always wanted. Just know that we always keep you in our minds when we get you somthing for your birthday. - Love your Mother_ _Allison Mendez"_

He felt warm inside like the message was for him. If he assumes right that this journal did belong to him. But for some reason cant remember if it did. He then read on to the second qoute.

" _Hay there Kiddo. Sorry we couldnt get you that gun. I really wish we did. I just love seeing that smile plastered on your face every time we passed by Lord Shaxx work shop. I hope you like this journal and I cant wait to see the creative ideas you put inside stashed away. Just dont write about girls inappropeatly and I wont ground you if I do find it open. Then maybe I'll let Lord Shaxx have you for a weekend. Anyway love you Little Light. God Bless. - Edward "Ace" Mendez_ "

If this was his loving family he hoped he would see them again. If not he hoped they didnt die painful deaths at the hands of the Darkness. He then flipped the page to see that he was about six years old when he recived the journal as a birthday present. Some entres talked about writing storys or hoping one day that once some place called "America" could be one day the greatest nation ever to be again.

Flipping though more he found rough scetchs of blueprints for weapons and armor. Funny thing was he was wearing a modifyed verson of a armor set called "Slow Fade". Inspired by the song of the same name by some band he did not know called Casting Crowns. But its design was based from a movie but bulker then the original concept art.

"No wonder why I died so easily this armor was probably useless. What was my younger self thinking?" he thought as he turned the page.

He then saw a photo. There was an girl with blue skin and purple hair. Then there was a young boy with black hair blue eyes. They looked very young and they held hands and made peace signs at the camra. He then looked at the jounral entry that was with it.

 _"So me and Violet had a fun time fishing near by the stream today. Mom and dad yelled at me for not asking them to take us sense that fishing hole was well._ _Isolated. But in all honesty I had fun. She had fun. Though I wished our moms would stop talking about flowers and stuff for our "Wedding" when thats not even close as to how i feel about Violet. Mom says otherwise. shes just a friend. What would give them that idea?"_ The journal entry ended there.

Deciding he had read enough. His mind began flooding of images and it was rather painful. Like his head was splitting in two. Like one part of his soul was trying to domanate his mind from another piece of his soul.

"Why does my head feel like this!?" he thought.

The mental connection between him and his Ghost was rather strong and she can hear his thoughts. She didnt know why he had these stong migraines. It would hinder his combat effectiveness and will to survive. But she felt bad for him. If these migrines are giving him back his memories along with that jounral. Then its his best bet at getting his old life back and his more likely dead family back. When his migraines went away as he processed his memories if they are his. He decied to look in to it another time. He then got up and looked at his huds directory of the location he needs to go to.

The forests creeked and ached as the branches moved with the winds as he treads the path he see. Hours again past as he walks in the wilderness. His Ghost staying quite as they take in the scenery. However as they got to a hill they need to go over. He heard gun fire in the distance. And that didn't sound good at all. He then took his rifle off his back and jogged up the hill. And a small settlement came into view. More like it was a trading post with how small it was. He pulled back the bolt of his old rusted rifle.

"Looks like I got some work to do." he said

"Seems so Guardian." His Ghost said

They then moved on to the town. Hoping to prevent its fall.

 **Location: North America, Alaska country side, Ruins of Bethel, Earth**

 **Area: Village of Memory, Defense line**

To say Strax-11 was having a bad day was a understatement. Was a understatement. He hated his day. First Zavala decided to have him and two other people as a fireteam. Next they get sent on this mission that has no other reason other the to gain a bit of "Fair Grace" for the "Speaker".

They had to pair him up with a Warlock that has very little combat experiance mext to his thousands of completed patrols and other missions. A Titan that seems like he was born from a autistic monkey blowing things up rather then thinking about it. And now tge Fallen have beset on taking and blundering this little town.

"Cayde would say its just another day at the office!" his Warlock parnter Jane said on coms.

"Strax how you doing on your side!?" his Titan partner Scar said.

"Lets see. Where surrounded by Fallen. Forced onto a fireteam with no real unit cohesion. And been forced here to make sure the people have good faith in the Speaker. What do you think!?" He replied as his acout rifle barked which killed some dregs and vandels.

"Jeez look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jane muttered

"Buck up man these plains just became a free fire zone." Samuel said.

"You Titans and your guns." Strax 11 muttered as he took out a few more dregs.

( **AN:Play Ledger-Iconic** )

They then heard something loud like someone was playing a song on a stereo. Strax looked at a armored man next to him also shooting at the fallen as everyone was noticing that something loud was playing. And then witnessed the Fallen Start turning around and shooting at the forests for some reason. Then gun fire came from the forests edge as well. But whoever it was was moving very fast or there back up was using the dark tree line to as cover to shoot from.

 ** _You came in a flash of light_**

 ** _And my soul went weightless_**

Strax then pulled out a sniper rifle and looked at the treeline. He saw what looked like a Titan in rusted armor. He was confused as to who he was or she was. But when the Fallen started falling dead. He was a good shot to. At least the tide is turning in there favor.

 ** _Your the perfect archetype_**

 ** _Raptured and Captivated_**

The titan in the forests ran while firing his rifle. The bullets either wounded a Vandal killed a Dreg in the distance distracting the Fallen from the Village.

 ** _I_** ** _Feel my heart beat begin to race_**

 ** _You take me to the place_**

 ** _That I've never known before_**

The towns militia started to gather there warriors to further inside the Village. The Fallen had started to launch there forces inside the town. While those along its walls kept the Fallen in the feilds at bay.

 ** _I hear the thrunder rolling_**

 ** _The heavens are calling_**

 ** _I could never wanted more_**

The titan in the forests looked down at his magazine pouches for his rifle. And saw that they were empty. Putting his rifle away onto his back and took his sword.

 ** _You are the spark that set me on fire_**

 ** _Your so Iconic, Everything I wanted_**

 ** _You are my World, Legend, and Star_**

 ** _You're so Iconic, Everybody wants it_**

 ** _You intoxicate me when you move_**

 ** _Look at the mess you made me_**

 ** _You are my World, Legend, and Star_**

 ** _Your so Iconic, Everybody wants it_**

He then ran out of the cover of the forests. Holding a loft his sword. The Fallen on the ground where shocked that only a single man came running out of the forest when there was a lot of gunfire from it like there was a army.

 ** _You came in a crash of bliss_**

 ** _It seems that fate has chained us_**

 ** _Embracing metamorphosis_**

 ** _As I give into your love_**

The civilians ran in fear as the Fallen dropped into the village. The militia and fire team Apollo started to fire upon the fallen that deployed within. But it became man hut as few where in the village. But they where Stealth Vandels. But amidst the chaos. A little girl got separated from her father as he was trying to get her to safely.

 ** _Oh, I can hear you calling me_**

 ** _I cant help falling deep_**

 ** _Into your sweetness, Your Abyss_**

The titan got close to a dreg and cut it in falf by the waist. The Fallen where shooting in the mist of the new found chaos. The Titan Blocked some shots with his sword. He then punched a Vandel hard in the head as he swong his sword again taking the arms of another Vandel. The Vandel that got punched its head caved in with its mask.

 ** _My heat beat begins to race_**

 ** _You take me to the place_**

 ** _I want it all and more of it_**

The Father of the girl was worried, He looked abut. His visor trying to find his missing daughter. Nt to mentio his mther was in this village. But nly to visit him. BUt the damn Fallen had to et between him and his family. His shotgun in hand. He just pointed the barrel behind himself and pulled the trigger. A large slug round left the barrel and into a Stealth Vandels chest cavity. And it lost its entire chest. He thn ran to find hsi missing child and mother.

 ** _You are the spark that sets me on fire_**

 ** _Your so Iconic, Everything Ive wanted_**

 ** _You are my World, Legend, and Star, Your so Iconic, Everybody wants it_**

The Titan in the field with the Fallen was aggressive. The Captain swung its shocked blades down on the Titan. He blocked two of them and pulled out his pistol and unloaded the magazine. When the Captains shields went down. The Titan Pushed back hard. Then he stabbed the Capitan making the leader fall. He dumped the magazine and kicked it at a Dregs head staggering it. Reloading his pistol he then slashed down on the dreg with its ether popping out.

 ** _You Intoxicate me when you move_**

 ** _Look at the mess you make me_**

 ** _You are my World, Legend, and Star_**

 ** _Your so Iconic, Everybody wants it_**

The Last four Vandels looked at each other and transmated away. This confused him then he heard a scream fom the other side of the wall he was next to. Using his jump ability He went over the wall and saw a gang of stealth Vandels surrounded a little girl with purple hair and blue eye wearing what looked like a dirty summer dress and back socks. She looked like she was on the verg of tears and without hesitation. The titan ran forwarded and started hacking and slashing at the stealth Vandels.

 ** _I hear the Thunder Roll_**

 ** _I hear the Heavens Call_**

 ** _I could never want it more_**

 ** _You intoxicate me when you move_**

 ** _Look at the mess you make me_**

 ** _Look at the mess you make me_**

 ** _Your so Iconic, Everybody wants it_**

The stealth Vandels dodged his slashes and his attempts to stab. They even blocked his strikes but they then used there stealth tech. He ran in font of the young girl. in a defensive stance in front of the girl. He looked about to see any distortion's in the air. He then heard the sound of Shock blades activating. He turned to his left and brought his sword down exposing the flat side of his blade to block a incoming blade.

 ** _You are the spark that sets me on fire_**

 ** _Your so Iconic, Everything I wanted_**

 ** _You are my World, Legend, and Star_**

He then started attacking the distortion that attacked him and then elbowed the stealth vandal. He then swung his sword to the left and knocked out its swords. it then tried to pull out its shock pistol but it lost its hand as it got slashed off before being decapitated. Ether came from where the head used to be. And a bit of blood sprayed across his helmet.

 ** _Your so Iconic Everybody wants it_**

 ** _You intoxicate me when you move_**

Two then appeared to strike at once. He brought up his sword to block them but his back foot wasn't grounded and was forced back at the duel strike. He then followed up with his pistol and fired three rounds into one of the Stealth Vandels. But as it fell the second one followed up and slice diagonally upward and he landed on the ground due to the force. He then fired five rounds into the Vandels chest. It fell backwards dead.

 ** _Look at the mess you make me_**

 ** _You are my World, Legend, and Star_**

 ** _Your so Iconic, Everybody wants it_**

When the last Vandel decloaked itself. And because it got past the titan while he as distracted it spooked the young girl. She was then kicked hard to the ground. Its armored foot in her chest. It looked at her in curiosity. She was screaming for her father from the broken words it was able to understand but it smiled underneath its mask. Before the titan could fire any rounds into it. The click of the magazine being empty. The slide stayed in the locked unloaded position. But when the Vandel was about to kill the child in front of the Titan. Another loud bang was heard and a large hole was missing from its chest. It the figure that shot he Vandel ran and punched the dead alien to the side.

When the titan got up quickly got up and reloaded his pistol and grabbed his sword. Putting it away on his back He then looked at the figure who helped out and saw that the figure was a women. The women helped the child up. What got him confused was that this women had blue skin. But that didn't bother him that much. He saw that the Fallen ships leave. Then he looked at the two and decided to leave that is till he saw the women's face. Millions of images flashed before his eyes but he looked away to try and stimulate his growing migraine. They happened so fast he couldn't make sense of it. But when his Ghost saw it during his brief flash and slowly began to look through every scene frame by frame but decide to let her Guardian sort this out later.

"Excuse me." the women said.

"yes?" the Titan asked.

"Thank you. So much for your help." the women smiled holding onto the scarred little girl.

"Your welcome." the Titan said.

"Hay" said Straxx-11 said from a distance. "You a guardian?"

The Titan nodded. But the women looked like she was gonna stop him but didn't. Something told her to let him go for some reason. The Hunter hand waved him to follow him. The titan looked back at the two but went ahead to Straxx. Then the father of the small girl ran to his mother and daughter.

"Mom whats wrong? Are you and Daisy alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine its just that man looked familiar. Come on lets head back t the house." The women said to her son.

He nodded in rely as the people of the village went to there homes to clean up the mess the Fallen had made. And in a instant. Destiny's have been intertwined.

 **Many years later**

Frederick woke up from his nap. The memory forever engrained into his mind. How he met his first fire team. His first battle with the forces of darkness after his first resurrection. He noticed that him and his Ghost was heading back to the Cosmedrome. Looks like he forget Lord Saladin had another task for him.

 **Omake**

 ** _Mark of the Great hunt, extended_**

I WHISHED TO BE FEARED

Mara stared at the Wall of Wishes. She had no more bargains to make. Her plans were in motion.

There was nothing left but the wait.

She pulled a sidearm from a hidden holster and cracked a dozen rounds into the Wall.

The cosmic balance shifted. Somewhere in the Dreaming City, Riven heard the Queen's wish and a thousand shrieking tears in reality cut through the space in front of her.

Lord Shaxx suddenly blocked Mara's view of the Wall.

"—YES, AND WE'D ALL BE DEAD!" He was screaming at no one, with a mug of caffeine in his fist.

He started, almost spilling his coffee. "Where are we?"

Mara slapped the mug out of his hand. It shattered on the floor. She shoved a weathered book in his face.

"I told you there would come a time when I collect for the Reef Wars. Read this. Out loud."

"No one tells me what to do," he said, grabbing the book and incinerating it in a bolt of Striker lightning. "I can recite The Tempest by heart."

And he did. Mara sat and listened. They stayed for a long time.

The helmet stayed on.

 **Outside Maras Bed Chamber**

Joab walked down the festering halls of the Reef. In his hand while walking was looking over the ordinance request for the infantry battalions he'd be leading into the Dreadnought and most likely to there deaths. He wanted to make aure the Queen was alright with this amount for when they storm the gothic hive made ship. Right by his side was his wife.

A Techun named Kaili. They discussed the battle plans and the daring risk the Awoken will be playing in this war. There future for there children. Especially if things go to hell and the plan doesnt work. And not to mention the Speakers lack of will to face this coming darkness from the beyond. Both of them where worried about this. If things go sideways which is the most likely scenario. There children will be left parentless. While Nehemiah would be alright with the Warlock Osiris for the time being.

He was more worried about how Hana and his daughter on Earth Daisy would react if it is confirmed that he had died. But Kaili the ever so lovely women he married reassured him that everything even if went to hell. They'd be just fine. While they may mourn there deaths. There still strong young women who know how to defend themselves if push came to shove. Hana had Petra to help her and Daisy had her Grandparents, his good friend Cayde-6, and the Vanguards.

"Your right dear. Im worried over nothing." Joab said to Kaili with a smile under his dome like helmet.

"I didnt say you shouldn't be worried. Its just the natural thing that comes with parenthood. I mean your own mother was the same way when she found out that you married me." Kaili said with a smile in return.

They turn the corner of the hall to Maras bed chamber and Joab knocked. They waited for a minute but there was no answer. Kaili then knocked. No answer. They then hear a tired but creepy moan from the bed chamber. Which startled them both sense last they knew Mara Sov would not bed with anyone.

Except for that one time but she did that to...It was best not to think about it. Then the door opened and luckily Joab had his helmet on. Unluckily for Kaili she didnt have a helmet or mouth guard. The stench of sex obviously in the air behind the Queen. Kaili had to cover her nose with her hand in a failed attempt to stop the smell of sweat and bodily fluids radiating from the Queen.

"What on Reef is that stench!?" Kaili stated more then questioned.

"Oh sorry you two." Mara said as she was in the doorway naked as the day she was born.

Joab just gave a deadpan look and thanked god he had a censor function in his helmet visor.

"Let me guess the stress of the up coming battle was getting to you." Joab said without hesitation.

"Yep." Mara replied popping the "p"

"You had sex with Lord Shaxx sense I hear him in his normal speach?"

"Your chrest is like your panties Guardian Dont lose them!?" Lord Shaxx said in a sexual high but sleepy from being a titan thrown about.

"Most likely. What are you jealous Joab? You miss the time we got drunk before your wedding?"

"Stop it." Joab just stated with a deadpan tone and look of annoyance.

"Oh please you know you enjoyed it." Mara flirted which caused Kailis eyebrow to twitch in annoyance as well.

"Must you be wild like this my Queen? You do know the risks of protected sex with strangers." Kaili said.

"Oh please you know id only drop my pants for Joab." Mara continues to flirt.

"STOP IT" Joab stated louder.

"Yes my Queen please stop its rather uncomfortable. Especially sense your still...under clothed." Kaili said starting to get angry.

"Oh dont be shy you two. My doors always open. Now then if you'll excuse me i have to give Lord Shaxx back to the Vanguards." Mara said as the door closed.

The screams of a thousand pieces of the fabric of reality was heard from the other side of the door. As the couple just stood there in...a odd confusion. The door opened and Mara only in her undergarments quickly grabbed the stunned Joabs data pad to look it over before giving a wink to him. He then turned to his wife and looked at Kaili with a deadpan look.

"I have a feeling she only accepted me into the Reef and gave me my position just to have me give her heirs." Joab said feeling violated.

"Thats only part of it dear." Mara said from the other side.

Kaili had enough.

"Thats it im gonna kill her."

"Sweerheart no. Thats not gonna happen. But...I think i need an adult"

"We are adults." Kaili said not getting the reference.

He and Kaili went back to there bed chambers. And stayed there.

His helmet off and the censor mod was offline.

Then the screen went black.

"Hello everyone It Me deadpool the merc with a mouth. No you must be wondering? 'Deadpool why are you here?' Well im here to tell you that this is the only chapter from here on out that has anything sexually stated. Other then for comedy. now I know you must be asking. 'Deadpool why was there a reference to Sex?' Well I managed to convince the author to write about even though hes never been laid before. But man this guy had to put something out for this as a friend f his and well two friends of his and the writer where talking about story ideas and the like. And was helping them out but also life got in the way so you guys are gonna have to make due with this and another short Grimroe card."

 **A/N: Deadpool shut up**

"Oh please i know your bad at writing romance. Hence why you only 'Suggested' there might sex that applied like back in chapter what 6? 7? I forget nor do I care."

 **A/N: Im starting to reconsider you as one of my favorite marvel characters now...**

"Oh please you I know you like using me!" Deadpools smiles suggestively

 **A/N: eww...Gross I think im gonna hurl**

"Oh yes! Hurl it all over that screen!"

 **A/N: god damnit Wade. STOP IT! I already was crossing the lines when my friend on DA suggested that lore entry but expand upon it to make it sound like a typical Harem anime. So please stop before I use my eraser on you.**

"Oh please like you'd do that to me! But if you do."

 **A/N: STOP IT WADE**

"Damn we need to get you laid man.I can see your pent up tension a mile away."

 **A/N: you know what f! $ it *erased Wades mouth* there finished you sound better when you dont have a mouth**

Deadpool holds up a sign like Wild E coyote.

" _Really? Erase my mouth you jackass?_ "

 **A/N: having you here was a terrible mistake from the get go. Your just a unbelievable asshole**

Sign* " _And you didnt know this how?"_

 **A/N: just take your erased mouth like a f! #$ing man wade. Stop acting like a retarded child**

sign*" _Oh you son of a..!_ "

 **A/N: having you here was a mistake**

sign* _"Then why on the hell did you think having me here to say you did not_ _want to wrote a lemon and used that item lore for a comedy moment. Which it probably failed in that department. Im not gonna let you just get rid of my mouth like what happened in the movie we will never speak of!"_

 **A/N: *sigh* Sorry guys I thought deadpool would be well cooperative but that being scrapped. Anyway yeah That part with the Mark of the Great Hunt from D2 Forsaken the lore bit before it went to be more fanfiction. yeah that part was real. Mara Sov on the eve of the Battle against Oryx. The Queen herself used her pet wish dragon To summon Lord Shaxx for a bed time story. Oh and a booty call. When i saw that on Ishtar I was laughing my ass off at the absurdity of it then i realized. Oh shit this is real. This is actually real. And from lord Shaxx no less.**

 **Deadpool*has Lord Shaxx voice: YES NOw SHOW THEM THE TRUE MEANING OF LOVE AND WAR!**

 **A/N*sigh* Damnit deadpool...**

 **Deadpool: THIS IS AMAZING!**

 **A/N: Yes and if DP can stop that i can continue**

 **Deadpool*Still has Shaxx Voice: Sorry I was just saying HOW AMAZING THAT WAS!**

 **A/N: anyways...yeah that was real like look up the Mark of the Great Hunt Lore its was just...weird but funny enough to be like. Well if yeah gonna do it theres nothing more titan then Having Lord Shaxx get in on with and well the helmet staying on that was the icing on the cake**

 **Deadpool: She likes to throw titans. And some titans like to be thrown**

 **A/N: anyways guys take care This is the Anime Guy signing off**

 **Also what do you guys thin of doing a spine off of Fred getting to know people and other fireteams in a different story here sense my ideas my require to branch off on a different ide story so I can try to do more RWBY parts. what do you guys think is there to much destiny and not enough RWBY?**


	16. Grimore Card: IMPOSTER

He doesn't remember what happened all he remembered was the chanting. The green energy that came off of that women. He thoughts drifted back to there promise.

(play "Imposter" by Red)

 _ **Its coming undone. This world I have made. I feel it decending now.**_

His eye opened to the area that seemed familiar. But different the red lesfs reminded him of the beauty in the forever falls. but something far more sinister as what he saw was the colors of red black and grey. Getting up he felt the red leafs fall from his body like he was buried beneath in a grave. They warned him of the possibility's of having visions when taking his place as the "Deep" would take over him.

 _ **The place that I run, or what I run from. The boundary begins to FADE.**_

He heard the sound of a whine like that of a computer program and looked about. He saw several black cloaked figures. standing above something or someone. The tallest was the leader and its mask was old gray and sickly looking. IT held a mask in its hands. Bending its knees IT placed a mask similar to it but purely white on whatever they where standing over.

 _ **EVERY WORD A TRAP TO YOUR LIE!**_

The body in the leafs rose up ight. I didn't struggle around the others. The body also having a black cloak. A glitching shocked his ear causing them to ring. He looked back at the cloaked figures and saw them looking at him.

 _ **A EVERY LIFE YOU TRY TO SAVE DIES!**_

One of them, the leader, pointed at him. And the leaders followers started to walk to him. He turns and runs as fast as he can.

 _ **YOU HOLD THE TRUTH LIKE A KNIFE! YOU COULDN'T LEAVE IT BEHIND!**_

As he ran for what seemed like miles. he came across a river. Keeping a vigilant eye. He knelt down to the river and cupped his hand and drank from it. The cooling feeling down his dry throat was like heaven. But he thirsted again. Looking with his eyes he noticed four of the same black figures carrying a coffin of sorts. Black ink like clouds came out of the feet of the coffin being carried.

 _ **Your my imposter. I'm a shadow lost deep inside.**_

He felt a urge. A need to stop where that coffin was going up the river. So he ran at them. But fir some reason the black cloaked figures didn't notice the noise and spashes he was making when he ran at them. Then as he was behind the forst one of four. He knocked IT out by slamming his fist into the back of ITS head. Causing IT to fall forward and disappeared into black smoke.

 _ **How does it feel. As you crawl away. The damage you left for me.**_

The change of weight didn't phase them. But he proceeded to take the other three out. Once they to had become black smoke he opened the casket. Only to find his long lost sister in it. Her long brown hair and acute shyful face was allowed to see daylight. If you can call the brooding and grey atmosphere daylight here anyway.

"You never deserved this..." Hazel said sadly looking at his sister.

 _ **I drink from your gaze. A new masquerade. I feel your disease growing!**_

Then out of nowhere her eyes shot open like she was possessed by a evil spirt. Which was half right. He remembered her eyes being brown like his. But instead of that he saw blue eyes and the pupils where dilated to the pont where they where only simi small holes. As if she was a robot as she held Hazel by the throat.

 _ **YOU NEED A VILLIAN TO SAVE!**_

She then tossed him away at a tree line. Hazel broke through two harden trees before being stopped by the third one.

 _ **YOU LEFT ME HERE IN MY GRAVE!**_

Whispers began to be heard again. They said things incoherently. But then as his sister came closer the sentences becane more clear as they repeatedly said tye same thing.

"You failed me brother. You failed to kill Ozbin and avenge me. Yet here you are. Still groveling at the feet of other for power to kill him. I have no need of a weak brother.

 _ **YOU CAME AND TOOK IT AWAY!**_

Hazel started to cry. He knew he failed her. To keep her safe from dangers that threatened them. Be it from the Mistral council who wanted them separated into different orphanages to her decision to go to Becon Academy to be a Huntress despite his misgivings. The image of her mutilated body reentered his mind. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her again. The pain and anguish he felt when they brought her body back.

 **THIS INNOCENTS THAT I CAN NOT REPLACE!**

But what cane unexpectedly was the sound of a whine that built up. Then after another odd sound he heard a body fall. Opening his eyes. He was confused. He saw his sister standing over his sister. Like they where clones or something. The one holding a weapon he knows all to well. Knelt down and removed something from the body on the floor. A white mask like those things he saw earlier.

 _ **Tell me that you where never real.**_

The body on the ground disappeared to ash. His sister with the weapon came up to him and held up a hand.

"Brother why do you torcher yourself?" she asked in a calm but caring voice.

"Gretchen?" he asked as if this wasn't real.

"Of course dum dum." she replied that is till they head that glitching noise together.

They looked to see the masked individuals. All holding a bone like weapon or gauntlet in there hands. But they where held at there sides. They decided that it was time to move.

 _ **You need another soul to steal.**_

As they both ran. Hazel looked at his sister. She looked a lot older then when he last saw her. She looked like a young women in her early twenties and late teens. Like she had matured somehow physically. He let the thoughts leave his mind as they stumbled across a building in the middle of nowhere.

 _ **Your my imposter.**_

They heard that glitching noise again and so they turned around. The black cloaked individual with masks stared at them as of waiting for there next move. Gretchen looked ay her surroundings only to see more people in black cloak. She did the math in her head as well and her brother had to get to the top of the building to face his other self. And hopefully find his inner light then be swayed by his inner darkness.

 _ **TELL ME YOU WERE NEVER REALLY REAL.**_

Gretchen looked at her brother and smiled sadly as she pushed him into the door way which then locked itself tight as well as keeping her brother inside. He banged against the door to have her open it. But she smiled at him knowing he could see her.

"Gretchen! Please! Open the damn door! You dont have to do this!" Hazel shouted.

"Im sorry brother go on. I'll hold them off." Gretchen said as she turned around. "You neneed to get to the safe room. Ill be there I promise."

"Damnit Gretchen enough of this hero bullshit! Your just a child!!!" He shouted. as the black cloaked figutes shreeked and howled like animals and ran towards her.

"GO!!" she shouted back as she started firing her weapon again.

This shocked Hazel. More so now then ever. He was now going to witness his sister's own death at the hands of thses monsters.

"IF ONLY OZBIN DIDN'T FILL HER HEAD WITH GRANDIOSE IDEAS!!!" Hazel shouted at no one but his voice was filled with distan.

 _ **Impos~TER.**_

Gretchen ran at the figures as they fired there Hive shredders at her. She shot one in the head and jumped up and used the face of the on she shot as a spring board to get some hight distance. She then started firing again into a group of them as she stated to fall. Landing on her feet She transformed her rifle into a sword and slashed at one of the figures trying to get a punch in from behind.

 _ **Impostor.**_

Hazel ran further up the stairs of the building. Once and a few steps hed look down to see his sister. Seeing the scope of everything. He still didn't want this. Her fighting a fight that was not hers. Yet here she was. Fighting off these things and for what for him to get to the top of this damned building? He told her to look put for herself even though he looked outfor her so she can enjoy life. Not throw it away recklessly like this.

 _ **Imposter.**_

Gretchen pulled out her back up weapon as her rifle ran out of ammo a while ago. Using throwing knifes slashing throats and throwing them into heads. Using what would be considered a handcanon to Guardian standards started also firing into the sea of black cloaked individuals. One was about to pull the pin on a grenade when she shot it in a cloaked creatures hands. It exploded taking the holders as wrll as three of its brothers with him tossing two of them into the air. She ducked under them casuing them to collide with a group of three. She then jumped backwards using her aura to get higher.

Landing on a pile of unstable bolders she took out a small trip mine like explosive from one of her pockets and placed it on one of the bolders. Jumping onto another one close to the tree line. She pulled out a survival knife and had it latch onto a heavy branch that at any moment could snap. The cloaked individuals didnt see the trip mine explosive and triggered it causing the many few who climbed up the bulders to turn into black smoke and dust as the unstable bolders fell and crushed the ones at the bottom.

 _ **IMposter.**_

She then aimed her handcanon at the heavy limb connection to the tree. Letting herself fall naturally to the ground. Using her aura to her feet. The heavy tree limb fell onto two of the cloaked guys crushing them.

"Sorry. Oh wait Not sorry." she stated.

Little did she know the few cloaked figures that saw her brother first watched as she fought. She was getting tired and worn. And they knew that. One changed there hive shreder to what looked like a hive version of a long rifle and moved as she fought on. Hazel was almost to the top of the building. As he got higher the more transparent the buildings walls to the outside looked. He looked down and saw the very same cloaked individuals he saw when he woke up. His eyes widened as one of them pull put a long rifle.

He could scream for her to look out. Everytime he tried he couldn't like his voice was taken from him while inside this building.

"Keep going!" he heard her say

He didn't want this. The first time he saw her die all he saw was a body bag. And a very mangled up body inside. But her face was still untouched by the claws of the grim. Hell he was questioning himself now.

Like "why the hell was he working with Salem in the first place. It was her creatures that killed Gretchen. Not Ozbin. Not her teammates. Not thw teacher that them on that mission." But thoughts of the opposite where brought into his mind as well. "She was a CHILD!!! That mission wasnt ment for first years like her but he let her go anyway!!!!". "Where they all just pawns in some sick game of chess between the Becon Headmaster and Salem?"

 _ **IMPOSTER!**_

Gretchen fired three shots into the heads if the cloaked individuals. Seeing a hoard of them run towards her she bit her lip and ran the other way away from them. Jumping off a large bulder as the crwatures clambered over it her semblance activated. Aiming her handcanon at the group. The fire that ignited her body then went to her weapon. Only for it to be stopped before she could pull the trigger when a clock figure jumped at her from the side knocking ger to the forest floor.

Landing on her back all the cloaked individuals ran in and started kicking her. She felt there boots against her with so much force brusies started to form on her skin. One got a good kick in her face. She then reignited her semblance and took out a set of throwing knifes and launched herself into the air again throwing the knifes into the masked faces of her opponents. The area got cleared of them.

She looked down and grabbed her handcanon and proceeded to shoot her way though all her foes. The sniper took position on the boulder area as it aimed at her. She was tgen grabbed from behind and thrown into a tree face first. Splinters and bleeding scars marked her face and bruised lips. She elbowed the one still holding her and took out another dust throwing knife slashing its throat if it had one seeing it crumble to dust.

 _ **IMPOSTER!(IMPOSTER)**_

The leader of the cloaked individuals fell onto the forest floor leveling with her as well as its cohorts. The lesser ones also helped surround her front. She looked down to her handcanon then back up to her brother who saw what was happening at the top floor. He was screaming for her to stop. But she only smiles back at him. Looking back she took out her sword gun to use as a melee weapon. Looking down at it with a saddened gaze.

"Where coning home. Guys." she said sadly.

But then thats when the sniper took its shot. Shattering the sword. The gem at the center of it shattered forst before the actual weapon. It was a family heirloom given to her before there fathers passing. She felt her strength being sucked out of her after that. She got one last tired look on her face ti her brother. One last smile. Before she looked back at the cloaked individuals. One had what looked like a mace with a lantern on fire. Its bony armored hand showing its connection to its owner.

"Is that really...all you got?" She said in her last state of defiance.

The individuals where unimpressed. The one with the lantern steped closer slowly as if being a sadist. Wanted to see ger hope fleeting as it shown itself im a loght of hopelessness. She didnt budge in fear. But what angered the leader more was when she tirelessly held up her last weapon up at its ally. Her face hardened. And she showed no signs of running like theyd hoped. And so the one with the fire lantern ran at her. Before she cpuld pull the trigger the lantern hit her on the side and she collided with the building making a hole in it. And her hand canon fell to the floor.

Hazel cried in anguish. He yelled at her to stop. Tried to tell her to run away. Tired to say she shouldn't fight battles nit her own. Yet this is where she got herself. He saw the leader of the cloaked individuals who pointed at him. Then legions of skinny bony creatures came out of the forests. White as the marrow of there bones. There heads bald and grey with ni eyes to serve them. And they ran i to the building. Hazel immediately ran strighy into the opened door that glowed white at the top of the building.

He closed it but one of the creatures managed to gets its arm in. He used his aura to push his legs and arms into the door and closed it on the creature which screamed in pain as it lost its arm and turning to dust and ash.

 _ **Tell me that you where never real.**_

He sighs as he let the events replay in his thoughts. A tear left his eye. Again his sister died. Again and again he saw her die by anothers hands. This time. It was his fault. For not being faster in getting to this place. For not believing in her. She had held her own for so long. He had to ponder it all. Why would she do this for him. Why would she put her life on the line for others and not worry about her self. It was like he was asking the same questions on the same damn record.

He looked to the center of the white room. He saw his sister there. Floating with that mask on her face. Why she was here as well he didnt know. But it was worth a shot to see her again. But he waa afraid of losing her again. So many times. He walked up to her unconscious body and pulled the mask off her face. She then floated gently to the floor as he then helped her down.

She opened her eyes and rubbed the tiredness away. She then looked to her brother. Her normal eyes dilated to a acceptable level. She then got on her own two feet. The she slappdd him across the face with a look of disappointment.

"What?" Hazel thought. "She would never slap me!?"

 _ **(IMPOSTER) You need another soul to steal.**_

"How could you!?" She shouted with sorrow and tears falling from her cheeks.

This caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked still shocked over the slap.

"How could you do this! Brother your going to a place no soul should touch. Your heart is hardening so fast that It has no room for your memories of me. To a place where only bitterness and despair lives. Why would you do this? Your a good person Hazel. But your making all the wrong decisions. Why would ypu work for the devil that took my life in the first place? Why would you work for such vile people like the shadows? They will bring you no comfort your nust a pawn to them. A simple soliderto ve thrown away when your usefulness is at a end. They will betray you. Much like there planningon betraying your colleagues." she replied

"You've changed...Things changed..." Hazel said looking away.

Guilt and shame written all over his face. And his sister can see it. He then looked back at her with disdain.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He yelled

"Im your conscious. Your moral compass. Im telling you that if you go down this path. If you kill me here. Then all the sins you commit from before and nor and after. Will fall on your head. And no one will want to remember you. Much less me. Your own sister who gave ger all to protect her team when they fought foe there lives. This is my legacy. Yours. will only ne the air you breathe."

"Im getting her back! I know they will do it!"

"Its not me they will bring back. They will only use my body as a puppet to force you to do there bidding if they even do keep that forsaken promise. Please. Brother. Dont."

Hazel looked at his sister. And with a glare. He said the words that broke her heart.

"Imposter. You where never real. This is all a dream. Be gone from me! You are not my sister."

"If that is your wish. Then you will not remember me as i once was. My God have mercy on your soul. For the lives you take will give none."

And with that Gretchen fell to ash. Hazel started to change. He felt something grow inside him. He never felt such bitterness on his tongue. He hated it. The stench of death he smells. And woth that. From head to toe. He was covered in Glass. Like a armored outside. And he had one last task here

 _ **(IMPOSTER) Your my imposter~.**_

Gretchen coughed as she felt her last piece of her personality disappear from Hazel's mind scape. She grew weaker and weaker. Sure she killed her corrupted self that triwd to capture him. But that also ment a less of a chance of saving her brother. As much as it pained her to shoot himself. Luckily the masked individuals left the area. Not to mention the Thrall ignored her and left the area as well when they realized the door was locked.

Though nothing prepared her to see a armored individual walk down the stairs. Incoherent whispers radiated off of him. But she knew Hazel was the only one up there with his conscious. She saw him pick up her mothers handcanon she used earlier and coughed again. Soon she was in a coughing fit. Not good at all. Her brother was drowning in darkness no flesh should touch. Now Hazel is no more. Her kind caring brother. Gone. Well if the darkness wants her brother she wasn't going to let it have him without some whitty come backs. After all she is Gretchen's Sassy and brave personality.

"Hay..." she called out in her coughing fit. "Well this is...this awkward...hay you got a gun i can borrow."

The dark armored Hazel looked at her. Wether he was thinking of sparing her or killing her she couldn't tell.

"No. But I do have a bullet...With your name on it...Impostor." Dark Hazel replied as the black cloaked individuals cane from the darkness of the forests around them.

"Really Hazel? You expect me to believe my brother is not in there? Wow the darkness has you twisted." she coughed again.

Dark Hazel looked at the hand canon as he looked to his left. A darker verson of Gretchen stood at his right side. Her face looked twisted and held no compassion or mercy. Like she wanted something but was to sinister to ask.

"Free me...Oh brother mine." The dark version of Gretchen said into Hazels ear.

"Oh god really? Your gonna listen to the bitch that looks like she wants a incestuous relationship? Damn you two went Game of Remnant there." the coughing form of the lighter Sister.

"This is going to hurt. Alot." Hazel said in sync with the darker veraon of Gretchen. "Any last words?"

Hazel then pointed there mothers handcanon at the lighter sister as she coughed getting to her knees.

 _ **(TELL ME YOU WHERE NEVER REAL)**_

"Brother. You fool. But in any case. Hows your sister?" The last remaining light Gretchen retorted as she looked at hom in the eyes through the visor of his dark armor.

Hazel closed his eyes behind his helmet. He then brethed in and exhaled as everything went black.

 _ **Tell me you where never really real.**_

BANG!!!


	17. Grimroe Card: Christmas among Dawning

(This is not Canon)

 **"Christmas is a time of family, togetherness, and most of all Faith. Join me brothers and sisters let us pray for those who persecute us. For Christ was born this day and was persecuted when the world rejected him. As the world regected us this season of darkness. Let us be the light of this world as he was. Because he is why we celebrate this season." Joab, The banished Lamb**

 **Location: Remnant**

 **Area: Becon**

"Its so Snowy this time of year?" Ruby stated as she saw snowflakes fall.

"Yeah it seens the winter has come to be a bit harsher this year." Weiss stated.

"Oh come on Weiss cream you know you love the snow." Yang stated

"I hated the forever winter never Christmas in Atlas." Weiss deadpanned.

"I dont know. I mean your name is quite the snow mixer." Blake stated.

"Oh dont you start to!" Weiss replied.

"Guys come on lets head to town!" Ruby stated.

"So you guys celebrating the "Dawning"?" Summer Rose asked as she snuck up on them.

"AHH MOM WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Ruby asked after being jumped scared.

"Oh just now. So you guys ready for the dawning?" Summer asked again.

However they just looked at her like she was saying nonsense.

"Ah mom not to be ahhh...mean but whats the 'Dawning'?" Ruby asked.

Summer raiser a eye brow.

"The 'Dawning'."

No answer.

"An amalgamation of holiday traditions that refugees brought to the Last City. They include the giving of gifts and passing blessings of good luck and health in the new year."

"Oh come on non of you know what the 'Dawning' is?" Summer asked suprised.

"Yeah...mom we call it Christmas." Ruby replied nervously laughing putting a gand behind her head.

"Huh...that explains a lot then." Summer stated.

 **Daisy's Room**

She just sat on her bed. Looking at the coffin like case infront of her. She did many things when she wasn't training. Mostly hobbies to off her bordem. Its not like she could even leave. Ever since the passing of her Grandmother, The final death of her Grandfather. And not to mention when her older sister and brother went back to there respective places. She was here still stuck on Remnant. Sense she was banished from the last City due to her fathers old actions from the past. And with no one to stop him. Not even Cayde could convince him of this poor excuse to banish her.

She was Honestly suprised that there was even Christmas on Remnant. Though the meaning of it seemed to have faded to time as most things do. And it seems that the Speaker wanted it to stay like that.

"How Ironic Speaker." Daisy stated to no one but herself in the Room.

It had been a train wreck with what happened back in Sol. First her banishment from the City by the Consensus and by the speaker. The walk of shame as she left the city. Then the Last city getting attacked by the Cabal and eventually. The death of Cayde-6. Her Hunter Mentor and her dearest friend sense her family being basically wiped out of existence and her being disgraced by the City. And now the Dawning has come. Ever sense her "House arrest" and forced to live in this confined room in Remnant. The sense of isolation was starting to naw at her.

She then brought out her hand and using her special light. She summoned her Grandfather's Ghost. However instead of the traditional black base and red details. Naomi's shell looked different. The colors where inverted. But there where red wires and evidence of Siva on it. Last but not least. The Ghost eye was Red. Nodding to the little light. Naomi did a scan of the area around them. Finding away to get to the hangers.

After avoiding any walking people and getting to the hanger. She walked aboard the ship she was given to her by her Grandfather. His support ship "The Beauty for ashes". However when she got to the cockpit. She saw Headmaster Ozbin. Ozbin just sipped his mug of Caffeinated black bean water.

"You know. Its a bit late for you to going out. Ms.Mendez." Ozbin stated.

"So? Im going back to earth to see my family. Is that so wrong?" Daisy replied as she went to the control console.

"No But you have friends here to you know."

"Stay in the seat. Or walk off the ship. I honestly don't care which." Daisy said.

"If that is your wish." Ozbin said.

He then stood up and walked out of the ship. Punching a few buttons the engine's came online. And the ship was ready for take off. Little did she know that Team RWBY and Summer Rose where going to earth as well for a field trip in a sense to the same destination.

 **Menagerie**

 **Leons Home**

Leon walked into his home. While still seventeen. He loved his parents and is still with them dispite having a job woth the Menagerie Police force. He walked into his room and turned on the light to brighten the place up. Setting his duffle bag down he looked at a old guitar case with some stickers of places he played at. Just the local bars and other loacl spaces in Kuo Kuanas island locked shops. He sighs as he pulls out his scroll. The same message he read over and over as he was on break and now home.

 **Message: To Leon**

 **From: Daisy**

 **Hay Leon. I'm sorry I wont make it to your place for Christmas this year like last year. Its just that theres something I wanted to do. And I hope you understand. And do please tell your mother to chill out when you tell her im not coming. I just want to see my family this year. And its nothing against her. Anyways. See yea planet side in a few days. Merry Christmas.**

Signing he tossed his Scroll onto his night stand as he gets hes bed ready for the night. Then his mother a Dog Faunus like him. Hence the middle name "Husky". Walked into the door way.

"Your home early this night. Shorter day?" His mother asked.

"Yeah. Im not needed today or tomorrow." He said as he and mother embraced.

"Ok. But wheres Diasy? Didn't she promise to visit for Christmas?" His mother asked.

"No she didn't actually promise mom. And knowing you. Youd probably ask her whens the wedding." Leon stated chuckling at his mother's deadpan look. "Anyways she had something personal to do and wont be back for a day or so."

"And you didnt go with her?"

"No. Like I said this is personal between her and her family."

His mothers posture changes.

"But...isnt her...well you know..."

"Yeah. Shes going to there graves. Its been very hard on her the past year.

"*sighs* She doesn't have to do this type of thing alone. Anyways have a good night sleep son." His mother said as he got to his bed.

There he contemplated as to what hw should do to pass the tine sense he wasn't tired. So he sat up and grabbed his guitar.

 **Earth**

 **Bethel, Alaska, Old America** (Play "Hold her" by For king and country)A/N: Think of Leon singing as Daisy is walking)

 ** _She was holding on so tight._**

 ** _But why do we still have to say goodbye?_**

Daisy managed to get past the blockades of the "Ark" vex teleporter. She then hit lightspeed to get to earth. After finding a clearing to land and transmat to the surface. She took in the forest surroundings and noticed another ship following hers. Seeing that it was Summers she had the ship on autopilot. To hopefully lose Summer Rose so she could see her family without interference.

 ** _Shes all alone tonight._**

 ** _Theres nothing I could do make it right_**

As she began walking down a path. She covered her head with a familiar hood. Caydes Cloak. She looked down at a necklace that was outside of her armor. Holding it up with her hand. It was a star of David with a Cross in the center of it. her fingers covered it as her hand turned into a fist.

 ** _Is it ever gonna be, Ever gonna be, Brighter?_**

 ** _Is it ever gonna be, Ever gonna be, Easier?_**

She let tears that have not fallen for a long time come. She remembered the good times she spent with her family. The closeness that they made her. The feeling of being loved by someone. Like a reflection of Gods love for her. But the years continued to fall. She never had the chance to morn. And like her Grandfather she put up walls around others to make it look like shes alright. When internally she was crying.

 ** _Hold her tonight._**

 ** _Oh, God, would you hold her tonight?_** ** _Because I'm not there to, Stay close, Keep watch, to tell her, she's not alone._**

 ** _Hold her tonight_**

Memories of the past went through her eyes. She saw a time when she was five years old. Her father while still banished at the time. Was there as he held her in his arms. The fireplace of the house was lit. He had a story book in his hands as she sat on his lap. The Christmas tree next to the fireplace. Cayde-6 was helping her Grandmother set up dinner for the night. The Exo Vanguard had a soft spot for her when she was younger and still did. Her younger self leaned against her fathers chest to fell warmer as he continued to read.

 ** _Where apart but not alone._**

 ** _My love for her is more than she could ever know._**

She then remembered the time her Grandfather was helping her put together one of the rifles he made as his hands guiding her hands to the various parts of the weapons. Teaching her how to disassemble the guns and putting them back together. She looked back at her Grandfather smiling. He smiled back but looked a bit tired. Something she would later in her lofe find out it was due to the emotional baggage he carried.

 ** _A secret place where only we could go and laugh while we hope until where home._**

She was then with her grandmother who was smiling while she played with a stuffed animal. It was a bear. She was sitting infront of Violet like she would with her on her fathers lap. She loved her Grandmother. She was always there for her. Like the mother she never had the chance to have. Often she would take her to class and listened to her storys after school. Even comforted her when she was bullied by others due to her fathers banishment status. Her warm demeanor was always so toxic it would make any person smile. She was also good friends with Eva Levante. Both having the nicknames of "Grandma of the tower". The people loved them. And yet dispite her son being banished. That didn't stop Guardians from coming to her to have a nice chat or just to listen to the storys they or she told eachother.

 ** _Is it ever gonna be, Ever gonna be Brighter?_**

 ** _Is it ever gonna be, Ever gonna be Easier?_**

The memories of her playing with friends that never cared that she was the child of a disgraced student of the speaker. That is till the parents whisked them away from her leaving her alone on the playground. And she started to cry. but no one bothered to look her way. Not till her Grandfather came and picked her up and held her close to him.

 ** _Hold her tonight._**

 ** _Oh, God, would you hold her tonight?_**

Her life flashed as she was with Lord Shaxx and Caude at the firing range. She had barley turned ten and was undethe study of Cayde to be a Hunter in the Agents of the Vanguard. She took aim with the sniper rifle two sizes to big for her to lift and aimed deadcenter on the target. When she fired the round bounced back towards Caydes head and his robotic insides got destroyed. Suprising Shaxx and Summer who had just came by to see what Cayde was doing ndd gave a thumbs up to the young girl with a smile while all three laughed there ass's off at Caydes unfortunate friendly fire incident.

 ** _Because I'm not there to, Stay close, Keep watch, to tell her she's not alone._**

 ** _Hold her tonight._**

She loved these memories. They where the good times. But also the hard ones as well. Not having her father around due to his "banishment" status pit a strain on her sense he was her father that she loved dearly till his death at the hands of Oryx. With him around her she felt her family was complete.

 ** _Steady on, Steady on, My love._**

 ** _(This shall pass soon)_**

She grew closer to the grave sote she was going to. But felt like she wasn't alone. Nor where they friendly. Eyes peered out through the wildwilderness. Blue a d glowing as clicks and hisses where heard about. Fallen. The reason her Grandfather was no longer with her. Also long side her Grandmother.

 ** _Ste_** ** _ady on, Steady on, My love._**

 ** _(This shall soon pass)_**

She felt a presence surround her. It was lighter then the air she breathed. It felt warm. Comforting. But that very presence also scared off the Fallen wanting there target. She looked around and noticed something in the snow. Light wisps of snow moved all by themselves in a pattern only she could recognize. Something invisible to her was watching out for her.

 ** _STEADY ON, STEADY ON, MY LOVE!_**

 ** _(THIS SHALL SOON PASS!)_**

She then looked back to see some people following her. It was her Aunt Figure Summer and her daughters full team. She thought her ship thrown them off course. Guess she should have known that Summer would eventually come here to. Her Grandfather was like a brother to her. She ignored them letting them think she didn't notice them as they continued on the path.

 ** _Steady on, steady on, my love._**

When she finally came to a clearing. Ot was a old burial ground. One used some time long ago when her Grandmother and Grandfather where much younger. Graves of those fallen when there old home was attacked by the Fallen. Strange. It seems that the Fallen have a real hatred of her family. She walked forward more to the small cluster of graves that where together. All of them with names she knew all to well. David and Kelsie Voltaire, Edward "Ace" and Naomi Mendez, Frederick "little light" and Violet Mendez, and Lastly Cayde-6.

 ** _Hold her tonight._**

 ** _Oh, God, would you hold her tonight!?_**

She then knelt down to brush away the frost from a particular grave. Joab Mendez, The Banished Lamb. Her father. she missed them dearly. Her eyes began to water. And for a while stayed silent. Summer and the other girls looked on as they watched her.

 ** _Because I'm not there to, Stay close, Keep watch, to tell her, Again, She's not alone._** ** _Hold her tonight?_**

"Hay guys. Its been a while hasn't it. Not my fault really. The Speaker put up a lot of security systems and measures so that i dont return to "Sol". He didn't want a uprising due to our faith. When in reality it was his factions zealous of the Traveler thathat sparked the riots that harmed our own. He never got it did he dad. We ment no harm. Yet he took our faith as a act of war. I missed you all dearly."

 ** _Hold her tonight._**

 ** _Oh, God, would hold her tonight!?_**

"I wish...I wished you could have stayed. Just a bit longer. I feel so alone. Like a caged bird who yearns to be free from this choking situation. I just dont know what else to do."

 ** _Because I'm not there to, stay close, keep watch, to tell her she's not alone._**

She then felt two arms weight down on her sholders. But only a little. They held her tightly as if someone was pulling her into a long needed hug.

 _"I never left. Nor will I ever leave."_ a voice spoke.

She closed her eyes

"Im sorry."

 ** _Stay close, keep watch, tell her she's not alone._** ** _Hold her tonight._**

She grabbed her necklace rubbing it with her thumb. As if knowing she has a comfort. She leaned in onto the weight she felt but only now fell backwards onto the snow. Now on her back she smiled. The others saw this and thought that she felt unconscious but there fears where soon turned away as Daisy got up.

Holding out her hand she summoned Naomi and had her bring out the small coffin like case. Opening it she pulled out a violin. She then played tunes of old Christmas carols on it. Letting the sound echo through the forests and nature. Little dod she know a lot more tyen just Summer and Team RWBY where watching her in silence.

 **The Last City, Earth**

Guardians and people walked the busy streets in every corner of the last bastion of society. However some stood in one place on a street corner. Themselves taking out instruments of there own. Titans, Hunters, Warlocks, all pulled out instruments of brass and strings of all kinds. At first they tuned there items. Then all was silent on the corners. People stopped to see what the players were going to do. But before the players started they heard a sound coming from the forests of the west.

Then some of the monitors of the squares showed Daisy alone in the woods playing her violin. Others joined in her chorus she played. What warmed the citizens hearts of the City was the slow beginning of every piece coming together like choirs. People where magnetized to the performance. How every string and toot of a horn blended so naturally as they came in and out of a note. And the one who was outcasted by the city. Led the ones in the city from Carol to Carol. Not knowing she was being recorded by a ghost of a Guardian who was one of her followers.

 **Tower, Last City, Earth**

Zavala watched from the tower network what was happening in the City. While he knew that Eva Levante was hosting the Dawning again as usual during the winter months. Ikora to looked and smiled. Zavala looked indifferent due to his serious attitude. But then Ikoras smile turned to a frown.

"We should lift the punishment off of her. After all she did no wrong." Ikora stated

"Indeed but of we go against the Speaker we'd be going against the Traveler. But I do see your reasoning. However there are still many who would make a price for her head here." Zavala replied.

"Is it not so different then when Osiris and Joab where the Speakers students? And they had controversial ideas that only made the consensus angry because of them not being really wanting to here the doom and gloom they have foretold?" Ikora replied.

"Even so I highly doubt She will want to return. As she had readily accepted her "unjust" punishment. Shes not a politician. Just a warrior." Zavala stated remembering the trial that happened which in turn her punishment was sentenced.

How everyone but the Vanguards and the Crucible master have teied to defend her for selflessly putting herself in harma way knowing full well she may die and never return home.

 **Flash back**

Daisy stood infront of the Consensus. Shouts from her mentors and those of the Civilians side bickering back and forth.

"Tell me Daisy. Are you trying to incite rebellion? Why?" The Speaker stated as now the chamber was silent.

"Your saying things that are not true Speaker. My people have never been Violent." Daisy said

"Yet this latest incident proves you wrong?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes.

"Shots where fired on US first. Guardians and armed civilians returned fire on the ones attacking us. And might i Add that wasn't in the news or edited out. Was our assailants shouting 'For the Travler' explain that to me Speaker? Because we may look like fanatics. But we are not the fanatics you should fear."

Shouts erupted from the Civilians as the Vanguards and three representatives of the factions shouted back.

"WE WILL HAVE ORDER WITH THIS COUNCIL!" Lord Saladin shouted.

But the Speaker held a hand to the Iron Lord.

"Daisy. For many years you have served as Agent a of the Vanguards. But your inability to control tense situations when it comes to your...Spiritual life is found...Unbecoming of ome with stature such as yourself."

Shouting erupted again as one Civilian shouted something that will cause the most uproar.

"Nay. It was Heresy!"

The shouting again came up but even louder.

"Well if you'll excuse me. I will be going back to the feild. I have a few missions to complete." Daisy said.

But what shocked the Vanguards, Crucible master, and the Faction representatives. Was the Speakers next Straight forward words.

"NO. You will not." The Speaker nodded to a Titan who had a warhammer.

He grunted to two other titans when they walked up. One of them tried to grab her arm. Only she pulled her arm away and glared at the Titan.

"When the time comes when the Traveler wakes. The warmth of the true light will stay your feet. And your blessings will with held from you. And you shall die in the Darknes's Lies." The Speaker stated.

When Daisy walked out if the Council Chambers. She noticed the Punishment Ring. A place where one is humiliated and sentenced. She knew the Speaker wanted to do this to her or one of her fellow followers. She closed her eyes. Knowing full well what accepting this means to those of the City. Shamed, Shunned, and Forsaken

 **Flashback end**

"Indeed. Happy Dawning Zavala." Ikora said as she left the Vanguard Warroom

"Hum...you to Ikora." Zavala replied to no one.

 **Bethel** , **Alaska** , **Old** **America**

When Daisy was done playing her violin. She put it away back in its case. Looking at the Summer and Team RWBY. She smiled.

"Took you long enough." Ruby said.

They then gathered for a group hug.

"Yeah." Daisy replied.

She looked at the graves one last time before they left and saw her family. Smiling at her with a warmth she would only know by them. And she was happy.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Daisy said as she started to walk with the others. Back to Remnant.

 **A/N:** Hay Guys this is the Animeguy here. Thanks for reading my content. Likes and follows are always appreciated. and tell me what you think om the comments down below. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always appreciated


	18. Grimoire Card: Christmas in the Reef

**"Rejoice, Rejoice, Emmanuel. Shall Come to Thee Oh Israel." - Ancient Hymn**

 **the** **Reef** , **Sol system**

His Warlock robes went gliding through the air as he raced to his room. This caught the attention of a passing by Techun. Kalil saw the stream of light that radiated from him when he sprinted past her. Curiosity taking over she decided to follow Joab back to his room of the City. The sounds of Music came from the wooden door of his room. Declarations where scattered about the hallway in a very festive way.

"Is it some sort of Holiday this day?" Kalli thought.

Knocking on the door. She heard the shuffling of...paper? And boxes? This seems like a strange holiday of it is or if its someone's birthday. He tends to get very festive at such "meaningless events". The door swong open revealing a very cheery filled smile that made her cheeks blush. She had rarely seen him with his helmet off much less when the Tech witches are around. But shes rather grown fond of his company whenever he is on her presence.

They often tall a lot of philosophy and the like which used to seem boring to her until he made it very enjoyable. Be it most of the time getting excited when talking about such subjects. And his love of history tends to turn her ear to him as well of the Sol system.

"Oh Kalli? What do you need!?" Jaob asked very fast as if in a hurry.

"Are you alright you seem hesitant? And rushed?" Kalli replied.

"Oh ah...just getting festive on Earth its about time for the winter holidays. Christmas and the like."

"Christmas"? That word never rang a bell to her. Then again she was born much later after there original home in another dimension before moving to the Sol system.

"What is this Christmas? Do you mean the Dawning?" Kalli asked.

She knew very well what the Dawning was on Earth due to the Crows spying on tthe Last City and seeing what the Dawning was.

"What? No. No no no. Christmas is something else. While it can be similar to the Dawning its not exactly like the Dawning. Christmas was a holiday thats been around for Centuries even before the Golden Age. Though after the collapse. Its been forgotten by nearly every survivor in other Countries BUT Israel and America. Though as far as i know. From Survivor accounts of those that lived in other Countries." Joab Replied.

"What is Christmas about then?" Kalli asked.

She heard rockus music start to play on the stereo system in his room.

"And what is that music?"

"Oh."

Joab opened his door and the music left the confines of his room. What was most interesting was the fact that the music seems very joyous. She also noticed wrapped boxes and letters attached to them. Joab entered his room motioning for her to follow. Unnoticing her blush due to her special helmet as her status as a Techun. He went to his stereo to pick up a device that a wire was connected to. The screen went through several "pages" until he pressed a "button" on the screen that brought up a menu for "music"

He waved his had to come closer. A book was on his nightstand that looked old and warn. She then saw some boxes wrapped in colorful paper. But left the door open.

Joab talked about Christmas a.d what it was all about. Even telling the story of the Nativity scene that was in a snlw glob on a shelf. Kalli took every word in as she listened. She smiled and rather liked what he had to say. What he did next was odd though. He then held out his hand and she took it ahs he lifted her up. Going to his stereo he pressed play on a song. He then turned to her as it staryed to play

"May I have this dance?" Joab smirked under his warlock helmet.

"Well...I suppose." Kalli replied as her cheeks heated in embarrassment.

( **A/N:** Play "His favorite Christmas Story" by Capital lights)

 ** _He met her up in Delaware in 1937 she was wearing Red lipstick to match her pretty dress._**

 ** _December 24 at a quarter to 11 thats when he got the Courage to ask her to dance._**

He started slow as to get her used to the moment sense he knew Kalli never really danced. So putting holding one hand out and another on her wasit they moved back amd forth slowly as the somg started to pick up the pace.

 ** _It was night the before Christmas it was love at first sight. The Carolers sang as they danced though the night._**

 ** _She was a small town girl he was a traveling guy. He never caught her name as they said there goodbyes._**

Soon He started to move faster. But as he listened to the song he couldn't help but let his eyes water. He and his brother used to do this sort of thing before they both moved in separate ways from there mother leaving her alone in the Last City.

 ** _A couple years later he was out on the Road. He was having Christmas dinner in a diner alone._**

 ** _When he saw a young waitress with a gleam in her eye. Her favorite day of the year she showed her spirits where high._**

He started to move a bit faster as they twirled about in his room. There robes fluttering about in the air a but as the pace he increased only a little as he saw her lips curl into a smile.

 ** _She said. "Sir can you spread some holiday cheer?" A simple Christmas story was all she want to hear._**

 ** _He looked prepared with a smile as he started to say. "Heres my favorite Christmas story about a 'Girl woth no name'..."_**

 ** _He said. "I met her up in Delaware in 1937 she was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress. On December 24th about a quarter to 11 was when I finally got the Courage to ask her to dance."_**

As they moved the best they could in his room. Kallis smile grew and a small laughter left her lips. Though she could tell that Jaob was feeling off. Like he did this often with someone else. She felt a little jealous if that thought was true. But also knew how if this holiday of family and togetherness was true. He was all alone out here in the Reef. So she kept her smile up. As his tense grip softened against her hands. Letting there movement because one. As if with Nature itself.

 ** _Every holiday season as he traveled hed tell 'bout his Christmas dance partner that he never knew well.'_**

 ** _He'd tell about his favorite Christmas story with the locals he met, He was called the "the Christmas story-traveling man."_**

Joab to let the movement become natural. Letting himself smile as well. Even though he had the helmet on. As the mover he let go of his hand on her waist letting there hands that are connected to eachother hold them together as they circled eachother. Then lightly bring them back together amd increase the pace again.

 ** _By age 53 he done settled down. All the neighborhood kids they'd all gather around. Just to listen to the storys about his life om the road. All he had where these children he told._**

 ** _And every Christmas Eve they'd showed up before dark. He'd tell them all the story but they knew it by heart. they could qoute it word for word as he told it the same._**

With the force Kalli felt as he let go of her waist and soon quickly getting back together she felt a bit dizzy but quickly recovered. Her smile became more genuine. Even her laughter became more genuine. Though nether of them knew they where being watcher by Mara Sov as she walked into the very decorated halls she was recently told about near her Advisers Quarters.

 ** _It was his favorite Christmas story about a girl with no name._**

 ** _He said, "I met her up in Delaware in 1937 she was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress. December 24th bout a quarter to 11 is when I got the Courage to ask her to dance."_**

Mara saw the green fake plants that where held up by points that where natural in the walls. Lights of different colors lit up the halls she walked in near Jaobs quarter's. She heard the song playing from the open door and saw Joab and one of her Techuns dancing. And her voice sounded like she was Kalli. Though the scene warmed her ever so poker face heart. Though her face changed to curiosity. As she listened to the song. She couldn't help but feel like she was listening to a sad song. And that it felt like she was the one the next lines talked about.

 ** _ohh, ohh, ohhh..._**

 ** _20 years later as he took his last breath. Saw a cold Christmas morning in a hospital bed. the children had grown and he had no body left. Except the little old nurse who was holding his hand._**

 ** _He said, "Ma'am could you please spread some holiday cheer?" A simple Christmas story was all he wanted to hear. But his eyes filled with tears at the words she spoke because his favorite Christmas story was the one that she told._**

Joab then slowed down the pace as the song started to slow. Kalli also noticed the tone and pace change. Though this time she felt like it was natural as she leaned her head against his chest as they danced slowly.

 ** _She said, "I met him up in Delaware in 1937 though I never caught his name he was a traveling man. December 24th about a quarter to 11 I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance."_**

Once the slowly music stopped so did Kalli and Joab. There eyes where closed but once they stopped they realized they where too close. And immediately separated in a comical fashion.

"Um...Thanks...Uh...I think Shuro Chi os waiting for me!" Kalli said while skittish.

"Ah...Ok...ah..Ok. Go ahead and see if she needs anything. Ill just go and...Finish my gift wrapping." Joab replied.

"Yeah you do that. Ill...go!" Kalli then quickly walked out of the room.

Though as she left. Mara was not where she once was. And Joab looked out of his doorway watching Kalli. As if butterfly's where in his stomach.

"Huh. For a women who has never danced shes a natural." Joab said as he then closed the door.

 **hay guys heres my late Christmas gift to yea. I know i made a Grimoire Card and posted it yesterday but I'm still working on the next chapter and figuit be a really shitty move if i didn't give yea guys a Christmas gift to my readers. Anyways have a good Merry Christmas and have a Happy new year. Hoping to post the next chapter before or aftwr New years eve**


	19. Ch 11 Zombie guns

"Kings and Queens rise and fall. Duty to those people most of all. Burns of hate has scarred his skin. And one of noble blood more fit to rule saves souls then flesh. Beliefs in faith of old his family lines marked. All heroes with no names. NEVER to be told." -Lost prophecies of Osiris

Cosmodrome, Iron Temple, Earth, Old Russia

Frederick piloted his ship to the temple overview. He then was transmatted to the deck which Lord Saladin was standing near, keeping watch over the courtyard.

"Lord Saladin?" Frederick spoke

With a sigh, but also a gleam of hope, he turned to him.

"Guardian. My fellow Iron Lords have died trying to contain SIVA. Since that day, I have kept watch over for its return. That we may be needed once again. Unfortunately, your backup won't be arriving till possible later on in the day. But she will be here." Lord Saladin said.

"I have no doubts that you summoned for Guardian Summer Rose?" Frederick asked.

"Indeed." Lord Saladin said, as he then turned to face the open temple.

He then turned his head to the three braziers in the courtyard, and felt a old burning in his bones. Like he had purpose again. He then faced Frederick.

"Long ago, the Flames of the Mountain Top stood as a symbol for mankind, that the Iron Lords would protect them. If the need ever arises again, I think that you should be the one to light the fire." Lord Saladin stated.

Frederick nodded, as he and his Ghost walked down the stairs to the Braziers, and started to light them with his solar flames. First the one on the right of the temple. Then the one across the bridge. Then lastly the one on the left of the temple. Lord Saladin saw his haste. His quickness to get the fires of old going again.

"You maybe Lord Shaxx's Student Frederick. I can tell you have the heart of a Iron Lord, however." Saladin commented, as he looked through the reports on SIVA.

Frederick came back up the stairs, but saw a ship as well as a Exo come by. It was Shiro-4. What peaked his interest, however, was what was inside the temple. So he walked inside, as Saladin was busy looking through his reports. The insides of the ancient temple were beautiful.

And he didn't even step foot behind the large pillar in front of him. The ceilings were covered in art like that of a old church, with wooden depictions of what happened during Israel's darkest hours. He was then spooked when a Awoken women with white hair tapped his shoulder. She laughed when he jumped.

"Greetings, I'm Tyra; Tyra Karn." She said, while holding her hand out to shake his.

"Frederick, Frederick Mendez." Frederick replied.

"I see Lord Saladin brought more people into the fold." Tyra stated.

She then looked out, and saw a ship drop off a Exo.

"I'd suggest going back out there, and greeting Shiro." she said.

"True. It was nice meeting you." he replied

She nodded, and went back to looking over the things she was given from Fred's recently acquired data. Fred walked down the steps to see his old Exo friend, and was clearly happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey there Fred. Its been too long." Shiro said.

"Same. What do you have for me that's new?"

Shiro laughed at Ferds attempt to sound like one of Zavala's titans only known as John.

"Well for one thing, there's a new Devils settlement that Lord Saladin is calling the plaguelands. Of course I had the Vanguard send back up but won't link up with you till later. They're hoping Summer would be back soon as well. But for now your our best bet at punching through the Fallen lines. I don't suppose you don't mind lending a hand do you?"

"And miss punching holes into Fallen? Shiro, you insult me." Frederick replied with a mock saddened expression.

"Oh please. Anyways catch ya later, maybe you and Summer might work together against whatever is going down there."

"Great, my wife is gonna be complaining about that."

"If the vanguards wanted you to have a wife, they'd issue you one." Shrio replied with a smile.

Frederick smiled, and walked off. He was then transmatted to his ship for a new mission.

Old Russia, Earth, Plaguelands

Freds ship flew fast as he soared above the clouds. He often wondered why his supposed back up wasn't with him now, and eventually came to the conclusion that this probably wasn't something he had to think too much about. Shortly after he came to the conclusion, his radio crackled to life with Lord Saladin on the channel.

"The Iron Lords thought that by destroying the chamber where it was produced. Its stop SIVA."

"But clearly that's not what happened, as we can all guess what really happened." Naomi stated

"Indeed Ghost. The Fallen have somehow restarted the process. Whether or not they repaired the chamber or Lady Jolders explosives didn't do the damage we thought it should. We must shut down the process! And stop the flow of SIVA" Saladin said

"I think we should focus on what we should know for now. Fred, the Fallen have occupied some old military bunkers. We can't get you reinforcements until they're taken out. And also something else is holding Summer Rose Back from joining you till a bit later. Said something about old companions coming along for the ride. Whatever the hell that means." Shiro Stated

"Huh. By the time we're done for the day. She won't even need to travel back here." Frederick replied

Rocketyard, Old Russia, Earth, Plaguelands

Frederick landed from his transmat onto the snowy ground. A large hole inside a building he saw was rather.. off putting to say the least.

"Remember Fred. Backup can't get to you until those artillery battery emplacements are taken out." Shiro reminded him over the radio.

"Right. Go in. Kill Fallen. Get out just in time for my wife's famous beef stew. Meh. Just a regular Tuesday." Fred replied as he ran to the hole.

His scanner picked up a dead vandel in the middle of the room. He was just about to pass it, but something then threw him off with it's physique. He then walked up to it, and gave it a good kick just in case it was playing dead.

"Hay Naomi, get me a scan of that vandal would you?" Shrio asked.

"Sure. And there is something off about a dead Fallen in the middle of a empty room." Naomi said as she popped out and scanned the dead body. "Thats weird there armor is greatly improved. Weapons very modified. And… cybernetic enhancements?"

"Splicers… it's worse than I feared." Saladin stated.

"What's a splicer?" Fred asked a he knelt down to get a better look at the dead Fallen.

"They're along the lines of bioengineers or there own RD department. Every house has a sect dedicated to this stuff." Shrio informed.

"So, why are we only hearing about these bastards now?" Frederick asked inspecting a modified shock pistol.

"They've really never seen outside of their labs. Something along with SIVA must have peeked their interests to get them out of the basement." Shrio replied.

"Gee, good to know." Naomi nervously said.

Tossing away the useless pistol, Fred then treads onwards. A lot of metal was missing inside the structure. Lines of scorched, orange hot molten metal gave the dark insides a red hue. Something that also made them think something else.

"Looks like the fallen did a makeover."

"Lets hope there not using that metal to reinforce those gun emplacements." Shrio replied

Foundry 113

Fred entered a room that was wide and open. A Fallen drop ship came in from the distance and deployed some vandals.

"I haven't seen the fallen so dedicated to this? I'm calling for more reinforcements."

"Shrio you said reinforcements would make no difference." Frederick replied.

Being that none of them saw him yet. He stood at the edge of a crate and started picking them off one by by going semi auto on his rifle to not waste ammo. Jumping down he started to the other side. Making it to a stair and hallway like structure he looked about again. Holes were everywhere. Fresh to.

"I thought SIVA was technology. With the way its acting its like its almost alive." Naomi stated

"The Fallen have yet to understand SIVA. They're like children with a new toy." Saladin replied

"I don't remember there ever being a toy that can consume, and rebuild itself from Russian industrial complexes." Frederick noted

Lord's Watch, Plaguelands, Old Russia, Earth

As he ran out the remains of a doorway, he heard the sound of Human Artillery fire. What he saw in the distance was Red, Black, and had SIVA all over them.

"Those guns have been inoperable since the collapse!" Shiro stated.

"The Fallen most likely must have used Siva to fix them up." Naomi said.

"Well looks like we have to kill zombie guns… Summer wouldn't like that at all." Frederick noted, doing a slight joke to ease his tension.

"Well the Vanguard wants them taken down. Show them what you're made of titan." Shiro stated.

Running down, he stepped onto a small patrol of mostly shanks and dregs, along with a few explosive shanks. Aiming his rifle to take advantage, he fired a short burst into the line of explosive shanks that were too close to the Fallen, causing them to explode and take out the fallen. After noticing that very lax patrol with a fatal flaw, he saw that these fallen were not really trained for combat, as it had seemed.

"Ok, just so we're clear, I don't like creepy tech that spreads like virus. It gives people the wrong idea about Artificial Lifeforms." Naomi stated as they ran past a area with a ship rusting in place as if waiting to be taken out to see.

"Right..." Shiro said.

Taking out his sparrow. He started gunning the engine to take him over a incline as he heard the sounds of horns sounding off. Then Naomi picked something up.

Bunker Triglav, Old Russia, Earth

"Im detecting high concentrations of SIVA protecting the gun emplacements."

"Even SIVA shields require an energy source. But be careful. There's something familiar about all this." Lord Saladin said.

"Right, take down the familiar shields, then take out Shiro's um… zombie guns."

Frederick then got off his Sparrow some distance away. Looking at the control tower he saw a vandel trying to take pot shots at something. So like any Guardian, he uses his scout rifle and shoots the distracted vandel. Lowering the barrel a little bit he saw three vandals and a servitor. Lying down in the snow, he changed to a Dead Orbit shader his armor turning from its original red and black color pattern, to a snow camo like mix of colors.

He then proceeded to take out the distracted vandals, and caused them to lose their heads. The servitor noticed the attack before the first fell, and turned to his direction. The Servitor did a quick scan, but was then interrupted by a Hive Knight slicing it in half with its sword. Frederick then fired three rounds into the knight's face as it turned to him, causing the knight to turn into a fine pile of dust.

Turning around to the open bunker, he leveled his DMR, and fired three shots at a High Splicer Vandal, quickly finishing it off. He then put away his DMR and pulled out his Exotic sidearm. Looking into the facility, he saw what is considered normal in the Cosmodrome. Old rusting loading bays and crates, wet concrete walls, dim lights barely functioning levers to equipment in the loading bay.

He noticed two rather large rusted fuel cells, SIVA wired to it. The two SIVA nodes where on the walls. One on the far left corner, and one in a small cubicle on the far right on the second level. They were syphoning some form of battery power from old warheads from the bunker. He shot the first one on the left, it exploding as he jumped and used his light to propel him to the other side of the small opened bunker. He then fired at the second one, it exploding as well. The shield to the last bulkhead self destructed leaving it open.

"Shiro, the shields are down!" Naomi radio in.

"Then take the guns put you two. They're just upstairs." Shiro stated

"Roger that." Frederick said, as he started walking down the newly opened way.

Taking a left into the room, dust, and flickering lights made the offices atmosphere look like it was part of a horror movie. He then took another left into another room near the office, of which looked like a generator room, with Fallen like crates where in it to as of a storage room. He then makes a left into a hallway but then he felt something familiar. A pulse. He was in a darkness zone. But he felt it deeper in his soul that something else must be purged as well.

"Destroy the SIVA nodes on the control panels. That'd be the best bet" Lord Saladin said.

"Got it." Frederick said, as he breathed from his cover in the doorway.

He then switched out his weapons. A AK styled rifle appears in his hands. His pistol changed to a blocky New Monarchy sidearm. Last, but not least, a longsword appeared on his back. The handle was covered in a crimson red leather that made the grip. At the bottom of the handle was a Lions head, alight with fire in it's mouth and eyes. He then got to work when he raised his rifle in the doorway.

Splicer battery, Old Russia, Cosmodrome

(Play "Overtake you" by Red)

Time, is eating me alive. Unavailable to rewind. Sinking deeper while I'm climbing, never to arrive.

Fred looked out the corner, so he can get a good lay out of the gun emplacements. One was too close to the door, another was twenty feet from the first one. The last one was another twenty feet away.

I gave you everything. But you still need to feed.

But underneath it all, I'm screaming out!

He then rushed a spliced vandal from the doorway, and slammed his rifle's butstock into its face hard caving it in and Ether spewed out. He then turned to his right and noticed a shock canon. Running to the catch, he took one of three of the canons, and jumped down from the edge of the entrance to the gun emplacements control. If the Fallen didn't know he was there before, they were very much aware.

Just carry on! Just prove me wrong! I know that I'm dying right now and it seems that I'm so far gone~, But not for long!

I'll just be strong and in knowing that now i will OVERTAKE YOU!

He then turned around at the entrance, and aimed behind the splicer captain. Pulling the odd trigger, he let loose a rocket at the SIVA node that was on the controls. The resulting explosion destroyed the control console, as well as disintegrating the captain.

You, just want what you can use. Won't risk what you can't lose. Play the victim while abusing. ANYONE YOU CHOOSE!

A small group of Dregs showed themselves at the front entrance, thirty feet away and hoping to gun down Fred, but he aimed at the center of the group as he jumped. Catching them off guard as they thought he was just gonna charge at them, he fired at the group with his arc cannon, the dregs having no time to react as they thought he'd rush them.

A painful consequence. Of standing on your lies. I'm barely breathing but I'm SCREAMING OUT!

He looked to his right, and ran towards the entrance of the second gun emplacement. He slid under a captain, while leaving a "gift" on its chest before getting back up, and firing another shock cannon round into the SIVA node for the second gun emplacement. He then followed up with his attack, by shoving the front end of the shock cannon into a captain's chest, shields from the ensuing explosion from the node.

Just carry on. Just prove me wrong. I know that i'm dying right now and it seems that I'm so far gone, But not for long.

I'll just be strong and keep knowing that now I will OVERTAKE YOU!

Kicking the dead captain off the barrel, he then turned around and fired the last round into another squad of Dregs. The first five died instantly, but the last three only got grazed. The shock canon then released a clicking noise, having no ammo anymore. He throws it like a javelin at two of the dregs, finishing the last with a shot from his rifle.

I know that I'm dying right now. And it seems that I'm so far gone! (OVERTAKE YOU!)

I'll just be strong and keep knowing that now I will overtake!

He then jumped to the right side of the second gun emplacement, and found another weapons crate with a shock cannon in it. He then picked it up, putting his rifle on his back and ignoring the shots coming from Fallen that came out of a door. He then ran to the last gun emplacements, and fired two rounds into the last SIVA node, but the resulting blast radius killed the Captain inside charged with its protection.

You'll come to kill me but you'll end up dead.

You'll come to kill me but you'll end up Dead.

You'll come to kill me but you'll end up DEAD~.

You'll come to kill me but you'll END UP DEAD~.

The shock cannon was then riddled with shock pistol rounds from the Dregs and Vandals that he ignored, making the heavy weapon useless. So he throws it at them as the reactor to the weapon exploded killing three Dregs and severely wounding two Vandals. He still had a long way to go before the area was clear, however.

Just carry on. Just prove me wrong! I know that I'm dying right now and it seems that I'm so far gone but not for long.

He pulled his rifle off his back again and fires at the two wounded Vandals hitting them with head shots. He then swiveled the barrel to his left and let off bursts into two dregs. But then a drop ship came in with a Siva coated Tank.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Naomi shouted in Freds head seeing the tank.

"One thing at a time Naomi." Fred said putting his empty rifle on his back again and pulled out his sword.

I'll just be strong and keep knowing that now I will OVERTAKE YOU!

He let the Fallen squad that dropped in see his sword. And with one good look, they shrank in fear. This was the sword that slew thousands with its mighty roar and its gnashing teeth that has sunk its fangs into Fallen flesh. It's glyphs of a long forgotten dead language like Daisy's rapier but this sword at the cross guard had a extra design in that scares Fallen to this day. The head if a lion roaring with glowing solar energy in its mouth and eyes.

You'll come to kill me but you'll end up dead.

He then ran at the squad with a war cry. The Fallen fire at him in desperation, but Frederick brings up the sword in a guarding position as shock and fire came at him. A barrier of solar light blocked many of the shots, allowing him to get close enough to his first target, of which was the only Captain there. He then put the sword in combat stance, as he continued his charge, causing the sword to emit a loud sound if metal piercing armor and flesh, the solar light of the sword incinerating the Captain to ash.

You'll come to kill me but you'll end up dead! (OVERTAKE YOU!)

He then pulled back, and swung at a Dreg who was then torn in half from a downwards slam. Two more came from behind whilst he turned around, using the broad side of the blade into the dregs, and throwing them off the cliff.

You'll come and get me but you'll END UP DEAD! (OVERTAKE YOU!)

He then looked to the side of the third gun, and ran straight to the crate with the last Shock cannon. As he landed, he activated his sword again, and started slashing towards the SIVA-infected Walker. When he released the trigger he was throwing large heads of a roaring lion from the blade.

OVERTAKE YOU!

The tanks leg armor came off easily, as the head clamped down on the armor and crushed the legs, forcing it's engine out to vent.

OVERTAKE YOU!

He then picked up the cannon, and fired a round, the rocket destroying the engine in a explosion of arc glory

You'll come to get me! You'll come to get me!

The remaining fallen fled immediately after the explosion, retreating to their ketch as to avoid getting slaughter. Tossing away the shock canon. He heard the comms come up.

"Nice Job Fred. Come back to the temple, Saladin wants to talk to you." Shiro said, the shuffling of papers in the background making themselves known.

"Roger that." Frederick said

"Old friend is coming over to meet up by the way. Summer Rose."

"Summer? Huh. It's been way too long." Frederick said aloud, reminiscing about his time with Summer. A thought then came to him.

"Too true. So what's up?" Naomi asked

"Something doesn't feel right." Frederick said, looking out over the plaguelands, staring with a furrowed brow.

Omake

GI GUARDIANS

Guns fire in the old town of Tripoli. Guardian forces have been pinned down in the streets. However at a particular door breach. They are under heavy fire. And a fire team of three are currently breaching a door.

"Hay Daisy!" Summer called out from her cover.

"What is it Summer!?" Daisy said in a very annoyed tone.

"You done breaching that door yet!?"

Daisy turned around as bullets have been flying through the air and more frequently. Taking a glance at Summer she then turned back to trying to kick down the door.

"You'll know when I'm skull dragging your lifeless corpses and ghost fragments out of said building!" Daisy replied.

"What I'm asking is do you need help?"

"So what are your going to do? Help me by getting your back off that wall of yours?"

Summer laughed nervously. "No, actually. I was thinking we get Nora up here with a breaching charge from EOD." Summer said.

"A breaching charge? Summer, when I was in Guardsman training, we had to kick down doors like it was a art, thanks to Lord Shaxx."

"Or we can use my 203 on my new exotic your Grandfather crafted for me. Damn that quest was brutal!"

"That, or he was trying to get you away from his shop." Daisy mutters, trying to kick the door down again.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Also, do you know the range it takes for the grenade to arm itself?"

"Ah…. 3 meters?" Summer replied

"Oh good lord. You would shoot a grenade that has a arming range of 3 meters. Then hit a target five meters away… with said grenade that also has a kill radius of 5 meters as well?" Daisy replied to get her point across to Summers dense skull

"Come on lets use my grenade launcher!" Summer whined

"DONT, TOUCH, YOUR 203." Daisy said again, but more sternly like that of a frustrated parent.

Summers hand went from the grip around the grenade launcher barrel to the magazine, gripping it tight as she got her finger on the trigger, pointing away from the both of them. However Daisy sensed something stupid was gonna happen, and wrenched the launcher from Summer's hands.

"Keep your hands away from it!"

"Oh please, it's not even loaded." Summer said.

*foump*

The noise of grenade round leaving the barrel of Summers weapon was heard. Daisy faced Summer. Even though they both had helmets on, the tension between the pregnant pause of silence of the two betrayed what calm collected thoughts Daisy had.

"What… was that?" she asked Summer Rose worriedly.

"Oh god… oh god!!!" Shouted the speaker who was on the ground.

"Did you just shoot a grenade… at our fireteam leader?" Daisy asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Uh… I think it was a lucky accident?" Summer said smiling nervously

"Ah… I have a grenade lodged into my anus! You did this to me! You did this to me Summer! I knew you always hated me, ever since I denied your request for vacation to spend time with Ruby!" the Speaker shouted

"Oh god." Daisy sighs, hand already on her face.

"Hay Daisy. Looks like we got to look out for the back plast don't we!?" Summer jokes

"Ah god. You gotta suck it out Daisy, before it poisons my bloodstream." The Speaker said

"NO ONE is sucking anything."

"Wait does he think that shrapnel is like snake venom?" Summer said

"For the love of… Speaker! Shrapnel isn't like snake venom." Daisy said

"But Daisy, I can feel it coursing through my veins!" Speaker said.

"Because you shot him. You go get a medic." Daisy said to Summer

"But Daisy, I don't want to go get a medic."

"Why not?"

"Because I have good cover." Summer replied.

Daisy then turned around, and gave Summer a good long stare.

"How about I throw a grenade at your cover." Daisy said sternly.

"Roger that!" Summer immediately said, not willing to die again.

"Don't worry about a thing Speaker. Summer here will go get a medic."

"Oh… No. She's needed elsewhere. Summer get me behind some cover. Yours will do." the Speaker said

"Oh is love to sir but I'm helping Daisy here ah...to ….break down this door to and ah….drag you to safety!" Summer replied quickly.

"That's right Daisy! Break down that door drag me to safety." Speaker said

"Sure thing wait. What!?"

"That's right Daisy. Break down that door. Drag him to safety." Summer replied with a nefarious attitude in her tone

Daisy went back to breaking down the door.

"I'm going to kill every last one of us." Daisy said aloud.

"Oh I think it's going in further!" Speaker shouted louder

Daisy sighs, as she knows that she's going to have a migraine about this.


	20. Grimoire card: Of Beauty and Rage

Beauty-One or more aesthetic characteristics pleasing to the senses

MANY YEARS AGO

Village of Niger, Mistral

Adam slept on his mother's lap as his father drove a wagon to the village. They where both humans but when his mother found out she gave birth to a Faunus child. It confused her to no ends. But that didn't stop both her and her husband from loving him all the same. As it turned out, it was his father's mother side of the family that had a Faunus ancestor, though it was so rare that it was seemingly impossible for one of almost pure human descent to be one. Deciding the city wasn't the best place to raise the child, they headed to a nearby village, intent on keeping their son away from the discrimination.

As they traveled to the village, they would often get odd stares at them. Mostly aimed at their son. He was no more then four years old at this time.

The neighbors at the village were uncaring, yet not harsh of Adam's traits, just treating him like an everyday villager. Then everything changed when a bandit tribe attacked their village. Cattle was killed. Men were either shot or bound. Women were rounded up to be sold as slaves or used to "breed" better warriors. Children would be soon sold into slavery. Adam's father was killed defending his family to keep the bandits away from them, eventually overwhelmed and shot from trying to stop the assault. They bound up him and his mother. The leader looked at his loot and prizes. His eyes falling upon Adam's mother and himself.

"These two. Sell them off to the SDC. They'll fetch a good price when they find out that a human gave birth to a faunus." Odin, of the Branwen tribe said.

"But why father?" A young boy asked

"Isn't it obvious brother? Atlas will make the mother regret giving birth to a Faunus. But do to the Faunus boys animalistic nature. So long as he's feed proper he will work harder and because of that a better price." Said a girl who was the same age as the boy but just as cold as her father.

"Exactly Raven Qrow. Why can't you be more like your sister! Stop being weak with empathy. These are no more the products that are to be sold to markets." The Tribe leader said

Hesitantly, the boy only sadly nodded as his sister smirked at her brother's shame. And so they were chained and taken away and put in stocks. On their way to Atlas. And sold to the highest bidder. Adam was now a caged bird deprived of one thing he craved most. Freedom.

SDC MINE #556, ATLAS

Adam was 12 years old. He didn't know what happened, but all he remembers was grabbing a tool and beating a guard with it after the guard was beating a old Faunus man who was pushing a cart but couldn't. He then was slapped awake by someone with there butstock to there rifle. Theoden Stalin and two others looked at him. Many humans were present as well.

"So this is the boy who killed that guard?" Said the man on the right.

"Yes. This one has always been a problem." Said the one on the right.

Now it was Jacques top member of the company who talked next

"Adam Taurus. You are charged with assault and battery, and first degree murder. How do you plead?" he said.

Before he could even speak, a human spoke up.

"Kill him!" Said one.

"No he's just a kid!" Said another.

Then the room broke out in a out roar. Then the man on the right slammed his fist into the desk in front of him.

"We will have order in this meeting!" He shouted

The man on the left whispered to to the top board member

"Mr Theodin this boy has caused enough trouble and resistance as it is. Make an example of this brat."

Theoden nodded.

"Adam Taurus you are to be branded and seen by everyone." Theodin said.

Many cheers erupted from the aisles. Though some were silent and just shook their heads. The head of security then nodded to the two guards holding down the young Adam. They forcefully pulled him up to his feet and pulled him away from the room. Then the doors opened from behind him. He just stared at the board member. Then he narrowed his eyes at the human. Only to be turned around and shackled to a stage that was rising. The guard looked at Adam with a wicked smile.

"Your resistance brought quite the crowd." the Head of Security said.

"If the humans have come to hear me beg. They will be disappointed." Adam replied

"Are you sure?" The head of security said

Then three guards took out a taser rod and bashed his back with them. Adam tried to hold back his breath. But he let out a blood curdling scream. Faunus that watched looked in horror. Children hid behind there parents. And Adams mother cried as she saw her son getting torchered. Soon the guards pulled away. Then the head of security started to talk. Some humans looked away. While not agreeing to what the boy was being put under. They dare not to say a word as they to can be easily chained and turned to a slave in the mines.

"This is what resistance looks like when we get you and we will. Let him be a example of all who decides to resist our authority!" He shouted.

One then pulled Adam's head back by his hair. The security head then looked to the floor and a branding rode came up. Pulling it out and walking to the young pre teen Adam. He smiled and then placed the branding over Adams left eye. The orange hot metal sheared his skin. His eye turned bloodshot, as eventually he lost sight in it. When the security head pulled back Adam was breathing hard. Like as if his lungs couldn't take in air as he was feeling the hot iron destroy his retinas. He then blacked out from the pain as he was allowed to fall to the ground.

The guards then drag his unconscious body back to his rather scanty quarters and tossed him to the bed. Not even bothering to bandage or provide first aid to his burned eye. His mother eventually came in and started applying ointments and bandages on his face. She started to tear up at the sight of her son. He just didn't know when to quit. But she wouldn't know what to do without him. In the morning Adam woke up at his mother's side. He saw the tear stains down her cheeks. And he looked away.

"I'm so sorry mother. I didn't want to make you cry again."

He then tried to run his eyes but felt his left eye get incredibly painful. He then got up and went to the small bathroom and looked in the mirror. He touched lightly his left eye. Mostly the bandages on the outer edges. He sighs as he turns away in shame. When he enters the room again he immediately noticed his mother was gone. But he was then knocked out. When he woke up he was on the auction line. And he was sold when he was knocked out.

His mother was kicking and screaming. He started kicking and screaming as well as he was being dragged away to a train car. But as he was forced onto the car his mother broke free of the guard holding her down. As she was running to him. A guard from the watchtower saw this but thought she was gonna kill the guard holding onto Adam as she was holding one of his fellow guards hand guns. It only took a few seconds as the Watchtower guard aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger.

The round entered her back and out her chest. Adam saw this as if it were in slow motion. His mother's body hit the ground and no longer moved. Blood began to pool around her, as the car door closed.

The people inside as well as Adam were silent. He sat in a corner. Thinking. Trying to process what he had just witnessed. The train then started to move. Hours had passed, as tears fell from Adam's eyes. He was already half away from Atlas to Mistral in the forests.

Somewhere along the line, the train came to a abrupt stop. Then gun fire. Everyone in the car immediately started to get as close to the floor of the car as possible. Mercenaries screamed out orders or were shouting blood curdling screams. Then silence.

Adam and others looked up as the cars were being opened for once in the past many hours. The people who opened it from the outside fled back a bit because the stench was so foul inside that it was making the rescuers sick. They pulled up or put on something to cover their noses and mouths to avoid taking in the rancid stink like the Faunus inside didn't have a shower in years. For some it was. And a women came forward first and held out a hand.

"Come. You're free now." The women said.

Adam was the first one to crawl over to see the hand. It was silent. He then slowly rose his hand and took hers. The woman smiled and helped him out. He looked up to see the sun setting. And smiled. That woman was a teenage Sienna Khan.

WHITE FANG FORMER FOB, Mistral

Adam had a blanket over himself. He had been tearing up for a while. The shock finally wore off. His mother….is dead. And he has no father. No one to take care if him. He looked about and saw many Faunus moving. Some with weapons some with medical equipment. It was as if it was one of those rebel bases in movies he once heard about. To think he was free from the chains of the SDC and the Faunus slave chain gangs.

It was a new breath of fresh air.

Though he stayed away from the crowds, shying away out of fear. However a young late teen walked up to Adam. His purple clothing held no ill will as his face held a gentle smile. He took a knee and tried to talk with him.

"Are you alright kid?" The teen asked.

Adam only looked down.

"Is something the matter?"

"My….family….is gone." Adam stated.

The teens smile fell into empathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that kiddo." The teen truly did feel that way. "Come on then. I'll help you."

The teen held out hand. Hesitantly Adam took it and they walked away from the bases. Landing on the supply deck to a more private room. He let Adam take a seat as he made some tea. Adam was hesitant about the hot liquid, but eventually he did take it and drink it. It only reminded him if his mother whom he recently saw get killed; and cause it to tear up. The teen saw this, and Adam got afraid of what the teen might say.

"Its ok to cry what you've lost. Its ok to mourn." The teen said softly

And so Adam let out all his pain. What he had seen and witnessed. He finally fell apart, and cried. The teen got up and sat beside him and did what a older brother would do. Hug him from the side.

Many years later, Mistrals Road, outside a village

Rage-A fit of wrath or furious passion

A teenage Adam was taking cover behind the engine of a half ton truck. A young adult sienna as well as Ghira were kneeling behind the truck as well. Adam looked under it and saw four bodies. Three adult, and one teenager, lying together in a pool of blood. They didn't wear the uniforms they were known for at this time. He got back up, and he held onto a pistol he had on him. Looking to his hip he had a sword. He was lucky the SDC only took the sight from his left eye. He watched as Ghira held up his hands. Only he and Sienna where armed. Everyone else didn't have a weapon.

"Please, we are peaceful travelers just passing through!" He called out through the gunfire.

Ghira immediately fell back as his aura flares when he got hit in the shoulder, a cry of pain letting loose from him. Their convoy was only three trucks. Holding about sixty Faunus all together. They lost four. Three being the drivers when they had to stop the vehicles. The humans on the other side just laughed at Ghira getting hurt.

"We know. We just don't care you freaks of nature!" said one human with a revolver.

The other humans laughed as well. Adam heard enough. He put away his pistol and had a hand on his sword. His unique fighting style was now at play. He came from the back of the truck and at high speeds only used the hilt of the his blade to knock the wind out of the humans leader. He fell down and Adam continued to charge. The humans panicked as they tried shooting at the teenage Adam. He deflected the bullets that came his way, and sliced one human's weapon in half, following it up with a roundhouse kicked him in the face.

Two humans switched their rifles to automatic fire. As they were about to pull the trigger, Adam was already in the air and kicked them both in the face. The last human tried hitting him with the butt of his rifle, and couldn't do it in time, as Adam quickly spun around and slashed at the human. His aura flares, and breaks, as Adam then uses the hilt on the humans face.

The leader saw this, but then saw Ghira trying to wall off the pain from his earlier shot. The leader smiled. If he could kill Ghira, he would be rewarded handsomely by Atlas and Mistral for taking out a leader of Faunus Civil rights. He reloaded his revolver and ran towards the truck with Ghira behind it. Adam heard the revolvers motions of reloading from the leaders direction. He turned his head to see said leader doing what he plans.

Out of nowhere the image of his dead parents came into view. Ghira was the closest thing he had to a father figure in many years. He wasn't going to lose another. So he charged his semblance and unsheathed his blade releasing the stored energy onto the strike that slammed against the humans leader. The force made the body slam hard against the trucks driver door. A deep slash was across his chest. And then he split in half. Aura and all was gone. The other humans got up but one who was groaning on the ground. And they fled in fear. The groaning one looked up and just spat. He wasn't going to let the animal have the last laugh.

"So, you finally see what you are huh?" The human croaked

Adam heard this and realized what he had done. He instantly dropped his sword as he forced himself to look upon the carnage he had just left behind. Looking at his hands. Then back at the mangled body of the human leader. Hi's resolve started to waver. But the human on the ground spoke again. But what he said next reignited something deep in Adam that he thought he put down. His rage.

"So what are you waiting for animal? You gonna kill me next?" The human said as he slowly stood.

Adam instinctively pulled his pistol out and aimed it at the human. The human merely smiled arrogantly at the threat. His hand was shook. One part of him told to just kill the man who murdered four innocent unarmed Faunus. The other told him to let him go, and that the human wasn't worth the bullet. That it'd be far better in the head of a grimm then that of a living being.

"Adam! Don't!" Shouted Ghira.

Adams resolved to not kill the human swine. Hesitantly he lowered his pistol. But the human wasn't going to run.

"Oh you monsters!" The human shouted as he pulled a knife and ran at the surprised Adam.

Before Adam could bring his pistol up, the human was upon him, knife in mid swing. Adam thought he was gonna die in that moment. However, a shot rang out, and the human fell, allowing Adam to quickly to see the body fall to the ground. He turned and aimed his pistol at the treelines, where the noise came from. A lone figure with tattered clothes came down. He had a mask which covered his face.

Adam and Sienna pointed there pistols at him. He however tilted his head as he put away his odd looking revolver. His mask looked like it was based on the human skull. White paint covered the area where the skull face was. And red paint in the form of bullet links served as the lower jaw. He pulled back his hood as if trying to prove he's not hostile. Ghira and Sienna immediately went in front of Adam. Sienna pointing her hand gun at the masked stranger.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Ghira demanded, ready to restrain the newcomer if necessary.

The masked stranger only looked away.

"Heard gun fire. Came as quickly as I could." The masked man said.

"Why did you help us? Are you human?" Sienna stated

The masked man nodded.

"Human yes… but forsaken….like you." The masked man replied.

"Bullshit!" Sienna shouted.

Ghira though immediately noticed the masked man's body language to be uncomfortable. And that the man's "eyes" were focused on Siennas gun. So to lessen the tensions. He put his hand on Siennas gun and lowered. The man relaxed a little but noticeably.

"Do you live in that village?" Ghira asked

"Nowhere. Forests are my home." The masked man said.

Adam was taken aback by this. How can a human be "forsaken" by there own kind? And why did he not live in the village nearby?

"Well your welcome to come with us stranger. You did save Adam's life." Ghira said

The masked man shook his head.

"No. Too dangerous for me to go. Wanted for things that weren't I. Things done to me… no child should go through." The masked man said as he pulled his hood up.

He then looked at Adam

"Never let your enemies get the drop on you. You'd die faster that way." The masked man walked off into the forests. Never to be seen again.

Adam and the others got back inside the trucks as they collected the Bodies and placed them in body bags. Adam looked at them and remembered the mans words. Repeating them in his mind.

"Never hesitate."

Do you think a life can Change?


End file.
